¡Nunca dejes de creer!
by Spidey Works
Summary: A menos de que ganen las Regionales, ¡el Club de Música Ligera de la Escuela Sakuragaoka será suspendido! ¿Podrán las chicas del Houkago Tea Time pasar este predicamento y brillar nuevamente?. Cap. 9 ¡UP! El drama y la intriga se hacen presentes,Yui interpreta a QUEEN y descubre sus dotes de acosadora, Azusa vive su propia versión de Solid Snake, ¿realmente están listas las chicas?
1. Capítulo 1: Gives You Hell

Capítulo 1: **_Gives you Hell._**

Nadie sabe cuándo, dónde o cómo le llegará la hora, y Sawako Yamanaka no era la excepción.  
Ese día, el sonido de la campana la llenó de dicha. Marcaba el final de un largo, tedioso y duro día de trabajo, y al fin era hora de su dulce recompensa. Recogió su escritorio, empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de maestros. Casi había alcanzado su objetivo cuando el impacto la alcanzó.

"Oh, Sawako" -era el Director Yamada, asomándose por la puerta de su oficina- "espera un momento, por favor".

"¿Si señor?"

"No es nada importante, sólo pensé en acompañarte el día de hoy. Tengo algunos minutos y desde hace un tiempo he tenido la intención de conocer a ese club de música ligera que asesoras".

Sawako se quedó helada.

"Pareces muy contenta con estas estudiantes", continuó el Director mientras se ponía su saco. "Deben tener talento, me gustaría escucharlas tocar."

_Sólo vete_ -se dijo Sawako a sí misma-, _si eres lo suficientemente rápida pensará que no lo escuchaste… no, no, mala idea. ¡Ya le contestaste estúpida!_

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó él, cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

"¡Por supuesto!", respondió Sawako. "Sólo sígame".

Caminaron. La mente de Sawako tenía una carrera contra tiempo. _Le diré que están enfermas, ¡todas enfermas!, ¡No carajo, debí haber dicho eso antes de dejar la oficina!, ¿Por qué no puedo pensar estas cosas más rápido?_

"¡Que tenga un lindo día, maestra Yamanaka!", un par de estudiantes que regresaban a casa saludaron a la profesora. El Director Yamada asintió aprobatoriamente. Para ser una maestra relativamente novata, Sawako estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo ganando el respeto y la admiración de sus alumnas. Aunque claro, era natural que admiraran a una mujer tan distinguida y elegante…

_¡Asesínalo!, ¡por supuesto!, pero ¿dónde me deshago del cuerpo?, _Sawako se frotaba la barbilla en actitud meditativa.

Caminaron por algunos minutos más. Eventualmente, el Director rompió el silencio al murmurar "Parece que hemos tomado el camino más largo, ¿no cree, Sawako?"

"¡Oh, para nada señor!, ¡casi hemos llegado!" Una nueva idea surgió, miró a su alrededor con desesperación. "¡Ah, aquí estamos!"

El Director levantó una ceja al tiempo que Sawako abría la puerta para que pasara. "Esa"-dijo él- "es la cafetería".

"Tocan aquí los Martes. ¡Ups, parece que no hay nadie! Supongo que hoy deben haber estado ocupadas".

"Hoy es **Jueves**", dijo el director.

Sawako se puso roja de vergüenza. "Sí señor".

"Sé dónde queda el salón de música de **mi** escuela, Sawako".

"Sí señor".

Se dirigió a las escaleras, Sawako corrió tras él. "¡Señor, usted no puede entrar ahí, no es seguro!"

"¿Y por qué no?", preguntó él sin detenerse.

"¡Están realizando toda clase de reparaciones en el salón de música!, ¡tirando muros, instalando cableado!, ¡podría lastimarse entre esas obras!".

"De nuevo," –replicó el director- "estaría enterado si se estuvieran llevando a cabo labores de construcción en **mi** escuela."

"De acuerdo. Pero… ¡las chicas tocan su música a un volumen demencial, peligrosamente alto!, ¡no puede entrar ahí sin usar un casco!"

"¿Así toca el club _de música ligera_?"

"Eso sólo es un nombre. ¡Estas chicas son rockeras nivel hardcore!, ¡utilizan nueve amplificadores cada una!"

El director sólo rodó sus ojos, "Correré el riesgo".

Se encontraba ya a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. No había opción. Sawako lo franqueó y se colocó frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Sí, Sawako?"

"No puedo permitirle entrar ahí, usted es demasiado importante para esta escuela. Déjeme pasar primero y asegurarme de que es seguro. Puede llevarme varios minutos."

El director Yamada la miró fijamente. Un tanto harto de la situación, concluyó: "Esto ya es ridículo. Pretendo ingresar al salón. ¿Existe alguna razón para que no lo haga?"

La mente de Sawako trataba desesperadamente de hallar algo útil, _¡Algo, cualquier cosa!, ¡enfermedades, monstruos, fantasmas!_

"No señor", se dio por vencida. "No hay una razón que valga".

Derrotada, dio un paso al lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba una posibilidad. _Tal vez estén ensayando, jamás las he visto empezar en la primera media hora, pero hay una primera vez para todo. Por favor, por favor… ¡por favor!_

El director entró al salón de música, Sawako lo siguió y… quedaron petrificados al unísono.

"¡Vamos Ricchan, ve por cinco!"

"¡Puedes vencerla Yui, resiste!"

En el centro del salón, Ritsu y Yui trataban de mantener en equilibrio una torre de pastelillos sobre sus cabezas.

Yui chilló: "¡Esto es muy difícil!"

"¡Ja!" –Rio Ritsu- "¿ya te rindes? Te dije que no serías competencia para el equilibrio perfecto de una baterista exper…"

"¡Está ladeándose, Ricchan!", advirtió Tsumugi.

Demasiado tarde. Ritsu estaba demasiado ocupada molestando a Yui para notarlo, los pastelillos rodaron por su cabeza y aterrizaron –uno por uno- sobre su batería.

"¡Ay no!" Ritsu tomó los postres y empezó a limpiar sus tambores con la manga de su uniforme.

"Será mejor que no hayas dejado caer nada sobre los otros instrumentos" –le recordó Azusa- "y ya ganamos".

Yui reaccionó. Su mente no había registrado ese detalle. "¡Ganamos Azu-nyan!", celebrando, dio un pequeño brinco...y sus pastelillos volaron desde su cabeza, rebotando en la Mustang de Azusa, para finalmente golpear el suelo.

"Uuups…"

"¡**AAAAAAH**!", la más joven de la banda entró en pánico, y corrió junto a su amado instrumento para revisar el daño.

A pesar de perder el juego, y aun viendo como varias de sus creaciones habían sido arruinadas, Tsumugi sonreía. "Diste lo mejor de ti, Ricchan".

"Gracias. Rayos, nunca lograré quitar esto". La baterista frotó con más fuerza. "Hey, ¿Mio ya está de vuelta con nosotros?"

Tsumugi se asomó bajo la mesa, donde Mio –vestida con lo que parecía ser un muy femenino traje de ninja- estaba perdida para el resto del mundo. "Creo que tomará un rato", dijo la rubia.

"Aaaah, ya supéralo de una vez, Mio. Si no querías ser la modelo de pruebas de Sawa-chan, nunca debiste desarrollar esos enormes pe-"

"¡**EJEM**!", el director Yamada aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

Las cuatro integrantes no-catatónicas del club miraron hacia arriba. El silencio se hizo presente cuando notaron al nuevo invitado.

_Eso es todo_ –pensó Sawako- _ve por el Oscar_. Salió de detrás del director y gritó: "¡CHICAS!, ¡¿Qué están haciendo?, este es el salón de **música**, no una tienda de té!, ¡Tiren toda esa basura y ensayen!"

Yui contestó despreocupada: "¡Ah, Sawa-chan!, ¡logramos que Mio se pusiera ese traje Kunoichi que hiciste!, ¿Qué opinas?"

Sawako fingió horrorizarse. "¿Por qué iban a obligar a esa pobre niña a vestir algo tan embarazoso?"

"Porque tú nos lo pediste", contestó Yui, perpleja ante esa pregunta.

Sawako volteó nerviosamente hacia su jefe. "Eeh… je je, que niña más… ¿infantil?"

Decir que el director Yamada no estaba contento, sería como describir al espacio exterior como un lugar un poco frío.

* * *

El salón del club permaneció en completo silencio durante más o menos la siguiente hora y media. Afuera, en el corredor, el ruido era mucho mayor. El director le estaba dando a Sawako la mayor reprimenda de su corta carrera.

Las chicas habían estado tomando turnos para escuchar junto a la puerta. Hasta ahora no sonaba nada bien. Palabras como "baja definitiva" y "suspensión" volaban por los aires.

Ritsu –cuyo turno había concluido- se levantó. "No estoy captando mucho por acá. Yui, te toca".

Yui respondió con un saludo marcial: "¡Sí, capitán!". Tomando una taza de té vacía, se posicionó junto a la puerta.

_¿La taza realmente ayuda?_ –Se preguntaba Azusa-. En otra época, simplemente habría supuesto que sus _senpai_ tenían una mejor idea de estas cosas. Claro, en **otra** época…

La baterista inquirió impaciente: "¿Hay algo?"

Escuchando a través de la taza, Yui frunció el ceño. "Creo que Sawa-chan está diciendo que nosotras tenemos toda la culpa".

"¡Oh, ha estado diciendo eso todo el tiempo!, ¡sé más específica, escucha con más atención!"

Yui se asomó de nuevo.

En la mesa, Azusa observaba con enorme sorpresa cómo Tsumugi sacaba a Mio de su estupor con sólo un poco de manzanilla y reconfortándola con palabras. Contra todo pronóstico, la bajista ahora estaba en su silla y respondía a los estímulos. Algún día Tsumugi iba a ser la mejor mamá del mundo.

Claro que, bajo esas circunstancias, tal vez habría sido mucho más piadoso dejar a Mio bloqueada en trance. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?", se lamentaba. "El director seguramente nos quitará el club por esto".

"Siempre supimos que podían atraparnos" –contestó Tsumugi-, "debimos ser más cuidadosas, pero no asumamos lo peor".

"¡No hasta que tengamos más información!" –se unió Ritsu-, "¿Y bien, Yui?"

"Aún está culpándonos" –contestó Yui- "sigo escuchando: 'especialmente Ritsu' ".

La baterista contuvo el aliento y juró: "Si me expulsan por esto, voy a pegar tres fotos de _Death Devil_ en cada casillero."

"¡**NO**!" –gritó Azusa, haciendo brincar a Mio y Mugi del susto- "¡Ninguna será expulsada, todo va a estar bien!"

"¿Q-Qué te hace estar tan segura?", preguntó Mio.

"¡Él no se habría vuelto director si no tuviera compasión y comprensión hacia sus estudiantes!, ¡nos dará una oportunidad!".

Ritsu fingió limpiar una lágrima de sus ojos, "Oh Nakano, tu inocencia me conmueve tanto. Me dan ganas de darte una paleta como premio".

"¡Así será!"

"Esperemos que sí" –dijo Mio colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su _kouhai_\- "pero preparemos un plan, por si acaso".

"Mhmm…" musitó Ritsu. "¿A la gente realmente le da amnesia si los golpeas en la cabeza?".

"Si fuera así, tú tendrías amnesia todos los días, Ricchan", aclaró Tsumugi.

Mio dejó escapar una risa. "No, Ritsu está a salvo. Siempre le pego en la frente, donde tiene su reluciente armadura".

"¡**HEY**!"

"Podría pegarle ahí todo el día. Incluso estrellarle una silla o algo así. No sentiría una pizca".

"Oh, ya veremos lo que sientes cuando -"

"Momento" –Azusa meditaba seriamente- "**suponiendo** que sea cierto…"

"¡No vamos a noquear al director!" dijo Mio alarmada.

"Pero si funciona como en televisión, no le haríamos ningún daño permanente. La persona afectada usualmente sólo olvida el pasado reciente. El último día o algo así".

"¡No funciona así!, ¡díselo Mugi!"

"No deberíamos intentarlo", dijo la rubia un tanto dudosa de la idea, "tendríamos que golpearlo en el punto exacto. Requeriría muchísima precisión y habilidad".

Azusa suspiró. "Tienes razón. Si nos equivocamos, podríamos lastimarlo seriamente."

"¡Hey, ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr!", dijo Ritsu.

Mio se llevó la mano a la frente: "¿Por qué seguimos discutiendo esto?"

"¡Ya sé!" –Esta vez gritó Yui- "Mio-chan, ¡ahora eres una ninja!, ¡usa un _jutsu_ en él!".

"¿Qué?"

"Hazlo olvidar, o dormirse, ¡o algo!".

Mio la miró no muy contenta: "Vestirte como un ninja no te convierte en uno."

"¡Tú tienes el poder Mio, tienes que creer!"

"Oh ¡por favor!, ¡mira este atuendo!" –Se levantó- "¡Es morado!, medias de red… ¡¿qué clase de ninja se vestiría de esta manera?!"

"Una ninja sexy", contestó Ritsu, porque alguien tenía que decirlo.

"¡Suficiente de tonterías ninja! Necesitamos un plan de verdad. Veamos si Yui ha escuchado algo más…" –La pelinegra hizo una pausa- "Yui, ¿estás aquí?"

"¡_Hai_!"

"¿No se supone que deberías estar escuchando la pelea?"

"Oh, terminó ya hace rato. El Director se fue, dijo algo así como 'estás despeinada' ".

El resto de las chicas compartieron miradas llenas de horror.

Ristu corrió hacia la puerta. "¡Sawa-chan! –gritó- ¡todo va a estar bien, no cometas ninguna locura!"

Abrió la puerta con fuerza. Sawako seguía allí en cuerpo…pero no en espíritu. Su piel lucía pálida y sus ojos vacíos y sin vida. Se veía como si hubiese sido drenada de su sangre por un vampiro.

"Eeeeeh…Mugi" –dijo la chica de ojos dorados- "vamos a necesitar un té muuuuy cargado aquí."

* * *

Había requerido de mucha ayuda, incluso habían tenido que sostener la taza de té para hacerla llegar a sus labios, pero Sawako finalmente había recuperado algo de color. Tsumugi había tenido que destapar el más especial de sus tés para este trabajo. El simple aroma de su esencia había sido suficiente para hacer sentir a las chicas de la banda capaces de tocar la discografía entera de los _Rolling Stones_ mientras corrían un maratón.

Mientras Mugi atendía a la profesora, las demás observaban la tetera con miedo y recelo. "Voy a probarlo" –susurró Yui-.

"Ten cuidado", le advirtió Azusa.

Ritsu vertió un chorro del nuevo té en la taza de Yui. "Eres una mujer valiente. Te recordaremos con cariño".

Tomando aire profundamente, Yui bebió el té, permaneciendo en silencio por un largo rato.

"¿Yui… estás bien?" preguntó temerosamente Mio.

Una lágrima rodó por uno de sus ojos al tiempo que Yui fijaba su vista al frente. "Puedo VER A DIOS", proclamó.

"Eeh…"

"Hola, Sr. Dios. Gracias por Ui y por Giita".

Ritsu empujó la tetera lejos de ella como si fuera un animal venenoso. "No voy a tocar esa cosa. Debe ser una sustancia controlada".

"Contiene varias, de hecho." –hizo notar Tsumugi-, quien nadie se percató que estaba escuchando.

"Chicas" –Sawako finalmente rompió el silencio- "tenemos un problema".

La banda reaccionó. "¡Maestra!" –habló Azusa- "¿ya está usted bien?".

"¿**Bien**?" –Sawako se rió amargamente– "ninguna de nosotras está 'bien' ".

"¿Te despidieron?" -preguntó bruscamente Ritsu, ganándose una mirada acusadora de Mio.

"No Ritsu, no estoy despedida" –la mujer de lentes suspiró- "no **aún**."

"¿Nuestro club ha sido suspendido?" –pregunto Tsumugi.

"Misma respuesta. **Aún** no. Estamos en una burbuja, chicas."

Mio se sobresaltó. "¿Bur…buja?"

"Oh, **lo siento**" –dijo Sawako, en tono de reproche- "Le tienes miedo a las burbujas, ¿verdad? Tienes **tantas** estúpidas fobias que pierdo la cuenta."

"¡Hey!"

¡Sí, deja en paz a Mio! –Atajó Ritsu, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su amiga- "ella no le teme a las burbujas. Les teme a los percebes. Y a las calaveras. Y a la sangre. Sus pesadillas nunca serían con burbujas. Sólo montones de calaveras incrustadas de percebes que la perseguirían, MORDIÉNDOLA hasta que-"

"¡Por **AMOR DE DIOS**, Ritsu-sempai!" gritó Azusa. Su mano apuntando a la masa de nervios en que se había convertido Mio.

"Oh… je. Lo siento, Mio. No lo hice _totalmente_ a propósito".

Azusa dio pequeñas palmaditas sobre la cabeza de su sempai, un tanto nerviosa por tomarse esa libertad, "Ya, ya, todo está bien."

"Mo-Mordiéndome…", susurró Mio.

Sawako gruñó: "En verdad que son un fastidio, chicas. ¿Quieres saber lo que sucede **o no**?"

Incluso Mugi estaba asustada ante la hostilidad de la profesora. La Sawako "real" ya era lo suficientemente mala, pero esta era **_Full Metal Sawako_**, lo que haya sido que el Director le había dicho, seguramente no había sido nada lindo.

_No tiene caso postergar lo inevitable_ –pensó Ritsu-. "Estamos listas Sawa-chan. Déjalo caer."

"Le dije al director Yamada la verdad" –explicó ella-. "Le dije que el talento que poseen las cinco es natural, y que no quería afectar eso imponiéndoles horarios de práctica, o prohibiendo sus fiestas de té".

"Pero… le ofreciste hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Sawako clavó su mirada en la joven guitarrista. "Azusa…"

"Perdón." La más joven de las chicas suspiró. Si un genio le concediera tres deseos para el club, un horario estricto habría sido el primero, y habría considerado **muy **seriamente hacer del segundo el prohibir el té y los bocadillos en el salón de música.

"Yo le expliqué todo eso." –continuó la maestra- "y él me escuchó, de hecho me cree… pero quiere una prueba."

"¡No hay problema!" –dijo Ritsu-. "¡Mugi, prepárale un poco de tu mejor pudín!"

Todas las demás se la quedaron viendo.

"Ya verán, la prueba está en… oh, olvídenlo."

"Si me dejaran terminar…" –intervino Sawako- "el director quiere una demostración de que este club intenta lograr algo. Así que va a mandarnos a… las Regionales."

Azusa abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. "¿Las Regionales?"

"¿Y eso qué es?", preguntó Ritsu.

La _kouhai_ dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia. "¿Pero qué clase de artista de bachillerato eres, sempai?, ¡Las regionales son las **Regionales**!, ¡el evento musical más grande en la región!"

"Oh…en ese caso, ¿no deberíamos haberlo tenido en cuenta desde antes?"

"¡Mio y yo te hemos estado recordando al respecto por semanas!, ¿Verdad, Mio-sempai?"

"Sangre….sangre por doquier…"

"Por las cuerdas de Pete Townsend…" Azusa tomó la taza de té de Yui y la sostuvo bajo la nariz de la asustada bajista. Mio prácticamente se elevó dos metros en el aire.

"Wow…" la más alta de las chicas seguía temblando pero estaba consciente. "Mugi, ¿dónde conseguiste esta cosa?"

La acaudalada joven sólo sonrió dejando entrever cierto halo de misterio. Ritsu tuvo la clara impresión de que si la tecladista les contestaba eso, tendría que matarlas.

"Y… ¿escuché a alguien decir que vamos a ir a las Regionales?", preguntó Mio.

"Sip. Al parecer son un gran acontecimiento."

"¡Por supuesto que lo son!" –reclamó Azusa- "son… ¡son **regionales**!"

"Pues….bien," –Mio logró sacar una sonrisa- "será nuestra primera oportunidad de competir contra otras bandas. Sólo véanlo como el primer round hacia el _Budokan_. ¡Será divertido!".

Sawako río agriamente. "Oh…ustedes **no van a divertirse** **con esto**, chicas. Van a pelear por sus vidas. ¡Irán en busca de sangre!"

"¡Shh!", Azusa trató de evitar que la maestra siguiera con esa descripción. Pero no necesitaba preocuparse, Mio estaba más atenta a lo que la profesora estaba diciendo que a las palabras que había elegido para hacerlo. "¿Pelear por nuestras vidas?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No sólo deben tocar en las Regionales, **tienen que** **ganar**.** Esa** es la prueba. Si pierden, eso le demuestra al Director Yamada que me equivoco respecto a su talento. Ustedes perderán el club y mi posición en esta escuela será… 'renegociada'."

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras el ultimátum hacía efecto en las chicas.

"Oye Mio," –Ritsu intervino- "¿Qué tan fuerte es la competencia en las Regionales?".

La pelinegra dudó en responder. "Bueno… miré las finales del año pasado por televisión. ¿Recuerdas esa banda que te ha gustado últimamente, _SentriFUJE_?, ¿Los que ganaron disco de Platino con su primer álbum y dieron un concierto privado para el emperador?"

Ritsu tragó saliva. "¿Son…los que ganaron el año pasado?"

"No. Quedaron en tercer lugar."

"…Bueno, este club fue lindo mientras duró."

"¡No podemos rendirnos!" –Mugi gritó entre sollozos-, "¡la carrera de la maestra Sawako depende de nosotras!"

"Buen punto. Oye Sawa-chan, ¿Qué tan buena eres para voltear hamburguesas?"

"Pues no me quedan mal los asa- ¡Hey!, ¿estás diciendo que ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente capaz de conseguir otro trabajo como educadora?, ¿que sólo soy útil como mano de obra?"

"¿Decirlo?, no, yo no he dicho nada." Ritsu trataba de aparentar inocencia en la medida de lo posible.

"¡Eso no pasará!" –Tsumugi insistía, horrorizada ante la posibilidad de que su amada maestra pasara el resto de sus días condenada a servir comida rápida contra su voluntad. "¡Podemos ganar las regionales, practicaremos hasta que nadie pueda vencernos!"

"¿Y qué hay de la escuela?" preguntó Mio, algo preocupada. "Sólo falta un año para los exámenes de ingreso, y también están las pruebas de este año. No podemos enfrascarnos por completo a…"

Un muy suave _click_ interrumpió su discurso. Un sutil sonido que al momento inundó los corazones de las chicas con horror. Muy lento, giraron la vista implorando que se trata de otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos…

…Sawako, colocando sus lentes sobre la mesa. "Oh, pero **ganarán** las Regionales" –declaró con una sonrisa torcida- "Yo tengo un plan."

En un silencio de muerte, Mio, Ritsu, Azusa y Tsumugi sintieron un escalofrío capaz de congelar hasta sus mismas almas.

Yui rio a carcajadas.

"¿Y-Y eso por qué fue?", preguntó una muy desconcertada Azusa.

"Oh, disculpen" –dijo la castaña- "Dios dijo una broma."

Ritsu echó un vistazo a los ojos encendidos de su maestra y le susurró a Mio. "Creo que el chiste somos nosotras".

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Símbolos e Identidades.**

**Notas del Autor: **Esta historia toma lugar a mediados del segundo año. El anime pasó de manera muy rápida por ese período. Me estoy tomando una pequeña licencia cómica para introducir esto. Y cualquier semejanza con alguna popular serie de televisión anglosajona es sólo su imaginación.

**Notas del Traductor**: Hola chicos, **_Spidey_** reportando. Tuve la fortuna de cruzar mi camino con esta historia magistralmente escrita por **_CZeke_** en . ; Sin embargo, entiendo que no a todos se les facilita el inglés así que me propuse hacer llegar esto a todos los fans en nuestro idioma tratando de mantener el estilo –en la medida de lo posible- del autor, ya que es algo de lo que más disfruté. Con excepción de algunos títulos y letras necesarias para la trama, todo lo demás intento adaptarlo al español. En el caso del título de este capítulo, se basa en el tema interpretado por The All-American Rejects. Esta historia aún les depara muchas sorpresas. Serán 11 capítulos llenos de emoción, intriga, comedia y…. ¿quién sabe?, tal vez incluso algo de drama. ¿Qué les espera a nuestras amadas chicas del HTT?

Cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica, se recibe con gusto.


	2. Capítulo 2: Don't Make me Over

Capítulo 2: **_Don't Make Me Over._**

"El mundo…" –anunció solemnemente Sawako al día siguiente- "… adora a los desvalidos".

La maestra hizo una pausa dramática. Las integrantes del club esperaron, tratando de disimular sus nervios. Hasta donde ellas podían observar, en esta ocasión Sawako ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de traer sus lentes.

"Ahora, ustedes ya son desvalidas porque **nunca** practican. Pero el público y los jueces no sabrán eso. De hecho, más les vale que no tengan **ni la más remota** idea."

Las cinco chicas se sobrecogieron al encontrar su mirada. Azusa se debatía entre seguir escuchando o cavar un hoyo en la tierra para esconderse.

"Pero sólo falta un mes para las regionales, y aún si ensayaran sin parar, siendo realistas, no existe manera en que puedan convertirse en la mejor banda del evento en ese tiempo. Ustedes son buenas, pero no tanto. Así que necesitamos que ganen algunos puntos por simpatía. Darles un pequeño empujón–"

"¿Cómo lograremos eso?", preguntó Mio.

"Crearemos una imagen para dar la impresión de que tienen ciertas… debilidades. Un tipo de debilidad que no sea su estúpida culpa. De la clase con la que la gente puede sentir interés. Vamos a convertirlas en un curioso grupo de inadaptadas, lucirán como una linda y enternecedora película cuya historia ruega por un final feliz."

"¿Eso no es como….hacer trampa?" –Preguntó Ritsu-.

"Para nada. No tengo intención de sobornar a los jueces."

"Esa es sólo **una** **manera** de hacer trampa."

"Exacto, y no vamos a hacerlo, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?"

Ritsu se rascó la cabeza: "¿Supongo que… sí?"

"Pues qué bueno que lo entiendas. Ahora, como decía, ustedes necesitan debilidades. El truco está en elegir las apropiadas para cada una de ustedes. Tienen que ser obvias, pero no pueden impedirles actuar. Así que no podríamos usar la timidez de Mio, por ejemplo, –sólo es visible cuando está en pánico y en ese estado no podría tocar."

"Je je˜" –Ritsu le dio un ligero codazo a Mio en las costillas.

"Por esa misma razón, no podemos usar la estupidez de Ritsu…"

"¡**HEY**!"

Azusa intentó disimular su risa pero no pudo. Esto no escapó a la vista de Sawako, quien de inmediato agregó: "…o la actitud obstinada, ingenua y usualmente entrometida de Azusa". La más joven de las chicas terminó en posición fetal.

Yui reclamó: "¡No seas cruel con Azu-nyan!"

La maestra le respondió con una mirada fulminante: "Oh… ¡**ni siquiera me hagas empezar** contigo!"

"De acuerdo, captamos la idea" –intervino Mio- "¿Qué clase de 'debilidades' son las que tienes en mente?"

"¡Gracias por preguntar!" –Sawako hizo un elegante ademán en dirección al lugar donde estaba la batería de Ritsu- "¿qué es lo que…? ehm-"

La maestra se topó con la fija mirada de Tsumugi. La millonaria chica estaba tan inclinada hacia el frente que bien podría caer en cualquier momento. Tenía sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho y su rostro transmitía expectativa y determinación.

_Oh Dios, ¿También quiere que la insulte, no es verdad? _–preguntó Sawako con la mirada. Tanto Mio como Ritsu asintieron.

"Tampoco nos sirve que Tsumugi sea… ehm… rubia." La profesora apenas había encontrado las palabras. Aparentemente, esto había sido suficiente para la tecladista, quien volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Entonces, sobre la batería…" –retomó Ritsu.

"¡Cierto!, ¿notas algo distinto?"

La baterista se fijó con cuidado. "No realmente. Todo luce normal. Bueno, al parecer alguien cambió mi silla de siempre por una silla de ruedas, pero además de eso…"

"¡Exacto!, ése será tu truco, ¡estás discapacitada!"

Ritsu abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. "¿No estarás hablando en serio, cierto?"

"¡Más te vale creerme!"

"Esto….esto es…"

El resto de las chicas se abrazó, en espera de la más épica de las batallas.

"¡… esto es fabuloso!"

Mió parpadeó: "¿**Qué**?"

"¡Siempre quise una de éstas!" Ritsu saltó en su silla y empezó a manejarla de un lado a otro del salón. "¡Ahora todos tendrán que salirse de mi camino!"

"¡Espera un momento!" –Mio chilló, persiguiendo a Ritsu por el aula- "¡no puedes simplemente aparecer en una silla de ruedas como si nada!, ¡estás perfectamente bien!"

"Ah-" –intervino Sawako- "¡para eso es que he preparado **esto!**"; levantó un par de objetos de color blanco que hasta entonces habían estado recargados sobre la pared.

"¡Wow, esos telescopios son enormes!" –dijo una muy impresionada Yui.

La maestra rodó los ojos. "Son yesos falsos. De ahora en adelante Ritsu va a usarlos, y así nadie tendrá duda alguna del por qué necesita esa silla de ruedas."

Azusa trató de considerar ese argumento. "¿Eso no mata el propósito de todo esto? Una lesión temporal no es lo mismo que una discapacidad."

"Oh, pero es lo suficientemente parecido." –Dijo Sawako- "todo lo que necesitamos es ganar algo de simpatía. Ritsu, ven aquí y pruébatelos."

La baterista rodó hasta donde le llamaban. "¿Realmente necesito ambos?"

"Perdón, pero si sólo usas uno, aún podrías moverte usando muletas."

"Por lo menos estas cosas pueden sacarme de los exámenes, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí… ¡en tus sueños!".

Soltando un suspiro, Ritsu tomó el primer yeso de las manos de Sawako, lo colocó alrededor de su pierna y –para su sorpresa- calzó justo a la perfección. "¿Cómo supiste…? Oh, por supuesto, tienes mis medidas."

Yui sacó una pluma y empezó a firmar el yeso. "¡Siempre quise hacer esto!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que implorabas que una de nosotras se rompiera algo?" –murmuró Ritsu. Se fijó detenidamente en la firma. "Yui, ¿por qué aquí pone '_Hiru Yuisawa_'?"

"Es un yeso falso", explicó la castaña.

Tsumugi estaba visiblemente emocionada con la idea: "¿Puedo firmar también, Ricchan?"

"¡Seguro!, ¿por qué no?, ¡háganlo una fiesta! Ey Mio, ¿te unes?"

"¡Esto es una locura!" –Gritó la aludida- "¡no puedes pretender que en realidad te has roto ambas piernas!, ¡es un insulto!, ¡una estupidez!"

Sawako se carcajeó. "Nadie va ofenderse si nadie se entera."

"¡Todos se van a dar cuenta!, para empezar, ¿Cómo se supone que Ritsu se 'lesionó' así?"

"Saltó del techo, creyendo que podía volar."

Ritsu clavó su mirada en la maestra: "Si eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre, yo inventaré mi propia historia, gracias."

"¿Qué hay de su familia?" –continuó Mio- "¡el hospital los habría llamado por algo así!"

"Obviamente no va a usar estas cosas en casa" –contestó Sawako- "Puede guardarlas en algún lugar entre su casa y la escuela. Nunca se enterarán."

"¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué pasa si su hermano tiene amigas asistiendo a esta escuela?"

Negando en un gesto con la mano, la baterista echó abajo ese argumento: "Satoshi sigue siendo un niño. Aún piensa que las niñas podrían dañar sus neuronas, o algo peor."

Empuñando una de sus manos, Yui dio un ligero golpe sobre su otra mano extendida, en un claro gesto por llamar la atención.

"_¡Taimu auto!_" –gritó la castaña en el mejor inglés que pudo.

"¿Qué?"

"Si Ricchan se enferma el día del concierto, Satoshi podría disfrazarse como ella y tomar su lugar, ¡tal como Ui lo hizo conmigo!, ¡entonces seguro se entera de todo!"

Todas las presentes se la quedaron viendo. "…Hay tantas cosas que están mal con esa idea," dijo Ritsu.

"¿De verdad?"

"Uno, Satoshi es como de la mitad de mi tamaño. Dos, no sabe tocar la batería. Tres, jamás podría ocurrírsele algo así –sólo tu hermana está así de loca. Cuatro, sabe que le patearía el trasero si lo intenta. Y cinco… ¿cómo va verme usando silla de ruedas en la escuela, si el estaría tomando mi lugar en el concierto?"

Yui meditó por un momento. "_Taimu in_", concluyó.

Sawako sonrió. "Con eso, terminamos con Ritsu. ¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente?"

Mio palideció: "¿Tienes algo planeado para cada una?"

"¡Que Azu-nyan sea la siguiente!" –gritó Yui, ganándose una mirada acusadora de su colega guitarrista. "¿Qué? Estoy interesada."

"Oh sí, pequeña Azusa…" –dijo Sawako- "te bronceas con mucha facilidad, ¿cierto?"

"Pues, sí…"

La maestra arqueó una ceja.

"No estoy segura de qué intenta… decir con…" –la chica dio un brinco al descifrar las ideas tras la expresión de su profesora- "¡Oh **POR DIOS**!"

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" –Mio simpatizaba con la pequeña.

"¿De qué se trata?" –preguntó Yui.

"¡No!, maestra, ¡yo no puedo hacer eso!, ¡simplemente no está bien!"

"Me sorprendes Sawa-chan" –esta vez era Ritsu- "no pensé que pudieras superar lo mío."

"¿Qué?, ¿cuál es la idea?" –Yui miraba para todos lados sin poder entender.

"Pero es que… es decir… ¡por favor, esto es en serio!"

"Lo haces sonar mucho peor de lo que es," –intervino Sawako- "no estoy pidiendo que te anuncies y digas que eres extranjera. Solo digo que consigas un muy lindo y oscuro bronceado y dejes a la gente sacar sus propias conclusiones."

"¡¿Llamas a esto 'debilidades'? ser de otro país no es una debilidad!"

"Tal vez no sea la mejor palabra para denominarlo, cierto. ¿Preferirías llamarlo una 'desventaja'?"

"¡Eso suena igual de mal!"

"¿Ah?" –Sawako le clavó la mirada- "¿de verdad crees que los extranjeros en este país no están en desventaja?, ¿acaso ves a muchos de ellos en esta escuela?, ¿o en esta ciudad? No es ningún secreto que Japón no es exactamente el lugar _más_ acogedor de la Tierra."

"Pero…"

"Todo lo que necesitas hacer para ganar algo de simpatía es tomar un poco de sol. Ya quisieran las demás tener tanta suerte."

Azusa se mantuvo firme. "Lo siento maestra, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Me parece demasiado…desagradable."

"Bueno, no hay problema" –contestó la mujer de lentes- "podemos ir con mi plan de contingencia. Acércate y te diré de qué se trata."

La estudiante más joven se acercó a escuchar. Conforme la profesora le hablaba al oído haciéndole saber su idea, su cara comenzó a cambiar de color hasta adquirir un tinte púrpura.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?"

"El bronceado está bien." –dijo la chica en un susurro.

"¿De verdad?, ¿no pensabas que era muy desagradable?"

"No, está bien. Vayamos con eso."

La chica de coletas regresó a su asiento, junto a la aún muy confundida Yui, quien dijo: "Azu-nyan, ¿ya te diste cuenta que tu pelo está erizado?"

"¿Quién sigue?" preguntó Sawako.

Tsumugi prácticamente saltaba de la emoción. "¡Yo!, ¡yo por favor!"

"Oh sí" –la maestra volteó a ver a la joven- "Sip, funcionará. Tengo un plan estupendo para ti, Tsumugi. Ven a verme después y te lo explicaré."

La expresión de la rubia se vino abajo. "¿Y por qué no ahora?"

Algo nerviosa, Sawako echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Mio y Ritsu. "Eh…digamos que quiero que esto sea una sorpresa para todas las demás."

Ritsu miró a la maestra con desconfianza. "Se trata de algo que no te dejaríamos hacer ni en un millón de años, ¿no es así?"

"Tal vez".

Mio y Azusa compartieron miradas. Ambas con el mismo pensamiento: _¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que hemos escuchado hasta ahora?_, en ese momento, un escalofrío las recorrió al darse cuenta que, de existir algo peor, su maestra sería la persona indicada para saberlo.

"Sigue Yui. Pensé mucho sobre tu caso. Pensé más de lo que tú has pensado en toda tu vida."

Yui se deprimió. "Extraño a la Sawa-chan falsa."

"¿Qué sabemos acerca de Yui? No puede leer música. Pierde cosas que están justo delante de su nariz. Necesita una ayudante de tiempo completo en su casa, y que varios la cuiden cuando está en la escuela. Por otro lado, su sentido del oído y su afinación son excepcionalmente agudos. Y todas sabemos cuán importante son para ella los sabores…"

"¡Y no puedo tronar los dedos!" –Agregó Yui– "¡Hey, ese podría ser mi truco!"

"No interrumpas una línea de razonamiento lógico," –dijo Sawako– "estaba dando forma a una idea muy concreta…"

"Pero no veo la –"

"¡Exacto!" –Sawako sonrió- "¡**Estás ciega**!"

* * *

"¡**AAAAAAAAH!**"

Nodoka dejó de caminar, y volteó preocupada a ver a su acompañante. "Ui, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo… ¡creo que algo muy malo le pasó a _Oneechan_!, ¡algo terrible!"

_Fabuloso. Otra vez esto._ "De acuerdo, intenta relajarte. Seguro Yui se encuentra bien."

"¡Tengo que encontrarla!"

"Está con su club, ¿recuerdas? Nos habrían llamado si algo estuviera mal."

"Pero… pero ella…"

"Ui, la última vez que tuviste un presentimiento como este, Yui sólo se había picado con un lápiz."

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" –Lloró la menor de las Hirasawa- "Aún tengo la cicatriz…"

"Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa y allí la esperaremos. Te prepararé algo de té." Nodoka sabía de sobra que Ui terminaría por preparar el té ella misma, pero pensó que lo más apropiado que podía hacer era al menos ofrecerse a ayudarle.

"O…Ok", Ui se dejó ayudar por Nodoka, y juntas caminaron hasta su casa sin mayores problemas.

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que a Nodoka la asaltó el pensamiento: _Momento… ¿__**Ella**__ aún tiene la cicatriz?_

* * *

"¿Ciega?, ¡Ricchan, dice que estoy ciega!, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo noté?"

"Porque estás ciega."

"No literalmente ciega, claro" –aclaró Sawako– "Más bien…mentalmente ciega. Pero es un pequeño avance."

"¡No es pequeño en lo absoluto!" dijo Azusa.  
"Déjenme mostrarles, mujeres de poca fe." Sawako sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Yui, ven aquí un momento."

Así lo hizo la castaña. Sawako dobló el pañuelo y lo amarró alrededor de la cabeza de la guitarrista, cubriendo sus ojos por completo.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"¡Suave!"

"Me alegra que estés cómoda. ¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Sólo un pañuelo."

"Bien. Ahora ve y toma tu guitarra."

Sin vacilar, Yui caminó rodeando el sofá y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban acomodados los instrumentos, tomando triunfalmente su guitarra del lugar donde estaba colocada.

Azusa tenía la quijada desencajada. Su senpai ni siquiera había tropezado una sola vez. "¡Yui, eso fue increíble!"

"Ja," –dijo Ritsu- "¿cómo lo haces?"

"¡Giita y yo siempre nos encontraremos la una a la otra!" –anunció Yui con profunda convicción. Mio pudo ver claramente como Tsumugi limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos.

"Ok Yui. Ahora toca algo" dijo Sawako.

"Hmm…" –la guitarrista pensó- "¡Oh, ya sé! Escucha Mugi, lo que estoy sintiendo es grande y tiene…"

"¡Quiso decir que **toques** una canción!" –dijo Azusa.

"Azu-nyan mala," –se quejó Yui- "intentaba dejar que Mugi fuera el _tsukkomi_…"

"¿Qué?" Azusa se giró y pudo ver como la rubia tenia expresión de tragedia. "Oh…perdón, es difícil saberlo cuando Yui está… bueno, como sea."

Sawako se impacientó. "Seré más específica. Déjanos oír '_Fuwa fuwa time'_. ¿Lista?"

"Un segundo." Yui se incorporó, acomodó su mano izquierda y pulsó las cuerdas, escuchando atentamente el "acorde" resultante. "E, A, D, G, B, E. Muy bien, ¡aquí voy!"

Azusa alzó ambas cejas. ¡_¿Puede afinar estando así?!_ Sawako, adivinando lo que la pequeña tenía en mente sonrió y le dijo: "Pon atención, tal vez aprendas algo."

Yui tocó el intro sin errores. Empezó a cantar en el momento exacto, no hizo una sola pausa para recordar la letra o los acordes. Incluso improvisó un poco durante el puente de la canción, sin perder el tono ni una vez.

Sobre su escritorio, Ritsu marcaba el ritmo con sus dedos. Mio empezó a cabecear al compás de la melodía. Era en esta clase de momentos, que ambas sabían que el haber presionado a Yui a unirse al club había sido lo correcto. Por cinco preciosos minutos, un salón de prepa se convirtió en un pedacito de paraíso inundado de rock.

Finalmente, Yui terminó. Sawako sonreía mientras el último acorde aún resonaba en los aires. Su punto había quedado demostrado.

"¡Yui, eso fue impresionante!" –dijo Mugi.

Ritsu elevó ambos pulgares: "¡_Vintage Hirasawa_!"

"¡Gracias!" –la chica puso a Giita de vuelta en su lugar.

Azusa tenía la mirada perdida y en shock. "_Senpai_, eso… eso fue…."

La castaña daba brincos de emoción, en espera de las palabras de su colega de coletas.

"…eso fue _'__**Curry Nochi Rice**'_."

Su expresión se vino abajo. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí. Aunque la tocaste muy bien."

"Ya puedes quitarte la venda." –Dijo Sawako- "regresa a tu asiento."

Así lo hizo Yui. En el camino se tropezó con el sillón.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no necesita ver para tocar la guitarra" –reconoció Mio- "pero, ¿Qué hay de la escuela?"

"Bueno" –contestó Sawako– "la mayoría de los ciegos tienen a un perro para ayudarlos como guía. Yui tiene suerte pues no necesita uno, ella tiene a Ui."

"¿Y tú crees que Ui va a querer ser el perro de Yui?" –Dijo Ritsu–. No fue sino hasta que terminó su pregunta que ella –y todas las demás en la habitación con excepción de Yui– guardaron silencio conforme la más obvia de las respuestas llegaba a cada una. Ritsu se encogió de hombros, y se disculpó por preguntar.

"Como sea, de ahora en adelante ambas permanecerán juntas" –explicó Sawako. "Ui ayudará a Yui a arreglárselas con su 'ceguera', tomará notas por ella y demás detalles. Será miembro temporal de su clase."

"¡Pero yo soy de segundo!" –Dijo Yui– "¡Ui no va a poder con mis tareas!"

Sawako se la quedó viendo. "Lamento ser yo quien rompa tus ilusiones Yui, pero tu hermana es mucho más lista que tú."

"Eso no puede ser cierto, yo le he preguntado antes y ella dice que no."

Todas soltaron un largo suspiro –excepto Tsumugi, quien siempre había encontrado la devoción de Ui hacia su hermana algo profundamente enternecedor.

"Supongo que también tendrás una explicación preparada para esta 'ceguera' repentina", Mio se dirigía a la profesora.

"Saltó del techo, creyendo que podía volar."

Yui parpadeó ante esa respuesta: "¿Ese no era el accidente de Ricchan?"

"Lo era. Ahora diremos que ella iba pasando por ahí justo en el momento. Aterrizaste sobre ella."

"¡Oh claro, ¿y me rompió las piernas con sus ojos?!" protestó Ritsu.

"En los accidentes siempre pasan cosas raras. Confíen en mí, esto va a funcionar. Y después de que ganemos las Regionales, ambas se 'recuperarán'."

"¿Debería vestirme diferente?" –Preguntó Yui- "¿Cómo se ven las personas ciegas?"

Ritsu dejó escapar una risita: "No les preguntes, no lo saben."

"¿Por qué no?"

La baterista se le quedó viendo un tanto incrédula: "Porque… porque la gente ciega no se refleja en los espejos."

"¡Oh, como los vampiros!, ¡me pondré mis colmi-!"

"Ya párale, Ritsu" –dijo Sawako- "Yui, te vestirás como siempre. Sólo usarás un bastón para ciegos y un par de lentes oscuros. A menos… que prefieras el _look_ al estilo 'Anita la Huerfanita'. "

"¿Podría tener a mi propio 'Daddy' Warbucks?"

"Ya tienes uno" –dijo Ritsu- haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Tsumugi. Si la rubia lo había notado, no mostró reacción alguna.

"Y eso sólo nos deja a… Mio." –declaró Sawako.

"No." Replicó la bajista.

"Oye, ni siquiera has escucha-"

"No me importa. No pienso hacerlo. Nada vergonzoso, desagradable o fraudulento. Me acoplaré a lo que las demás hagan, pero me rehúso a hacer algo yo misma."

"Ni siquie-"

"No."

"¡HEY!" –Sawako dio un paso adelante, acercándose lo suficiente a Mio como para impactarla con todo el poder de su mirada más letal. "¿Vas a seguir **INTERRUMPIENDO**, o puedo continuar?"

"¡A-Adelante!" Mio había intentado lo mejor que había podido, pero su valor no dio para más. Plantarle cara a Sawako era una cosa, enfrentarse con _Catherine _era completamente otra.

"Te diré algo," –dijo la maestra- "no vas a escaparte de esta, pero dejaré que tú hagas la elección. Voy a decirte mis ideas y me dirás cuál de ellas estás dispuesta a realizar."

"O-Ok, parece justo."

"Veamos…" –Sawako sacó una lista de su bolsillo- "supón que padeces de un delirio en el que piensas que realmente eres una chica mágica."

"No lo creo."

"¿Qué tal tartamudez compulsiva?"

"No."

"¿Exhibicionismo?"

"¡**No**!"

"Hmm…"

* * *

25 minutos después, tanto Yui como Azusa estaban dormidas, Tsumugi preparaba una tercera carga de té y Ritsu tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, preguntándose si era posible para una persona llegar a estar tan aburrida como para explotar espontáneamente.

"Muy bien, entonces serás la misma de siempre, pero no podrás pronunciar la letra 'G'."

"No."

"Uh… cabello rosa. Por la radiación."

"No."

"Mmm… ¡Oh, tengo uno bueno! ¿Qué tal si fueras zurda?"

"Yo **soy** zurda."

"¿En serio? No nos sirve entonces. Si yo nunca lo noté, es demasiado sutil." Sawako hojeó las páginas de su lista. "Pues te diré, Mio…me estás dejando sin opciones. ¿Ni una sola de estas ideas ha sido aceptable para ti?"

"Lo siento."

La maestra tomó asiento, en actitud meditativa: "Aunque… tal vez podrías usar mi truco."

"¿Qué?"

"Veamos como luce. Pruébate estos." La maestra le entregó a Mio un estuche para lentes.

Al abrir el estuche, Mio quedó sorprendida. Estos no eran cualquier par de lentes. Eran _los lentes_. Los mismos que mantenían escondida a la verdadera Sawako del resto del mundo. Ella los observó con escepticismo. "¿Cómo podría usar estos? Están graduados acorde a tu vista…"

"Hazme reír."

Se los probó. "¿Pero qué ra-?, ¡puedo ver perfectamente!"

"No son reales. Sólo los uso para crear una imagen."

Ritsu alzó una ceja: "Sawa-chan, ¿acaso eres Superman?"

"¡Arriba y hasta el infinito!" –coreó juguetonamente Tsumugi.

Ambas recibieron la salvaje mirada de la maestra como respuesta. "Lo importante aquí Mio, es que los lentes dan una impresión –una muy pequeña– de debilidad y tímidez. No es mucho, pero te valdrá un par de puntos a favor. ¿Podrías vivir con eso como tu truco?"

"Su… Supongo, al menos es mejor que los demás."

"Bien. Quédatelos por ahora. Espero verte usándolos todo el tiempo mientras estés en la escuela."

"Pero, ¿no los necesitará usted?" preguntó Tsumugi.

"Los tomaré de vuelta cuando todo esto termine. Hasta entonces, tomaremos todo en serio, y no pienso permitir que ustedes lo olviden. Van a ver las Regionales cada vez que me miren a los ojos."

"Yo siempre veo la condena eterna en tus ojos. ¿Eso cuenta?"

La aludida clavó su mirada en Ritsu, quien retrocedió de un salto, gritando: "¡Ah, quema!"

Para estas alturas, el aroma del té había despertado a Azusa. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que –en su sueño-, había terminado por acurrucarse junto a Yui. Se apresuró a desengancharse de la castaña, volteando a todos lados para checar si alguien más lo había notado. Al parecer nadie la había visto, aunque había algo en la sonrisa de Tsumugi que la hacía dudar de ello.

"Bienvenida de vuelta" –dijo Sawako- "despierta a Yui también, ¿quieres? Casi hemos terminado por hoy."

_Al fin._ Pensó la guitarrista. Le dio a su senpai un ligero empujoncito: "Yui…"

Sin respuesta. "Vas a necesitar más fuerza que eso." –dijo Mio.

La sola idea puso claramente incómoda a la chica de coletas. Le dio otro empujoncito, apenas ligeramente más fuerte, para retroceder inmediatamente en un nervioso salto… aún nada.

En el rostro de Mio se dibujó una sonrisa. Era muy dulce ver lo considerada que era Azusa, pero ese no era el momento para sutilezas. "Hazlo así" –dijo la bajista, propinándole una firme palmada a Yui en el hombro.

La guitarrista se despertó en un sobresalto, gritando: "¡Detengan al Pulpo!"

"Enseguida, señorita." –Contestó Ritsu-. Tsumugi dejó escapar una suave risita.

Frotándose los ojos, Yui abandonó el mundo de los sueños. "¡Oh Mio, estás usando lentes otra vez!"

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Azusa, quien apenas estaba notando ese detalle.

"Yo nunca había usado lentes" dijo Mio.

Yui la miró un tanto incierta de esa respuesta. "¿Estás segura? Recuerdo haberte visto usando unos en una ocasión."

"No lo creo."

"Los acomodaste hacia el frente y me guiñaste el ojo."

"Suficiente. Definitivamente no–"

"Creo que fue el mismo día que robé una gran mordida del cono de helado de Ricchan."

"¡Hey!" –Le gritó Ritsu– "había olvidado que hiciste eso, ¡me las vas a pagar, maníaca!"

"Y Azu-nyan se encontró a otra gati–"

"¿Ya terminaste?" –La interrumpió Sawako–. Las cinco chicas se callaron y pusieron atención.

"Ya todas tienen sus trucos. Pero escúchenme bien… no quiero que se hagan una idea equivocada de esto. No quiero que piensen que sólo porque hago esto, no creo que ustedes no sean lo suficientemente buenas para ganar por su cuenta."

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Azusa.

"No. Sé muy bien cuanto talento poseen, chicas. Tienen el potencial para llegar tan lejos como ustedes quieran, Si estoy haciendo todas estas cosas es sólo porque no todas las personas tienen la ventaja de conocerlas como yo. Para el resto del mundo, ustedes son sólo una banda más.

Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para darles una pequeña ventaja, algo que le sirva a la demás gente para poder ver todo ese talento, de la misma forma en que el tiempo que he pasado junto a ustedes lo ha hecho para mí. Estoy balanceando su falta de experiencia. Con esto, los jueces tendrán algo que capte su atención. Pero no dejen que eso afecte la confianza en ustedes mismas. Yo creo en ustedes, y ustedes también deben hacerlo."

Para ese momento, los ojos de todas las chicas se habían empañado. _Entonces, la verdadera Sawa-chan sigue ahí dentro_, pensó Mio. "Maestra, eso fue her–"

"Pero si echan a perder esto y hacen que me despidan, **juro** que me las **comeré** vivas."

Se hizo el silencio.

"Las haré barbacoa en un asador de propano. Destruiré cualquier rastro de su existencia. Empalaré sus cabezas y las pondré en mi jardín como una advertencia a aquellos que se crucen en mi camino. Y si sus familias acaso piensan en quejarse… ¿han visto '_Saw_'?"

Las chicas negaron con sus cabezas.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor para ustedes. En resumen, arruinen esto y la gente en el Infierno les tendrá lástima. Organizarán subastas para juntar dinero infernal a beneficio suyo. Serán por siempre des–"

_ HONK, HONK _

"¡Aggh!, ¡Se me hizo tarde!" Sawako embolsó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. "Ok chicas, las veo el lunes con sus 'trucos'. ¡Tengan lindo fin de semana!"

Ya que la maestra se había ido, hubo una pequeña pausa entre las chicas de la banda para procesar todo lo que habían escuchado. Después de un momento, Mio y Ritsu corrieron a la ventana para ver a dónde se dirigía su profesora.

"Azu-nyan" –dijo Yui– "¿Cómo podría ella borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia si nuestras cabezas estarían justo en su jardín?". La chica de coletas se encogió de hombros.

"¡Allí!" –Ritsu señaló por la ventana– "¡se dirige hacia ése auto!"

"¡Shhhh, nos escuchará!" –dijo Mio, jalando a su amiga de nuevo dentro del salón–.

"¿Veo a un hombre en el asiento del conductor?"

Ritsu aún no había terminado de preguntar cuando Tsumugi ya estaba a sus espaldas, estirando el cuello para poder ver. "¡Es verdad, Ricchan!"

La baterista soltó un silbido. "¨Parece de billetes. ¿Y qué carro es ése, un _Rolls_?"

"¿_Rorusu_?" –Yui asomó la cabeza, incapaz de comprender el verdadero significado de la palabra. "Oye Mio, ¿que no todos los carros ruedan?"

"Tal vez sólo sea un amigo.", sugirió Azusa. A pesar de eso, ella también estaba buscando una mejor vista de lo que pasaba.

Sawako ya había llegado hasta el auto. El conductor se asomó por la ventana para recibirla. Ella inclinó su cabeza y–

"Tengo el presentimiento de que son más que amigos, Azusa." Dijo una muy ruborizada Mio.

Ritsu volvió a silbar. "El chico tiene estilo. Yo quiero uno así."

"¡Sawa-chan _Go_!", gritó Yui.

Mientras los adultos finalmente rompían el beso, Azusa estaba sorprendida de que Mugi no hubiera buscado acercarse más a la escena. Echó un vistazo a la rubia, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

"Wow" –dijo Ritsu, mientras el carro se alejaba– "nuestra Sawa-chan con novio, de verdad."

"¿Creen que sea algo bueno o algo malo?", preguntó Azusa.

"¡Buena!" –dijo Mio– "eso la mantendrá ocupada y no nos torturará tanto. No existe mayor distractor que el romance."

Tsumugi se giró, encarando a la bajista le gritó: "¡¿Y **tú qué puedes saber** de eso?!" Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto del club.

Las cuatro chicas restantes miraron el lugar por donde la tecladista se había ido. Todas estaban en shock.

"Wow" –dijo Yui– "¿y eso qué fue?"

"Mugi al fin perdió la cordura" –dijo Ritsu, sobándose la barbilla– "tenía que suceder tarde o temprano."

Azusa dejó escapar un suspiro. "Tal vez sólo está cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo. Yo no lo tomaría personal, Mio-senpai."

Las palabras de la menor eran necesarias. El rostro de Mio mostraba la misma consternación que tendría un niño que acaba de ser asaltado por Santa Claus.

"Qué raro…" –dijo Ritsu– "Bueno, vayamos a casa."

"Ah no, ¡ni lo pienses!" –replicó Mio, que regresó a la realidad con esa sugerencia. "Aún no hemos ensayado, ¡ya escuchaste todas esas amenazas!, ¡de ahora en adelante no perderemos ni un solo día!"

"De acuerdo…sólo déjame hacer una parada en los _pits _antes." Ritsu se impulsó hasta la puerta, la misma que Tsumugi había dejado abierta tras de sí por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Las demás empezaron a colocar sus instrumentos. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando Ritsu se asomó por la puerta.

"Eh… ¿por dónde llego al elevador?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, dos empleados estaban terminando el papeleo preliminar para las Regionales de este año.

"¿Ahora sí ya tenemos todas las solicitudes?" preguntó Tarou, levantando una pila de papeles entre sus manos.

"Sí" –respondió Kimiko– "el límite marcado era hasta el mediodía de hoy. Cualquiera que este fuera de esta pila se quedó sin suerte."

"Bueno, en ese caso empezaré a capturar los datos."

Tarou se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Reuniendo todo su valor, dio media vuelta: "¡Kimiko!"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vendrías conmigo al karaoke mañana después del trabajo?"

La chica alzó una ceja. "¿Me estás invitando a una cita?"

"¡No!, es solo que… ¡pensé que podrías cantar muy bien!"

"Mmm…que lástima. Si se hubiera tratado de una cita, habría dicho que sí."

"Ok…disculpa. Espera, ¿qué?"

Mientras platicaban, ninguno notó la solitaria solicitud que –dejada apenas justo a tiempo– había resbalado del montón de papeles cuando Tarou se había dado la vuelta súbitamente. La hoja fue cayendo hasta el suelo como un agonizante sueño, hasta deslizarse por debajo de una caja de cartón, donde sería encontrada y desechada por el conserje la siguiente mañana.

El nombre en esa solicitud se leía: "_Quinteto de Jazz de la Academia Verbena_".

Por supuesto, la solicitud del Club de Música Ligera de la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka se encontraba sana y salva en el fondo del cajón del escritorio de Ritsu.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Espías, Mentiras y Excusas.**

**Notas del Autor: **Recuerden, esto sucede antes de la segunda temporada, antes de aquel capítulo estilo "¡Vamos a acosar a Sawa-chan!". Niego cualquier relación con bromas referentes a otros fics dentro de éste. Y… ¿_Glee_? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

**Notas del Traductor**: Hola chicos, **_Spidey_** de nuevo. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este humilde proyecto. Como pueden ver, las cosas empiezan a complicarse cada vez más. ¿Pueden adivinar qué es lo que Sawako tiene preparado para Tsumugi?, ¿Cómo reaccionará la clase cuando vean a las chicas con sus "trucos"? ¡No se despeguen de este fic si quieren saber las respuestas! Cualquier comentario o crítica, créanme que serán muy bien recibidos. Nada motiva más para continuar como la retroalimentación de los lectores. EN especial, un saludo a Sandman, Kyoko y Yagami Fangirl por sus palabras. Pásenla bonito._¡Spidey off!_


	3. Desafiando la gravedad

Capítulo 3: **_Desafiando la gravedad._**

**Disclaimer**: No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción para que los hispanohablantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato**: Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia, de igual manera, se sobre entiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_.

* * *

El alba aún no despuntaba del todo, pero Sawako ya se encontraba en la escuela –junto a Tsumugi, a quien le había pedido que llegara temprano para una reunión de carácter especial.

"Bueno, esa es mi idea para ti." –Finalizó la maestra– "Ahora, se honesta conmigo… ¿hacer esto es demasiado incómodo para ti? Si es así, lo comprenderé."

Tsumugi estaba callada. Sawako observó cómo sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse con lágrimas a punto de salir.

_Uh oh_ –pensó la maestra– "¡Lo siento!, no te pediré que lo hagas. Olvida que siquiera lo–"

La rubia negó firmemente con la cabeza. "¡No!, es sólo…es sólo que…me hace tan feliz…"

"Oh." _Uff_.

"Esto es algo que nunca imaginé que fuera posible….ni siquiera en mis sueños. Jamás me había sentido tan conmovida…" La chica limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. "¡Por supuesto que lo haré maestra, será un honor!"

En el transcurso de toda vida, existen instantes críticos. Momentos clave en los que nuestro destino y futuro se trastoca dependiendo de la decisión que tomemos. Sawako no se había percatado, pero acababa de toparse con uno de esos momentos. Podía darse cuenta de que algo en la reacción de Tsumugi lucía… extraño. La joven mostraba un entusiasmo realmente inusual ante una propuesta que habría despertado la ira de Ritsu y habría mandado a Mio gritando fuera del salón. Sawako se debatía en saber si debía preguntarle a Tsumugi por qué estaba tan emocionada.

_Bueno… a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo_ –pensó-, decidiendo no tentar a su suerte y dejarlo pasar. Iba a arrepentirse.

"¿Cuándo puedo empezar?" preguntó una ansiosa tecladista rubia.

"No ahora, al menos no por los próximos dos días. Necesitamos hacerlo gradualmente. Por el momento, hay algo más con lo que puedes comenzar."

Tsumugi dio una palmadita a la enorme caja negra que se encontraba a su lado. "¿Es con relación a eso que me pidió que trajera esto?"

"Exacto. Y así es como lo vamos a hacer…"

* * *

Mio observó como Ritsu se perdía dentro de la casa de juguete. "No puedo creer que esto siga aquí", dijo la bajista.

"¡Claro que sí!" –Contestó Ritsu desde adentro- "conseguimos el candado para la puerta, ¿recuerdas?"

"No hablo de la silla, sino de la casa. Solíamos jugar aquí hace… ¿Cuánto?, ¿diez años? Aún se ve exactamente igual."

Ritsu emergió de la casita montada en su vehículo y enfundada con los yesos. "Supongo que en los alrededores no hay niños lo suficiente pequeños como para jugar en ella. O tal vez una parte de nuestros espíritus se quedó aquí y ahora habitan el lugar. Woooo˜"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!", Mio se cubrió más con el enorme abrigo negro que llevaba puesto.

"¡Ja!, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? No puedes pegarle a una chica discapacitada ¡Estoy a salvo para siempre! Incluso puedo decirte gor–"

Mio acabó con las ilusiones de Ritsu. Dos veces.

"¡Ouch! Te reportaré por abusar de una persona con discapacidad."

"Será interesante ver como lo intentas, ¡contigo abusando de la discapacidad en sí!"

Ambas chicas continuaron caminando/rodando hacia la escuela. Ritsu miró con curiosidad a Mio. "Entonces… ¿por qué el enorme abrigo?"

La bajista dejo escapar un suspiro. "Si nos veremos obligadas a interpretar estos papeles, pensé que al menos podríamos buscar ser convincentes. Una chica tímida querría usar un gran abrigo para resguardarse en él, ¿no es así?"

"No realmente. Atraería mucha atención."

"…bueno, estoy usando esto porque hoy hace frío."

"No lo pensaste mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Cállate."

No pasó mucho para que llegaran a las puertas de la escuela. Una ola de murmullos se levantó entre el grupo de estudiantes conforme pasaban caminando, dejando rostros congelados por el shock a su paso. Algunas de las chicas de primero incluso las señalaban, la sorpresa las había hecho dejar la cortesía de lado.

"Abran paso señoritas" –habló Ritsu– "No hay nada que ver aquí. La chica sólo está usando un enorme abrigo." Mio le clavó los ojos a su amiga.

Tsumugi las recibió en las escaleras. "¡Buenos días!, ¿Cómo se encuentran en esta preciosa mañana?"

"Eeem….bien," –dijo Ritsu– "aparte de lo obvio, claro."

"¡Qué bueno!, ¡me alegra tanto que todas estemos felices!, ¡que hermoso día!, ¡qué mundo más maravilloso!"

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas. Incluso para sus estándares, hoy Tsumugi estaba irradiando felicidad por todos lados.

"¿Estamos listas?" preguntó Ritsu, haciendo un ademán hacia las escaleras.

"No" –respondió Mio– "no hasta que Azusa lle–"

"Buen día" –dijo Azusa, apareciendo por detrás de Mio– "¿Pueden creer que haremos esto?, yo no puedo creer que haremos esto."

"¡Ya no puedo esperar!" –Dijo Tsumugi– "¡Será divertido!"

Azusa dio un pequeño tironcito a la manga de Mio, tratando de captar su atención, murmurando algo que la bajista no alcanzaba a entender claramente. "¿Perdón?", dijo ella.

"Lmtms", murmuró nuevamente Azusa, un poco más fuerte.

"¡Oh!", Mio sacó el estuche con los lentes de Sawako. "Ritsu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

La baterista se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso soy la encargada de tus lentes?"

"¡Empecemos!" –Dijo Tsumugi, aproximándose a la silla de ruedas–. Azusa hizo lo mismo, pero Mio no se movió un centímetro. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su amiga a través de sus lentes. "¿Y bien, Ritsu?"

"¿Y bien… qué?"

"¡Muévete de una vez y ayúdanos a levantar esta cosa!"

Las otras tres se quedaron viendo a la más alta de ellas.

"Oh." dijo la bajista, roja de vergüenza… que de inmediato se convirtió en furia. "¡¿Tenemos que levantarla contigo ahí?!"

"No tenemos opción" –dijo Tsumugi– "la gente nos mira."

"¡Ya fue bastante difícil bajarla por las escaleras con **SU** ayuda!, ¿Cómo se supone que–?"

"Solo acabemos con esto de una vez" –intervino Azusa, tomando su posición– "las dudas levantan sospecha."

"¡Pero si antes éramos cuatro personas!, ¿Cómo se supone que Mugi levante su lado ella sola?"

La joven rubia recogió las mangas de su uniforme. "¡Podemos hacerlo Mio!, ¡vamos!"

Mio refunfuñaba. En contra de su voluntad, no tuvo más remedio que tomar su lugar junto a Azusa.

Ritsu sacó sus baquetas, haciéndolas sonar entre sí. "_One, two… one, two, three, four_!, ¡Arriba!"

Las tres chicas levantaron la silla por los brazos para que no se les resbalara. Pujando por el esfuerzo, se las arreglaron para cargarla lentamente por las escaleras. Su trabajo no se hacía más fácil, ya fuera por el grupo de chicas que se les quedaba mirando con asombro –sin prestar ni la más mínima ayuda–, o por los gritos ocasionales de "¡Ánimo!", por parte de Ritsu, pero de una manera u otra, lograron llevarlo a cabo.

Mio y Azusa se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustas. "¡Eso fue increíble!" –Dijo Ritsu– "¡Me sentía como una reina de paseo en su carruaje!"

"Serías una excelente Reina, Ricchan", dijo una sonriente Tsumugi.

"Jo jo jo, ¡por supuesto!, ¿o qué opina usted, doncella Mio?"

"Opino…" –dijo Mio, levantándose– "que no pienso hacer esto de nuevo."

"Ah…vamo–"

"¡**NO**!", la bajista miró a Ritsu directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas encendidas ardían con furia frente a la baterista. "¡Nunca más, esto es una estupidez y no pienso hacerlo!, ¡compra un elevador!, ¡y después **mátate**!"

Dando media vuelta, Mio se fue corriendo hacia su clase.

"Vaya…" –dijo Ritsu– "De hecho…da más miedo con los lentes."

* * *

A la profesora Kawasumi no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar que otra maestra interviniera durante su primera clase, pero esta era una situación sin precedentes. "Clase" –dijo– "La profesora Yamanaka ha venido para hablar brevemente con ustedes. Quiero que todas le presten su atención."

Sawako dio un paso al frente y usando su mejor y más maternal sonrisa de maestra, inició su discurso: "Bueno chicas, estoy segura de que esta mañana tienen muchas preguntas."

_Desde luego, deben tenerlas,_ –pensó la maestra Kawasumi, dando un vistazo por todo el salón– _como si Tainaka no fuera suficiente espectáculo, están Hirasawa y su hermana. ¿Y qué es ése enorme bulto negro que Kotobuki trajo con ella?_

Tras unos segundos, una estudiante alzó la mano. "Yamanaka _sensei_, ¿qué pasó con sus lentes?"

"Eeem…estoy probando usar lentes de contacto por un rato."

Otra mano se alzó. "¿Y son cómodos?"

"Bastante, apenas y noto que los traigo puestos."

"¿Cuánto le costaron?" –Preguntó una tercera– "he pensado en ponerme unos, pero los mejores siempre son caros."

"También los hay desechables" –dijo la chica junto a ésta última– "aunque tal vez no sean igual de buenos."

"Últimamente han estado sacando contactos que sólo son para cambiar el color de los ojos." –Agregó otra alumna– "¿recuerdan cuando Yuiko tenía ojos color rosa como parte de su disfraz de Halloween?"

"¡Se veía muy rara!"

"Yo nunca podría usar lentes de contacto. Meterte algo en los o–"

"¡**RITSU**!, ¡Oh no, profesora!, ¿Qué le sucedió a la pobre de Ritsu?", gritó Ritsu.

La clase entera se giró, un tanto avergonzada, para ver a la baterista.

Sawako se aclaró la garganta. "Así es chicas. Hubo un terrible accidente durante el fin de semana. Verán, el club de música ligera vino al colegio por prácticas extra–"

Todo el salón dejó escapar una risa. "¿Es en serio?, ¿prácticas extra?, ¡¿**_Ése_**club de música ligera?!" Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro, agradeciendo por primera vez a la suerte que Mio estuviera en otro salón. Esta clase de reacción la habría mortificado sumamente (¿y en quién creen que ella habría desquitado su frustración?)

"Es cierto que en ocasiones hemos sido algo indisciplinadas" –explicó Tsumugi– "pero ese ya no es más el caso. Estamos bastante ocupadas preparándonos para las Regionales."

La noticia parecía emocionar a la clase, o al menos a las aficionadas a la música. "¡Eso es asombroso!" –Dijo una chica– "¡buena suerte!"

"¡Las estaremos apoyando!", dijo otra.

"¡Entréguenlo todo, den pelea!", agregó una tercera.

"Van a perder", murmuró Ichigo, jugando entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos.

Sawako esperó a que el murmullo se apaciguara y continuó con su historia. "Como iba diciendo, hubo una sesión de práctica durante el fin de semana. Yui había decidido llegar temprano–"

"¿Es de verdad?, ¿Yui?, ¿llegando tempra–?"

"¡**EJEM!**", silencio de muerte. Sawako se percató de inmediato que en su molestia, había dejado salir la voz de Catherine. "Quise decir…ejem. Entonces, Yui vino temprano para poder sorprender a las demás. Desafortunadamente, su plan era saltar a su encuentro desde la azotea."

Ritsu elevó su mirada al techo. _Gran mejora con respecto a aquello de 'querer volar'_.

"Verán, Yui es una niña muy inocente, y creía firmemente que tener ideas felices le permitiría bajar volando por–"

"¡Oh, **POR FAVOR**!"

"Y Ritsu," –dijo Sawako con una aguda mirada– "trató de salvar a Yui. Pero pagó el precio por su heroísmo. Cuando Yui aterrizó sobre ella, sus piernas se fracturaron por el impacto. Estará en una silla de ruedas hasta que sane, y eso tomará un tiempo. Por lo menos un mes."

La clase rompió en murmullos de desasosiego y simpatía por lo que acababan de oír.

"En cuanto a Yui, ella rebotó y cayó dentro de unos arbustos. Gracias a Ritsu ella no se rompió nada, pero una de las ramas le picó en el ojo y se dañó el nervio óptico. No podrá ver por las próximas semanas. Por lo menos un mes."

Mayor conmoción. Una de las chicas, bastante desconcertada preguntó: "¿Le picó ambos ojos?"

"Era una rama muy larga. Como sea, esa el razón por la que Ui se encuentra aquí."

La hermana de Yui, sentada a su derecha, asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Su rostro transmitía determinación y optimismo, pero era fácil notar que había estado llorando. Ante esto, Ritsu alzó una ceja. _Yui no sería capaz de haber olvidado….naaah_.

"Ahora, ya que Ritsu y Yui van a tener mayores dificultades, sé que ustedes harán lo mejor que puedan para ayudarles. No quiero escuchar que nadie este burlándose de ellas o esparciendo rumores al respecto. No necesitan enfrentar más problemas."

_Ja,_ –pensó Ritsu– _ese fue un lindo gesto, Sawa-chan_.

Himeko alzó la mano. "¿Eso significa que no deberíamos hablarle a nuestros padres sobre esto?"

"Exacto. Eso es muy importante. Especialmente si sus papás mantienen amistad con los Tainaka o los Hirasawa. Ellos…ehm…merecen tener privacidad."

Ritsu suspiró. _Por supuesto, había un motivo oculto_.

"¡Esto es tan triste!" –Habló Eri– "¡pobres de Ritsu y Yui!"

"Y a Mio…" –intervino Yui– "se le pegó un poco de lo que yo tengo."

"¿Las heridas se contagian?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

De inmediato, todas se alejaron lo más posible de Yui.

"¡Sólo **bromeaba**!" –Gritó Ritsu– "¿verdad, Yui?, sólo es una broma. Mio sólo está probando llevar lentes por un rato."

"Por lo menos un mes" –agregó Sawako.

Yui estaba por decir algo más, pero Ritsu la calló con una mirada furibunda.

"Bueno, eso no es tan malo…" –dijo Eri– "¡pero me siento terrible por ustedes dos!, ¡y todo esto con las Regionales tan cerca!"

"Ah, no se alarmen" –dijo Ritsu– "estaremos bien. No queremos que nadie se sienta triste por nosotras" _ya saben, con eso de que es una sarta de mentiras y tal_…

"¡Es cierto!" –Declaró Tsumugi– ¡Detrás de las sombrías nubes siempre brilla el sol, y juntas hallaremos su luz!, ¡Aun poseemos lo más importante que existe!

Todos en el salón se quedaron viendo a la rubia mientras tomaba entre sus manos la enorme caja negra que había traído consigo esta mañana. Con un ágil movimiento de manos la abrió, sacando a la luz…

"¿Tu teclado al hombro?" –dijo Yui.

Pasando la banda por encima de su hombro, Tsumugi encendió su instrumento, y sin dar mayor aviso, comenzó a tocar una melodía.

La tonada sonaba muy familiar, pero Ritsu no lograba ubicar exactamente cuál. La baterista no podía evitar preguntarse de qué se trataba todo eso, pero lo que realmente despertaba su curiosidad era el ver que Sawako no hiciera el menor intento por detenerlo. Es más, la maestra estaba apoyada contra el pizarrón luciendo una evidente mirada de satisfacción. (La maestra Kawasumi, por otro lado, estaba claramente consternada).

Fue entonces que Mugi inició a cantar.

"_There´s nothing you can do that can't be done,_"

La chica de rubios cabellos comenzó con los versos, mientras se abría paso por entre los asientos hasta el extremo izquierdo del salón.

"_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung…_

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy!_"

De pie junto a Yui e Ui, cantó el coro dirigiéndose solamente a ellas.

"_All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_"

Las hermanas compartieron una sonrisa, Sawako asentía con aprobación, y Ritsu… estaba empezando a desear que un meteoro se impactara en la escuela con todas ellas dentro.

Tsumugi inició con otro de los versos, esta vez aproximándose a la baterista.

"_There´s nothing you can know that isn't know…_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown…_

_Nowhere you can be, that isn't where you meant to be… It's easy!_"

De la nada, la rubia materializó una foto de Mio y la colocó sobre el escritorio de Ritsu.

_"__All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_ "

"Vamos meteoro," –susurraba Ritsu por lo bajo– "cuando tú quieras está bien."

La canción de Tsumugi llegó hasta el puente musical. Conforme tocaba, se desplazaba por el salón, regalándoles a sus compañeras sonrisas que parecían ser de aprobación. Todo esto lo hacía un par de chicas a la vez, habiendo aparentemente dividido a la clase entera en parejas por medio de una misteriosa métrica que sólo ella parecía comprender.

Aproximándose al final de la canción, Tsumugi se dirigió por último frente al salón para el coro de cierre. Conforme cantaba, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de Sawako…

_"__All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_ "

La clase completa ovacionó a Tsumugi. Cualquier sensación de extrañeza se había desvanecido para estas alturas –su interpretación era demasiado buena como para no disfrutarse. Un par de chicas dejaron escapar gritos como: "¡eso fue asombroso!"

"Gracias", dijo Tsumugi con una pequeña reverencia. La tecladista regresó a su asiento.

"Un performance excelente" –replicó Sawako– "todas aquí deberíamos prestar atención al mensaje que Tsu–"

"¡¿**Qué rayos fue todo eso?**!", gritó Ritsu.

"Oh, lo siento Ritsu. No me di cuenta de que tenías tantas ganas de volver al trabajo. Enseguida te regreso a cargo de la maestra Kawasumi."

Con suma timidez, la chica de ojos dorados volteó a ver a Tsumugi. "¿_E-Encore_?"

* * *

En la fila del almuerzo, Jun prácticamente estallaba por la sorpresa. "¿**Regionales**?, ¿ustedes van a ir a las Regionales?, ¡¿**_ustedes_**?!"

"¿Qué significa ese tono?", preguntó Azusa, tomando un pan glaseado del buffet.

"¡Son del Club de Música Ligera!, ¡el club menos formal que existe en esta escuela!, ¡hasta el Club de Catadores de Queso tiene más dedicación que ustedes, chicas!"

Azusa tomó el bizcocho, dando un pequeño golpecito en la frente de Jun: "Lo que **_intentabas _**decir es que **_creías_** que no éramos lo bastante dedicadas, y ahora te das cuenta de tu error."

Con una mirada de recelo, su amiga replicó: "Mmm…no, no lo creo. Lo que pretendo decir es que ustedes **_están tramando_** algo…"

"No seas ridícula."

En ese momento, la multitud en la cafetería comenzó a efervecer. Por todos lados se escuchaban las inquietas voces de las estudiantes que susurraban entre sí. Jun se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que tenía a todo el mundo tan emocionado. En cuanto a Azusa, no necesitaba tomarse la molestia…podía adivinarlo. El Club de Música Ligera había llegado al edificio.

"¡Abran paso!" –anunciaba Ritsu, sin necesidad, ya que la multitud de antemano había dado espacio más que suficiente para que su silla de ruedas pudiera pasar. Tras ella, Tsumugi e Ui acompañaban a Yui. Mio –quien iba con los lentes de Sawako– cerraba el peculiar desfile, con un rostro sumamente sonrojado y deseando claramente estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ese.

Una chica de primero dio un paso al frente. "¡R-Ritsu _senpai_!, ¡Señor! ¿Podría firmar su yeso?"

"Seguro" –contestó la baterista– "en tanto no firmes con '**_Señor'_** en la dedicatoria."

"¡Gracias!" La chica sacó una pluma y buscó un buen lugar donde firmar. Con un ademán, Ritsu le indicó al resto del grupo que siguiera adelante, así que prosiguieron hasta la mesa de siempre. Conforme caminaban, Yui movía su bastón de un lado a otro en un movimiento que parecía estar hecho para detectar obstáculos, pero en una mejor inspección, era completamente al azar.

La fan de primero que se había acercado a Ritsu continuaba examinando el yeso. "¿Quién es… **_Mugitsu_**?", preguntó.

La baterista dejó escapar un suspiro. "La gemela malvada de Tsumugi."

"Oh…" –la chica vio por otro lado- "¿Y quién es **_Gitsumu_**?"

"Su **otra** gemela" –contestó Ritsu, suspirando de nuevo.

"De–… ¿Debería firmar también con un nombre falso?"

"Hey, bien podrías hacerlo. Ni siquiera conozco tu verdadero nombre, para empezar."

De regreso en la fila del almuerzo, Jun fijaba su mirada en Azusa de la misma manera en que un magistrado de la corte observaría a un criminal.

"Oh…ya párale."

"Con que no planean nada, ¿eh?"

"Bueno…**yo no**." –clarificó la pequeña guitarrista, quien deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, que eso realmente fuera verdad.

* * *

"No, **_tú_** eres el más lindo…" –susurró Sawako a través de su celular.

"Bueno…sí, hago ejercicio… Sí, ese es un buen punto también… pero aún sigo pensando que eres tú."

"Podemos seguir esta discusión durante la cena. O tal vez… ¿en tu departamento, hmmm?"

"Oh, ¿aún lo están remodelando? En ese caso será en mi casa, no hay problema."

"Digamos que por ahí de las 5:30. Tengo la impresión de que esas mocosas van a ponerse quejosas de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo molestas que pueden llegar a ser. Lo juro, si un día llego a recuperar esas fotos de las manos de Ritsu, las hago cachitos a todas juntas."

"¿…Eh? No, es de Música Ligera, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ni la más remota idea sobre periodismo."

"Bien, entonces nos vemos. Hasta pro–"

"¡**SHHH**!, ¡estoy **en el trabajo**!, guárdate el lenguaje sucio para cuando estemos a solas. Ok…por ahora, adiós."

La maestra colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en su silla, luciendo una amplia sonrisa que la recorría de oreja a oreja, cual felino que acababa de atrapar a su–

"¡**_Sawako_**!"

Dando media vuelta, se giró para observar a su jefe justo detrás de ella. "¡Director Yamada!, ¡casi me provoca un infarto!"

"Eso habría sido una tragedia. Me disculpo por ello."

_Por favor, por lo más preciado…que no haya oído esa charla por el celular_. "Entonces, uhm…hola señor. ¿Cómo ha esta–?"

"Hablando de tragedias" –continuó el director– "pude notar que tu club de música ligera se ha topado con varias."

"S-Sí. El accidente que ocurrió la semana pasada fue algo muy desafortunado."

"Y en el peor momento. Después de todo, justo acabábamos de cerrar nuestro acuerdo sobre las Regionales. Si las heridas de las chicas hubieran sido más severas, tal vez habríamos tenido que olvidarnos de ello."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sawako se daba diez patadas por dentro. _¡¿Por qué rayos no pensé en __**ESO**__! ¡Es perfecto! Tal vez aún pueda hablarle a Yui y empalarle los o–_

"Claro que en ese caso, no habría tenido más opción que ir directo al grano y re-evaluar tu posición como maestra en esta institución."

"Oh."

"Pero las chicas tuvieron mucha suerte. Sus lesiones son de tal tipo, que aún con ellas pueden tocar sus instrumentos. Tal vez…una mano invisible ha estado detrás de toda esta cadena de eventos."

El hecho de que el director no había sido específico en decir una mano _divina_ no pasó desapercibido para Sawako. "Uh…supongo que sólo fue buena suerte."

"Ciertamente. Espero que sigas informándome de su progreso. Mantenme al tanto."

"Sí señor."

El director se dirigió a la salida, pero se dio media vuelta en la entrada justo antes de continuar. "Por cierto Sawako, **_sí estás_** familiarizada con nuestra política referente a las llamadas telefónicas en horarios de trabajo, ¿cierto?"

_Ay no,_ "Sí señor, no se permiten."

"Sólo quería mencionar que esta política es mucho más que enfática cuando se trata de **_hot-lines_**…"

El rostro de Sawako se volvió de un rojo incandescente. ¡P-Pero…pero yo–!

"Oh, no te hagas una idea equivocada" –respondió el director Yamada con un rostro que irradiaba la mayor inocencia– "estoy anunciando esto a todos el día de hoy."

* * *

El Club de Jazz se aproximaba al final de la pieza. El sonido del último acorde de "Stompin' at the Savoy" aún se sostuvo en el aire por cinco segundos más, hasta que finalmente recibieron la señal y terminaron la nota (con excepción de la sección de viento, cuyos músicos ya se habían quedado sin aire). Los alumnos bajaron sus instrumentos, bastante satisfechos consigo mismos. Era la primera vez que habían tocado la pieza completa sin perder un solo integrante en el camino.

Su maestra, la profesora Megumi Yamasu, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. En algún lugar del Océano Pacifico, Benny Goodman seguramente estaba revolcándose en su tumba.

Hubo un tiempo en que había amado la música, ¿o no? Era algo que la maestra Yamasu encontraba cada día más difícil de recordar. No es que este grupo de Jazz en específico hubiera roto sus ilusiones, tampoco se trataba de los grupos que habían estado con ella los últimos años…no, la culpa era de ella misma. Era su culpa por haberse permitido la esperanza de creer que algo producido por estudiantes de preparatoria podría siquiera _considerarse_ música.

"No estuvo mal", mintió, odiándose por tener que hacerlo. **Claro** que había estado mal, de la misma forma en que **el homicidio** estaba mal.

"¡Gracias!" exclamaron un par de chicas de primero. Realmente no importaba quienes.

"Creo que ya tienen dominada la pieza principal" –continuó la maestra Yamasu– _Tan dominada como podrán hacerlo, claro_. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere intentar un solo en esta canción?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a verse unas a otras, esperando que alguien más se ofreciera. Nadie lo hizo, por supuesto. Nadie nunca lo hacía. Estas niñas no estaban en el club porque tuvieran el espíritu del Jazz en las venas, ansiosas de dejarlo salir en una alegre pieza de funk. No, ellas se habían unido porque la palabra "Jazz" sonaba _cool_.

"Lo decidiremos después" –dijo la maestra Yamasu– "ahora, podríamos continuar con… con…"

No podía hacerlo. Ninguna de sus canciones merecía este trato.

"Olvídenlo. Las dejaré ir un poco más temprano por hoy." Necesitaba recuperarse, encontrar otra vez las energías para soportar todo esto de nuevo, para poder conducir a estas chicas una vez más. Justo ahora, no soportaba ni siquiera verlas.

Las estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos. "¡Gracias, Yamasu _sensei_!" le respondieron un par de chicas, felizmente ignorantes de las verdaderas razones tras la generosidad de su maestra.

La maestra se retiró a su oficina en busca de una aspirina. Apenas segundos después de haber cerrado tras de sí, alguien tocó a la puerta. En un impulso, la profesora Yamasu se permitió, por lo menos una vez, imaginarse a sí misma usando la cabeza de la alumna para enseñarle **cómo tocar** con fuerza. Satisfecha con esa imagen, abrió la puerta.

"¡Hey Profe Yamasu!" –era la bajista, Jun– "¿puedo pasar?, ¡traigo información muy importante!"

A pesar de no tener ni el más mínimo entusiasmo, la maestra dejó pasar a la chica. El que fuera capaz de recordar el nombre de esta niña no era una buena señal. Las demás chicas de primero le daban lo mismo. Eran mediocres pero inofensivas. Jun era la única lo suficientemente molesta como para hacerse notar.

"Me enteré…" –comenzó Jun, haciendo una pausa para cerrar la puerta antes de continuar, por si acaso– "¡Me enteré que el club de música ligera está _tramando algo_!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡El Club de música Ligera!, ¡nuestros rivales!"

La maestra Yamasu cerró los ojos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos rodar con incredulidad. _¿Rivales? El nivel de este club no podría ni con un mocoso golpeando una lata de basura_.

"Tengo contactos dentro del grupo" –continuó Jun– "y créame, en definitiva hay algo desarrollándose por debajo del agua. Van a ir a las Regionales, pero eso sólo es una parte. ¡Tenemos que enterarnos de los detalles para poder armar nuestra contraofensiva!"

"¿Contraofensiva?"

"¡Sí!, ¡Su triunfo sería nuestro fracaso!, ¡tenemos que acabarlas!"

La señorita Yamasu se frotó las sienes. Estaba empezando a recordar de qué se trataba ése club de música ligera, y eso la molestó. Prefería terminar esta conversación antes que tener que seguir pretendiendo que le importaba. "Jun, puedo observar que estas realmente metida en este asunto. ¿Por qué no mejor… dejo que tú te encargues de todo lo que a este problema se refiere?"

"¿D-De verdad?, ¿Que lo haga yo?"

"Sí, dejo todo en tus capaces manos."

"¡Muchas gracias maestra Yamasu!, ¡no la decepcionaré! De hecho, ya tengo planeada una estrategia para–"

La maestra alzó una mano. "Está bien, no necesito conocer los detalles."

"…Porque si usted no los conoce, ¡no tendrá que mentir!" –dijo Jun, como si hubiera resuelto una complicada operación– "¡brillante!"

"Claro" –mintió la maestra– "ahora ve a prepararte."

Con un saludo marcial, Jun se marchó.

Al fin habiendo encontrado su botella de aspirinas, la maestra Yamasu la contempló por unos momentos en actitud meditativa. Tras unos segundos más, volvió a guardarla; para esta clase de jaqueca, iba a necesitar una medicina más fuerte…al menos…cuatro tragos de ella.

* * *

"Explícalo de nuevo", dijo Mio.

"Hazlo mejor", continuó Ritsu.

"Y procure que esta vez no suene a locura," Dijo Azusa, "ehm…_sensei_."

Las tres chicas permanecían firmemente cruzadas de brazos, mirando fijamente a una Sawako sentada ante ellas. Con Mio en el centro del trío, daban una pequeña impresión semejante a la de un podio olímpico.

"Vamos chicas, fui perfectamente clara desde el principio" –replicó Sawako. "Yui, tu sí entendiste, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¡suena divertido!, creo."

"Exacto", dijo Mio. "Si a ella le gusta la idea, es obvio que no la entendió. Explícate de nuevo."

Sawako soltó un suspiro. "Si no queda de otra… Chicas, ustedes tienen un serio problema, dado el hecho de que cuentan con muy poca experiencia. Las cuatro han tocado para una audiencia en tan sólo un par de ocasiones, Azusa **_nunca_** lo ha hecho."

"No con este club" –corrigió Azusa– "pero he tenido otros–"

"Tu gato no cuenta."

"¡Hey! Yo-"

"'…seguiré siendo insultada hasta que deje de interrumpir.' Era lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?"

Azusa guardó silencio, aunque su expresión le recordó a Yui la de un pequeño y enfurruñado pez globo.

"Así que, para prepararse para su presentación en vivo en las Regionales, necesitarán toda la experiencia posible. También será necesario que sus mentes no piensen más que en música durante **todo **el tiempo, **aún en clases**. De otra manera, eso será tiempo perdido."

"¡No no no!", dijo Yui, sorprendiendo a las demás. "¡Se supone que en la escuela una va a estudiar!"

"¿Estudiar?, creo que quisiste decir 'dormir'", apuntó Ritsu.

Tras sus lentes oscuros, Yui parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Acaso está mal?, ¿no dicen que lo que escuchas durante el sueño aún llega al cerebro?"

"¡No!", gritó Mio, con evidente molestia.

"¿Estás _segura_?"

"¡**SÍ**!"

Yui se volvió hacia su hermana en busca de apoyo. Conteniendo la risa, Ui dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermana y dijo: "Podemos hacer unos cuantos experimentos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿ok _oneechan_?"

"No me malentiendan" –dijo Sawako. "Las clases son importantes, pero durante este mes tendrán que ir en segundo lugar. Será pensar en música 24/7. Hasta acá, ¿todas conmigo?"

Las chicas asintieron.

"Es por eso que cantarán en clase de ahora en adela–"

"¡**_CORTE_**!", gritó Ritsu.

"_Allí_ es donde nos pierdes," dijo Mio. "No vamos a cantar en clase. Eso no pasará."

"¿De verdad?" –Preguntó Sawako– "Tsumugi parece pensar diferente a ustedes."

"A…Aun así". Mio le echó un vistazo a la tecladista que denotaba extrañeza. Mugi era una buena amiga, pero Mio nunca entendía bien a bien qué era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia. Y fuera lo que fuera, últimamente hacía sentir algo incómoda a la bajista.

"Cuéntales," dijo Sawako. "No te molestó cantar en clase, ¿o sí?"

"Fue deleitable," dijo Tsumugi, y su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. "Compartir mis pensamientos a través de la música fue una experiencia maravillosa. ¡Es divertido Mio! ¡Todas deberíamos intentarlo!"

Mio bajó la mirada. "Lo siento Mugi. No pretendo decepcionarte, pero esto es algo que no pienso hacer."

"Entonces…esa es tú última palabra, ¿cierto?", preguntó Sawako.

"Sí."

"¿Sin posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?"

"¡No!, ¡absoluta, definitiva y **totalmente** ninguna!"

"Ya veo. Treinta abdominales."

"¿Qué?"

"Al suelo y dame treinta. Ahora mismo."

Mio miró hacia todos lados, incapaz de comprender esa orden. "¿Abdominales?, ¿por qué?"

"Porque yo te lo digo. Verán chicas, parece que han malinterpretado la base fundamental de nuestra relación. De hecho es culpa mía, –he sido muy, pero muuuy permisible con ustedes. Y han olvidado que no tengo por qué serlo."

Ritsu hizo una mueca. Desde hacía un rato temía que las cosas tomarían este giro.

"¿Relación?" dijo Yui. "¿Hablas de la que tienes con aquél chico?"

"¡**No**!, ¿Qué chico?, ¡no hay ningún chico!" _¿Y éstas cómo se enteraron?_

"Te miramos por la ventana."

Ritsu levantó el pulgar: "Buena presa, Sawa-chan, es un bombón."

La profesora se ruborizó. "Sí. Sí, lo es. Ya se los presentaré cuando haya ocasión. ¡Pero ya dejen de distraerme!, ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?"

"Que no tienes por qué ser tan permisiva con nosotras," –replicó Tsumugi. Azusa pudo notar que en esta ocasión no sonaba tan animada como de costumbre.

"Cierto. Soy una profesora de esta escuela. ¿Eso en qué me convierte?"

"¿En…maestra?" intentó adivinar Ritsu.

"Me convierte en **su DIOS**, ¡en eso me convierte!" –gritó Sawako. "Si les digo que hagan algo, ¡lo harán dos veces y de buenas!, ¡mis deseos son sus órdenes! Y nunca, nunca… ¡**NUNCA **pueden decirme que no!"

Yui estaba petrificada. "Pero… ¡pero si eres una de nosotras! Siempre hemos compartido el té…"

"La distancia entre ustedes y yo es tan grande, que ni siquiera el mejor té de este mundo puede cruzarla." (A Tsumugi se le iluminó el rostro.)

"Yo…yo…", la consternación en Yui era inmensa. La guitarrista nunca antes había visto a Sawako como su maestra, sino como una más de ellas. Para Yui, esto era igual que perder una amiga.

Viendo el estado de la guitarrista, Ritsu se acercó y le dio una palmadita en simpatía con su sentimientos, pero con el rabillo del ojo, a quien realmente observaba era a Azusa. _Esto podría resultar de dos formas distintas_, pensó la baterista. _Puede compartir nuestro terror al observar a Sawa-chan totalmente en modo comando o…_

"¡Yo la apoyo _sensei_!", anunció Azusa, en posición de firmes. Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro. _Esa era la otra forma_.

"Muy bien, pequeña Azusa", dijo Sawako, sonriente. "Sabía que tú lo entenderías."

Ritsu murmuró. "Traidora."

"¡Oye!, Amo a este club, pero siempre hemos carecido de una buena estructura de trabajo. Y algo de liderazgo bien puede ser el primer paso."

"Buena chica." Sawako le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. "Ahora, dame treinta abdominales."

"¡¿**Qué**?!, ¿por qué?"

"Hoy no luces más bronceada que ayer."

"¡Estamos a medio invierno!, ¡me tomaría más de–!"

"Al suelo."

"¡Pero yo–!"

"**AHORA**."

Refunfuñando, Azusa se colocó en posición. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ritsu. Tenía la ligera impresión de que esa adoración que la pequeña _kouhai_ tenía hacia una figura de autoridad no duraría mucho.

"¿Y bien?", dijo Sawako dirigiéndose a Mio, señalando el suelo. La bajista obedeció, pero su rostro mostraba claramente una expresión que batallaba entre la vergüenza y la ira. A Ritsu le parecía que la ira iba ganando, pero los lentes hacían más difícil el saberlo con seguridad.

Yui observaba los ejercicios forzados con verdadero pavor. "¡Será mejor que no hagamos nada equivocado, Ricchan!", susurró.

"Buena idea", replicó Ritsu. "Podrías empezar por retroceder en el tiempo y evitar ser la primera en **_reconocer el instrumento de Mugi_**."

"¿Y por qué no debería de haber…? ¡Oh!", Yui se ruborizó. "Lo siento, ¡no lo digas!"

Sawako miraba con recelo el intercambio entre ambas chicas. "¿Tienes algo que reportar, Yui?"

"Eh… ¡sí!, ¡Ayer en la noche miré un programa sobre biología marina en la televisión!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Mostraron cómo es que un pulpo puede hacer pasar todo su cuerpo a través de un pequeño agujero!"

"Ya veo, gracias por hacérnoslo saber."

"¡Las mantendré al tanto de cualquier desarrollo posterior!"

Azusa se levantó, jadeante. "Esas…fueron… treinta."

"Buen tiempo" –dijo Ritsu. "Las niñas de hoy sí que tienen energía." Mio, que aún iba por el número 18, trató de no hacer caso a ese comentario.

"Muy bien chicas, saquen sus instrumentos," –dijo Sawako– "Ya estamos empezando tarde."

Las cuatro integrantes restantes que no estaban en el suelo comenzaron a prepararse. Conforme lo hacían, Sawako continuó, "Entiendo que esto puede ser un poco abrumador para todas ustedes. Sólo den lo mejor que tengan, y no olviden que yo creo en ustedes. Mientras se mantengan dando su mejor esfuerzo durante este mes, sé que podrán ganar en las Regionales."

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Mio se elevó una vez más, contando: "Tre–Treinta,", y colapsó en el suelo.

Sawako le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. "¿Crees que eso fue difícil? Intenta ser un piloto kamikaze, ¡**eso es difícil**!"

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?", dijo Tsumugi, hablado por todas en el salón.

La perilla de la puerta ya comenzaba a girarse. Dando media vuelta, Sawako urgió a su baterista. "¡**Ritsu**!"

La chica de ojos dorados ya estaba subiendo a su silla de ruedas. Ajustando sus yesos justo al tiempo que la puerta de abría por completo. Mirando a la recién llegada, Azusa y Ui contuvieron el aliento por la sorpresa.

Sawako se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

"Pueden hacerme un espacio," contestó Jun, quien bajo el brazo cargaba su bajo con todo y estuche. "¡Vine **_a unirme_**!"

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Tambores, por favor.**

**Notas del Autor: **Tranquilos, este no es un fic musical. Es sólo que no puedes hacer una parodia de _Glee_ sin insertar un par de canciones. Momento…. ¿Qué rayos es "G_lee"_?

**Notas del Traductor**: Ok ok, lo reconozco. Traducir este fic se está tornando más lento gracias a situaciones de la vida real. Sin embargo, no dejo de agradecer a quienes –aún interesados en la historia– han mantenido el contador de visitas con buenos números en el fic. Les aseguro que las cosas sólo se pondrán más interesantes. Para quienes gusten dejar una opinión o comentario, son más que bienvenidos. Y antes de que me pregunten, recuerden que de acuerdo a la serie, se supone que Tsumugi hablá inglés Además, ¿quién no ha cantado una canción aunque sea _wasawasheando_? ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que trama Jun? Muy pronto, ¡en el siguiente capítulo de**_ DSSB!_**!


	4. Can't fight this feeling

Capítulo 4: **_Can't fight this feeling._**

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON!. Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispano-parlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en cursiva

* * *

Hacía 5 minutos atrás, Jun había irrumpido en el salón y había anunciado sus intenciones de unirse al Club de música ligera. Hacía tres minutos, la mayoría de las integrantes había decidido que hablaba en serio. Hacia un minuto, había logrado convencer a Azusa de que no se trataba de una broma y que **_realmente_** estaba siendo sincera, honesta. Más o menos.

De vuelta al momento presente, Jun se encontraba dando un vistazo a los instrumentos junto a Ui, mientras que el resto del club se reunía en conferencia alrededor de la mesa de té.

"Yo voto que no." Dijo Ritsu.

Mio le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. "¿Por **cuánto tiempo** crees que hemos tratado de conseguir nuevos miembros para este club? Y ahora que una viene entrando justo por nuestra puerta, ¡tú objetas!"

"En cualquier otro momento, esto habría sido grandioso. ¿Pero ahora?" –Ritsu negó con la cabeza– "así es como las cosas empiezan a salir mal en las películas. La puesta en escena siempre se cae cuando metes a alguien que no estaba en el grupo desde el principio."

"¡Una banda no es ninguna escena!"

"Pero lo que planeamos para el concierto…esencialmente sí lo es," –dijo Tsumugi– "el punto de Ricchan es válido."

"¡Una razón más para mandar todo esto al olvido!" –gritó Mio alzando ambas manos. "¿Por qué no volvemos a ser simplemente un club?, ¡Toda esta farsa es una locura! Jamás debimos… dejar que… e-ehm… olvídenlo."

No podía tratarse más que de Sawako, quien había doblegado a la bajista hasta la sumisión con una mirada de muerte. "No me provoques, Akiyama", dijo la maestra. "O yo misma te quitaré esos cabellos **uno por uno**."

Yui se volvió hacia su colega guitarrista. "Jun es amiga tuya, Azu-nyan. ¿Tú crees que deberíamos dejarla unirse?"

"¡Oh! Es que…bueno, ustedes son las _senpai _del grupo…"

"No hay problema", dijo Mio, "nos gustaría saber tu opinión."

"Bueno…en condiciones normales estaría muy emocionada con la idea. Pero concuerdo con Ritsu-senpai en que podría haber problemas en este momento. Tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta después de las Regionales."

"Puede que no ya no haya club después de las Regionales" –señaló Mugi– "pero si Jun se une ahora, tal vez podrían aumentar nuestras posibilidades."

"Una banda más grande no la vuelve mejor sólo por eso" –dijo Ritsu– "¿Qué pasa si ella resulta ser nuestro Pete Best?, ¿nuestro Stuart Sutcliffe?, ¿O incluso, no lo quiera la suerte, nuestra Yoko Ono?"

Yui arrugó la frente. Puede que no tuviera la más remota idea de a quienes estaba refiriéndose Ritsu, pero entendía muy bien el sentimiento. "¡Ricchan tiene razón, algunas veces un miembro nuevo puede significar problemas!, ¿recuerdan la otra vez?"

Tsumugi y Azusa movieron salvajemente los brazos implorando a la castaña que se detuviera.

"Ya saben, lo que pasó con Akane Mi–"

"¡SHHHHHHHHHH!". Azusa usó ambas manos para tapar la boca de Yui.

Era demasiado tarde. Tanto Mio como Ritsu tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo, y en el ambiente podía respirarse una súbita tensión entre ambas amigas.

"Yui" –intervino gentilmente Tsumugi– "a veces, cuando algo desagradable ocurre, es mejor no volver a mencionarlo de nuevo."

"¿Y esta es una de esas cosas?"

"Esto es por mucho una de ellas."

Los oscilantes ojos de Azusa iban de Ritsu a Mio. Ambas chicas guardaban completo silencio, alejando la mirada de la otra y sin atreverse a voltear. Ritsu golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, Mio acomodaba su negro cabello por detrás de sus orejas, luego lo volvía a regresar.

"¿Alguien…gusta más té?", arriesgó Tsumugi.

Fue Mio quien finalmente habló. "Ritsu, ya te he dicho cuánto lamento que–"

"Oh, **_ahórrame_** las lágrimas de cocodrilo", dijo la baterista.

Sawako revisó su reloj. "¿Podríamos volver a la pregunta que nos ocupa?"

"¡Cierto!" –Dijo Yui– "Mugi, la respuesta es sí. Queremos más té."

Azusa estaba a punto de regañar a Yui, más decidió contenerse para dejarla en manos de Mugi, quien extendiendo una de sus manos, le dio a la castaña un ligero golpecito en la cabeza. "¡La pregunta sobre Jun, tontita!", dijo la rubia, feliz de hacer su papel.

"Sigo diciendo que no", contestó Ritsu. "Muy arriesgado."

"Y yo sigo pensando que sí", dijo Mio. "En todo caso, Azusa está bajo mucha presión siendo la única integrante _junior._ No sería justo para ella si rechazamos a Jun."

En algún lugar dentro del cerebro de Yui, algo parecía encenderse. "¡miembro **_JUNior_**!, ¡es perfecto!, ¡voto que sí!"

"Ok, en adelante Yui ya no tiene voto", dijo Ritsu. "¿Qué hay de ti, Mugi?"

"Yo me atendré a lo que decida la mayoría", contestó la rubia, con la misma serenidad de una mar en calma.

"Es lindo ver como todas piensan que esto es una democracia", dijo Sawako. "¿No me escucharon bien? Hasta que las Regionales terminen, **Yo** dirijo este barco."

"Claro" –dijo Mio, suspirando– "¿Y tú veredicto es…?"

"Sinceramente, desconfío de cómo luce esta niña. Creo… que…"

Todas esperaron.

"Azusa", finalmente continuó, "¿dijiste que Jun estaba en otro club?"

"En el club de Jazz", replicó Azusa, "aunque supongo que tendrá que renunciar. Nuestros horarios de práctica se sobreponen."

Inició de forma muy sutil, pero poco a poco se hicieron más estruendosas. Las carcajadas de Sawako helaron la sangre de las chicas, que solo atinaban a presenciar a su maestra con estupor. Pasando sus dedos por su nariz, como si acomodaran el par de lentes que ahora no estaban ahí, Sawako gritaba: ¡Roba un miembro roba un miembro **roba UN MIEMBRO**! ¡Lo haremos!

"Eeh… ¿robar?", preguntó Ritsu.

"Arrebatar, capturar, apropiarse de una cosa que no te pertenece."

Ritsu _sabía_ lo que significaba la palabra, pero decidió no presionar más. De cualquier forma los motivos de Sawako no podrían ser muy racionales que digamos como para que valiera la pena escucharlos.

"¡Estás adentro!" –Concluyó Sawako– "vengan y denle la bienvenida chicas."

"¡Hurra!" –gritó Yui. Ella y las demás (con excepción de Ritsu) se levantaron para unirse a Ui y Jun.

"Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste?" –Preguntó la recién admitida– "¿tocarás con–?"

"¡Jun, **baja eso**!" gritó una muy apurada Azusa.

"¿Por qué?, Ui sólo me la estaba enseñando."

"¡Abajo, deprisa!"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Jun colocó bruscamente a Giita de nuevo en su lugar, dándole a la cuerda Sol un buen tirón, sólo porque le dio la gana.

Con un sonoro _TWWONNG_ que se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la calle, la cuerda se rompió. El extremo más largo salió volando hasta dar un latigazo en el brazo derecho de Ui, a lo que la pequeña Hirasawa reaccionó con un agudo quejido de dolor.

Con una mirada que fingía inocencia, Jun volteó a ver a Yui. "Eehm…lo siento. ¿Esas cuerdas traviesas, je?"

Yui estaba morada de rabia.

"¡Nunca formarás parte de este club!, –gritó la castaña– ¡NUNCA, NUNCA, **NUNCA**!"

* * *

"Nos llevó una hora y media el poder calmarla", dijo Sawako mientras paladeaba un bocado de pasta. "¿Y lo más raro? Seguía agarrando _su propio brazo_ en el mismo lugar donde se golpeó su hermana."

"Entonces, ¿dejo unirse a la chica nueva?"

"Eventualmente. Pero primero la hizo disculparse con su guitarra."

El hombre frente a ella se río de buena gana. "Vaya cosas con las que te toca lidiar. ¿Más vino?"

"¡Sí, sí!"

Él servía las copas, y ella lo admiraba embelesada. Todo lo que Tetsuo hacía estaba revestido de una gracia innata. El mundo le pertenecía, y Sawako era feliz viéndolo ejercer ese dominio.

"Ya me hubiera gustado haberte tenido como maestra" –dijo él– "es claro que tienes un don para ello."

"Aah, eres tan dulce. Pero la verdad no sé si esta debería ser mi carrera permanentemente," Sawako agitó su coctel. "A lo mejor me gustaría, ya sabes… sentar cabeza."

Por sólo un momento, la sonrisa de Tetsuo pareció vacilar, pero sucedió de manera tan breve que Sawako decidió ignorarlo. Seguramente había probado algo en la comida que le supo mal.

"Así que estaba pensando," –dijo ella, cambiando de tema– "¿Por qué no pasas al salón cuando llegues por mi mañana? Las chicas tienen muchas ganas de conocerte."

Tetsuo casi se atraganta con su ensalada. "¿Le-Les hablaste de mí?"

"Al parecer no hizo falta", murmuró Sawako. Entre esto y sus fotos en el antiguo club de música, estaba empezando a creer que no tenía caso intentar ocultar algo de ese montón de Nancy Drews.

"Bueno…supongo que…puedo darme un espacio. Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Excelente!", la mujer le guiñó un ojo en señal de complacencia, "sexy, y además **_dispuesto_**."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy alguien **_muy flexible_**.", respondía él con el mismo tipo de guiño. Era como si jamás hubiera perdido la compostura.

La pareja continuó comiendo. Después de un rato Tetsuo volvió a tomar la palabra. "Podría llegar un poco tarde el día de mañana."

"Oh. ¿Gran día en el trabajo?"

"Mucho", contestó él a través de un bocado de ensalada. "Tengo una junta muy importante con el grupo Kotobuki. Son mis mejores clientes."

"Bueno, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo espero. Hacer dine– digo, atender a tus clientes es lo primero."

"Gracias", el joven volvió a guiñar seductoramente a Sawako. "Me aseguraré de que tu espera valga la pena."

"¿Ah siiiii˜? Me parece que eso es algo en lo que podríamos empezar a trabajar esta misma noche…"

Tetsuo le devolvió una sonrisa y llamó al mesero más cercano. "La cuenta, por favor."

_Apuesto a que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea a la hija de su cliente en mi club_, meditó Sawako, tras lo cual dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento relacionado al mañana.

* * *

Esa mañana Azusa había decidido salir un poco más temprano. Hacía un día excelente, y le agradaba llegar a la escuela antes que la multitud de estudiantes se formara. Le hacía sentir como si ése lugar le perteneciera únicamente a ella, aún si sólo se tratara de unos momen–

Su celular sonó. Sacada de sus cavilaciones, la chica de coletas levantó el aparato para ver un mensaje de texto de Ritsu.

_¡SÁLVAME!_

"Eh… ¿qué?"

Azusa intentó llamar a su sempai para averiguar qué era lo que andaba mal. Pero para molestia suya, nadie respondió. ¿Se trata de alguna rara broma…? Como sea. La chica guardó su celular y siguió caminando.

Sólo unos momentos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez el mensaje era: ¡S. O. S.!, ¡Ven a la escuela, y date prisa!

Soltando un suspiro nacido entre la resignación y el fastidio, Azusa volvió a llamar. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. "¿Y ahora que diantres trae entre manos?", murmuró la guitarrista.

Una vez más, volvió a guardar el aparato; y una vez más, su alivio duró muy poco. A lo largo de todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, los mensajes siguieron bombardeándola uno tras otro.

_¡DE PRISA!, ¡estoy condenada!_

**_¡SÁLVAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

_¡Na-ka-**NO**!, ¡Sé que estás leyendo esto!, ¡será mejor que ayudes a tu Senpai o te comeré de desayuno!_

_¡De DESAYUNO!, ¡Tostada!, ¡te serviré con tocino!_

_Lo siento, eso fue grosero. ¡Sólo ayúdame!, ¡Haré tus almuerzos para siempre!_

_¿Hello?, ¿Azusa?_

_** ¡CON **TO**-**CI**-**NO**! **_

Para cuando estas amenazas habían hecho acto de presencia, Azusa estaba por llegar a la escuela. Justo se encontraba dando vuelta a la última esquina cuando alguien le susurró desde los arbustos. "¡Por aquí, de prisa!"

La chica de coletas clavó su mirada entre el follaje. "¿Ritsu-senpai?"

"¿A quién esperabas, Ultraman? ¡Acércate!"

Azusa, que francamente hubiera preferido a Ultraman, se acercó a su amiga un tanto desconfiada. "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"¡Shhh, debemos ser muy calladas! Da un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina. Con mucho cuidado."

La chica asomó su cabeza sólo lo suficiente para poder observar la entrada de la escuela. "Oh, Jun está ahí" –dijo la guitarrista–. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Ha estado allí parada por media hora!, ¡no puedo entrar!"

"¿Ah?, ¿Y por qué no ibas a…? oh. Oh, ya veo qué sucede." Azusa miró fijamente a Ritsu. "¿Y dónde se supone que está tu silla de ruedas?"

"Te lo explicaré después, ¡sólo distráela!, ¡haz que se meta para que yo pueda entrar!"

No muy convencida, Azusa dio la vuelta a la esquina y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba esperando Jun. Su amiga la notó de inmediato. "¡Hey Azusa!, así que tú también llegas temprano, ¿eh?"

"Sí, es un lindo día. Imaginé que sería buena idea disfrutarlo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Eh, ¡eso mismo!, ¡sólo mira este excelente clima! ¡WOO!", Jun levantó un puño al cielo.

Azusa alzó una ceja. _La dama protesta demasiado, creo yo_. "Bueno, la gente no tardará mucho en llegar", dijo ella. "Vamos para adentro."

Jun asintió, y ambas se dirigieron al área de lockers. Mientras ambas cambiaban sus zapatos, Jun se la pasaba parloteando de lo mucho que le emocionaba formar ahora parte del Club de Música ligera. Azusa la escuchó, aún no totalmente convencida al respecto, pero tratando de no dejar que sus pensamientos se notaran.

Tras un par de minutos, su celular volvió a sonar una vez más. Ahora el mensaje leía:

_¡Camino despejado!, ¡Nos vemos!_

_Ajá_. Ritsu no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente. "Sabes Jun, me temo que debo tomar esta llamada. Te veré en clase, ¿ok?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Azusa alcanzó a Ritsu unos pasillos más adelante. Quien sabe de qué forma, la baterista ya se encontraba lista y con el equipo completo –silla de ruedas, yesos, todo el set. "¡Hey, Azusa!", dijo la chica, "¡gracias de nuevo!"

"Aún no me has dicho gracias por primera vez."

"Oh, entonces considera esta co–"

"¡**_Explícate_**!" –interrumpió Azusa– "¿de qué se trató todo eso?"

"Ya quisiera yo saberlo. ¿Tu amiga siempre ha hecho eso?, quiero decir, llegar tan temprano y, no sé, ¿hacer guardia en la puerta?

"Nunca había visto qu– no, ¡**ése no es el problema**! ¿En dónde estaba tu silla de ruedas?"

"Ah. Bueno, tú estabas ahí cuando Mio perdió la cabeza, ¿cierto? Ya no piensa volver a levantar la silla nunca más. No puedo pedirles a Mugi y a ti que la carguen solas, y se supone que Yui está ciega… así que se me ocurrió una mucho mejor idea."

"¿Mejor?"

"Verás, lo único que necesito es que me vean en una silla de ruedas. Eso no significa que siempre tenga que ser _la misma_ silla de ruedas."

"Oh no."

"Mugi y yo lo tenemos todo planeado. Ella compró un montón de sillas más. Una se puede quedar en el cuarto del club, y además encontré un lugar en el primer piso en el que puedo esconder otra. Si necesito más, sólo las seguiré escondiendo por ahí."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Así que todo lo que debo hacer es pasar de una silla a otra sin que me descubran. Igual que en un juego de espías, y soy **muy** buena en esos. Y en los de zombies también. Te lo juro, si alguna vez se desata un apocalipsis zombie por acá, sólo llámame, soy la _Zombie Master_. Hubo una vez en que–"

"¿Estás **_demente_**?"

"Sí, tienes razón. Jamás tendríamos zombies por este lugar. Tal vez aliens."

"¡Digo que todo este plan tuyo es una locura!, ¡hay tantas cosas que están mal que no sé ni cómo empezar!"

"¿Cómo cuáles?", preguntó Ritsu, genuinamente intrigada.

"¡Como…! ¡Como…!" Azusa tartamudeo: todas las fallas eran tan evidentes que se apretaban en su cerebro intentando salir al mismo tiempo. Después de batallar unos instantes, todas se abrieron paso, saliendo juntas en una sopa de palabras: "¡La gente, el tiempo, padres, dinero, _estúpido_!"

"Generalmente inobservante, temprano y tarde, ya les he hablado de prácticas extra, Mugi y no-no, en ése orden. ¿Algo más?"

Azusa guardó silencio. Al parecer la baterista había hecho su tarea, pues poseía una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para cada una de sus razones. "Ok, de acuerdo. Pero no vengas llorando conmigo la próxima vez cuando te atrapen."

"Oye, no estaba tratando de fastidiarte. Llamé a todas. Tú sólo fuiste la primera en aparecer."

"Ok, pero entonces, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando te marqué?"

Ritsu, que había tenido su teléfono en silencio por error, contestó: "Jun podría haber escuchado. Tenía que ir a la segura."

La mención de Jun le recordó a la guitarrista que su amiga muy pronto se estaría preguntando a dónde se había ido. "Será mejor que me vaya a mi clase. ¿Vas a estar bien ahora, verdad?"

"No _problemo_. Gracias de nuevo."

"Aún no me has… oh, olvídalo."

Azusa iba medio camino de regreso a su salón cuando el ringtone de un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular. Esta vez el tono era de Yui. Abrió el aparato para leer:

_"¡Hey Azu-nyan!, Ricchan dice que la salven. ¡Nos vemos luego! **XOXO**"_

Había días en que Azusa de verdad sentía ganas de transferirse al Club de Caligrafía.

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, Sawako preguntaba:

"¿Así está bien de ajustado?"

"Estoy muy cómoda" –dijo Tsumugi– "gracias."

"Bien. Ya puedes volver a ponerte tu ropa. Rápido."

Mientras Tsumugi volvía a arreglarse, Sawako echaba un vistazo a su reloj, muerta de los nervios. Estaban terminando justo en el límite. Tendría que pensar en un lugar menos público donde pudieran hacer esto la próxima vez.

"¡Lista!", dijo Tsumugi. "Una vez más maestra, quisiera que me permita agradecerle por este privilegio."

"Ni lo menciones", dijo Sawako, y hablaba muy en serio. Esto no era algo por lo que le debieran de agradecer.

Transcurridos unos segundos, la maestra se dio cuenta con horror de que su estudiante no se retiraba. La acaudalada chica lucía con la intención de decir algo, pero sin decidir si debía o no hacerlo. "¿Qué pasa Tsumugi?", preguntó Sawako.

"Maestra… por favor, ¿podría llamarme Mugi?"

Sawako arqueó una ceja. ¿Todo este alboroto era sólo por un tonto apodo? "No sé si eso sea lo apropia–"

No pudo terminar la oración. Nadie con un corazón habría podido, sobre todo cuando Tsumugi tenía una imagen que hubiera hecho llegar a las lágrimas al mismísimo Gengis Khan. Sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, y sus ojos azules fijamente abiertos hacían innegable el notar lo importante que este pedido era para ella.

"Oh, de acuerdo", dijo Sawako, "Mugi será entonces."

"¡Gracias!" –contestó la rubia, "Y… y…"

"¿Sí?"

"**_Y…_**"

"Ya escúpelo."

"Por favor, ¿puedo llamarte _Sawa-chan_?", finalizó la chica.

La profesora soltó un suspiro. "Ése no es un privilegio. He intentado por todos los medios que las demás dejen de llamarme así."

"Pero… ya que no van a hacerlo…"

Sawako volvió a revisar nerviosamente su reloj. La gente empezaría a llegar en cualquier instante. De hecho… ¿Qué fue el ruido de hace un momento? "Oh, de acuerdo, puedes llamarme así. Ahora vete. ¡**_De prisa_**!"

"¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias Sawa-chan!" Tsumugi se retiró dando saltos por los pasillos alegremente.

Sawako se dejó caer en su silla en señal de alivio. Todo había estado demasiado cerca para que–

"¡**_Sawako_**!"

Claro, por supuesto. _Por supuesto_ que el director Yamada tenía que estar entrando justo en ese momento. "Buenos días señor", dijo ella, sentándose derecha nuevamente.

"Buenos días. Puedo ver que estaba teniendo otra reunión con la señorita Kotobuki."

Afortunadamente Sawako tenía lista una excusa para la ocasión. "Bueno…ya sabe. Con las Regionales tan cerca, Mu– eh, Tsumugi está un poco preocupada por no retrasarse con sus clases. Así que me pidió una pequeña ayuda extra. Creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer como la supervisora de su club."

"Muy cierto. Me alegra que tus estudiantes confíen en ti. Mantén ese buen paso."

El director se dirigió a su oficina, pero justo cuando Sawako estaba por pensar que la alerta roja había pasado, se dio media vuelta y dijo: "Ya que ella **confía** tanto **en ti**, estoy seguro de que tendrás **mucho cuidado** de no hacer nada que pudiera…incomodarla, ¿Cierto?"

_¡Mierda!, ¡lo sabe, lo sabe lo sabe!_ "¡Por supuesto señor!, ¡jamás se me podría ocurrir!"

"Bien." –Dijo el director Yamada– "Cuento con los Kotobuki para financiar los gastos de nuestro cuarto período."

* * *

La maestra Kawasumi vigilaba su clase con mirada atenta. Todo bien hasta ahora. De acuerdo, las hermanas Hirasawa sobresalían del resto de la clase con la misma gracia que un pulgar hinchado, y Kotobuki tenía una mirada muy rara en el rostro, pero fuera de eso nadie parecía estar muy distraída… y por encima de todo, esta vez nadie había traído consigo ningún instrumento musical.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sus sentido le decían que un problema estaba por desatarse?, ¿simple paranoia? Tal vez lo mejor por el momento sería ignorarlo. Tomando en mano el gis, inició su lección. "Como todas saben, hace diez años tuvo lugar un evento muy singular que los científicos creen…"

La profesora enfocó su atención en una estudiante. _Objetivo localizado_. "Tainaka."

"¿Sí maestra?"

"Pon atención."

"¡Eso hago!" Y efectivamente, eso hacía, ése era el problema. Ritsu **_nunca era_** así de atenta.

Pero no podía castigar a una alumna que aún no había cometido una falta. Sólo debía darle a la baterista suficiente cuerda con que colgarse por sí misma; en todo caso, una advertencia debería de ser suficiente. Kawasumi volvió su atención al pizarrón. "Continuando, hace diez años tuvo lugar un evento denominado como Kaimon. Los investigadores–"

¡_DRUM SOLO_!

La maestra Kawasumi dio media vuelta… y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ritsu acababa de materializar de la nada un par de baquetas y estaba estampando un grabado en la paleta de su asiento.

Por un momento, la profesora sólo observo con asombro la conducta de la chica. ¿Pero qué rayos se le había metido a Ritsu como para pensar que esto era una conducta aceptable? El resto de la clase reaccionó de inmediato; las chicas más cercanas a Ritsu se cubrían los oídos, pero algunas otras movían sus cabezas al ritmo. Yui en particular, se encontraba escuchando atentamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en actitud meditativa. La castaña se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ritsu susurrando: "¡Estás acelerada Ricchan!"

"¿Disculpa?" –Contestó Ritsu– ¿Quién es la experta aquí?

Oh, _eso_ es el colmo. "¡**TAINAKA**!"

"¿Sí maestra?"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¡Expresando lo que siento! Sawa-chan nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. Se supone que debemos irrumpir con un número musical cada vez que sintamos el impulso."

"¡No, no en mi clase!, ¿y debo suponer que todo ese ruido expresa algo?"

"Esta canción habla sobre el dolor y la frustración de quien se encuentra incapacitado" –dijo Ritsu– "¿no lo nota?"

"¡Sólo _detente_!"

"Oh…bueno." La chica guardó las baquetas.

La maestra Kawasumi respiró muy hondo tratando de calmarse y volvió nuevamente su rostro hacia el pizarrón. "Como iba diciendo, hace diez años el fenómeno conocido como el Evento Kaimon tuvo lugar. Los científicos –"

¡_DRUM SOLO_!

El ruido volvió a aparecer. Furiosa, la maestra Kawasumi giró sobre su eje. "¡Te dije que pararas!"

"Me sentí inspirada de nuevo."

"¿Inspi–? ¡**_Por favor_**!, ¡esa canción no siquiera tiene palabra alguna! "

"¡Usted ni puede suprimir mi creatividad!, ¡debo ser yo misma!"

Durante los días de preparatoria de la maestra Kawasumi, ella había sido la _idol_ de la clase, admirada por las de curso inferior y respetada por sus pares. Y por encima de todo eso, era famosa por demostrar madurez y feminidad. Cuando sus compañeras escuchaban palabras como "elegante", "refinada" o "femenina", siempre pensaban en Kawasumi Chika.

Sólo sus mejores amigas sabían que tenía su carácter. Sólo sus peores enemigos habían sido testigos de ése carácter de primera mano. Y _nadie_ se atrevía a hablar del tema.

Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una estudiante la había llevado a los límites de su paciencia. Sus fosas nasales resoplaban con furia. Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo. Su negro cabello –que hasta hace poco se encontraba recogido en una discreta coleta– casi se erizaba con vida propia. La maestra se dirigió con fuertes y pesados pasos hacia Ritsu, le arrebató las baquetas, y las partió a la mitad.

"¡Hey!, esas cuestan–"

"¡**Mi clase es en ****_orden_**!", gritó la maestra. "¡Aquellas que no pueden guardar el orden serán castigadas hasta que lo hagan!, ¿Lo has entendido Tainaka?, ¿**ENTENDISTE**?"

"Sí maestra."

"¡No me importa lo que Yamanaka te haya dicho!, ¡en esta clase no habrá solos de batería de forma espontánea!, ¡los sentimientos se expresan con palabras, no con daños a la propiedad privada!"

"Ok."

"¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? ¡Nada de batería!, ¡**_Nada_**!"

"Bien."

Kawasumi regresó frente al pizarrón. Cerró los ojos y se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. No había llegado del todo al frente del salón cuando ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber perdido el control… pero frente a una conducta como esa, ¿Quién podría culparla?

"Ahora," levantando nuevamente el gis, volvió a escribir en el pizarrón. "Hace diez años–"

"_We'll be figthing in the streets!, with our children at our feet! And the morals that they worship will be gone…_!"

No. No podía ser. _Era imposible_.

"_And the men who spurred us on sit in judgement of all wrong! They decide and the shotgun sings the song!_..."

La maestra Kawasumi se dio vuelta, muy despacio, para confirmar la inconcebible evidencia de los que sus oídos le estaban indicando: Ahora Ritsu estaba _cantando_.

"_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution! take a bow for the new revolution! Smile and grin at the change all around!... Pick up my guitar and play!_" (Asintió en dirección a Yui, quien le devolvió una sonrisa) "_Just like yesterday! And I'll get on my knees and praaaaaay…_ ¡DRUM SOLO!"

Tomando un par de lápices, Ritsu empezó a golpear nuevamente su escritorio. Esta vez el "solo" fue breve, pronto continuó cantando, más esta vez mantuvo la percusión. Conforme avanzaba, más y más chicas de la clase se adentraban a la atmósfera marcando el ritmo con sus pies o meciéndose ligeramente al ritmo. Finalmente, alcanzando el punto culminante de la canción, la baterista produjo un redoble de tambores que habría sido capaz de inspirar a una parvada de cuervos a marchar, y terminó con un golpe final. Ambos lápices se partieron, y sus pedazos volaron por el salón.

La profesora Kawasumi ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Ritsu lo que iba a suceder. Ambas lo sabían. Sólo se limitó a preguntarle: "¿Valió la pena, Tainaka?"

"¡Sip! Expresarse a sí misma no tiene precio."

"¿Y qué intentabas expresar en esta ocasión?"

"Digamos que eso de la incapacidad otra vez."

* * *

_Pregunta 1. (2 puntos) Un tren parte del punto 'A' viajando a una velocidad de 60 km/hora. 150 km al oeste en el punto 'B', un segundo tren parte a 45 km/hora. El control de vía ha asignado negligentemente el mismo riel para ambos trenes. ¿Cuál será la distancia entre ambos trenes al momento del impacto?_

Mio observaba la pregunta horrorizada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar a resolver el problema. ¡Y esto sólo valía dos puntos! ¿Qué esperanza podía tener para el resto del examen?

Lo que era aún peor, las chicas cerca de Mio no parecían estar teniendo ningún problema en lo absoluto. En el caso de Nodoka no era ninguna sorpresa, pero las demás generalmente no estaban a su nivel. Desesperada, Mio vio por todos lados alrededor del salón, tratando de encontrar al menos alguien que la acompañara en su miseria…sin embargo, no sólo todas parecían despreocupadas, incluso parecían estar sonriendo… ¡Riéndose!, ¡_De ella_!

Justo en ese momento, el maestro aclaró su garganta. Mio se sobresaltó; no lo había visto venir. "¿Su examen no es lo suficientemente interesante, señorita Akiyama?", preguntó el profesor.

"¡Se están riendo!" – musitó la bajista. "¡Todas se están riendo de mí!, ¡Igual que _usted_!"

El profesor se inclinó hacia la joven y le dijo: "Te recomiendo que te calmes y trates de concentrarte en tu propio trabajo. Imagina que nadie más está aquí." Tras esto, volvió a vigilar a las demás estudiantes.

Mio respiró profundamente en un par de ocasiones. Tal vez el maestro podría tener razón. Al menos, valía la pena intentarlo. Observó de cerca su examen –quitándose los lentes de Sawako, que se habían empañado ligeramente– e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar al resto del salón.

Para su sorpresa, Mio se sintió mucho menos estresada casi al instante. Al fin pudo concentrarse en el examen, que ya ni siquiera lucía tan espantoso como antes. De acuerdo, la primera pregunta era difícil, pero la segunda no estaba tan mal. O la siguiente… de hecho, ésa era bastante fácil…

25 minutos después, Mio no podía creer que se hubiera sentido tan mal. Había avanzado ya con tres hojas del examen sin incidente alguno. Lo que es más, ahora estaba suficientemente calmada para darse cuenta de que había estado imaginándose cosas antes. Sus compañeras no se estaban riendo de ella; ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención. Estaban ocupadas con sus propias pruebas. Incluso Nodoka parecía estar teniendo algunas dificultades.

El alivio de Mio fue tan inmenso, que por el más breve de los instantes, sintió nacer una canción dentro de sí. Pero eso _no_ iba a pasar. Sawako bien podía seguir castigándola con abdominales hasta el día del juicio.

El pensar en Sawako le recordó a Mio los lentes que le había prestado. Lo mejor era que no la vieran mucho tiempo sin usarlos. Limpió los cristales en la manga de su uniforme y volvió a colocárselos, dando vuelta a la siguiente hoja.

…Un minuto. Esta cuarta página era _mucho más_ difícil que las primeras tres. Además, ¿la chica a su lado acababa de reírse?

Cuando Mio finalmente entregó su examen, su letra era prácticamente ilegible, el resto de las respuestas habían sido subrayadas salvajemente, y su única contestación a la pregunta número uno fue: "¡Impacta _**ESTO**_!" Además, técnicamente no había entregado su examen, sino más bien había hecho una bola de papel que arrojó por la ventana.

* * *

_Dios bendiga la hora del almuerzo_ –pensó la maestra Yamasu. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo mucho que necesitaba este momento de descanso en su día a día. La soledad en la sala de maestros era su único escape para los cientos de estudiantes ineptas que la rodeaban, desgastando su paciencia, drenando su energía, aplastándola como una pila de rocas.

Rocas, –esa era la metáfora perfecta para estas chicas. Eran inútiles, sin mente propia. Sin ningún otro propósito que no fuera el hacer miserable al pobre desdichado que tuviera que cargar con ellas. Y para colmo, eran incapaces de sostener una maldita nota por más de diez segundos.

Los pensamientos de Yamasu fueron interrumpidos cuando otra maestra entró. Era la profesora Kawasumi, quien vio por todos lados con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sawako no ha venido por acá el día de hoy?", preguntó.

"No que yo haya visto", respondió Yamasu.

La maestra se sentó, frotando sus manos en señal de frustración. "Cuando la encuentre…"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera", dijo Kawasumi. La mujer abrió su caja de almuerzo, tomó un par de palillos, y empezó a somatarlos contra el escritorio. Todo esto lo hizo por alrededor de treinta segundos.

"Si eso fue una audición para el club de Jazz, estás dentro", dijo Yamasu.

"No, es sólo esta alumna que estaba…" Kawasumi alzó ambas cejas. "Wow, ¿realmente son tan malas?"

Con una mirada de desesperanza, Yamasu clavó sus ojos en el techo. "Ni. Si quiera. Te. Imaginas."

Antes de que Kawasumi pudiera preguntar más al respecto, alguien tocó a la puerta. "¡Psst!, ¡maestra Yamasu!"

El pánico se apoderó de la maestra. ¿Había alguna manera de librarse de ésta? Tal vez si se quedaba muy callada…no, ¡Chika también se encontraba aquí! Trató de pensar en alguna otra excusa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la otra maestra ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

La alumna –Jun, por supuesto– entro marchando y saludó marcialmente. "¡Agente Suzuki reportándose a servicio, Jefe!"

"En descanso", dijo Yamasu. "¿Supongo que traes noticias?"

"¡Así es!, La Fase 1 fue llevada a cabo a la perfección –estoy dentro. La Fase 2 se encuentra en desarrollo. Inicié esta mañana."

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"Sin resultados decisivos. Tenía planeada una estrategia, pero mientras me encontraba llevándola a cabo, el Objetivo Zero apareció y distrajo mi atención. Creo que sospecha de mí."

"Nada bueno. Trabaja en eso."

"¡Sí Capitán!", Jun saludó de nuevo. "¡Me reportaré nuevamente mañana a la misma hora!"

Yamasu abrió sus ojos con horror. "¿N-No crees que sería mejor si me ves antes?, ¿o más tarde?"

"Nop. Tengo clases y práctica con la banda de Jazz. Tendrá que ser en el almuerzo. ¡Nos vemos!, ¡_Vive le Roi_!" Levantando el pulgar como punto final a su discurso, Jun salió por la puerta.

Yamasu miró a la distancia, pudo observar como sus preciosos almuerzos desaparecían en dirección al ocaso. Derramó una solitaria lágrima por ellos.

Observando la puerta por la que Jun acababa de salir, Kawasumi preguntó: "¿Y qué rayos fue todo eso?"

"Ya me gustaría saberlo", contestó Yamasu.

"No me refiero al francés, hablo de toda la situación."

"Yo también," –la maestra suspiró pesadamente– "Esa era Jun, del club de Jazz. Está intentando infiltrarse al club de Música Ligera porque se le ha metido en la cabeza que somos rivales o algo así."

"¿Y no lo son?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No sé cómo alguien podría pensar en algo así!"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez la maestra Sawako entró, dio un rápido vistazo por el salón, y caminó lentamente hacia Yamasu con una sonrisa que parecía perfecta para un villano de televisión. "Bien… _Hola_ mujer."

"Hola, Sawako."

"Je je… dime, ¿qué tal le va al buen club de Jazz últimamente?"

"Igual que siempre."

Sawako rio. "¡Eso sí que es compostura! Eres muy buena, Megumi. Nadie que te mirara lo notaría."

Aprovechando un pestañeo, Yamasu rodó sus ojos exasperadamente. "¿Notar qué, exactamente?"

"Que te han traicionado, por supuesto. ¡Que una de tus amadas miembros te abandonó para unirse _a tu club rival_!"

"Está bien, de veras. Te la puedes quedar."

Sawako dio una palmadita en la cabeza de Yamasu. "¡Ése es el espíritu!, ¡da pelea!" Aun sonriendo, Sawako se fue de la misma forma que había llegado.

Kawasumi –que había presenciado toda la escena con la misma curiosidad que un fanático de béisbol habría tenido mirando el Super Bowl– de pronto recordó que ella también tenía su propio problema con Sawako. "¡Oye tú, vuelve aquí!", gritó la mujer, y salió en persecución.

Finalmente a solas, Yamasu cerró sus ojos y trató de encontrar calma. Quedaba aun algo de tiempo antes de tuviera que regresar a enseñar. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de relajarse lo suficiente, sería capaz de sobrevivir el resto de este–

"¡Hey Yuiko!" –Gritó una chica en el pasillo– "¡ven a ver mi nuevo celular!"

"¡Woooooooow!, ¡es tan lindo!"

"¡Y ya tengo el mejor ringtone que existe para este bebé!, ¡escucha esto!"

Un asqueroso y comercial ritmo de pop comenzó a sonar en algo que difícilmente podría pasar por una calidad de 8 tracks. Yamasu, sin necesidad de pensarlo, dirigió su mano hacia su bolso en busca de su última esperanza. Lo destapó, y lo alzó sobre sus labios.

Vacío. Se le había olvidado llenar el maldito envase.

Mientras el ruido de colegialas en el pasillo taladraba su sobrio cerebro, Yamasu recargó su cabeza sobre el escritorio, esperando resignada el tibio abrazo de la migraña.

* * *

"¡Fuwa Fuwa Time!" –coreaban Mio y Yui, terminando la canción con su usual rutina por turnos–. La banda tocó algunos acordes más, sosteniendo el último de ellos mientras Ritsu tocaba un redoble final. Se hizo el silencio mientras las seis chicas trataban de recobrar el aliento.

"Admítanlo." Dijo Sawako.

Mio suspiró. "Tenías razón. Sonamos aún mejor con dos bajos."

"¡Woow!" –Jun saltó complacida– "¡no te decepcionaré _senpai_!"

Yui, por otro lado, estaba de cara a Ritsu y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Ricchan, ¿estás bien?", preguntó la castaña.

"Claro. Al cien por ciento. ¿Por qué?"

La guitarrista se inclinó y susurró a su oído: "¡Estás holgazaneando!"

"¿…Eh?"

"¡No estás tocando todos tus instrumentos!"

Ritsu se dio una palmada en la frente. "Yui, antes de quedarte ciega, ¿Qué era lo que solías ver en el suelo, cerca de mis tambores?"

"Pedales y otras cosas."

"Bien, ¿y en qué estoy sentada?"

"En una silla de ruedas. ¡Oh, ya entiendo!" –La guitarrista bajó el tono de su voz en actitud conspiratoria– "estar sentada todo el día te está volviendo perezosa, ¿verdad Ricchan?"

"¡_DRUM SOLO_!" –gritó Ritsu, golpeteando la cabeza de Yui con sus baquetas.

Sawako revisó su reloj. "¡Ah, ya es hora! Les tengo una sorpresa, chicas. Esperen aquí un minuto." La maestra salió del salón.

"Oh, estupendo," –murmuró Mio– "Otra sorpresa. Eso sí que es _grandioso_. Igual que ese examen sorpresa de matemáticas de antes."

"¡Lo sé!", dijo Ritsu. "Nosotras también lo tuvimos. ¡No podía entender ni la primera!"

"Eso no fue nada justo," dijo Mio, haciendo una mueca al escuchar mencionar esa pregunta. "¿Trenes?, ¿Pero quién viaja en tren en estos días?, ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a saber la distancia entre ellos?"

"Cero," dijo Yui.

Las dos chicas clavaron su mirada en la castaña.

"¡Chocaron!, ¡_Kaboom_!" Continuó Yui, usando sus manos para ilustrar la explosión con gestos.

Mio y Ritsu compartieron una mirada de shock. Ambas con el impulso de azotar sus cabezas en el muro más cercano. Lo cierto, es que no existía en el mundo un muro lo suficientemente rígido para una ocasión como esta.

Azusa revisó su reloj. "La maestra Sawako ya tardó algo," –dijo la chica– "me pregunto de qué se tratará todo esto."

"¡Será increíble!" –dijo Jun, aun dando saltos por ahí– "¡Todo es grandioso!, ¡**_rockeamos_**!"

Mio sonrió ante su nueva aprendiz. "Hoy haz tocado muy bien, Jun. Serás una gran adición para la banda."

"¡Sí!, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!, ¡nada de sabotaje por acá!"

Asuza le dirigió a Jun una mirada de recelo. "Nadie mencionó nada sobre sabotaje."

"¡Exacto!, ¡y eso es porque no habrá ninguno! Je je. _Je je_"

"¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?"

"Eh. Yo…, uhm, escuché hace rato este chiste…"

"Cuéntalo."

"Bien. _Contarlo_. Eh… pues, es sobre este pulpo que entra a un bar…" Yui levantó la cabeza, de pronto fascinada con la historia.

Mientras Jun continuaba con su chiste, Mio se aproximó a dejar su bajo en su base. Una vez ahí, aprovecho para jalar gentilmente a Tsumugi a un lado del salón. "Mugi" –dijo la pelinegra– "¿todo está bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Mio vaciló; no había una forma cortés de abordar esto. "¿Has estado…? eh, ¿comiendo bien?"

"¿Qué intentas decir?"

"Es sólo que…quiero decir, ambas compartimos cierta preocupación, por llamarlo así… y pareciera que has… bueno, que has subido… s-sólo recuerda que estoy para ti si necesitas hablar, ¿ok?"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Ritsu gritó desde el otro lado del salón: "¡Hey Mugi!, ¡hoy sí que luces curvas!"

Una semi-concusión después, Ritsu se encontraba doblada tanto como lo permitía el estar sobre su silla, en un gesto formal de arrepentimiento y pidiendo disculpas a Tsumugi por insensible. La elegante chica parecía haber encontrado más diversión que ofensa en su gesto. "Tienes razón, Ricchan" –dijo ella, sonrojándose– "últimamente he sido un poco descuidada con los bocadillos. Me aseguraré de vigilar mi consumo con más cuidado."

"Está bien" –dijo Mio. "Sólo me preocupo como tu amiga. No nos debes ninguna explicación."

"¡Es verdad!, ¡_Fat is fine too_!, ¡no tenemos problema con eso!", dijo la baterista.

Otra semi-concusión después, Ritsu se encontraba doblada tanto como lo permitía el estar sobre su silla, en un gesto formal de arrepentimiento y pidiendo disculpas a Tsumugi por insensible.

"Y entonces el conejo entra y dice: '¡Denme una cerveza y un trapo!'" finalizó Jun.

Yui sólo la seguía mirando. "¿Y después qué?"

La nueva chica del club le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad. "Senpai, esta es la cuarta vez que intento terminar la–"

"¡Aún no se siente como el final de la historia!, ¡continúa!"

Jun meditó por un momento, ojos enteramente cerrados. "Entonces, después… eh, ¿Quién debería entrar después? Ok, entran dos cuerdas por la puerta ¿sí? Y el dueño del bar se enoja, porque ellos no sirven–"

"¿Cuerdas?, ¿Cómo podrían dos cuerdas entrar por sí solas?"

"Son _cuerdas vivientes_. Y la primera dice–"

"Pero, ¿Cómo se levantan y caminan?, ¿pueden controlar todo su cuerpo o sólo sus extremos?"

Jun le mandó a Azusa una mirada de desesperación, pero no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda. La guitarrista de coletas estaba teniendo la diversión de su vida observando todo eso. La pelinegra se inclinó hacia Ui y susurró: "Parece que estar 'ciega' no ha cambiado en mucho a Yui, ¿eh?"

"¡Para nada!", contestó Ui, sonriendo alegremente ante… momento. ¿Esas eran _lágrimas_?, ¿por qué había lágrimas en sus ojos? _Imposible, Yui, no me digas que_…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, salvando a Jun de más improvisación. Sawako estaba de regreso –y no estaba sola. Detrás de ella estaba el hombre que había venido a recogerla tras la práctica los últimos días. El tipo era aún más impactante ahora que lo veían de cerca. No sólo era apuesto, sino también pulcro y vestido para matar.

"Chicas" –dijo Sawako– "déjenme presentarles a mi novio, Tetsuo Tsukamoto. Es consultor financiero."

Las siete chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia. "Es un placer," dijo Mio en nombre de todo el grupo.

"El placer es todo mío," replicó él, con la misma galantería que un espía internacional del cine. Ritsu podría jurar que había visto relucir una pequeña luz en su sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es quién?" –´preguntó él a Sawako– "me gustaría poner algunos rostros en los nombres que sigo escuchando todos los días."

"Ella es Mio" –replicó la mujer, indicando a la bajista– "Y por acá tenemos a Yui… esta es su hermana, Ui… ella es Azusa y la nueva, Jun… en la parte de atrás está Ritsu…"

"Ah," dijo Tetsuo, asintiendo con sabiduría. "_Ritsu._" El chico posó su brazo alrededor de Sawako en forma protectora.

"¡Hey!" –se quejó Ritsu– "¿Qué significa ese tono?"

"Oh, sólo le he contado a Tetsuo un par de cosas sobre ti, eso es todo…"

"¡Te reto a darme cinco minutos a solas con él!, ¡le contaré de ti, _lo suficiente _para que su cabeza explote en llamas!"

"Je…ya basta, por favor" –dijo Sawako, juguetonamente. O por lo menos _sonaba _en actitud juguetona. Pero a través de su risa, sus ojos enviaron a Ritsu un mensaje muy claro: _Nunca encontrarán tu cuerpo_.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del teclado. "¡Ahhjem!" –sonaba como el primer intento de alguien que nunca había aclarado su garganta para llamar la atención, sólo había visto cómo se hacía.

"¡Cierto! No terminé." Dijo Sawako. "Pero nuestro último miembro no necesita presentación. Después de todo, ¡se trata de la hija de tu cliente!" La maestra hizo un amplio ademán en dirección a Tsumugi.

Tetsuo se quedó muy, _muy_ quieto. Tras un momento, habló: "¿Qu–? Vaya…si es ella."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, para servirle", dijo la joven heredera, con una sonrisa radiante. "Es un placer conocerle."

Por otro lapso más largo, Tetsuo permaneció inmóvil; entonces, como si los engranes en su cabeza se acabaran de reiniciar, se giró hacia Sawako y dijo: "¡Bueno, eso fue genial, que gusto poder al fin conocerlas pero probablemente ya deberíamos irnos pues nuestra reservación es para las seis y ya son casi las cinco así que vámonos!"

De hecho eran las cuatro treinta, pero Sawako no tenía ninguna objeción. Tomo a Tetsuo del brazo. "Bueno chicas, ya terminamos. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. ¿Y Azusa? ¡_Más bronceado_!" La feliz pareja partió por la puerta dejando atrás a una Azusa muy sonrojada de vergüenza y a Jun e Ui preguntándose por qué.

"Ese tipo saldrá en las noticias por regentear un Casino. Lo escucharon primero en Ritsu Noticias."

Mio frunció el entrecejo. Había algo en esa última conversación que no encajaba. No lograba ubicar exactamente qué era, pero aun así… "Mugi," –preguntó la pelinegra– "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al novio de Sawa-chan?"

"Le dije que era un placer conocerle."

Un silencio como pocos cayó sobre el salón de música. La voz de la tecladista había sonado muy extraña. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de las chicas se voltearon a mirarla…y dejaron escapar un.

Tsumugi estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa que hubieran visto antes en el rostro de su amiga. Era una imagen que helaba la sangre, que irradiaba seguridad y suprema satisfacción. La sonrisa de un depredador.

"Mi padre encuentra útil cultivar la imagen de un hombre de familia," continuó Tsumugi. "Siempre busca un espacio para presentarme con sus principales asociados y mayores clientes. A lo largo de los años, he podido conocer a todos y cada uno de ellos, y en el caso de muchos, en más de una ocasión.

**_Nunca antes había visto a ese hombre._**"

Y mientras sus compañeras de banda seguían con los ojos fijos en ella, Tsumugi recogió sus cosas y salió grácilmente por la puerta, tarareando una alegre tonada.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Necesitaremos un montaje.**

**Notas del Autor: **¿Recuerdan esas bromas de _Ai Yori Aoshi_ en mi última historia? Tengo un fic corto en progreso para esa serie que he llamado "_The Red String Blues_". Chéquenlo. Además, parece que necesito empezar a hacer _tres_ respaldos de los capítulos por terminar en caso de que eche a perder los otros dos. Y también, ¿Qué es _glee_?

**Notas del Traductor**: Pues nuevamente de regreso gente. Los capítulos se alargan y esto debe mantenerse como un hobbie y no como una obligación, así que no se preocupen si ven que no actualizo seguido, porque les aseguro que terminaré con este proyecto.

¿A poco no era obvio que Ritsu cantaría algo de "The Who"? Y no me quiero ni imaginar qué se sentirá que Yui te venza en un problema de lógica. Nuevamente, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar una opinión. Sus palabras son el mejor estímulo para continuar y mejorar continuamente. ¡Saludos! _ Spidey off._


	5. Mash Up

_**Don't Say Stop Believin!**_

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato**: Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mash Up**.

El último acorde de _Mi amor es una engrapadora_ hizo eco por los rincones del salón de música, y en un movimiento simultáneo, las seis integrantes de Houkago Tea Time contuvieron el aliento en espera del veredicto.

"Eso estuvo mejor", dijo Sawako. "Sin abdominales esta vez."

La banda entera suspiró aliviada, en especial Yui. Desde que Sawako se había transformado en la Sargento del club, la guitarrista había tenido que aprender de la manera difícil que una dieta constituida en 90 por ciento de azúcar no era lo ideal para mantenerse en forma.

"¡Esta canción es mi favorita!" —exclamó Jun, quien había dicho exactamente lo mismo sobre todas las canciones de Mio— "¿De verdad escribiste todo esto tú sola, senpai?"

Mio se ruborizó. "Sí, no es nada especial".

"Al menos que impliques especial como en _persona con capacidades especiales_", murmuró Ritsu.

Ninguna de las dos bajistas escuchó eso, pero Azusa sí. "¡Whoa!" —reaccionó horrorizada.

"Oh, relájate. No es ninguna ofensa si _yo_ lo digo". Contestó Ritsu, dando una palmadita en uno de sus yesos.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"No lo es", dio una palmadita en el otro.

"¡Claro que sí! La única forma en que estaría bien que lo dijeras es si realmente estuvieras dis—"

La chica de coletas fue interrumpida por la ágil mano de Tsumugi, que se posó sobre su boca. Sawako y Ritsu que habían estado muy lejos para llegar a tiempo soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Los ojos de Azusa se abrieron en alarma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Las cuatro chicas se dieron vuelta muy lentamente para observar si la nueva integrante había escuchado algo.

Afortunadamente, Jun seguía muy ocupada interrogando a Mio acerca de sus técnicas para la composición de canciones. "¿Empiezas siempre con la letra?, ¿o primero haces la música?, ¿o las haces juntas?"

"Pues, depende de la canción",contestó Mio. "Algunas veces tengo la tonada perfecta y sólo necesito buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero otras veces—"

Conforme escuchaba la conversación, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ritsu se hacía cada vez más amplia. Lo está disfrutando, a lo lejos se nota que se quiere comer esta sopa con tenedor. Apuesto a que soy la única que se ha podido dar cuenta. (De hecho, Sawako e Ui se habían percatado también. Igual Tsumugi, quien reía para sí misma viendo que Ritsu pensaba ser la única. Mientras tanto, lo único que Yui podía percibir era que todas sonreían misteriosamente.)

"En cuanto a esta canción, creo que la melodía vino primero", finalizó Mio.

"¡Pero la letra también es grandiosa!" —Dijo halagadoramente Jun— "¿en qué te inspiraste para escribirla?"

Todas se quedaron mirando la escena. "¿Es en serio?" —preguntó Mio.

"¡Sí!"

"Quieres saber en qué me inspiré para escribir _Mi amor es una engrapadora._"

Jun asintió con gran entusiasmo.

"Engrapadoras," dijo Mio. "Ya sabes, de las que engrapan las cosas."

"¡Wow!" Jun sonreía como si le acabaran de revelar uno de los mayores secretos en el universo.

"Felicidades Yui" –dijo discretamente Ritsu– "finalmente encontramos una _kouhai_ hecha a tu medida."

"¡La cuidaré bien!" contestó la guitarrista.

Sawako se puso de pie. "Muy bien señoritas, son libres de irse. No olviden practicar en casa."

"¿Tan pronto?" –Preguntó Azusa algo sorprendida– "normalmente tocamos hasta que... oh."

"Una cita, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Ritsu, finalizando lo que Azusa había pensado.

"No es que les incumba, pero sí," –dijo Sawako– "Tetsuo y yo iremos a una función doble en el Matahora."

"¿Qué?, ¿que no en ése lugar sólo pasan cine viejo?"

"Resulta que ambos compartimos cierta fascinación por las películas clásicas de Godzilla. ¡Las veo mañana!"

Mio se escabulló por la puerta siguiendo a Sawako. "Maestra" –susurró cuidadosamente– "¿está segura de que toma la decisión correcta?"

"¿Sobre qué?" –contestó Sawako sin detenerse.

"¡Tsukamoto-san!, ¿no sería prudente que al menos se tomara las cosas con más calma? Ya le contamos lo que nos dijo Mugi–"

"Y yo ya les dije que seguro debe estar confundida. O tal vez se está inventado cosas por alguna razón. Tratándose de ella, ¿Quién puede saber?"

"¡Per–!"

"Escucha," –Sawako dio media vuelta– "agradezco que todas ustedes se preocupen por mí, chicas. Pero ustedes son unas niñas, yo soy adulta. Sé lo que hago, ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," contestó Mio. La pelinegra no tenía más opción. Sawako era la única persona que conocía capaz de hablar en un tono tan casual y gentil, y aun así hacerlo sonar como una amenaza.

La profesora se retiró, y Mio regresó al salón del club. Dentro, Jun había trasladado su atención a Yui, quien se encontraba bastante ocupada explicándole a la nueva chica los tejes y manejes de interpretar la primera guitarra. (¡Es muy importante no detenerse a descansar!, ¡las demás no se detendrán contigo!) Tsumugi miraba pensativa por la ventana, al tiempo que una de sus manos descansaba en su abdomen. Azusa platicaba con Ui sobre lo último que sucedía con las de primer curso.

Todo _parecía_ estar bien. Pero algo dentro de Mio no creía sentir lo mismo. "Estoy preocupada." Dijo, dirigiéndose a Ritsu.

"Sí, yo también. Ese Tetsuo debe ser un espía americano trabajando de encubierto."

"Me refiero a nosotras." La pelinegra hizo un gesto refiriéndose a sus demás compañeras. "Aún no hemos tomado esto lo suficientemente en serio. No creo que logremos estar listas a tiempo."

"Ah, ¡lo lograremos! Aún nos quedan ¿Cuánto, seis semanas?"

Mio parpadeó. "¿Eso es lo que piensas?"

"Claro, es como un mes. Un mes es casi como cinco semanas, cinco es casi como seis... ¿por qué?, ¿Cuánto nos queda realmente?"

"**Diecinueve días**."

Ritsu palideció, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Estaremos bieeeeeen~."

"¿Eso crees?"

"¡Seguro, sólo necesitamos ponernos a ello! Diecinueve días son tiempo más que suficiente, siempre que los usemos bien y no tengamos nada que nos distraiga."

Mio posó de inmediato sus ojos en la silla de ruedas de Ritsu. Vio los lentes oscuros de Yui. Dio un vistazo a Tsumugi, sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ahí.

"Quise decir _nada más_ que nos distraiga," finalizó Ritsu.

* * *

_**18 días para las Regionales.**_

Había llegado la hora. No había manera de que pudiera aplazarlo ni un momento más.

Miró cuidadosamente por entre los pasillos. El artículo que buscaba estaba demasiado fuera de temporada, así que no tenía muchas opciones, pero eventualmente encontró uno que la satisfacía lo suficiente. Resultó ser ligeramente más barato de lo que esperaba. No lucía precisamente de la mejor calidad, pero bueno, obtienes lo que pagas.

Trajo el producto consigo a la caja. El cajero ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa. Clavó los ojos en el envase de loción bronceadora, después en ella, considerando si la chica estaba actuando en serio.

"Por favor, sólo márquelo," dijo Azusa, suspirando como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho en la vida.

* * *

_**17 días para las Regionales.**_

"Necesitamos canciones realmente buenas para las regionales" –dijo Mio de camino a la escuela. "Como desearía poder pensar en un buen tema."

"Mmm-jum,"dijo Ritsu, que escuchaba a medias.

"Tú también podrías intentar escribir una canción de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? No hay necesidad de que únicamente sea yo quien—"

"Tendremos esta conversación cuando te retractes de lo que dijiste sobre la última que escribí."

"¿Eh?, ¿a cuál te refieres?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente bien de cuál te hablo!, '¡_Ahí viene el Meca-Brontosauro_!'"

Mio trató de contenerse, pero sus ojos rápidamente se empañaban con lágrimas, sus esfuerzos por aguantarse fueron en vano. Se soltó a carcajadas. Doblada por la risa, trató de encontrar aire para decir algo amable sobre _esa cosa_. "No... no está tan–"

"Oh, ya cállate." Dijo Ritsu, tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

Una vez que Mio logró recobrar la calma, ambas continuaron con su camino. Los pensamientos de la bajista no dilataron mucho en volver hacia temas que pudieran dar forma a una canción. "Sólo necesito una o dos, realmente buenas," –murmuró la pelinegra– "sólo tenemos unos minutos en el escenario."

Ritsu decidió entonces probar un pequeño experimento. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su falda y lo colocó en su regazo. No planeaba usarlo, sólo quería mantenerlo a la vista.

"Hey Ritsu," dijo Mio un minuto después. "¿Qué piensas de los celulares como tema de una canción?"

"Pienso que si fuera una apuesta, ya gané," dijo la baterista, sonriendo.

"Corre," dijo Mio.

La baterista parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¡CORRE!"

La castaña no tuvo oportunidad de hacer más preguntas. Mio acababa de empujarla por el camino, rumbo a la desviación que llevaba a la casa de juguete donde guardaba la silla de ruedas, la misma que usaba siempre en exteriores. La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a quejarse, pero al ver el rostro de Mio se congeló. Su amiga acababa de colocarse los lentes de Sawako. Había problemas.

Ritsu desapareció por detrás de la casita apenas unos segundos antes de que Jun alcanzara a Mio. "¡Hola hola hola!"

"Buenos días" –la bajista respondió con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro agradecía a todos los dioses el haber podido ver a Jun antes de que la chica la viera a ella.

"Hey, ¿no había alguien que venía contigo?"

"¿Eh?, no. Probablemente fue... fue un ave. ¡Vamos a la escuela!"

Mio comenzó a marchar hacia el frente; Jun alzó una ceja, pero no tardó en seguirla. "Oye senpai, ¿ya sabemos qué canciones tocaremos para las Regionales?"

"No todavía. Aún sigo tratando de—"

"¿Crees que podría escribir una, _senpai_?, ¡Tengo la mejor idea de todas!"

Eso fue lo último que Ritsu alcanzó a escuchar de la conversación antes de que se alejaran. Esperó cinco minutos más, y después volvió hacia el frente de la casa para sacar lo que necesitaba. ¡Una vez más, estuvo cerca! No podía ser una coincidencia. ¿Qué era lo que se traía esta chica Jun?

"Si su canción siquiera suena como la mía, la pateo por las escaleras." Murmuró la baterista, impulsando sus ruedas camino a la escuela.

* * *

_**16 días para las Regionales.**_

"¡Buenos días!~" cantó Tsumugi mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Y no era una exageración, literalmente lo había cantado. Los Kotobuki nunca antes habían visto a su hija tan feliz, no como la habían visto en los últimos días.

_Debería de relajarme y sólo disfrutar de esto_, pensó la señora Kotobuki. _Debería sentirme feliz por ella. Pero_...

...Pero una madre preferiría saber la razón por la cual su hija se siente así. Y ella prefería saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Usualmente la señora Kotobuki podía leer la conducta de su hija mucho mejor que ahora. Y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que hacía a Tsumugi tan feliz en estos días.

Mientras la más joven de la familia Kotobuki daba giros (sí, giros;) con rumbo a la mesa para tomar el desayuno, su madre frunció el entrecejo al notar _algo más_. La felicidad de Tsumugi podía ser un misterio, pero su hija tenía otro problema que era demasiado obvio como para no notarlo. De hecho, se estaba volviendo imposible de ignorar.

"¡Buenos días, Madre!" dijo Tsumugi, dándole un abrazo.

La señora Kotobuki dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su hija. "Buenos días amor. Ehm... me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo un momento."

"¡Por supuesto!" Tsumugi se inclinó hasta quedar sólo a un susurro de distancia de su madre.

Eso no era lo que la señora Kotobuki había querido decir, pero se conformó. "Cariño..." –dijo en la voz más discreta que pudo– "me preocupa un poco ver cuánto peso has ganado últimamente."

Tsumugi se retiró de inmediato. "¡Pero qué cosas dices, Madre!"

"No te estoy criticando. Sólo me preocupo–"

"¡Así que debo mantener una figura perfecta para ganar tú respeto!"

"¡No! Pero..." La señora Kotobuki volvió a bajar la voz. "¡No es normal que ganes peso tan rápido Tsumugi! ¿Qué has estado comiendo últimamente?"

"Esto es una tontería, Madre. Estás haciendo parecer las cosas más graves de lo que realmente son."

"¡Oh, por favor hija!, ¡luces como si hubieras ganado diez kilos desde ayer!"

Tsumugi le dirigió una fría mirada a su madre. "Creo que esta mañana no tomaré el desayuno. Estoy segura de que al menos **_eso_ **te complacerá."

La chica se dio vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y en su lugar corrió al lado del señor Kotobuki. No le dirigió palabra alguna, sólo le regaló una enorme sonrisa. "Eehmm... buenos días, amor," dijo el señor.

"Buenos días, Padre. ¿Me lo podrías repetir, por favor?"

El rostro del señor Kotobuki lucía claramente confundido. "No entiendo por qué me sigues pidiendo lo mis–"

"¿Por favor, sí Papi?", dijo la chica. Y era inevitable. Él no podía decirle que no a ese rostro.

"No hay uno sólo de mis asociados, empleados o consultores que responda al nombre de Tsukamoto," contestó él.

Tsumugi soltó un grito de alegría, lo abrazó y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

* * *

_**15 días para las Regionales**_

"Hoy intentaremos algo diferente" —dijo Sawako. "Échenle una mirada a esto." La maestra comenzó a repartir hojas de música entre las chicas.

Ritsu estaba boquiabierta. "Aun no estamos tan desesperadas, ¿o sí?"

"¿Desesperadas?"

"Momento... ah, olvídenlo," dijo la baterista observando la melodía. "Esta no es una de tus viejas canciones."

"No, son... ¡HEY!, ¡Escribí música bastante poderosa cuando estuve en este club, señorita!"

"Sí, y ahora eres una maestra de preparatoria. Seguro puedo tener futuro en este lugar."

"Ése no es el problema con sus canciones" —corrigió Yui— "es sólo que son muy ruidosas y todas suenan igual."

Sawako se acercó al par de chicas, acorralándolas con una mirada que podría haber hecho huir despavorido a un león.

"Eh...", dijo Yui.

"¿Sólo bromeaba?" completó Ritsu.

"Veinte abdominales cada una," dijo Sawako. "Tienen dos minutos. Si cualquiera de las dos falla, ambas volverán a empezar."

Un pequeño Eeeh~ escapó de la boca de Yui en forma de quejido. "¡Tendrás que llevar el tiempo por las dos Ricchan!, ¡todavía no tengo un reloj en Braille!"

"¿Puedo cambiarla por Mugi?" le preguntó Ritsu a Sawako.

Mientras ambas ofensoras tomaban en posición en el suelo, Mio pasaba los dedos por entre las copias que Sawako les había entregado. "No entiendo, ¿para qué son estas canciones?"

"Les conseguí la melodía de un par de viejos éxitos de P-Model," contestó Sawako. "Eran bastante populares cuando tenía tu edad. Los jueces reconocerán estas canciones."

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de malo con _mis_ canciones?"

Sawako arqueó una ceja. "¿Es en serio?"

"¡Sí!"

"Dame un minuto. Necesito alfabetizar la lista."

Ritsu rompió en carcajadas. Yui también, pero sólo porque vio que Ritsu lo había hecho. En lo personal, ella no veía que podía tener de gracioso el orden alfabético. Ambas chicas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Sawako les miró fijamente. Las dos volvieron a los abdominales.

Cuando la profesora volvió a voltear, Mio tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Cre– Creía que te gustaban mis canciones..."

Algo tarde, pero Sawako recordó que antes había pretendido que le gustaban las canciones de Mio para tratar de suavizar su imagen ante las chicas. Y si bien era cierto que ahora estaba en una modalidad más estricta, lo mejor era mantener cierta consistencia con su personaje. "Y sí me gustan, querida. Es sólo que en realidad no son material para algo como las Regionales."

"En ese caso, ¡trabajaré aún más duro en las nuevas!" Mio sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a hacer notas en el papel.

"¿Canciones nuevas, eh? ¿Y qué tal te va hasta ahora?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa. "...Tengo tres líneas."

"¿Y qué tal suenan?"

Hubo otra pausa. "Aún le estoy dando forma a los versos."

"Bien. Te diré algo: tu sigue haciendo la lucha, pero hasta que no termines con eso, aprenderán estas canciones."

La bajista suspiró resignada. "Ok. Si eso es lo que tú–"

A Mio la interrumpió el sonido de su celular. Tomó el aparato sólo para terminar dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza. "¿Por qué Azusa me mandaría un mensaje que sólo dice: '_J_'?"

"¡A sus puestos de batalla!"Gritó Ritsu. La chica se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su equipo. Tsumugi acudió en su auxilio, tanto Yui como Mio –que ya habían captado el punto– sacaron sus lentes. Apenas lo hicieron a tiempo. No habrían sido sino unos segundos cuando Azusa y Jun entraron por la puerta.

"¡Dime!"

"No."

"¡Dime!"

"Dije que–"

"¡Dime! ¡Dime dime dime dime dime dime!, ¡**DIME**! ¡**Dímelo**!"

Azusa miró suplicante a sus compañeras de banda. "¿Podría alguien detenerla?"

"Lo más probable es que se detenga si le dices", señaló Ritsu.

"¡No puedo!, ¡no hay nada que decir!" La pequeña guitarrista hizo una mueca.

"Jun mala" –habló Yui– "¡deja a Azu-puff en paz!"

El grupo entero hizo una pausa para procesar el nuevo apodo, y decidió en silencio el ignorarlo. "¿De qué se trata esto, chicas?" Le preguntó Mio a Jun.

"¡Hoy Azusa luce diferente!" –dijo la bajista más joven. "¡Estoy segura!, aunque aún no logro descifrar exactamente en qué..."

"¡No hay nada de diferente!" Reclamó Azusa "¡Díganle!"

Sawako miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial atención a la complexión de su cuerpo. "No lo suficientemente diferente," concluyó la maestra.

"Estoy trabajando en eso." Murmuró la pequeña kouhai.

"¡Oh, ya lo tengo!" –Dijo Jun– "¡son tus coletas!"

"¿Qué hay con ellas?"

"¡Hoy traes dos!"

"Es el número de siempre."

"Entonces ¡de seguro las intercambiaste!"

Azusa clavó su mirada en su amiga por un buen rato. Finalmente, Mio intervino: "Hey Jun, hoy tenemos música nueva. Deberías de darle un vistazo."

"¡Oooo!" Jun se acercó a ver que había.

Azusa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio como si la acabaran de librar de una bestia salvaje. Más tranquila, la chica volteó a ver a Sawako con la luz de la venganza en sus pupilas. "He estado pensando... Sensei, ¿recuerda aquel truco que usted me había sugerido? Apuesto que a ella le quedaría perfecto."

La profesora levantó ambas cejas. "¿De verdad?, no era más que una amenaza."

"¡Hey profe!" –Dijo Jun, hojeando las partituras– "¡Estas cosas son más viejas que nosotras!, ¿de dónde las desenterró, una excavación prehistórica?"

La expresión de Sawako se volvió fría como el hielo. "Esa idea tuya podría guardar cierto mérito, Azusa." Le contestó la maestra.

"Tendrá que ser muy sutil. Ella no sabe que estamos recreando estos trucos."

"Mjum. Tal vez sólo me limite a hacerle algunas sugerencias."

Ambas miraron a Jun. La joven nuevamente había puesto su atención por completo en admirar a Mio. "Senpai, ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que me impresionas?" La pregunta hubiera sonado como algo de lo más natural, y la pelinegra probablemente se hubiera sentido halagada, de no ser porque los ojos de Jun se encontraban fijos justo a la altura del pecho de la espigada bajista.

"¿Sabes?, quizás ni siquiera me tome la molestia," dijo Sawako.

* * *

_**14 días para las Regionales**_

Durante sus días como estudiante de bachillerato, la maestra Kawasumi era toda una personalidad. Vivía lejos de los chismes y los rumores malintencionados. Hasta donde a ella le concernía, los problemas de otros eran cuestión de ellos mismos; ella tenía los propios con qué lidiar.

Pero ahora era una maestra, y eso le desprendía ciertas responsabilidades. Cuando una estudiante comenzaba a manifestar problemas, su trabajo era ayudar, aún si eso implicaba entrometerse un poco en la vida personal de las alumnas.

Era natural entonces que terminara por tener una plática en la sala de profesores, frente a frente con la estudiante más confundida que jamás le hubiera tocado enseñar.

"¿Usted quería verme?" preguntó Tsumugi.

"Sí. Estoy preocupada por..." –La maestra Kawasumi dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por dónde empezar? "Kotobuki, tu historial académico siempre ha sido de excelencia, pero tus trabajos más recientes han sido un poco extraños."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Bueno, tu examen de literatura por ejemplo. Presentaste _Romeo y Julieta_ como ejemplo de una historia con final feliz."

"¡Lo es!, ¡Los dos se aman tanto el uno al otro!" –contestó Tsumugi, prácticamente brillando de alegría.

"Pero se mueren."

"¡Y ahora están juntos en la eternidad!"

"Claro." La maestra Kawasumi volvió a revisar el montón de folios. "Además, tenemos un examen de matemáticas en el que factorizaste un polinomio con 'amor más felicidad al cuadrado'."

"¡La aritmética es magnífica!, ¡Uno más uno puede ser tanto como se desee!"

"No, no se puede. Son dos."

"¿Y quiénes somos nosotras para decirle a esos números lo que pueden o no pueden hacer?"

La maestra Kawasumi suspiró un tanto fastidiada. Hubiera deseado que el problema no fuese tan obvio aquí. "Escucha..."

Alguien tocó la puerta. "¡Psst!, Psst"

"Ella no está aquí."

Hubo una pequeña pausa. "...¿Puede darle un mensaje?"

"Lárgate, Suzuki."

La profesora esperó un momento para asegurarse de que Jun se había ido, después volvió a darle cara a Tsumugi. "Mira, entiendo muy bien qué es lo que sucede aquí. Eres una joven adolescente y al parecer el amor te ha llegado de la nada; eso no es ningún misterio. ¿Te conseguiste un novio, cierto?"

Tsumugi pareció no entender la pregunta. "¿Un qué? Oh. Sí, podría decirse. Ji ji."

"Me alegro por ti. Pero no debes permitir que esto afecte tus estudios, tu futuro depende de ello. Sólo trata de bajar tu cabeza de las nubes, ¿ok?"

"Ok" –respondió Tsumugi, claramente con la cabeza en las nubes– "¿Algo más de lo que desee hablarme?"

Por supuesto que había _algo más_. Pero la maestra Kawasumi no tenía la menor intención de tocar el tema. Se obligó a si misma a no mirar la cintura de Tsumugi. Sin importar que tan graves pudieran ser los problemas de una estudiante con su imagen o alimentación, ése era un asunto que solo le competía a sus padres; Kawasumi se rehusaba a involucrase.

Y por encima de todo, no iba a permitir que _la otra posibilidad_ siquiera entrara a su mente. ¡_Por todos los cielos, Sakuragaoka no es una escuela de los suburbios_!

"Es todo." –Dijo ella– "Ya te puedes ir". Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Tsumugi se retiró a su clase.

Justo cuando la puerta acababa de cerrarse, el Director Yamada asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina. "En lo que refiere a tratar con esa estudiante," –comentó– "le pido que tenga en cuenta que sus padres podrían partirnos en dos igual que a una varita de madera."

"Entendi–"

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. "_Psst_."

"¡Que no está aquí!"

* * *

_**13 días para las Regionales.**_

Ritsu dio un vistazo asomándose por la esquina. Perfecto. Las escaleras estaban libres. _Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!_

Corrió por la primera parte de las escaleras, dando vuelta a la esquina. Solo quedaría expuesta unos segundos más. Era un plan a prueba de fallas. Ella y Tsumugi se habían metido a la escuela una noche anterior, habían vaciado un cuarto de almacén por cada piso y cambiado las cerraduras. Después –en un destello de genialidad, habían colgado letreros de W.C. para personas con capacidades diferentes en las puertas. Ritsu era la única alumna en silla de ruedas, así que nadie haría preguntas del por qué la chica seguía saliendo de esos cuartos, y tampoco habría quien intentara usarlos.

Tsumugi había "convencido" a los conserjes para que ignoraran estos nuevos cuartos. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los otros miembros del personal sabían por qué de pronto la escuela tenía estos baños en cada piso, pero todos suponían que alguien debía de saberlo. Ah, ¡Las dichas de una comunicación deficiente!

Casi estaba dentro. Ritsu sacó su llave. Esto iba a ser...

El tiempo se detuvo. A través de su vista periférica acababa de notar la presencia de una persona. Dio media vuelta para ver cómo su peor miedo se volvía realidad. Una de sus compañeras de clase estaba justo ahí, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Ritsu se quedó viendo a Ichigo.

Ichigo se la quedó viendo a ella.

Ritsu se quedó muy, muy quieta.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro. "Como sea."

La chica siguió su camino. La baterista le observó hasta desaparecer. _Ja_ -pensó, casi sin poder creer que estaba a salvo. _¿Quién iba a decir que un día agradecería la apatía de esa chica?_

Poco después, una vez que el chantaje había tenido lugar, Ritsu ya no estaba tan agradecida.

* * *

**_12 días para las Regionales._**

Cuando la mayoría de los jóvenes de prepa hablan de ir a la tienda de música, usualmente se refieren a alguna distribuidora de discos con precios sobrevaluados, llena de artículos y merchandising varios. Otros tal vez podrían referirse a un lugar de discos usados. Pero hay un muy pequeño y selecto grupo que tiene otra cosa en mente al hablar de tales lugares. Tiendas hechas para quienes producen música en lugar de tan sólo consumirla. Un espacio de instrumentos y partituras. Y hoy, Mio y Yui se encontraban en la tienda de música.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Yui, mientras su amiga pasaba las páginas de algunos registros para bajo. "Si lo que quieres es escribir nuevas canciones, ¿Por qué estamos viendo las que ya están aquí?"

_¿Esperó a que estuviéramos aquí para preguntarme eso?_ pensó Mio. "Trato de buscar algo de inspiración."

"¿Oh? Bueno, eso debería ser muy fácil. Veamos por los alrededores hasta que algo te inspire."

"No es así como –"

"¡Mira! ¡La guitarra en aquella pared es verde!"

"Te dij—"

"¡Guitarra veeeeeerde!" –Cantó Yui– "¡viviendo en el muro colgada! ¿Cuándo alguien te llevara a su moraaaada?... Ahí lo tienes, ¿ves? Es fácil."

Mio rodó sus ojos con impaciencia, asegurándose que Yui la viera hacerlo. "Ésta no puede ser una canción cualquiera. Necesito algo que realmente logre causar impacto, que logre mostrarle al mundo que vamos en serio."

"Aaaaaah," –intervino Yui. "Entiendo."

"Es bueno saberl—"

"¡Te daré un montón de ideas para que puedas elegir la mejor!, ¡mira, el set de batería en la esquina tiene el 10% de descuento!"

Mio dejó caer su frente contra el muro. "Esto no es–"

"¡Mira! ¡Esa lámpara en el techo se enciende y se apaga!"

"Lo que sea." Mio continuó revisando las partituras en la revista.

"¡Mira, aquél chico es! ¡WOAAAH, Mio, mira!, ¡Mira!"

Con algo de mala gana, la bajista volteó. Yui estaba señalando a un chico que se encontraba en el otro extremo del local. "No lo reconozco, ¿debería?"

"¡Es el guitarrista del club de Música Ligera de la Academia del Sureste de Tokyo! ¡Están en nuestra categoría en las Regionales!"

"Oh ¿Investigaste a nuestros oponentes?"

"La mayoría está en Facebook. ¡Mio!, ¿No es increíble? De todos los lugares posibles, ¡encontrar a nuestra competencia justo aquí!"

_¿De todo lugar posible?_ "Bueno está bien. Supongo."

"Y ¡y Mio! ¡_Mio_!, ¿Qué pasaría si él y yo nos enamoramos?"

"Claro, eso sería ¡¿_**QUÉ**_?!"

Yui tenía las manos en sus mejillas, una pose que había adoptado de Tsumugi. "¡Dos guitarristas rivales juntos uno con el otro, contra todos los obstáculos!, ¡sería justo como Romeo y Julieta!"

"Eehm... Sí sabes que ésa historia no tiene un final feliz, ¿verdad?"

"¿De verdad? Mugi dijo que sí."

Mio no podía creer que estaba escuchando esto. "¿Y desde cuándo te interesan tanto los chicos y las citas?"

La guitarrista lucía visiblemente ofendida. "¡Soy una adolescente!, ¡se supone que me interese en esto!"

"Sí, pero_ no te fuerces_ a hacerlo."

"¡No lo hago!, ¡me gustan los chicos tanto como a cualquier otra chica!, ¡es sólo que no te das cuenta porque no tenemos ninguno en la escuela!"

Mio consideró ése argumento. "Debe haber algo que te metió la idea ¿Has leído algo últimamente que—?"

"¡Me estás ignorando!"

"¿No fue un libro entonces?, ¿Un videojuego, tal vez?"

La cara de Yui se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate. "¡Te lo probaré! ¡Ese chico y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!, ¡estaremos casados por seis millones de años!, ¡Vamos, _Giita_!"

Con ésa última declaración, Yui sacó a su guitarra de su estuche y atravesó la tienda corriendo. Se deslizó por detrás del estudiante de la Academia del Sureste de Tokio, quien de inmediato la notó. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó el chico.

Yui sólo se sonrió.

"¿Hoola~?" El muchacho pasó la palma de su mano frente al rostro de la castaña.

Sin respuesta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico se dio media vuelta. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo...

_"I thought love was only true in fairy tales! Meant for someone else but not for me! Love was out to get me, thats the way it seemed disappointment haunted all my dreams!"_

Mio suspiró profundamente. Había aceptado el hecho de que las otras iban a hacer performances espontáneos tal y como Sawako lo había ordenado; pero al menos había guardado la esperanza de no estar presente para ninguno de ellos.

_"Then I saw your face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace of doubt in my mind! Im in love! Im a believer I couldn't leave you if I tried!"_

Yui le guiñó un ojo al chico. En cuanto a él –como era de esperarse– la miraba con una expresión de genuina incredulidad. Mio no podía culparlo. Después de todo, relativamente muy pocos chicos suelen vivir la experiencia de recibir una serenata en público por una chica al azar usando una guitara eléctrica desconectada.

_"I thought love was more or less a giving thing Seems the more I gave the less I got Whats the use in trying? All you get is pain! When I needed sunshine I got rain!"_

Los encargados del lugar estaban empezando a observar la situación con algo de recelo –casi con tanto recelo como el que transmitía la mirada de Mio– pero Yui siguió adelante. El chico estaba simplemente petrificado. Mio no lograba percibir bien cómo debía estar sintiéndose él al respecto. Aunque no estaba tratando de detenerla Por Dios, ¿será posible que el loco plan de Yui de hecho estuviera funcionando?

No pasaron muchos minutos para que fuera momento del coro final (afortunadamente, los sencillos de antes tendían a ser cortos). Yui lo cantó con especial sinceridad. _"Im in love! Im a believer! I couldnt leave you if I tried!"_

La castaña repitió el coro, bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz. Mio llevó sus ojos al techo exasperada ante la idea de un fade-out en vivo. Pero eso no era todo, había más problemas. Yui simplemente no parecía detenerse. Pronto estaba cantando de forma casi inaudible y apenas tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra. Mio podía ver el pánico en los ojos de su amiga. _No me digas... No sabe cómo terminar esto, ¿no es así?_

Compadeciéndose de ella, Mio se acercó y colocó su mano sobre las cuerdas de Giita para silenciarlas. Yui interpretó ese gesto como el final. Tomó un segundo para recuperar su aliento, después levantó la vista para observar al chico con una mirada llena de expectativa. "¿Y bien?, ¿Qué piensas?"

Él tartamudeó. "Eh... ¿buena técnica de punteo?"

"¡No, sobre NOSOTROS!, ¡tú y yo!, ¡para siempre!, ¡amor a primera vista!, ¡contra todos los obstáculos!"

Antes que el joven pudiera contestar, una chica entró a la tienda y lo tomó del brazo. "¿Ya terminaste aquí, Matsuo? Quería pedirte tu opinión con unos sombreros."

"¡Sombreros, perfecto!" El chico huyó de la tienda cual conejo asustadizo, llevándose a su novia consigo.

"¡P-Pero pero nosotros!" Yui trató de llamarle. "¡Mi amor destinado!, ¡Yo quiero creer!" [*****]

"Al parecer él sí puede dejarte si lo intenta" [******], dijo Mio.

La pelinegra lamentó de inmediato su pequeña broma cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Yui. "Mi... ¿mi primer amor se ha terminado tan pronto?"

La bajista suspiró. "Vamos, iremos por algo de helado. Ya hablaremos de lo ridículo que fue cada parte de esto cuando te sientas mejor."

Yui aspiró por la nariz, tratando de parar su llanto."Nunca me sentiré mejor. Mi corazón se ha hecho pedazos. El amor está muerto. ¿Qué clase de helado?"

"Tu favorito."

"Ok." Yui volvió a meter a Giita en su estuche y siguió a su amiga. "Pero si no lo tienen, el amor está muerto."

* * *

_**11 días para las Regionales**_

De vuelta en la escuela, en la fila del almuerzo, tanto Azusa como Jun trataban de no quedarse mirando a la otra.

"Entonces..." –dijo finalmente Azusa. "¿Nuevo corte, eh?"

"¡Sip!"

"No es un poquito... ¿masculino?"

"Eso creo. La maestra Sawako dijo que debía probar este look. Fue bastante enfática."

"Claro." Azusa estaba comenzando a lamentar la sugerencia que le había hecho a Sawako en su pequeño arrebato.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. "Entonces," dijo Jun eventualmente. "Nuevo... eh..."

"¿Sí?"

Jun le dio un vistazo a Azusa. "Nuevo..."

"¿Y bien?"

La bajista se rindió. "Azusa, ¿te caíste dentro de un barril de estofado o algo así?"

"¡No, es una quemadura por el sol!"

"He visto tu bronceado antes. Esto es diferente. ¿Y por qué hueles a chocolate?"

"No es nada," respondió Azusa firmemente.

"De acuerdo, si tú lo dices."

La castaña dio media vuelta. Viendo de un lado a otro, sacó una mini grabadora de su bolsillo y murmuró: "Objetivo Zero esconde algo. Investigar a fondo."

"¿Y eso qué fue?"

"¡Nada!" –Jun guardo el aparato en su bolsillo y comenzó a silbar.

Azusa alzó una ceja. La chica hizo una nota mental de investigar a fondo.

Detrás de ambas, las chicas de primero realmente deseaban que la fila avanzara más rápido.

* * *

**_10 días para las Regionales_**

"En algún momento vamos a tener que preguntarle," dijo Ritsu. "Esto ya empieza a resultar ridículo. Luce como si se hubiera tragado una rueda de la fortuna."

"Lo sé." Mio suspiró. "Pero si es parte de su truco, no podemos detenerla. Tal vez sea mejor que nosotras no lo sepamos."

"No, es importante. Porque dependiendo de cuál sea el truco, tal vez tengamos que patear el trasero de Sawa-chan."

"¡No vamos a atacar a nadie!, ¡deja de sugerir eso cada vez que tenemos un problema!"

"¿Por qué?, ¿sólo porque está mal?" –Ritsu rió socarronamente– "Qué linda. Aún crees que tendremos una pizca de conciencia para cuando todo esto termine."

Mio sólo puso mala cara. Al menos_ ella sí la tendría_, demonios.

El baño comenzaba a aparecer a la izquierda de ambas chicas. Ritsu notó a alguien fuera en la puerta. "Rayos, hay fila. Adiós a mi parada furtiva en pits."

"Podrías entrar ahí con la silla de ruedas," dijo Mio. "Las personas con verdaderos problemas de discapacidad también van al baño."

"Eso no pasará. Hay partes de mi vida en las que me rehúso a incluir esta cosa. Me aguantaré."

Mio sonrió. "¿Por qué no usas uno de esos baños especiales que hemos visto aparecer últimamente?"

"Ja _ja._ ¡Hey, Ui!"

Efectivamente, quien se encontraba de pie frente al baño no era otra sino la hermana de Yui. La chica hizo una educada reverencia. "¡Buenas tardes!"

Ritsu apuntó con su pulgar a la puerta. "¿Está lleno ahí dentro?"

"No, no. Sólo estoy esperando a _oneechan_." Una sombra de preocupación cruzó por su rostro. "Ojalá que esté bien."

"Ehm, estoy segura de que Yui puede manejarse por sí sola," dijo Mio, aunque incluso en el mejor de los casos, ésa era una idea bastante remota.

"Momento," –dijo Ritsu. Algo no estaba bien aquí. "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa con exactitud?"

Ui bajó la mirada. "Bueno, ustedes saben, ella podría tropezar, o usar la llave equivocada, o sentarse sin darse cuenta de que el asiento está arriba..."

Mio y Ritsu se distrajeron un segundo tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual el asiento estaría levantado en una escuela de puras mujeres. Ambas lograron volver al presente justo a tiempo para ver –nuevamente– lágrimas en los ojos de Ui. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mio.

"Oneechan es tan v-valiente... Siempre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo..."

Ritsu arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás hablando de alguna hermana que no nos has presentado?

"Verla en este estado... ¡m-me entristece tanto!, ¡pobrecita _Oneechan_!"

Mio dudó por unos segundos. "Ui...tú sí sabes que..."

"¡Lo siento!" —lloró Ui, empujando la puerta— "¡debo asegurarme de que se encuentra bien!, ¡las veo después!"

Ritsu y Mio contemplaron la escena, guardando silencio por un largo rato.

"Vamos a tener que patearle el trasero a Yui, ¿verdad?", preguntó Ritsu.

"Me temo que sí", contestó Mio.

* * *

_**9 días para las Regionales**_

"¿Y bien?", preguntó Sawako dando una vuelta completa. "¿Se me ve bien este chaleco?"

"Mucho mejor comparado con el espandex amarillo," contestó Tetsuo con una sonrisa.

"Te dije que eso fue sólo por diversión."

"Si tu idea sobre diversión es asesinar a Bill... "

Sawako puso una mirada traviesa. "No lo sé...a decir verdad, creo que me agradaría la idea de ser 'La Novia'".

"¡Claro! Sería lindo algún día._ Algún día_."

"Lo dijiste dos veces."

"¿Eso hice? Algún día, es decir, disculpa."

Sawako se quitó el chaleco y se dirigió a la caja para comprarlo. Tetsuo la siguió, aún murmurando algo parecido a 'algún día'. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cajero agregó sus artículos a la cuenta y les informó el total. Al momento, Tetsuo llevó la mano a sus bolsillos y buscó en ellos por unos segundos. Frunciendo el ceño, exclamó: "¡Rayos, _**otra vez**_ olvidé mi tarjeta de crédito!"

"Wow, realmente necesitas trabajar en eso" —Intervino Sawako. "No hay problema, yo puedo cubrir esto".

"Ah, no puedo permitir que pagues tu propio regalo de aniversario por nuestra tercer semana juntos..."

Ella le guiñó un ojo: "Ya me lo compensarás."

"De acuerdo, si tú insistes."

Cuando se dirigían a la salida, una voz llamó: "¡Sawa-chan!" La maestra se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Tsumugi corriendo feliz a su encuentro. Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Sawako fue la manera en que Tsumugi venía vestida. La joven rubia usaba un coqueto conjunto de marinerita, con todo y boina náutica.

"Vaya, mira nada más... Si se trata nada menos que de Mugi. ¿O debería llamarte Capitán?"

Tsumugi dejó escapar una risa juguetona. "No te preocupes, sólo es algo que me estaba probando. Saludos también para usted, señor Tsukamoto."

"Eehm...hola", dijo él, observando la puerta de salida con la misma intensidad de un jugador de baseball que considera si robarse la base o no. "Es un gusto verla nuevamente, señorita Kotobuki."

"**_Usted_ **puede llamarme Capitán",contestó ella sin cambiar su expresión, pero dejando entrever un desconcertante brillo en sus pupilas. Él sólo atinó a reír nerviosamente.

"Es un gusto poder encontrarte, pero ya debemos retirarnos", dijo Sawako. "Tenemos algo que celebrar el día de hoy".

"Oh. ¿Y qué tienen planeado?"

"Solo algunas cosas... para divertirnos."

"Cosas de adultos que a ti no te incumben", agregó Tetsuo. Como era de esperarse, Sawako le recriminó por eso con un golpecito en la cabeza, pero a él le interesaba dejar en claro su postura. Esta niña realmente estaba comenzando a hacerlo enojar. (¿Y qué había estado comiendo desde la última vez que la vio?)

"¡Oh!" —exclamó Tsumugi. "En ese caso no los entretengo más. ¡Nos vemos mañana en la práctica!"

"Claro." Un tanto avergonzada por la situación, Sawako dio vuelta para retirarse.

Tetsuo se disponía a seguirla cuando sintió cómo Tsumugi sujetaba su antebrazo. De forma muy callada, y sin que Sawako se percatara, lo atrajo hacia sí y susurró en su oído: "Cuando todo esto termine..._te destruiré_."

"¿Ah?" Él la observó con cuidado. La dulce expresión de la chica no había cambiado en absoluto, pero ese brillo siniestro estaba de regreso en sus ojos.

"¡Que se diviertan!", dijo ella, para finalmente ir de regreso a los probadores.

* * *

_**8 días para las Regionales**_

La maestra estaba retrasada, y la clase de Mio aprovechaba la hora libre en la forma que más conveniente les parecía. Nodoka repasaba sus notas, Mio batallaba con su último intento de composición: Aplaudamos borradores juntos; y prácticamente el resto de la clase se entretenía con los últimos chismes del colegio. Mio trataba de no escuchar, pero cierto trío de chicas era demasiado escandaloso para ignorarlas.

"¿Ya saben lo que cuentan de aquella chica de primero, Suzuki? Dicen que es psst psst..."

"¡Imposible! ¿No era ella la misma con un matrimonio arreglado?"

"¡Yo escuché que en realidad es súper rica y lo mantiene en secreto!"

"Además, ¿no se unió al Club de Música Ligera cuando ya estaba en otro club? ¡qué irresponsable!"

"No, eso no importa, esas chicas nunca hacen na—"

"¡Ssshh!" con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, una de ellas asintió evidenciando a Mio.

"Oh cierto...bueno, ya saben."

Las lágrimas ardían en los ojos de Mio. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ocuparse de sus asuntos y dejar a sus amigas en paz? De acuerdo, tal vez algunos de estos "trucos" dependían de que se esparciera el rumor, pero ¿tenia que ser _tan_ fácil? No sólo se trataba de Jun, cada vez escuchaba a más gente hablar también sobre Azusa y Tsumugi.

Y lo que más le dolía... ¿Por qué el club aún no lograba sacudirse esa reputación de flojas y faltas de objetivos? ¡No era verdad!, ¡estaban esforzándose!

Nodoka se le acercó. "Tómalo con calma, Mio. Trata de no hacerles caso."

"¡No es justo!" Mio luchaba por limpiar las lágrimas que caían por debajo de sus lentes.

"Tal vez sea mejor que te quites esos anteojos", dijo Nodoka. "Se empañarán si lloras con ellos puestos."

La bajista siguió su consejo. "G-Gracias..."

"No te preocupes, entiendo que eres nueva en esto de usar lentes." Sonrió, "bueno, excepto por la vez en que tomaste los míos."

Mio aún no podía recordar que eso hubiera pasado, pero estaba muy consternada como para argumentar. Tomándose un tiempo, la pelinegra respiró profundamente, tratando de aclarar su mente. Unos minutos después, había logrado contener sus lágrimas y recuperar el control. Volvió una vez más sus ojos a las tres chicas; seguía triste y muy molesta, pero ahora podía manejarlo.

Tomando un pañuelo, Nodoka limpió los lentes de Mio. "Aquí tienes, esta es otra razón por la que es bueno quitárselos al llorar —te sentirás mejor al ponertelos de nuevo."

Con una expresión de gratitud en el rostro, Mio tomó los lentes de manos de su amiga. "Me sorprende que sepas algo así, Nodoka. La verdad no puedo imaginarte llorando..."

Su amiga volvió a sonreírle. "Tampoco soy de piedra, ¿sabes?"

Mio volvió a ponerse los lentes, y mientras lo hacía su mirada volvió a posarse en las mismas tres chicas, que aun seguían hablando.

Sus ojos continuaban ardiendo –pero ahora lo hacían con una fría y concentrada mirada de furia.

Tomando su caja de almuerzo, Mio sacó algo discretamente. Nodoka alzó una ceja, "Mio, ¿qué estás—?

"¡Miren!" -dijo la bajista apuntando a la ventana. "¿No es ésa Ami Kawashima, la idol?

"¿Dónde?, ¿DÓNDE?" La mitad de la clase voló hacia la ventana para mirar, incluidas las tres chismosas. Miraron y siguieron mirando por lo menos dos minutos, hasta que Mio se acercó al grupo y dijo: "Oh, disculpen. Sólo era un pájaro."

En los siguientes días, el trío pasaría menos tiempo compartiendo chismes y más tratando de averiguar quién había vertido jugo de uva en sus mochilas.

* * *

_**7 días para las Regionales.**_

_"Reporte de estatus: ¡Fecha estelar 54265.8!, ¡el Objetivo Primario ha insistido en prácticas más largas de aquí en adelante!, ¡también ha reducido nuestras opciones musicales a unas cuantas posibilidades!, ¡todas son de un grupo viejo de los ochenta llamado 'Model T'!"_

La maestra Yamasu nunca había escuchado de ellos. O de fechas estelares. ¿Y qué clase de músico de jazz considera a un grupo de los 80 "viejo"?

"_¡El Objetivo M aún intenta escribir sus propias canciones!, ¡aunque no creo que logre terminar a tiempo!, ¡tiene una sobre aviones de papel que esta a medio terminar, pero a las demás no parece gustarles mucho!"_

Yamasu pácticamente podía escuchar los signos de admiración. ¿Había algo que no emocionara a esta niña?

_"¡La que de verdad está muy rara es el Objetivo Zero!, ¡esta última semana ha venido luciendo una piel con tono distinto de café cada día!, ¡hice una serie de diapositivas que puedo mostrarle mañana!"_

Yamasu sólo rodó sus ojos (al menos eso era más fácil de hacer estando al teléfono). ¿Esta era la idea de Jun sobre llevar a cabo un siniestro plan?, ¿qué esperaba lograr exactamente haciendo todo esto?, ¿y qué tan de cerca había estado observando al "objetivo zero" para notar algo así?

_"Con esto concluye mi reporte de hoy. ¿Hay nuevas órdenes, Mein Herr?"_

"Nunca jamás vuelvas a marcarme cuando estoy en la bañera."

_"¿Y cómo voy yo a saber eso?"_

"Cada vez que no puedas verme cara a cara, asume que estoy en la bañera."

_"¡Entendido!, ¡de ahora en adelante iré hasta su casa y le reportaré en persona!, ¡cambio y fuera!"_

Jun colgó. La maestra Yamasu se sumergió bajo la superficie del agua y no salió por la siguiente media hora.

* * *

_**6 días para las Regionales.**_

Habían pasado varios años desde que Tsumugi había dejado de creer en el hada de los dientes. Por consiguiente, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que su madre se había colado en la habitación de su hija a la mitad de la noche. No se sentía bien recurriendo a esto, pero no tenía otra opción.

Tsumugi tenía que estar fingiendo. Te_nía que ser así_. Y la única forma que había para confirmarlo y recuperar su paz mental, era encontrar la evidencia con sus propias manos.

Moviéndose tan calladamente como le era posible, la señora Kotobuki buscó entre los cajones de su hija con una linterna. No es que realmente esperarse encontrar ahí el hipotético vientre falso, pero así podía evitarse tomar el siguiente paso. Desafortunadamente, dentro no encontró más que ropa cuidadosamente doblada. De forma que contra su voluntad, apuntó la linterna hacia la cama de su hija evitando los ojos de Tsumugi.

Y ahí estaba... un imperdible bulto sobresaliendo por debajo de las sábanas. Sea lo que fuere que Tsumugi estaba usando, no se lo quitaba ni siquiera para dormir. Su madre se acercó. Era lo último que deseaba hacer, pero tenía que estar segura.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, acercó sus manos a la sábana que cubría a Tsumugi, y...

No. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente le era imposible.

Tsumugi era su hija. Si ella era feliz, si decía que no había ningún problema, lo mínimo que la señora Kotobuki podía hacer era intentar confiar en ella. Una invasión a su privacidad así era la mayor muestra de desconfianza. No podía hacerlo —no hasta que las pruebas hicieran totalmente imposible el creer en Tsumugi.

Se esfumó de la habitación sin ser detectada. _Confiaré en ti por un poco más de tiempo, Tsumugi_, pensó. _Por favor... no demuestres que me equivoco_.

Momentos después, Tsumugi daba vuelta en su cama. Entre sueños, abrazó su abdomen con firmeza, mientras sus labios murmuraban: "Traviesa".

* * *

_**5 días para las Regionales.**_

_"Hola, ha llamado a la casa de la familia Hirasawa. Lamentamos no poder contestar en este momento. Por favor, deje un mensaje y nosotros nos comunicaremos con usted. (BEEP)"_

"¡Yui, puedo darme cuenta de que ésa es la voz de Ui en la contestadora!, ¡¿eres la hermana mayor o no?!, ¡hazte cargo!, como sea; mira, todas estamos muy preocupadas. ¿Le explicast—?"

_"(BEEP) No hay espacio para más mensajes."_

Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba a tener que recordar preguntarle mañana. Afortunadamente tenía una memoria de clase mundial. Cuando algo era importante, ella nunca lo olvidaba. Como su papá siempre decía: ella tenía la memoria de... ¿era teflón? Bueno, algo así.

Era momento de ponerse a la tarea. No se lo había mencionado a Mio, pero había decidido trabajar en la canción del Meca-Brontosauro. Rayos, por lo menos ella aún pensaba que podía ser una idea genial, así que exploró su cajón en busca de sus más recientes versos.

Mientras buscaba, sonó su teléfono. Para no variar, se trataba de Mio. "Holas."

_"¡Ritsu!, ¡Ritsuuuuuuu!"_

Oh, fabuloso. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

_"¡Estas canciones me están dando dolor de cabeza!, ¿cómo pude pensar que aviones de papel sería una buena idea?"_

"¿Así que has decidido mandar esa a volar?"

_"¡No es gracioso!, ¡dime algo útil!"_

Ritsu trató de recordar alguna frase dramática salida de las páginas de uno de sus manga. "Mio, yo...creo en la parte de ti...ehm... que cree en ti. ¡Da tu máximo, por completo!"

_"Claro, me siento mucho mejor ahora."_

"Oye, si querías un gran discurso debes darme algo de tiempo, sólo no te rindas ¿ok? Sé que puedes escribir algo mucho mejor que esos tipos de P-Modul."

_"¡Lo sé!, ¡me siento inundada de palabras, pero no logro hacerlas salir! Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la idea correcta... ¡algo con lo que realmente pueda conectarme!"_

Ritsu estaba por sugerir tazones de arroz (se arrepintió) cuando al fin encontró una hoja de papel. La sacó del cajón solo para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de versos. Era un formato... uno en cuyo encabezado se podía leer: **SOLICITUD DE REGISTRO A LAS REGIONALES**.

Bajo el título, y en letras aún más grandes de forma que fuera imposible no notarlo, se encontraba la fecha límite. Ritsu echó un vistazo a su calendario, luego regresó a la hoja. Hizo la cuenta dos veces. No había forma de que estuviera equivocada –debió haber entregado esta solicitud hace un mes.

"Hey Mio," –dijo ella– "¿qué es el teflón?

* * *

**_4 días para las Regionales._**

Había llegado la hora. No había manera de que pudiera aplazarlo ni un momento más.

Usando la computadora de la familia, Azusa llevó a cabo una búsqueda rápida. Encontró la playa más cercana. Estaba muy lejos como para ir en autobús, pero podía llegar usando el tren. Tendría que tomarse un día para el viaje. Sería un tanto complicado, pero plausible.

Se le habían acabado las opciones. El bronceado en crema no funcionaba para nada –usando mucha crema terminaba luciendo falso, pero ponerse menos simplemente la hacía verse rara. Los estudios de bronceado no la aceptarían cuando supieran la facilidad con que se quemaba su piel. No tenía más remedio que hacerlo a la antigua... y en invierno, con los niveles de rayos UV más bajos del año, requeriría muuuucha exposición.

Ok. Plan listo. Conseguir los boletos mañana, viajar al día siguiente. Permanecer al aire libre todo el tiempo que haga falta. Y de ser posible, hacer todo esto sin que Jun se dier–

El sonido de su celular rompió su concentración. Al abrirlo, Azusa se encontró con un mensaje de Jun que leía: _¡Hey hey hey!, ¿que tanto tramas?_

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esa última parte iba a ser la más difícil.

* * *

_**3 días para las Regionales.**_

La práctica al fin había terminado. Mio suspiró aliviada. Ya tenia suficiente de P-Model para toda una vida. Ya era bastante grave que no lograra avanzar con sus propias canciones, ¿no podían al menos coverear algo mejor que un synth-rock pasado de moda hace más de 20 años?

Jun se le acercó cuando estaba guardando su bajo. "Senpai, desde hace un tiempo que quería preguntarte, en tu opinión de experta, ¿Cómo calificarías mi performance?"

"Oh, mejoras cada vez más, todo el tiempo."

"¿Podrías ser más específica?, ¡preparé una pequeña encuesta!" La chica le mostró a Mio una hoja con una serie meticulosa de categorías, organizadas en una tabla con varias casillas en blanco.

"Ehm... ¿quieres que te califique en _todas_ estas cosas?"

"En una escala del 1 al 100, 1 siendo 'podrías hacerlo mejor' y 100 'por lo menos el doble mejor que yo'; ¡no te apures, no espero obtener 100 en todas!"

A través de los lentes de Sawako, Mio le dirigió a Jun una mirada que hablaba de muchos, pero muchos unos.

Azusa aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse a Sawako. "Maestra, me ausentaré el día de mañana."

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?"

Azusa apuntó su propio rostro con su índice.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Buena suerte."

"Me aseguraré de que— ¡OOF!"; como de costumbre, Yui la había tacleado con un abrazo de oso.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu atrajo consigo a Tsumugi a un lado de la conversación. "Pregunta rápida, ¿qué tan pronto puedes encontrarme otra banda de seis chicas que esté dentro de nuestra categoría en las Regionales?"

"Ya está arreglado."

"Sí, ya sé que es una pregunta extraña pe– ¿qué?"

Tsumugi sonrió genuinamente complacida. "Hace un tiempo noté que no estábamos incluidas dentro de la lista en el sitio web del evento. Encontré un sustituto apropiado y me encargué de los detalles."

"¡Eres la mejor Mugi!, ¡eres una en un trillón!" Ritsu se lanzó para abrazar a su amiga. Al ver que era imposible hacerlo de frente, terminó haciéndolo por uno de sus lados.

En el suelo, Azusa seguía atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Yui. "Senpai..."

"¡Azu-nyaaaaaan!"

"Senpai, no puedo respirar, ¿por qué últimamente me abrazas más que de costumbre?"

Una lágrima se asomó por uno de los ojos de Yui. "Mi linda Azu-nyan es todo lo que me queda..."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me platicó Mio-senpai?, ¿aquél chico que viste como por cinco segundos?"

"¡Éramos almas gemelas!"

Jun dio un vistazo a ambas escenas. Encogiéndose de hombros, se lanzó a los brazos de Mio. "¡A donde fueres...!"

Ui le dirigió a Sawako una mirada significativa.

"No," contestó la profesora.

* * *

**_2 días para las Regionales._**

Gracias al cielo, la playa estaba vacía. No había nieve, pero en este frío y gélido clima, ¿a quién se le podía ocurrir estar junto a las olas?

_Ciertamente, ¿a quién?,_ pensaba amargamente Azusa. La pequeña guitarrista extendió su toalla en la arena, se aseguró una vez más que nadie la estuviera observando, y se quitó las prendas hasta quedar en traje de baño.

Este era su deber. Hacía la parte que le correspondía para con su club. Y por bizarro o vergonzoso que resultara, se rehusaba a rendirse. La maestra Sawako finalmente estaba tomándose las cosas en serio, y Azusa no sería quien la decepcionara.

La chica de coletas se recostó sobre la toalla y levantó su vista al cielo. "De acuerdo, Señor Sol. Brilla sobre mí."

Mmmm... Tal vez eso podía contar como su solo.

* * *

En el cuarto del club, una hora de práctica al estilo P-Model se volvieron dos, luego tres. Cada vez que terminaban una canción, las miembros de la banda se miraban entre sí con una creciente frustración y desasosiego. Finalmente empezaban a comprenderlo. Las Regionales eran pasado mañana y ellas simplemente... bueno...

"Apestan." Dijo Sawako, completamente harta.

Nadie contestó. Era evidente. No estaban listas.

"¿Sí saben lo que significa, cierto? Todo ha sido en vano. Toda mi planeación, las juntas, todos los esfuerzos invertidos —por lo menos en sus trucos, ya que obviamente no han estado practicando. ¡Han estado holgazaneando!, ¡todas ustedes!, ¡y justo la vez que no hacerlo era lo más importante!"

Yui habló. "Sawa-chan –"

"¡**NO**!, ¡ni siquiera piensen en hablarme con esa libertad!, ¡lo que ustedes pequeñas ratas han hecho es arruinar mi carrera!, ¡me chantajearon para que fuera su supervisora y al final ni siquiera pudieron ser un club medianamente decente!, ¡lo único que ustedes, montón de vagas, incompetentes y **flojas** niñas van a lograr es que me despidan!

La profesora se dejó caer rendida en una silla. Varias de las chicas en la banda estaban al borde de las lágrimas... ¿pero qué podían decir? Las palabras de Sawako eran muy hirientes, pero nada de lo que había dicho era exactamente mentira; era una cuestión de perspectiva. Y nadie la culpaba, Sawako tenía derecho a molestarse ya que era la que más tenía que perder.

De pronto, sólo unos minutos después, Sawako empezó a carcajearse. "¿Saben qué chicas?, tal vez esto sea lo mejor."

"¿C-Cómo así?",preguntó Mio.

"Ustedes merecen perder su club. ¿Y saben qué merezco yo?, ¡una vida fácil!, ¿quién necesita un sueldo miserable como maestra de prepa?, ¿acaso creen que ésta era mi meta en la vida?, ¡no nací para trabajar de 9 a 5!"

"Pero..."

"Olvídense de las Regionales. ¡A mi me basta con amarrar a Tetsuo!, si me caso con él, ¡nunca más tendré que preocuparme por trabajar!, él conseguirá la linda esposa que todo hombre busca, ¡y yo tendré solucionada la vida!"

Mio entró en pánico. "¡Maestra, usted no puede hacer eso!"

"¿Y por qué no? ¡Nos amamos!, ¡él no va a decepcionarme como ustedes, _**niñas mediocres**_!"

"Pero Mugi dij–"

"¡Olvídenlo!, ¡al diablo con las Regionales!, ¡al diablo todas ustedes!, ¡**_yo renuncio_**!"

Sawako tomó su bolso y se fue de inmediato, cerrando con tal fuerza la puerta del salón que cualquiera en Sakuragaoka pudo escucharlo.

Las miembros de la banda intercambiaron incrédulas miradas de shock.

Se hizo un muy largo silencio.

"Bueno, adiós música ligera, fue lindo mientras duró," habló Ritsu. "¿Alguna quiere formar un equipo de hockey?"

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: La víspera de las Regionales.**

**Nota del Autor**: Es una lástima... Realmente esperaba poder terminar esta historia a tiempo para el final de la segunda temporada de aquél show del que sigo pretendiendo no saber nada. Lo que sí terminé fue mi fic de Ai Yori Aoshi, así q que vayan y lean eso. Vuelvan después para ver el penúltimo capítulo; ¡los secretos serán revelados!

**Nota del Traductor**: ¡Regresé, y con un capítulo casi tan largo como la cuaresma! Espero que todos hayan pasado muy felices fiestas. Como podrán notar, la trama se está poninendo cada vez mas complicada. ¿Cómo enfrentarán las chicas esta nueva crisis? Muy pronto, ¡en el siguiente capítulo de DSSB! Todos los comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

En una nota aparte, ¡CZeke volvió! el autor original de esta historia parece estar muy contento con la noticia de este proyecto. Thanks a lot CZeke!, you've wrote an amazing and really funny story!

**[*]** _Im a believer!_ En el original. No se preocupen. Los gustos musicales de Yui no apestan. La chica sólo declara su súbita fe en el amor destinado, no su devoción a Justin Bieber.

**[**]** _Apparently he can leave you if he tries_ en el original. Mio hace un pequeño (y algo cruel) juego de palabras con la canción que Yui interpretó.


	6. Turning Tables

**_Don't Say Stop Believin'!_**

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 6: **_Turning Tables._**

Yui era un mar de lágrimas. Su hermana luchaba por encontrar palabras de consuelo. Tsumugi permanecía en silencio, sus pensamientos en completo misterio. Jun tenía un ataque de pánico. Ritsu improvisaba bromas a diestra y siniestra para tratar de romper la tensión —y distraer su mente de su propia angustia.

Pero detrás de la fija mirada de Mio, se libraba una guerra.

Todo aquello que conformaba su mundo se le había venido encima. La maestra Sawako había abandonado al club. Ya no irían a las Regionales. Houkago Tea Time, la banda y el concepto, se habían terminado. Cada parte de su ser, impulsos e instintos la urgían a esconderse en algún rincón. A buscar una linda y oscura esquina en la cual pudiera acurrucarse y llorar hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

Pero ella era miembro fundador y compositora principal de la banda. Yui y las chicas de primero la admiraban. Tsumugi la respetaba. Ritsu podía ser la presidenta del club, pero era imposible que lograra manejar las cosas por su cuenta. Y por sobre todo lo demás, esto no era ninguna tragedia. Era una _indignación_.

"No vamos a renunciar", anunció Mio.

Las demás chicas se giraron. "¿Qué?" –Dijo Yui– "pero Sawa-chan dijo que—"

"Está molesta. Podemos entender eso. Y si ella renuncia es su decisión. Pero no tiene **_ningún derecho_** a renunciar por nosotras."

"Mio..." habló Tsumugi.

"Iremos a las Regionales. Es un hecho. Hemos puesto demasiado esfuerzo en esto para retirarnos ahora. Si la maestra Sawako piensa que no podemos hacerlo, ¡le demostraremos que se equivoca!"

"Mira, estoy contigo", dijo Ritsu, "pero la determinación por sí sola no nos ayudará a resolver esto. ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos al concurso sin un supervisor de club?"

"La maestra Sawako aún podría cambiar de opinión", comentó Tsumugi.

Mio meditó eso por unos momentos. "Puede ser, pero no podemos darlo por hecho. Necesitamos un plan de respaldo."

"¡La maestra Yamasu!," –dijo Jun– "¡ella es supervisora del club de jazz, seguro estará dispuesta a tomar el lugar!"

"P-Podríamos intentar con nuestra maestra titular," sugirió Yui, que empezaba a sentirse mejor.

Mio asintió. "Ambas son buenas ideas, yo también probaré con la mía."

"¿Y si todos dicen que no?" –Intervino Ritsu–, "¿a quién le vamos a preguntar después, a la entrenadora de porristas?"

"Por ahora, asumamos que alguno de ellos tres aceptará. No tenemos el tiempo para pasarnos todo el día interrogando maestros. Pregúntenme por qué."

"¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué_?", preguntó Jun.

"Porque mañana a partir de las doce practicaremos_ todo el día_. Todas aquí sabemos lo mucho que lo necesitamos. Sólo por esta vez, pondremos las clases en segundo lugar."

"¿Podemos hacer eso?" –Preguntó Yui– "¿no nos llevarán a detención?"

"Es probable que te hayas hecho esa idea por la televisión norteamericana" –contestó Tsumugi– "en Japón, los alumnos de educación media en realidad no tienen la obligación de asist—"

"**_¡SHHHH!_**"

Ritsu había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Yui. "¿_De verdad_?"

"Sin importar que digan las reglas, no creo que nuestros padres te permitan dejar de venir a clases," dijo Ui.

"Pero ellos no necesitan saber-"

"Yo tampoco, _Oneechan_."

"Aw."

Mio le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Ritsu: _¿Así que Ui puede ser estricta en ocasiones?_ Ritsu sólo rodó sus ojos: _Si un día a Satoshi se le llega a ocurrir intentar eso conmigo, pondré mi pie en donde el sol no le pega_.

"¿Pero qué hay de ahora?" preguntó Jun. "¿Qué es lo que hacemos en este momento?"

"Ir a casa y descansar," contestó Mio. "Los próximos dos días van a ser los más duros que hayamos vivido. Aprovechen ésta última oportunidad para relajarse. Esta noche ni siquiera piensen en música; sólo recarguen sus baterías. Lo necesitarán."

Ritsu sonrió. "Coman, beban y celebren… porque mañana rockearemos."

"Exacto. ¡En marcha, chicas!"

La banda comenzó a empacar sus instrumentos. El discurso de Mio había causado una fuerte impresión en todas. Tsumugi sonreía al pensar lo mucho que su amiga había sonado como Sawako; Jun se movía con una precisión militar; Yui, que había puesto atención especial a la parte de comer y beber, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y prepararse un pan con mermelada.

Cuando las demás se habían ido, Ritsu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Mio. "¡Esa es mi chica!, ¡sabía que había algo de liderazgo escondido en ti!"

La bajista dejó ver una sonrisa de gratitud. "No podría haberlo hecho si no estuviera segura de que tú me apoyarías."

"¡No _problemo_! ¡Y esto no es más que el principio _baby_!, ¡con tu carisma, tu talento, y **_ese par de nenas_** tendrás al mundo comiendo de tu mano!"

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que sacar ese tema?_ Mio decidió devolverle algo de su molestia. "Claro que… una habría supuesto que **_la presidenta del club_** sería la que tomaría esa clase de iniciativa…"

"Hey." Ritsu la vio con una mirada entre la risa y la acusación. "Que no se te suba. Sigo siendo presidenta. Sólo quise darte la oportunidad de ser la heroína para bien de la trama."

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida. Mientras guardaban la silla de Ritsu en el "baño", la baterista dijo: "Arrgh. Tal vez después de todo sí deberíamos renunciar. Estaba _así de cerca_ de librarme de esta estúpida silla."

"No podemos deshacernos de los trucos tan fácilmente de todas maneras."

"¡Mira quién habla!, ¡tú ni siquiera has estado haciendo el tuyo hoy!"

"¿Qué?" –Mio sintió su nariz, era verdad. "¡No puedo creerlo, sigo olvidando usarlos!"

"Llevo un rato queriendo decírtelo. ¿Sabes?, realmente espero que _nunca necesites_ lentes de verdad. Tu cerebro no está programado para usarlos."

Algo avergonzada, Mio sacó los lentes y se los puso. Y en ése preciso momento, fue consciente de todo. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo el pánico que había reprimido, resurgió a la superficie de su ser.

"R-Ritsu…"

"Un segundo. Estos yesos son una espina en el tra-"

"¡**_Ritsu_**!"

La baterista se giró. De la nada, Mio era un completo desastre. Había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y en su rostro podía notarse un mar de emociones. Estaba aterrorizada, furiosa y hecha pedazos a la vez.

"Tal vez sea mejor que te quites esas cosas," dijo Ritsu.

* * *

En su departamento, Sawako se servía una copa de vino y marcaba al celular de Tetsuo.

"_¿Hola?_"

"Mi viiiiiidddda…"

"_Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué pasa?_"

"¿Recuerdas ése restaurante al que me llevarías este fin de semana? Mejor vamos a ir mañana. Cinco en punto."

"_¿Qué? Pero tengo, um, una junta…_"

"Cancélala. Esto no puede esperar."

_"__P-Pero… ¡la reservación, no podemos hacer otra con tan poco tiem-!"_

"Llamé por teléfono e hice que la cambiaran. Dijeron que no había problema."

_"…__Ehm. Bueno, supongo que puedo posponer la junta. SI realmente es TAN importante."_

"Perfecto. ¡Nos vemos!"

Sawako se recostó en el sofá y dio un largo sorbo a su copa. Ya comenzaba a sentirse como toda una señora. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que tuviera a Tetsuo haciendo cosas por el simple hecho de que ella se lo ordenara –sin tener que dar explicaciones.

¡Todo este tiempo había estado equivocada! Ser maestra de prepa era un callejón sin salida. Significaba seguir las órdenes de un director por el resto de su vida. Tendría que haber renunciado hace años y dedicar sus energías a encontrar al hombre correcto. Oh, el mundo _pensaría_ que se había convertido en una gentil y sumisa ama de casa, pero quien llevaría las riendas sería ella.

¿Qué había de malo en no tener que arrastrarse nunca más por un miserable cheque?, ¡El té después del trabajo no puede compararse al té _sin_ trabajo! Sólo pensar en ello hacía surgir una enorme sonrisa en Sawako.

Mañana sería el último día de su antigua vida –y el primero de la nueva. De aquí en adelante no le esperaban más que aguas tranquilas.

Tenía el mundo en la palma de la mano.

* * *

**_Un Día para las Regionales._**

El clima dejaba ver una mañana sombría, e incluso a la distancia, Azusa podía darse cuenta que el ánimo de sus amigas era bastante similar. La banda entera estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela preparándose… o intentando prepararse, pero con problemas para encontrar la motivación necesaria. Parecían marionetas; con las cuerdas intactas, pero sin nadie que las hiciera moverse.

La pequeña guitarrista aceleró el paso hasta sus amigas. "Recibí el mensaje que Mio-senpai me envió anoche," dijo ella. "¿Es verdad?, ¿La maestra Sawako realmente nos abandonó?"

Colectivamente, las chicas le respondieron con una mirada de extrañeza y dijeron en un mismo aliento: "¿_Quién_ eres tú?"

Azusa ni siquiera intentó contener su sonrisa. Por lo menos _una cosa_ había salido bien.

* * *

Les tomó algunos minutos poner a Azusa al día con los acontecimientos. Cuando terminaron, la chica dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación. "¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡hemos dado todo de nosotras el mes entero, y en el último minuto, nos abandonó!"

"Sawa-chan no parecía pensar lo mismo," replicó Tsumugi. "Debimos trabajar más duro."

El impulso innato en Azusa era dar por buena esa razón. Ella era una alumna. No le correspondía a ella el reconvenir con la opinión de un profesor –o una senpai, en este caso. Pero… pero rayos, ¡_hay reglas que seguir_! Sin importar dónde te encuentres en la vida, hay cosas que están bien y otras que no son correcto hacer.

Desde el día en que la conoció, se había obligado a sí misma a no juzgar a Sawako. Pero ahora la irresponsabilidad de la maestra era algo cuyas consecuencias pagarían todas las integrantes del club, y Azusa no podía pasarlo por alto.

"No, nosotras no fuimos desobligadas," contestó. "Trabajamos duro. Es decir, ¡mírennos!, ¡tengo un bronceado veraniego a la mitad del invierno!"

Jun habló. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con-?"

"Nada. Era solo, ehm, un ejemplo. El punto es, nosotras no somos las que estamos mal aquí. Sawako-sensei es quien nos debe a _nosotras_ una disculpa."

"Estaré aquí sentada esperando," dijo Ritsu.

Mio puso una mano en el hombro de Azusa. "Tienes razón. Y es por eso que no nos estamos dando por vencidas. Regresaremos a casa tras las Regionales con nuestras cabezas en alto –y con un trofeo que les mostrará a todos aquellos que no creyeron en nosotros lo equivocados que estaban. Pero primero, necesitamos llegar ahí."

"Entonces necesitaremos a alguien que tome el lugar de supervisor," dijo Azusa. "¿Tiene que ser un maestro de música?"

"Nah, cualquier maestro sirve," contestó Ritsu, que no tenía la más mínima idea de los requisitos.

"Vamos a preguntarle a nuestros maestros en el aula," dijo Mio. "¿Podrías intentar con el tuyo?"

Azusa lo pensó por un momento. "Haré el intento, pero estoy bastante segura de que el profesor Kanashimi no estará interesado."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Oh, es sólo que no es ésa clase de persona ¿saben? Suele ser bastante serio y vive para su trabajo. Algo aburrido, de hecho. Nunca hace otra cosa que esté fuera de sus responsabilidades y ¿_qué_ es lo que te parece tan chistoso, senpai?"

Ésa última parte iba dirigida a Ritsu, que había reventado a carcajadas. "Perdón," dijo la castaña secando sus ojos. "Sólo estoy considerando la fuente del rumor."

La reacción de la chica más joven llevó a Yui a exclamar, "¡Azu-puff!, ¡volviste!"

Antes de que alguien pudiera recordarle que dejara de notar las cosas, la campana sonó. "Casi es hora de clases," dijo Mio. "Manos a la obra. ¡Todas hagan su mejor esfuerzo y preséntense al medio día en el salón del club!"

Conforme las demás se dispersaban, Ritsu dio un tironcito a la manga de Jun. "Oye, novata. ¿Irás a buscar a la maestra Yamasu en la sala de profesores, cierto?"

"¡Ése es el plan!"

"Bien." Ritsu sacó un letrero y un rollo de cinta adhesiva. "Lleva esto contigo. Creo que sabrás deducir donde va."

El rostro de Jun se iluminó. "¡Uh, truculento! Pero, ¿para qué tomarse la molestia?"

"Llámalo un seguro de vida. Ahora, en marcha."

"¡Claro!" La chica dio un vistazo a la silla de ruedas, luego a las escaleras. "Espera, las demás se fueron. ¿Cómo vas a-?"

"¡Corre mi secuaz, corre como el viento!"

Así lo hizo. Ritsu dejó escapar un breve suspiro de alivio y fue a esconder la silla. Después de un mes de lo mismo, se le habían acabado todas las buenas excusas.

* * *

La maestra Yamasu no era una profesora titular, así que pasaba las primeras horas de sus mañanas en la oficina. El día de hoy había sido la primera en llegar. El director Yamada apareció poco después y tras intercambiar saludos con la maestra, entró a la privacidad de su oficina. Sólo en ese momento se percató que Jun se había deslizado al salón detrás de su jefe.

"¡Grandes noticias _Herr_ Comandante!" exclamó la bajista.

Yamasu suspiró, pero igual escuchó; había decidido que era justo escuchar a Jun al menos ahora que sólo faltaba un día para las Regionales. "Prosigue."

"¡El Objetivo Primario renunció!, ¡Anoche nos dijo a todas que apestábamos y se fue!"

"¿De verdad?" Yamasu sabía que Sawako no era el ángel que pretendía ser, pero nunca se había esperado que pudiera decepcionar a sus propias estudiantes.

"¡Ajá!, ¡y ahora estamos atrapadas!, ¡no podemos ir a las Regionales sin un supervisor!"

"Ya veo. ¿Las otras tienen un plan?"

"¡Sí!, ¡Objetivo M dijo que debíamos de preguntar a otros maestros para que tomen el lugar!, ¡yo la sugerí de inmediato!, ¡usted es maestra de música y todo eso!, ¿qué le parece, Sargento-Mayor?"

Yamasu se la quedó viendo muy confundida. "¿Qué?"

"¡Es otro rango militar! Americano, cre-"

"No eso. Jun, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

"¡Necesitamos un supervisor o no podremos ir a las Regionales!"

"¿Y no es eso _lo que tú querías_?"

Jun estaba perpleja. De pronto su rostro había quedado en blanco. Parecía un personaje de caricatura a punto de caer hasta el fondo del cañón.

"Te uniste al club _para sabotearlo_, ¿no es así?, ¿en qué punto fue que eso dejó de ser el plan?"

"Eh, yo… yo…"

"De hecho, llevo días queriendo preguntarte, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo exactamente? Me reportas todos los días para decirme lo que está haciendo la banda, pero tú no haces nada diferente. Sólo vas a las prácticas y comes tu almuerzo junto con el 'Objetivo Zero'."

"Es… ¡Inteligencia!, ¡recolección de datos!, ¡necesito todos los elementos para planear mi golpe!"

"¿Y cuándo sucederá este 'golpe' con exactitud? Se te ha acabado el tiempo. Y si no se hubieran saboteado _ellas mismas_, estarían completamente listas para las Regionales."

La estudiante abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna.

"Déjame decirte lo que pasó, Jun. Les pasa a los espías todo el tiempo. Te convertiste en tu máscara."

"¿Ah?"

Yamasu dejó escapar el inicio de una risa; era claro que el amor de Jun por el espionaje no llegaba al punto de saber algo sobre la materia. "¿Has oído la expresión 'repítelo hasta que sea verdad'? Eso fue lo que sucedió. Hiciste tu trabajo demasiado bien. Piénsalo, si realmente te hubieras unido al club, ¿habrías hecho algo diferente?"

"P-Pero, ¡tenía que convencerlas!, ¡tenía que pretender ser un miembro real!"

"No Jun. **_Eres_** un miembro real. Ellas te absorbieron."

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Jun. "¡Pero he hecho el intento,_ realmente_ **_lo he hecho_**!"

"Estoy segura que tenías las mejores intenciones." (Mmm… era decir algo muy extraño considerando que se hablaba de traición.) "Creo que lo único que pasó es que terminaste divirtiéndote demasiado en el club. Tus dos mejores amigas están ahí ¿no es así?"

"¡Ui sólo es una fan!"

"Y esa bajista de segundo a la que tanto admiras está ahí también. Es un buen lugar para ti Jun. Deberías de olvidarte de todo este asunto de espías y sólo disfrutar de ello."

"¡**_NO_**!" gritó Jun, sobresaltando a la maestra. "¡Nunca!, ¡no soy una fracasada!, ¡las sabotearé!, ¡acabaré con ese club por completo!"

La castaña dejó el salón. Y antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella, volvió a meter la cabeza y dijo: "Y por cierto, ¡usted _apesta_ por dudar de mí!"

"¿Es ésa forma de hablarle a tu Comandante?"

Jun se fue. Y de nuevo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, volvió a entrar diciendo: "Olvidé algo." Esta vez entró, pasando el escritorio donde estaba Yamasu y dirigiéndose a la oficina del director Yamada. Lo miró a través de la ventana, saludó brevemente con la mano y _entonces_ se fue.

_Eso fue extraño_, pensó la maestra. Pero ya había dedicado más tiempo del necesario psicoanalizando a una ingenua niña de primero. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Hmmm… es curioso que no hubiera notado antes el cartel en la puerta del director.

* * *

En sus días de prepa, la Maestra Kawasumi había estado en los mejores clubs. Dirigía el periódico escolar. Era la princesa del tenis. La orquesta y el Club de Drama se peleaban por ella. Ustedes digan el nombre, ella estaba ahí.

Pero eso no era algo que ella hiciera por diversión. Todo era parte de cumplir su papel como reina de la escuela; adoraba el prestigio, así que hacía lo necesario para mantenerlo. Pero ese era un mundo que ya había dejado atrás. La vida de la Kawasumi adulta no era tan glamorosa; y si bien el ser maestra de instituto no había sido precisamente el mayor de sus sueños, no extrañaba en lo más mínimo la presión de vivir bajo los reflectores.

En pocas palabras, ya no era la clase de persona que se interesaría en actividades de club. Pero no necesitaba contarle toda su historia a Ritsu, sólo se limitó a decir: "No, disculpa."

"Oh, ¡Vamos!"

"No. Ahora vuelve a tu silla, interrumpes la hora de clase."

Ritsu pretendió indignarse. "_Silla_, ¿eh? ¡Vaya forma de burlarse de una persona discapacitada!"

"Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir."

"¡Por supuesto!, ¡usted quería _ofenderme_! ¡Y yo, **_la inválida_**, estoy bastante ofendida con su ofensividad! Aunque... No hay problema, sólo venga a las Regionales con nosotras y no la pondré en mi lista negra..."

Kawasumi suspiró algo fastidiada, "¿Tanto deseas que te mande nuevamente a detención?"

"¡Es sólo que no puedo comprender cómo puede darnos la espalda! Oh un momento, si puedo. ¡Usted no está en una silla de ruedas, así que simplemente se levanta y se va!"

"¡Y también _puede ver_ por dónde venimos y voltearnos la cara!" –agregó Yui, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer molesta.

"Permítanme dejarles algo en claro a ambas," dijo la maestra, "ustedes no son _ningunas inválidas_. Las dos tienen condiciones médicas temporales que casi han sanado por completo. Tainaka, te la has pasado presumiendo que el día en que te desharás de esos yesos es esta semana. Hirasawa, es obvio que estás recuperando la vista –pude escuchar que halagabas el peinado de Tachibana cuando entré al salón."

"¡Se siente como un lindo peinado!" protestó Yui, agarrando la cabeza de Himeko para enfatizar su punto.

"He sido muy paciente ustedes este mes. Con la silla, con la ceguera, con Kotobuki y su... Ehm, _con Kotobuki_. Pero ya fue suficiente. Ve a tu asiento."

Ritsu resopló con fastidio. "Rayos, Yui, empújame."

"Ahm... Ricchan..."

"¡Que me empujes, mujer!"

Yui empujó a Ritsu contra la pared.

"Claro. Ciega. De acuerdo, yo manejo."

Finalmente, cuando todas las chicas del club de música ligera en la clase habían tomado su lugar, Kawasumi comenzó con la lección del día. "Muy bien clase, ¿Recuerdan qué aprendimos la última vez?"

"Intolerancia", contestó Ritsu.

La baterista pasó el resto de la clase sosteniendo un par de cubetas con agua a cada lado de su silla.

* * *

Mio iba hecha una furia. No había logrado hablar con su maestro titular sino hasta el almuerzo, y él no había hecho más que hacerla perder su tiempo. Discutieron la situación por diez minutos para que al final se disculpara con ella diciéndole que no podía ayudarlas. Era un lindo detalle saber que simpatizaba con el club pero, ¿no habría sido más sencillo decir 'no' desde un inicio? Ahora Mio iba tarde a la reunión de mediodía que había fijado ella misma. Aarrrgh.

Se encontraba justo en las puertas del club cuando hizo una pausa. ¿Eso que llegaba a sus oídos... era música? No, no podía ser. Aun en esta situación tan desesperada, sus compañeras en la banda no tenían la ética profesional para empezar por ellas mis—

"Nada mal," escuchó hablar a Ritsu. "Una vez más desde el inicio. ¡_One, two, three, four_!"

_Kssh kshh BAdadum BAdadum_

_"__¡Cuídate de sus garras!, ¡Y de sus rayos láser!, ¡Tan sólo huye de él!, ¡Nunca podrás vencer a el Meca Brontosaurio!"_

Oh, esto _no_ estaba pasando. Mio prácticamente derribó la puerta. "¡Detengan eso AHORA MISMO!"

Sobresaltadas por su entrada, todas dejaron de tocar. Y realmente eran todas, la banda entera estaba presente en el club. Ritsu se rio nerviosamente. "Ah… hola, ¡Belleza!, ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo bien que lucen en ti esos lente–?"

"¡Están perdiendo el tiempo!, ¡necesitamos practicar nuestras canciones para las Regionales!, no… ¡ruido sin sentido!"

"Oh, como si hubiera alguna diferencia. ¿Has _escuchado_ cómo suena esta cosa de M-Paddle?"

"¡Es P-Model!, ¡Y que sea buena o no, no es el punto!, las Regionales son _mañana_. ¡No tenemos tiempo para aprender algo nuevo!"

"No es nuevo" –dijo Yui. "Hemos estado–"

"–¡COMIENDO!" interrumpió Ritsu. "Hemos estado comiendo, ¡galletas! Con, eh… ¡salsa BBQ! ¡Ya conoces a Yui, siempre está pensando en comida!"

Yui pareció sorprenderse. "¿Había salsa BBQ?"

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio al sentir la presencia de Mio sobre ellas. "Yui, ¿qué era lo que realmente ibas a decir?"

La guitarrista le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ritsu. "Se suponía que era un secreto. Hemos estado ensayando la canción de Ricchan esta semana cada vez que tú no estabas cerca."

"Sueles tomarte tu tiempo yendo al baño," agregó Jun, a manera de explicación.

La ira comenzaba a surgir a raudales en Mio. Giró para encarar a Ritsu. "¿Has estado usando el _tiempo de ensayo_ para trabajar en esa **PORQUERÍA**?"

"¡Cálmate!" dijo la baterista mientras esquivaba instintivamente. "¡Sólo fue en los descansos más cortos!, ¡a Sawa-chan no le importaba!"

"¡Ni siquiera _intentes_ mentirme Ritsu!, ¡todo esto se trataba de ti!, ¡de ti queriendo involucrarme en otra de tus tretas!, ¡tomé esta banda demasiado en serio y tú no pudiste soportarlo!, ¡así que** TENÍAS** que sabotearme!"

"¡No es así!"

"¡_Mentira_!, ¡dijiste que me apoyabas!, ¿quieres saber cómo se siente tú apoyo?, ¡ASÍ!" Lanzándose al frente, Mio dio un sólido puñetazo en la quijada de Ritsu.

La baterista cayó, sujetando su barbilla. "¡Auuuuuch!"

Ahora Yui era quien estaba alterada. "¡Eso no es diverto, Mio!, ¡detente!"

"¡Pero es _verdad_!" –Gritó la bajista, volteándose hacia Yui– "¡Ella _siempre_ se entromete!, ¡interrumpe nuestras prácticas!, ¡siempre sigue las locas ideas de Sawa-chan!, ¡incluso el que esté en el club es su estúpida culpa, y aun así me hace llevar todo el peso a mí!"

Azusa trató de intervenir. "Senpai, por favor, cálma–"

"¡NO!, ¡hace mucho que debió pasar esto!" Mio tomó el bajo de Jun, y lo blandió fuertemente hacia la percusionista en el suelo, fallando por apenas unos centímetros.

"¡Hey!" –se quejó Jun, tratando de recuperar su instrumento.

Mio no se lo permitió. Volvió a apuntar el bajo contra Ritsu. "Dime… 'Belleza', adoras a esa banda de locos que va estrellando sus instrumentos contra todo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, cantaste su canción en clase, ¡_cuando yo me negué a hacerlo y__** necesitaba tu ayuda**_!"

"Yo…"

La chica elevó el bajo, apuntando a la batería de Ritsu. "Bueno, oye, ¡estoy dispuesta a aprender!, ¡veamos si destrozar cosas es divertido!"

Ritsu luchaba por formular palabras. "M-Mugi… Plan Gamma…"

Tsumugi ya estaba en movimiento. Justo antes que el arma asestara el golpe, tomó los lentes de Mio y los retiró de su rostro en una ágil maniobra.

Por un largo momento, todas permanecieron congeladas. Finalmente, Mio cayó de rodillas soltando el bajo (que Jun se apresuró a recuperar). En sus grises ojos había lágrimas. "¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?"

"Sólo estabas molesta," dijo Tsumugi, abrazándola. "Todo está bien ahora."

"Ritsu… ella está…"

"Bien," dijo la baterista, ya de pie. "Aunque te advierto, después me las cobraré por esto."

Jun miró de un lado a otro a ambas partes de la disputa. "No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Ataque de Ira," contestó Ritsu. "Le dan cada luna llena. Ve a la enfermería y consíguele una aspirina, ¿quieres?"

"¡Claro!" Jun salió corriendo.

Azusa alzó una ceja. "¿Qué es lo que _realmente _sucedió?"

"Engañé a Jun para que hiciera una estupidez. Se me ha vuelto un hobby."

"Me refiero a la pelea."

"Claro." Ritsu tomó los lentes de manos de Tsumugi. "Mio, creo que has estado usando estas cosas al revés."

"¿E-Eh?"

"Sawa-chan los usa para parecer dulce y afeminada, ¿cierto? Creo que en ti han tenido el efecto contrario. Te hacen perder esa delgada fibra de disciplina que te detiene de enloquecer todo el tiempo."

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

La chica hizo un gesto hacia las demás. "Todas lo hemos notado, Mio. Has estado mucho más inestable desde que empezaste a usarlos."

"Nodoka está muy preocupada por ti," dijo Ui. Yui asintió con firmeza.

"Yo…Yo nunca lo noté…"

_Por supuesto que no_, pensó Ritsu. Cuando Mio dejaba que sus frustraciones la envolvieran, nada podía alcanzarla. El resto del mundo bien podía estarse cayendo a pedazos y no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

"Lo siento, chicas. Iré… Iré a…"

"¡NO!" gritó Ritsu. Lo último que necesitaban en este momento era que Mio fuera a arrumbarse a una esquina oscura y esperar a que le crecieran hongos. "Sólo relájate. Todo estará bien. Olvida que sucedió esto y practica con nosotras."

"O…Ok."

Azusa alzó la mano. "Un momento, Ritsu-senpai, ¿es en serio?, quiero decir, ¿realmente en serio?, ¿un par de lentes mágicos desquiciaron a Mio-senpai?"

Ritsu sólo se la quedó viendo. "No tontita. Nadie dijo nada acerca de magia. Es sólo que usarlos la estresa demasiado."

"Oh." Avergonzada, Azusa se enfrascó en sus ejercicios de afinación.

_Sííííí_, pensó Ritsu. Mientras ella ayudaba a Mio a volver en sí, las demás se preparaban, y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, todas estaban nuevamente listas para practicar.

Justo a tiempo, Jun volvió a entrar al salón. "Crisis deses-crisada," le dijo Ritsu. "Ven acá y empecemos a tocar. Oh, ¿conseguiste la aspirina?"

Jun le dirigió una mirada de reproche. "La enfermera dijo que estabas inventándote cosas."

"Ah, ¿y ella qué sabe?"

* * *

La maestra Yamasu levantó la vista. Como por tercera vez en esa mañana, Sawako entraba a la oficina con la misma intensidad que una actriz a la que le habían pedido que hiciera la escena sobreactuada. "Muy bien. _Esta_ vez ya debe estar–"

Yamasu negó con la cabeza y señaló la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Director.

"¿_Todavía no_? Vamos, ¡esto ya es ridículo!, ¡No puedo estar regresando aquí todo el día!"

"Entonces no lo hagas. Déjale un mensaje."

Sawako hizo una mueca. "Realmente quiero ver la cara que pone."

"Bueno, parece que en este momento está ocupado. Hazlo mañana. No es como si fueras a estar ocupada con las Regionales."

"Supongo que así tendrá que ser," dijo la maestra, suspirando. "De acuerdo. Puedo aprovechar el tiempo y prepararme para mi gran cita."

_¿Una más?_ Yamasu había tenido hasta el hartazgo de escuchar sobre las citas de Sawako. Debe ser muy agradable tener todo ese tiempo libre.

"Mañana será," dijo Sawako, dirigiéndose a la salida. "¡No te atrevas a decirle tú, Megumi!"

Yamasu regresó al trabajo. La advertencia era de por sí innecesaria. No habría sido la mensajera de Sawako ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Unos minutos después, el Director Yamada salía de su oficina para un tardío almuerzo. Cerró su puerta… y se la quedó viendo. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pegado este letrero de 'No molestar'?", le preguntó a Yamasu.

"¿Entonces _no fue usted_ quien lo puso ahí?" La maestra frunció el ceño. "Debió haber sido Jun."

"¿La estudiante que me saludó?"

"Sí. Disculpe señor, no estaba segura."

Pensándolo por un momento, el Director se encogió de hombros. "Creo que lo conservaré. En lo particular, jamás he _disfrutado_ el ser molestado."

* * *

La campana sonó señalando el final de las clases en la tarde, y las estudiantes –como alumnas responsables– en toda la escuela se dirigían a casa. Las chicas del club de Música Ligera por otro lado, no serían estudiantes modelo, no el día de hoy. A pesar de eso, Mio decidió tomar algo de ventaja de la interrupción. "Tomemos un pequeño descanso," dijo la pelinegra.

Tanto Yui como Azusa se sorprendieron de escuchar venir tal sugerencia de su compañera más seria. Ritsu, por el contrario, sabía lo que Mio estaba pensando. Conscientes ambas de esa verdad, asintieron entre sí.

Había estado mejor. No perfecto, definitivamente no, por mucho. Pero _mejor_. Su sonido finalmente estaba comenzando a resurgir.

Jun se estiró como por doceava vez. "¿Saben algo?" –Dijo ella– "Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Estas canciones son algo simples."

"Yo prefiero las que ustedes solían tocar," convino Ui.

Mio suspiró; era verdad, por supuesto, ¿pero qué podían hacer? "Sólo esperemos que Sawa-chan haya tenido razón y los jueces conozcan esta música."

"Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar que _no_ la conozcan," dijo Jun. "¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor las estamos estropeando."

"Nah," dijo Ritsu. "He escuchado algunos de sus álbumes. No sonamos igual, pero estamos bastante cerca."

Azusa arqueó una ceja. "Yo no pude encontrarlos en la tienda. ¿Cómo conseguiste esos discos?"

"Legalmente, dijo ella guiñando un ojo," contestó Ritsu.

Mio sólo rodó sus ojos con exasperación. "El punto es que casi se nos ha agotado el tiempo. Debemos sacar lo mejor de es–"

Pero la bajista fue interrumpida, por el grito de sorpresa más agudo que nadie jamás hubiera podido escuchar.

"¡Auuuh!" dijo Ritsu, sujetando uno de sus oídos como si le acabaran de volar un tímpano, "¿Qué fue _eso_?"

Todas miraron a su alrededor. No era difícil encontrar la fuente: Yui, congelada en su lugar con la boca abierta. Su expresión denotaba una emoción a medio camino entre el shock y el éxtasis. Y su dedo índice, señalaba…

…la mesa de té, la cual Tsumugi acababa de alistar con todo un banquete de té caliente y bocadillos.

Ritsu y Azusa compartieron una mirada. Esta sería la primera vez en un mes, y lo deseaban. Lo deseaban de forma insana. ¿Más había alguna esperanza de persuadir a Mio con–?

Las chicas parpadearon. Mio ya estaba en la mesa, sorbiendo de una copa de té.

"Gracias, Mugi. Está delicioso," dijo. Volteando a ver a las demás preguntó: "¿No van a venir?"

* * *

El único resquicio de piedad que ella había podido encontrar el día de hoy, había sido que no hubiera práctica de Jazz. Todo lo demás había sido un infierno. Yamasu no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido que soportar tantas preguntas estúpidas o escuchar tantas insulsas charlas en una sola tarde.

De alguna forma, el ruido de hoy seguía resonando dentro de su cabeza de una forma mucho más dolorosa de la usual. Tal vez el beber su frasco de vodka en un solo sorbo durante el almuerzo había sido un error.

A pesar de todo, al menos se había terminado. Abrió la puerta de entrada y –

"¡MEGUMI!"

Yamasu respetaba al Director Yamada, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de hacer eso todo el tiempo. "¿Sí señor?"

"Puedo ver que ya te retiras. No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero hacerte una sugerencia."

_Oh oh. ¿No me diga que finalmente se percató de mi termo?_

"Como sabes, el Club de Música Ligera de Sawako competirá mañana en las Regionales. El haber tomado la decisión de participar ha sido realmente benéfica para la disciplina de sus miembros. Se han estado aplicando con mayor ahínco, a pesar de estar enfrentando algunas heridas sinceramente alarmantes."

"Ok." Rápidamente, Yamasu cerró, rodó y volvió a abrir los ojos. Era un gesto arriesgado frente a su jefe, pero tenía que dejar salir un poco de su irritación. ¿Acaso la vida _de todos_ revoloteaba en torno a ése club?

"Creo que su ejemplo puede ser algo muy positivo, y que otras alumnas podrían seguir," continuó el Director Yamada. "En particular, tu banda de Jazz está mostrando algunos síntomas de pereza."

"¿Qué?"

"He escuchado que con frecuencia las prácticas terminan temprano. Las integrantes expresan estar satisfechas con lo que tú has descrito explícitamente como aptitud musical mediocre. Incluso una de tus estudiantes renunció al club para unirse al de Sawako."

"¡Espere un momen –!"

"No te estoy acusando _a ti_ de comportamiento inadecuado, es sólo que pareces permitir más de lo recomendable en tu club. Creo que lo mejor sería que siguieras el ejemplo de Sawako. Busca una competencia en la cual puedas entrar, tal vez algo más relacionado con el Jazz que las Regionales."

"Yo…"

"Eso es todo. Que tengas buenas noches." El Director Yamada salió por la puerta.

Yamasu se quedó de pie, sola, silente, incrédula. ¿De verdad le acababan de pedir que pusiera competir a su terrible club contra bandas de verdad?, ¿por qué no estaban a la altura del club _de Sawako_?, ¿El mismo club que, si lo que Jun había dicho era cierto, apenas podía decidir qué tocar y siempre estaba "tramando algo"? Por amor de Dios, ¡Sawako acababa de renunciarles!

Una competencia de Jazz. Yamasu podía pensar en varias, pero tenían _estándares_. Si no quería que se burlaran de sus chicas en el escenario, el club tendría que entrenar muy duro. Ella iba a tener que programar más prácticas con el club. Muchas más.

La peor parte de su vida acababa de convertirse en la más grande. _Y su termo estaba vacío_.

"¿Megumi?, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Se trataba de Kawasumi, que también iba de salida. Yamasu la sujetó por el antebrazo. "Hoy traes tu auto, ¿cierto?"

"S-Sí…"

"Bien. Vamos." La mujer jaló consigo a su colega.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al primer bar que encontremos. Nos iremos cuando nos echen de ahí."

"¡Un momento!, ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí?"

"Porque," contestó Yamasu, "tú me cargarás hasta la puerta."

* * *

Sawako dio un vistazo tras la esquina. Sí, Tetsuo ya estaba sentado, esperando a que llegara. La simple emoción de lo que pasaría la hizo reír.

Esta sería la parte más deliciosa –esperar para hacer su jugada. ¿Quién dijo que llegar "convenientemente" tarde era algo sólo para fiestas? Iba a disfrutar observándolo desesperarse un rato. Eso reforzaría el hecho de que era ella quien estaba en completo control de–

"¿Sawako?, ¿eres tú?"

O, por supuesto, él podría llegar a descubrirla y hacer que el asunto perdiera todo sentido. Tenía que trabajar en su habilidad para ocultarse.

"Hola, Tetsuo," contestó ella, saliendo de donde se escondía con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

Tetsuo sacó la silla por ella. "Hola. Te ves increíble."

"Bueno, _gracias_, querido." Era cierto, además. Le había tomado la mayor parte de la tarde el encontrar un vestido que fuera glamoroso y además estuviera dentro de los límites de su bolsillo. A Sawako le gustaba creer que guardaba siempre cierto encanto aún en la ropa más casual, pero este atuendo debería ser suficiente para hacerla irresistible.

Claro que en esa categoría no podía competir con Tetsuo. Esta noche ella iba vestida espectacularmente, pero él siempre lucía con la mayor exquisitez. Sawako nunca lo había visto usar algo menos que perfecto, era casi una ilusión. Él le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que con una de sus manos levantaba su copa de vino, y a ella casi se le salían los suspiros contemplando su innegable estilo.

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de la maestra. Todo esto le pertenecía, y estaba a punto de cerrar el trato. Levantó su propia copa en respuesta.

Tetsuo era dueño del mundo, y para cuando esta cena terminara, Sawako sería _la dueña de él_.

Llegó el pan a la mesa. "¿Comenzamos?" preguntó Tetsuo.

"Claro," dijo ella. "Y cuando terminemos de comer, tengo una pequeña… _proposición_ que hacerte."

* * *

Cuenta la historia que los maestros Zen ocasionalmente relatan la leyenda de un monje llamado Uhiru. Uhiru había abandonado la sociedad para buscar la iluminación, pero ésta seguía negándosele, así que finalmente un día tomó la decisión de dejar al mundo entero atrás. El monje construyó una balsa y se lanzó al mar sin provisión de ninguna clase, terminantemente decidido a ir más allá de las mundanas necesidades del cuerpo. Sólo la más agresiva de las negaciones podía dar el mejor de los frutos. Así que simplemente flotaría a la deriva, sólo él y sus pensamientos, durante el tiempo que hiciera falta para encontrar la iluminación.

Meses después, Uhiru regresó, pero no lo hizo por voluntad propia; fuertes vientos habían arrastrado la balsa de nuevo a la costa. Al haber permanecido todo ese tiempo sin agua y comida, estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que cualquier otro ser humano lo hubiera estado antes. Poco a poco, los otros monjes lograron hacer que recuperara la salud. En cuanto recuperó la capacidad de hablar, le preguntaron si había encontrado la iluminación durante su viaje. Uhiru les contesto que sí, que había experimentado una epifanía, una revelación trascendental; pero que no recordaba nada de ella. Toda esa sabiduría había sido opacada y finalmente olvidada bajo la agonía de la inanición.

De acuerdo con el patriarca Zen Mumon, la moraleja de la historia de Uhiru es: "La iluminación no tiene atajos; es como un pez que sólo pretende nadar." Interpretaciones contemporáneas al respecto varían. Algunos dicen que Uhiru fracasó porque se rindió y regresó a la costa; otros, que su desesperación por encontrar la verdad última lo condenó desde un principio; otros, que el _verdadero_ sentido de la historia es que el cuerpo humano requiere nutrirse aún si le dices que no. El debate continúa hasta el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, todos los analistas concuerdan en algo. Que aún el sabor del primer sorbo de agua que Uhiru probó tras todas esas semanas a la mar, palidecía en comparación con el primer sorbo que el Club de Música Ligera probó tras un mes sin el té de Tsumugi.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra durante los primeros minutos. No eran necesarias. Las chicas sólo bebían juntas sintiendo cómo sus energías regresaban poco a poco. Era como si sólo hubieran estado viviendo a medias y no se habían percatado de eso. Habían estado demasiado ocupadas en otras cosas para sentir cómo una parte de sus almas se desvanecía.

Cuando la primera tetera se terminó, Tsumugi alistó otra, y las demás comenzaron a saborear los postres. El silencio del grupo se retiró para dar paso a algo aún más esperado: la charla. Pequeños intercambios en los que platicaban un poco de todo y un poco de nada. Por supuesto que habían hablado mucho este mes, pero no todas juntas. La hora de práctica había sido destinada estrictamente para la música. Las chicas sentían como si esta fuera la primera vez que se veían en semanas. Lentamente, volvieron a su vieja dinámica con la misma comodidad con que se pondrían un viejo par de zapatos.

"¡Era _así _de grande!, ¡Enorme!", dijo Ritsu, manteniendo ambas manos abiertas.

"¡Whooooa!" dijo Yui, boquiabierta.

"¡Y casi tan ancho como–!"

"¡MOMENTO!"

Todas voltearon. Era Jun. Se habían olvidado por completo que estaba presente.

"¿Están _bromeando_?" dijo. "¿_Esto_ es lo que ustedes hacen? Sabía que eran chicas flojas, ¿pero **_esto_**?"

"Ehm… ¿Una ocasión especial?", dijo Ritsu.

"Pensé que el Club de Ceremonia del Té guardaba sus cosas aquí o algo así, ¡no tenía idea que ustedes lo utilizaran!"

"Cualquiera necesita un descanso de vez en cuando," intervino Tsumugi.

"¡Oooooh no!, ¡no derrames té en mí pierna e intentes hacerme creer que llueve esencia de naranja!, ¡ustedes hacen esto todo el tiempo!"

Mio estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero Ritsu le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de: _Yo-me-encargo-de-esto_. "¿Y cómo puedes afirmarlo?", le preguntó a Jun. "Haz estado un mes aquí y esta es la primera vez que servimos el té."

"Pero ustedes no dijeron nada sobre ocasiones especiales… y es obvio que todas están _acostumbradas_… ¡Oh!, ¡**OH**, Oh, Jo jo jo!" La bajista se puso de pie y con su índice señaló al grupo. "¡Sé lo que sucedió!, ¡_las atraparon_!"

Mio miró a Ritsu con reproche. La baterista de encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, creí que eso funcionaría."

"¿Tengo razón, no es así?, ¡_Sabía_ que había algo muy extraño detrás de todo esto de las Regionales!, ¡alguien descubrió que son un montón de vagas, y ahora intentan probar que no lo son!, ¡Pero_ lo son_!, ¡Sólo son un montón de mentirosas!"

"Oh… ya cierra la boca, Jun," dijo Azusa, tomando un sorbo de té con la mayor de las calmas.

Las otras chicas estaban atónitas. Nunca la habían escuchado hablar de esa manera… pero también, había que considerar que eran sus _senpai_. Jun era compañera de Azusa, su par en el salón de clases y _su kouhai_ en el club.

"¿Y por qué debería de?" replicó la chica. "¡No soy yo la que debe defenderse aquí!"

"Discúlpame. Pero _yo te conozco_. Ni siquiera intentes ponerte como juez moral."

"¡Tengo derecho a enojarme con un club irresponsable!"

"No." Azusa se puso de pie. "Yo tuve el derecho de enojare con un club irresponsable. Y lo hice, el primer día que me uní. ¿Sabes por qué tenía ese derecho? Porque _yo soy responsable_. Quiero trabajar duro y conseguir metas. Ambas sabemos que _a ti_ solo te interesa divertirte."

"Pero yo–"

"Sermoneas a tus senpai porque te hace sentir superior. Pero ni siquiera intentes negarlo, _te mueres de ganas_ por estar en un club con té y bocadillos gratis. En cuanto a mí, puedo tolerar esa clase de cosas, pero en tu caso, es justo _tu naturaleza_."

"¡No! Yo–"

"No puedes juzgarnos, Jun. Eres una de nosotras."

La bajista se puso más blanca que un papel. "¡No!, _¡No!_, ¡NOOOOOOOO!", salió corriendo del salón.

Echando un vistazo en dirección a Mio, Ritsu dijo: "Difícil no sentirse un poquito insultadas por _esa_ reacción ¿cierto?"

Con Jun ausente, Azusa recordó de súbito que había otras personas en la habitación. En un segundo se ruborizó tanto que su rostro estaba más rojo que su Mustang, de inmediato hizo una reverencia. "¡Lo siento! No hablaba en serio cuando dije que tolera–"

"Está bien, lo sabemos," dijo Ritsu. "No pasa nada."

"¡Eso fue increíble!, ¡Azu-nyan es increíble!," dijo Yui, tomando un pastelillo en una mano y ofreciéndoselo a la chica de coletas.

Azusa se sonrojó nuevamente. "No, sólo estaba molesta con Jun. No debí de ser tan dura. No era mi intención lastimar sus sentimientos."

"Ya volverá," dijo Mio. "No parece ser alguien que tome las cosas a lo personal."

"Ojalá tengas razón."

Ritsu levantó un pulgar. "Por otro lado, ¡gran discurso! Ya sé a quién tengo que llamar si alguna vez necesito que le griten a alguien. No sabía que tuvieras ese talento."

Asuza soltó un suspiro. "Es sólo algo que tenía que dejar salir. Jun ha estado muy rara últimamente. Dice que tramamos algo… y de acuerdo, lo hacemos, pero ella también lo hace."

Yui aclaró su garganta, tratando de llamar la atención de Azusa hacia el pastelillo.

"Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con su club de Jazz," dijo Tsumugi.

Azusa consideró un momento esa idea. "Tal vez. Lo he visitado antes, pero no sé mucho sobre el club."

"¿De veras?" –preguntó Mio– "me había imaginado que ese club sería tu siguiente opción en lista detrás de éste."

"No, no me gusta tocar guitarra para Jazz. Todos esos tonos en cuarta e improvisación no son mi estilo. Y de todas formas, ya escucho demasiado de esas cosas en casa."

"¿En casa?"

"Sí, mis padres son–"

"¡Azu-nyaaaaan!" –Lloró Yui– "¡mi brazo está cansado!"

"Oh, disculpa." Azusa tomó el pastelillo.

A Ritsu se le escapó una risa cuando vio a Yui, que inmediatamente se estiró para agarrar otro pastel. "Veo que no estabas tan casada para hacer eso."

"Mmjmph," replicó Yui.

"¿Qué?"

La castaña tragó. "¡Son tan deliciosos!, ¡_tan ricos_!, ¡no puedo parar de cmmmph!"

En este punto, normalmente Mio habría empezado a molestarse, pero su dicha hoy era total. "Muchísimas gracias Mugi," dijo la bajista. "Esto era justo lo que necesitábamos."

La rubia asintió cortésmente. "Al menos, la partida de Sawa-chan nos dio la oportunidad."

"¡La mejor parte es el sabor!" dijo Yui, entre pasteles.

Intrigada, Azusa preguntó: "¿Acaso hay algo más?"

"El mmrph," explicó la chica.

"…Claro."

"¡Pero el sabor es lo mejor! Y –mm– ¡soy la más afortunada!, ahora que estoy ciega, ¡mi sentido del gusto se elevó por los cielos!"

Ui rompió en llanto.

"Eh… ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Azusa.

"¡M-Mi hermana siempre ve el lado b-bueno de las cosas! Es tan fuerte, aun cuando… cosas terribles… oh, ¡pobre _Oneechan_!"

Ritsu dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa de té. "¡**_YUI_**!"

"¿Cómo _pudiste_?" añadió Mio, arrebatándole el pastelillo de las manos.

"¡No puedo _creerlo_, _Senpai_!, ¡eso es horrible!", le reclamó Azusa.

"¿Q-Qué?" Aún tras sus lentes oscuros, era fácil notar que Yui no tenía idea de lo que hablaban sus amigas.

"Ui, escúchame bien," –dijo Ritsu tras echar un vistazo sobre su hombro y asegurarse de que Jun no había vuelto aún. "Tu hermana _no está realmente ciega_. Sólo es una tonta insensible que nunca se tomó la delicadeza de decirt–"

"Lo sé," intervino Ui.

Las demás parpadearon. "¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí. _Oneechan _me lo dijo enseguida."

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice!" dijo Yui muy indignada, y tomando su pastelillo de regreso.

A Ritsu le daba vueltas la cabeza. "Pero… no… ¿qué?"

"¡Jamás engañaría a Ui!, ¿Qué las hizo pensar eso?"

"Momento," –dijo Mio, sobándose las sienes– "quiero decir, es bueno saberlo, pero no tiene sentido. Ui, si lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿por qué has estado tan triste?"

Ui parpadeó. "¿Triste?"

"¡Nos lloras un mar cada vez que Yui estornuda!" gritó Ritsu.

"Es cierto," –dijo Azusa– "cada vez que el tema de la 'ceguera' de Yui sale a flote, luces muy contrariada. Llevas así todo el mes."

"Tratamos de darle a Yui el beneficio de la duda," –agregó Mio. "¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer que estuvieras tan triste sino era eso?"

"Oh," contestó Ui. "Ya entiendo. Gracias por preocuparse." La chica hizo una reverencia.

Ahora era Yui la que se encontraba seriamente alarmada. "¿Ui, has estado triste?, ¿Por qué?"

"No es nada importante,_ Oneechan_."

"¡Claro que sí!, ¡dime!"

Ui bajó la mirada. "No es tu culpa. Sé que no estás ciega. Pero… cada vez que te miro con esos lentes puestos… me hace pensar en lo triste que sería si realmente _lo fueras_."

Ritsu y Mio se quedaron perplejas. "Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo la baterista.

"Es justo así como te mirarías si fueras ciega, Oneechan. Es así como yo te ayudaría con tus clases. No puedo evitar imaginar que…"

"Ya puedes decirnos que estás bromeando, de veras." Enfatizó Ritsu.

"Sé que no estás realmente ciega. Sé que ni siquiera pretendes que estarás así _permanentemente_. Pero la sola idea de eso… es tan… t-tan…" Ui volvió a sollozar.

Yui prácticamente lanzó a Azusa contra la pared, abriéndose paso para abrazar a su hermana. "¡Pobre Ui, lo siento tanto!, ¡todo está bien!, ¡después de mañana ya ni siquiera tendré que ser una ciega falsa!" La mayor de las Hirasawa acariciaba el cabello de Ui tratando de calmarla.

Mientras ambas hermanas se abrazaban, perdidas en una profunda catarsis, las demás las observaban incrédulas.

"Creo que ya no quiero a mi propia Ui," dijo Ritsu. "Esa chica va a ser millonario a algún psiquiatra."

* * *

Sawako entregó su plato vacío al mesero, plenamente satisfecha. "Eso fue increíble," –le dijo a Tetsuo– "tú también deberías de haberlo probado. ¿Realmente esa ensalada fue suficiente para ti?"

"Tuve una comida fuerte más temprano." Contestó él.

"¿Oh?, ¿dónde?"

Tetsuo suspiró. "Sabes, _había_ una razón por la que originalmente no nos veríamos hoy. Debes haber escuchado sobre la boda Hanabishi/Sakuraba, ¿cierto? Fue el día de hoy. Ambas familias son clientes míos, así que fui invitado. Hubo una recepción."

Sawako no respondió. Tenía los ojos como estrellas y parecía estar claramente en otro mundo. Él movió su mano frente a ella. "¿Sawako?"

"Boda," dijo ella.

"Sí. Es algo que las personas hacen cuando se han cansado de divertirs–"

Sawako tomó sus manos entre las de ella. "Tetsuo, renuncié a mi empleo el día de hoy. Quiero que todo mi tiempo sea contigo."

"Uh, Wow."

"Tenía que verte de inmediato. Me cansé de estar sola. Tenía que preguntarte…"

"Nena, no puedo sentir mis–"

Sawako apretó más fuerte. "Tetsuo Tsukamoto… ¿me pedirías que me case contigo?"

Tetsuo se puso más blanco que un papel.

"Bueno, vamos, tú sabes…" –agregó Sawako– "_la mujer_ nunca hace la propuesta."

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: La verdad duele.**

**Nota del Autor: **Nuevamente subestimé la cuenta de capítulos. Habrá por lo menos dos más… tal vez tres. Escrito sin intención de ofender la terrible música de P-Model. _Glee_… ¿es alguna clase de programa de TV?

**Nota del Traductor**: ¡Buenas noches pipol!, una vez más Spidey reportándose. De regreso con la continuación de esta fabulosa historia. La renuncia de Sawako ha puesto a las chicas del club a trabajar a todo lo que dan para poder superar esta nueva crisis. Mientras tanto, ¿ustedes que creen que le depara a la maestra ex-cantante de metal?, ¿se cumplirán al fin sus expectativas amorosas?, ¿y que pasará con Jun después de su escena en la mesa de té? ¡A un día de las Regionales aún puede suceder cualquier cosa! Nuevamente, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, ideas (¿mentadas?) y demás sobre la historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de **_DSSB!_**!


	7. Blame it on the Alcohol

**_Don't Say Stop Believin'!_**

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 7: **_Blame it on the Alcohol._**

De los labios del joven sólo había escapado una palabra, pero había sido suficiente para romper en pedazos el mundo de Sawako.

En su pecho, su corazón se sentía tan pesado como el plomo. Quería huir a algún lugar lejos de ahí para no regresar jamás. Quería hacerse polvo y desaparecer arrastrada por el viento. Pero por encima de todo eso, quería saber _por qué_.

Tetsuo acomodó torpemente su corbata. "Creí que nos entendíamos, Sawako."

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. "Yo pensaba que _nos amábamos_."

"Ves, a eso me refiero con entendernos." Él suspiró. "Sí te quiero, Sawako. Pero hay distintos tipos de amor. Está el nuestro, y después está, ehm…"

"¿Después _qué_?, ¿el amor romántico?, ¿el que lleva al matrimonio?, ¡porque _eso es_ lo que es el amor, Tetsuo!"

"Déjame empezar de nuevo. El matrimonio… el matrimonio es sólo un anillo y un pedazo de papel. Algunas personas necesitan esas cosas para sentirse seguras. Pero el amor verdadero es lo suficientemente fuerte por sí–"

"¡Oh, sorpresa!, ¡_Yo_ quiero ése anillo y ese pedazo de papel!, ¡todos los quieren!"

Tetsuo le hizo señas a un mesero cercano y le dio su tarjeta de crédito, murmurando, "No creo que vayamos a ordenar el postre."

"¿Por qué es que tú no quieres lo mismo, Tetsuo?, ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?, ¿no te hago feliz?"

"Yo… Yo sólo…" él dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos –y cuando volvió a levantarlo, estaba rojo de ira. "Maldición, Sawako, ¿por qué tenías que hacer esto?"

La maestra casi pega un salto de la impresión. Nunca había visto enojado a Tetsuo. Lucía como alguien completamente diferente.

"¡Se supone que esto era sencillo!" –Él azotó su puño en la mesa– "¡éramos dos adultos que estaban pasándosela bien!, ¿Por qué de pronto armas todo este alboroto?"

"¡Oh!, ¿es todo lo que yo soy para ti?, ¿un 'buen rato'?"

"¡Cállate!, ¡sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir!, ¡ambos nos hemos estado divirtiendo!, ¡hasta el día de hoy, ni siquiera habíamos tenido una sola pelea!, ¡Pero no, eso no te pareció suficiente!"

Ella le devolvió la mirada con igual fuerza. "¿Sabes qué, Tetsuo? Para una persona normal, esto no es un simple capricho. Es el siguiente paso, lo que por naturaleza debe seguir. Las personas que se aman _desean_ hacerlo oficial frente a todo el mundo."

"¡No necesito esta presión!, ¡lárgate!"

"¡No!, ¡esto no va a terminar así de fácil!, ¡Quiero que nos casemos, o que me digas una maldita razón por la que no deberíamos!"

Tetsuo comenzó a abotonar su saco. "Esto no tiene caso. Me voy a casa. Llámame cuand–"

El mesero aclaró su garganta. "Lamento interrumpir," –dijo– "pero su tarjeta ha sido rechazada."

"¿Qué?" Tetsuo observó el recibo que el mesero le entregó. "No lo entiendo, tengo suficiente crédito en esa tarjeta."

Sawako lo miró con desprecio. "Yo _no_ _voy_ a pagar."

Su novio suspiró. "Momento, creo que tengo efectivo," le contestó al mesero, y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Primero intentó en sus pantalones, luego en su saco, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Molesto, se quitó la prenda para buscar más a fondo.

Mientras buscaba, los llorosos ojos de Sawako captaron un vistazo de algo que lucía extrañamente familiar. Lentamente, ajustó su mirada hasta verlo de nuevo. Y cuando lo hizo… su rostro cambió por completo.

"Tetsuo," –dijo fríamente– "déjame ver la etiqueta en tu traje."

"¿Qué? No. Estoy– ¡Hey!" Ella le había arrebatado la pieza, más rápida que una pantera.

"_West End_," –leyó– "Oh, lo sabía. ¡_Lo sabía_!"

"¿Y qué? Sólo es mi sastre."

La mujer azotó la chaqueta en la mesa. "¡Yo soy sastre, maldito imbécil!, ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? ¡_West End_ es un servicio de **_renta_** de trajes!"

Tetsuo se puso blanco como el papel. "Este…"

"Dime… ¿Por qué alguien _con dinero_ rentaría un traje?, ¿y por qué habrían de _rechazar_ su tarjeta de crédito?, ¿**_Eh_**?"

"Yo. Yo. Eh… yo–"

"¡Has estado MINTIÉNDOME!" –gritó Sawako. "¡Todo es tiempo _FINGISTE ser alguien de dinero_!"

Tetsuo permaneció silente cual tumba.

"¡Ahora me doy cuenta de todo!, ¡Todo encaja!, ¡Tú que seguías 'olvidando' tu tarjeta de crédito!, ¡que no ordenabas otra cosa que no fuera ensalada!, ¡Dieta _mi trasero_!"

El mesero se movió a otra mesa con la sutileza de un suspiro.

"¡Jamás tuviste problemas para re-agendar tus importantísimas juntas!, ¡jamás fuiste por mí en el mismo auto dos veces!, ¡Tú–!"

"Toma lo que puedas conseguir," dijo Tetsuo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú no eres un premio exactamente. El reloj sigue su curso. _Toma lo que puedas conseguir_."

Sawako no podía responder. Su furia y su shock libraban una guerra.

"Me atrapaste, por supuesto. No soy rico. Sólo doy una muy buena actuación. Y lo hago para poder pretender a una mujer de clase, de nivel superior. El tipo de mujer que nunca podría ser vista con un simple mecánico automotriz. ¿Pero tú, Sawako? Estás justo en los límites de mi zona de objetivos. Si no me _gustaras_ tanto, me habría largado hace semanas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Sólo mírate!, ¿Te crees que eres una princesa? Eres una música fracasada enseñando en preparatoria. Buscas la admiración de tus estudiantes porque no puedes obtenerla de nadie más. Todo lo que te queda es tu belleza, y eso no durará por mucho."

"¡Sólo tengo veintiocho!"

"¿'Sólo'?, ¿Te piensas que estamos en París? Ningún japonés desea a una chica por arriba de veinticinco. Empiezas a lucir en picada y lo sabes. Lo único que necesitas para completar el cuadro es un par de anteojos."

"¡Tú pedazo de–!" Sawako no lograba encontrar las palabras.

"Adelante, grítame. Has una escena. Se _aún menos_ femenina. Sabes muy bien que tengo razón. Jamás conseguirás algo mejor que yo."

Las lágrimas asomaban nuevamente por sus ojos. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Tetsuo dejó escapar una risa burlona. "Amor rudo, nena."

"¡No me llames así!, ¡se _terminó_!"

"¿Por qué apresurarse a conclusiones? Esto aún puede funcionar. Podemos olvidar lo que pasó esta noche. _Nadie más_ sabe que yo no soy rico. Sigo siendo bueno para tu reputación, y aún te deseo. Sólo que no… tú sabes, formalmente."

"¡No!"

"Deberías de estarme agradecida. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar que me gritaste en público. Un hombre rico auténtico ya te habría echado a la calle."

Sawako se levantó de la mesa y se puso apresuradamente su abrigo. "¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!"

Tetsuo sólo rodó sus ojos. "Dios, ¿siempre has sido tan melodramática? Supongo que yo no era el púnico que escondía algo."

"¡Cállate!"

"Hey, sólo decía. No tenía idea de que tuvieras escondida un cara tan horrible."

Sawako agarró a Tetsuo por la corbata lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo de la silla. Clavó sus ojos con los de él y masculló: "Ni siquiera has _EMPEZADO _a ver mi rostro más horrible."

Para cuando la vista de Tetsuo se había aclarado y era capaz de respirar otra vez, Sawako se había ido del lugar hacía un largo rato.

* * *

El Club de Música Ligera se estaba preparando nuevamente cuando Jun regresó. "Holas," –dijo Ritsu. "Casi nos rendíamos contigo."

La chica asintió en silencio y tomó su bajo.

"Jun, lo siento," –dijo Azusa– "no era mi intención ser tan grosera."

"Olvídalo." Su amiga no la volteó a ver.

Mio observó a las demás, no estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. Tsumugi se encogió de hombros en un elegante y fugaz movimiento; Ritsu negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no había nada que pudieran hacer, solamente esperar a que en algún momento, su nueva integrante dejara atrás esa melancolía.

"Empecemos con '_Perspective_'," dijo Mio. "Estamos mejorando con esa canción. Er… except…"

Yui levantó la vista, la chica había estaba ocupada atando las agujetas de sus zapatos y cuando observó, todas la estaban mirando a ella. "¿Qué?"

"Excepto," dijo Ritsu.

"¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?"

"No te está yendo muy bien con la letra," dijo Mio, un tanto contra su voluntad. "Has estado olvidando versos completos."

"Tú eres la excepción. Acéptalo," dijo Ritsu. Tsumugi se rio de la ocurrencia. "Y tengo más, eso fue sólo una excepción."

"Vamos, ¡no lo hago tan mal!, ¡se los demostraré!" Yui tomó su guitarra y se lanzó a interpretar un estruendoso coro de una de las canciones de P-Model que habían ensayado. Tocó por un minuto entero, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia. "¿Ven?"

Se hizo el silencio.

"¿Qué?, ¿me equivoqué?"

"Podría decirse," contestó Ritsu. "También podrías decir… ahora, veamos si lo percibí correctamente… tocaste la melodía de '_Art Mania_' mientras cantabas versos que eran mitad de '_White Cigarettes_' y mitad de '_The Farmer in the Dell_'."

"En la escala incorrecta," agregó Azusa. "Lo siento, _senpai_."

Yui agachó la cabeza. "Trabajaré más duro."

"Gracias," dijo Mio. "Ok, vamos empezando. ¿Todas están listas?"

Las demás asintieron. Mio le dio a Ritsu la señal, y ella inició el conteo. "_One, two, three, four!_"

La banda empezó a tocar "Perspective". _Nada mal por ahora_, pensó Mio. _Tendremos que ver cómo sonamos en_–

"¡ARRRRRRRGH!"

La música se detuvo bruscamente. Todas miraron alrededor –y encontraron a Jun hecha una furia. Había tomado la uñeta de su bajo y la había arrojado al fondo del salón.

"¡Esto no sirve!, ¡y todas lo saben!"

"¿Qué es lo que no sirve?", preguntó Yui.

"¡Esta basura de P-Model!, ¡no es su estilo!, ¡soy la nueva aquí he incluso yo puedo notarlo!"

Mio suspiró. "Ya discutimos esto. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar el plan. Debemos tocar lo que conocemos."

"¡Sólo hemos conocido esta cosa por dos semanas!"

"Mira, señorita," –dijo Ritsu– "me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tú lugar y dejes de gritarle a tus mayores. Aquí nosotras estamos a cargo."

Jun estaba por responder cuando Yui la interrumpió. "Ricchan," –habló la castaña– "dilo de nuevo."

"¿Nosotras estamos a cargo?"

"Sí. _Nosotras_ lo estamos. _No Sawa-chan_."

Todas guardaron un momento de silencio conforme caían en cuenta de ello. "Yui tiene razón" –dijo Tsumugi. "Fue Sawa-chan quien insistió en que no interpretáramos nuestras propias canciones. Ya no tenemos por qué seguir esa orden."

"Y conocemos mucho mejor nuestra música," –agregó Ritsu, sobando su barbilla. "La dominamos. Incluso podría existir la posibilidad de que Yui acierte a los versos."

"Un momento," –dijo Azusa– "no nos apresure–"

"No, tienen razón." Mio irguió su postura. "Jun, Yui, tienen razón. Sawa-chan ya no tiene voto aquí. ¡_Deberíamos_ tocar nuestras canciones!, ¡dejar de pretender ser algo que no somos!"

Escuchando esas últimas palabras, Yui le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Ritsu y señaló sus lentes oscuros. La baterista negó firmemente con la cabeza y señaló a Jun. Los trucos tendrían que correr su curso.

"¡Ensayemos una vez más, esta vez de verdad!" dijo Mio, aún en la inercia del momento. "Tenemos tiempo para dos de nuestras canciones en la Regionales… ¿Cuáles son las mejores?"

"¿_'Mi Diadema_'?" –sugirió Tsumugi. Mio movió la cabeza en franca negación. Incluso _ella_ se arrepentía de haber escrito esa.

"Mi favorita siempre fue aquella sobre el dinosaurio," –dijo Ritsu con una risita. Mio la miró reprobatoriamente.

"¿Qué tal '_Fuwa Fuwa Time_'?", dijo Ui, que casualmente sabía que ésa era la favorita de su hermana.

"¡Esperen!", dijo Azusa.

Las demás se giraron en dirección a ella. _Fabuloso_, –pensó Ritsu. _Creí que estaba mejorando pero no. Aquí es donde la 'Señorita Obediente' se pone toda arrogante y trata de obligarnos a_–

"Vamos," –continuó la chica de coletas– "todas sabemos que _'Mi amor es una engrapadora_' es nuestra pieza más interesante, musicalmente hablando."

La sonrisa de Ritsu creció de oreja a oreja. _Bienvenida de regreso al bando de los buenos, niña_. "Engrapadora será. ¡A tocar!"

* * *

"¡Y _además_ está la sección de metales! En seis años, ¿sabes a cuántas trombonistas he enseñado? ¡Ninguna! Oh claro, ha habido chicas _con_ trombones, ¡pero no eran trombonistas! ¿Sabes por qué, Chika?"

Kawasumi suspiró un tanto harta. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque un oso de peluche con un rifle no es un pistolero, por eso!, ¡Y esa condenada interprete de eufonio!, ¡juraría que pone mayor esfuerzo en teñirse el cabello que en practicar!"

"Claro."

Yamasu le miró recelosa. "Estás muy callada. ¿Acaso te estoy aburriendo?"

"Eh, no. Es sólo que me distraje un poco con un problema científico."

"¿Y qué problema es ése?"

"¿Cómo es que _sigues consciente_?"

Yamasu miró la montaña de botellas y vasos vacíos en la mesa y soltó una risa. "Todo está en la práctica."

"¡No se puede entrenar la tolerancia al alcohol!"

"Tal vez _tú_ no puedes."

Una mesera se acercó a limpiar la mesa. "¿Gusta que le traga la cue–?"

"Más de todo," dijo Yamasu.

"D-De acuerdo. ¿Y para usted, señorita?"

"Ginger Ale," –ordenó Kawasumi, ganándose una mirada condescendiente de su colega. "¿Qué?, ¡me trajiste aquí como tu conductor designado!"

"Exacto. No como mi _lastre_ designado."

Kawasumi se la quedó viendo.

Mientras la mesera se llevaba las botellas, las maestras escucharon una conmoción en la entrada del lugar y se giraron para ver qué pasaba.

"¡MENTIROSO!, ¡sólo me dices lo quiero escuchar!"

"Señorita, lo único que dije fue 'Bienvenida a–' "

"¡Exacto!, ¡no soy bienvenida!, ¡no realmente!, ¡ni siquiera me conoces, no es más que un truco para hacerme entrar!"

Yamasu miró de reojo. "¿Ésa es…?"

"Es Sawako," confirmó Kawasumi.

"Nunca la había visto tan alterada. ¿Crees que le sucedió algo?"

"Puede ser. Tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudar antes de que haga que la arresten."

Las maestras se tomaron un momento imaginando dicha escena.

"Sí, vayamos a ayudar," dijo Yamasu, un tanto arrepentida.

* * *

Tras media hora de trabajar con las notas de "Mi amor es una engrapadora", la atmósfera del salón de música era enteramente distinta. Había una nueva energía alrededor. Entre el té de Tsumugi y las canciones de Mio, el club de música ligera había renacido.

Las chicas de la banda tomaron un respiro para ajustar sus instrumentos. Azusa dio un vistazo alrededor y observó que mientras trabajaban, había grandes sonrisas en los rostros de todas. Ella tampoco podía evitar sonreír, esto era–

Un momento. No _todas_ sonreían. ¿Por qué Yui se veía tan desanimada?

"¿Estás bien, _senpai_?" preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que éste no fuera uno de esos problemas en los que ella tuviera que ponerse orejas de gato para solucionarlo.

Yui se jaló los mocos. "Estoy bien. Es sólo… esta canción…"

"¿Qué con ella?"

La guitarrista parecía tener la mirada perdida en la distancia. "Algún día lo entenderás, pequeña Azu-nyan. Algunas veces… las hojas del amor son demasiado gruesas para poder engraparse."

Ritsu alzó la mirada al cielo, tan exasperadamente que las chicas podían escucharlo. "Yui, ¿_aún _sigues con lo del tipo ése de la tienda de discos?"

La castaña se limpió una lágrima. "Ni siquiera el hilo rojo del destino pudo mantenernos juntos…"

Mio le murmuró a Tsumugi: "No cuando es cortado por las tijeras azules de él-ya-tenía-una-novia."

"Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es suspirar por él. Suspirar…"

Azusa habló. "Eh, _Senpai_…"

"Shh. Estoy suspirando."

"Ok, eso es suficiente." Ritsu se tronó los nudillos y rodó hasta la guitarrista. "Escúchame bien, Yui. Voy a enseñarte las 'Leyes del Amor' de Ritsu."

"¿Tú sabes de amor, Ricchan? Jamás te he visto con un–"

"Cállate hasta que no puedas callarte más. Ahora pon atención. Ley número uno: el amor apesta."

Yui se rebuscó los bolsillos. "¿Debería de anotar esto?"

Azusa susurró: "Ciemmgan."

"¡Oh, claro! Sigo olvidánd–"

"¡Eso no es lo más callada que puedes callarte!" –Interrumpió Ritsu– "¡Boca cerrada!"

Pluma en mano, Ui agregó: "No te preocupes, _Oneechan_. Ya me encargo de eso."

"Ley número dos," –dijo Ritsu, levantando sus baquetas formando una V. "El amor cuesta dinero. Incluso si el espécimen en cuestión es del tipo galante –ya saben, un perdedor– aun así gastarás dinero poniéndote bella y todo eso. Dinero que bien _podría ser_ utilizado en un nuevo sombrero para una amiga percusionista."

"Estoy bien de dinero," –dijo Yui. "Creo que tengo cinco. Déjame checar."

"¡Silencio! Regla número tres –"

"Creí que eran leyes."

"_Ley_ tres: El amor toma tiempo. Y necesitas todo tu tiempo para estudiar. Si quieres un novio, primero vuélvete súper inteligente. Además, tiempo _es_ dinero, así que véase también arriba."

Yui miró al techo.

"Ley cinco –"

"¿Qué pasó con la ley número cuatro?", preguntó Ui.

"La ley cuatro es el amor apesta. Ley cinco: De veras, el amor _apesta_. Consume tu vida. Hace que te deje de importar todo lo demás excepto un payaso. Y al final te rechaza, lo que me lleva a la ley número seis: DOLOR."

"¡Él no me rechazaría!" –Protestó Yui– "¡Estamos destinados el uno al otro!"

Ritsu hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Mio. "Eso es lo mismo que _ella_ decía sobre el tipo que quería en secundaria. ¿Sabes que pasó después de eso?"

"No, no lo sabe," –intervino la bajista, de pronto parada justo detrás de Ritsu. "Y **_no va_** a enterarse."

"Amenázame todo lo que quieras. Nada de lo que pudieras hacer será peor que esas semanas que te pasaste llorándome acerca de él. Aún puedo escucharte en mis pesadillas. '¡Ritsuuuuu!', ¡duele tanto!, ¡los hombres son anima–!"

Hubo un momento de violencia como nunca antes se había presenciado en el salón de música.

"AaaaaauuuuUUH," gruñó Ritsu, al tiempo que Mio volvía con grandes pasos hacia su bajo. "Tengo que aprender cuando detenerme."

"¡No te detengas ahora!" dijo Yui. "¡Aun no terminas de decirme las leyes!"

"Claro. Bien, acabas de presenciar una demostración práctica de la ley número siete: el amor lastima. Algunas veces lastima a todos dentro de un cierto radio de distancia."

Jun levantó una mano. "¿Habrá una ley que hable de temas _sucios_?"

La baterista le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. "Ustedes niñas ni siquiera deberían de estar escuchando. Esto es cosa de adultos. Vuelvan cuando estén listas, lo sabremos por las luces frontales."

La nueva miembro sólo hizo una mueca. Azusa trató de pretender que no había escuchado nada. Ui apenas mostró el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y finalmente, ley número diez –"

"¡Te saltaste la ocho y la nueve!", se quejó Yui.

"La ley número ocho es el amor apesta. La ley número nueve, una barra de granola en caso de que nos dé hambre después. La ley diez: ¡aún no has cerrado bien la boca!, ¡silencio!"

"Perdón."

"Como sea… ley diez – no, espera. Ya me hiciste usar ésa. Bueno, la diez iba a ser la conclusión: el amor _apesta_. No vale la pena. La única persona en este cuarto que podría encontrarlo, mantenerlo y _costearlo_ es Mugi. Así que dejémosle el amor a ella y deseémosle suerte."

Mientras Tsumugi se ruborizaba, Yui trataba de dar sentido a toda esta nueva información en su cabeza. "Así que lo que intentas decirme es que… ¿debería olvidarme de él y seguir adelante?"

"Sería lo ideal. Aunque nos conformamos con que no vuelvas a molestarnos con el tema."

"No lo sé. Eso no suena como algo que haría Julieta."

Ritsu lanzó las manos al viento. "Ok, ahora ya sé cuándo rendirme. ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?"

Ui se acercó para hacerse cargo de su hermana. Ritsu rodó de regreso a su batería, donde Mio la esperaba…con una sonrisa burlona. "Será mejor que no estés planeando pegarme de nuevo."

"No no. Sólo pensaba."

"¿En qué?"

"En lo rápido que tus 'Leyes del amor' saldrían volando por la ventana si un chico se te confesara _a ti_."

"¡Hey!"

"¿Recuerdas aquélla vez en el karaoke cuando pensaste que un chico se te quedaba viendo, y al final resultó que era yo en quien él estaba interesado?"

"¿_Recuerdas_? Juré vengarme de tu descendencia hasta la milésima generaci– es decir, shhh. Déjame en paz."

Mientras continuaba el debate, Jun se aproximó a Azusa. "Sobre lo que comentaba Ritsu… ¿acaso Tsumugi realmente tiene un novio?"

"No que yo haya visto antes," dijo la guitarrista.

Jun observó al fondo del salón a donde se encontraba la acaudalada rubia. En especial, el área alrededor de su abdomen.

"¿Eso es…?" –Jun hizo una pausa, sus ojos tenían una mirada de suma extrañeza. "¿Eso es porque se lo comió?"

* * *

Sawako era un absoluto desastre, y sus colegas no la culpaban en lo más mínimo. Había logrado, entre toda su rabia y desconsuelo, contarles toda su historia –desde las mentiras de Tetsuo hasta su brutal declaración de intenciones y expectativas. Ambas maestras sentían una gran empatía por ella. Era un sentimiento extraño, poco familiar.

Kawasumi puso una mano en el hombro de Sawako. "No dejes que esto te acabe. El tipo es un bastardo. Estás mejor sin él."

Yamasu hizo la única cosa que le salía naturalmente cuando intentaba tener un gesto amable. "Tómate una copa," dijo ella, pasándole la botella.

"No sé si de–"

"Esta noche yo pago tu alcohol. Necesitas esto."

Agradecida, Sawako se sirvió un trago. "Supongo que la vida me guardaba una sorpresa más para esta noche. Nunca pensé que tu serías quien me consolara..."

Yamasu terminó de desaparecer su bebida y se limpió la boca. "¿Qué quieresssh decir con eso?"

"Bueno es sólo… que no eres alguien de quien yo esperaría esto."

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la supuesta rivalidad de nuestros clubes? Porque yo nunca –"

Sawako negó con una mano. "No los clubes. No que yo sepa, en todo caso."

"¿Entonces qué?"

Bueno yo… yo siempre te he considerado _mi_ rival. Creí que tu hacías lo mismo."

Yamasu lucía realmente sorprendida. "¿De verdad?, ¿por qué?"

"¿No sientes ni un poco que somos competencia?" preguntó Sawako, con igual sorpresa.

"¿Y competencia por _qué_?"

"¡Las estudiantes!, ¡Tú y yo somos las dos bellas y jóvenes maestras de música que todas las niñas admiran!, ¡Somos sus ídolos!"

Se hizo una pausa, durante la cual Kawasumi se felicitó a sí misma en silencio por haber intuido esto correctamente hace semanas. Entonces Yamasu explotó en carcajadas.

Sawako frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?"

"¿Las – las _estudiantes_?, ¿quieres a las estudiantes?, ¿y pensabas que _yo_ también? ¡Ah ja ja ja!"

"¿Quieres decir que no–?"

"¡QUÉDATELAS!, ¡Por favor, quédatelas!, ¡no hago esto a propósito!, ¡no soporto a esas pequeñas sabandijas!"

Una vez que su ataque de risa se calmó, Yamasu se sorprendió de ver a Sawako aún más deprimida. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Así que ni siquiera lo intentas. Eso es excelente, Megumi. ¿Sabes?, yo trabajo muy duro para mantener mi imagen."

_Uups_. Yamasu no se dio cuenta de su paso en falso hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"Desearía tener tanto amor como para tirarlo a la basura," –continuó Sawako– "Tanto… amor…"

Kawasumi pensó rápido. Tenían que cambiar el rumbo de la plática de vuelta a la conmiseración antes de que Sawako se pusiera peor. Levantó su copa de Ginger Ale y alzando la voz dijo: "¡Un brindis!, ¡Por los hombres –que todos ardan en el infierno!"

Sawako reaccionó y chocó su copa con la de Kawasumi. "¡Brindaré por _eso_!"

Yamasu se les unió. Pronto, las tres maestras maldecían a Tetsuo sin recato alguno. Sawako comenzaba a lucir sólo un poco mejor –aún devastada, seguro, pero ya no en la misma forma peligrosa, casi-al-borde-del asesinato/suicidio en la que estaba cuando entró al lugar. Conforme avanzaba la noche, incluso comenzó a verse un poco borroso.

Momento. Todo se veía un poco borroso. ¿Por qué todo luce–?

"Megumi," –habló Kawasumi– "esto ya no es sólo Ginger Ale, ¿cierto?"

"No me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Eras el compañero de bebida más aburrida _del mundo_."

* * *

Para las siete de la noche, las chicas estaban legando al límite de sus fuerzas. Nunca antes habían tenido una sesión de ensayo tan prolongada, incluso contando los conciertos escolares. Ahora que "Engrapadora" sonaba bastante bien, no hicieron falta las palabras para que decidieran tomar un descanso antes de decidir en qué canción trabajarían a continuación.

"¡Hey_ Senpai_!" –dijo Jun, dirigiéndose a Mio– "¡esa canción de la engrapadora realmente me fascinó!, ¿crees que podría hacer un solo en ella?"

Ritsu se las arregló para dirigirle una mirada altiva a Jun a pesar de quedar casi a la altura de su cadera. "¿Tú?, ¿la nueva? Te hace falta ser así de _molesta_ por cien años para que–"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" contestó Mio. La chica le dirigió a su amiga una mirada que decía _¡Está siendo entusiasta, no lo arruines!_ "¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Jun?"

"¡Esto!" La más joven de las bajistas comenzó a jugar con las notas en la melodía base de la canción. Conforme tocaba, varias cejas comenzaron a alzarse en el salón.

"Eso fue… impresionante," dijo Azusa cuando el solo terminó.

"¡Maravilloso!", añadió Tsumugi.

Jun hizo una exagerada reverencia. "¡A veces, la maestra Yamasu nos hace ejecutar solos en el club de Jazz!, ¡así aprendí!"

"Pero ése fue un solo de rock, no de jazz," dijo Azusa.

"Sí. Dice que necesito trabajar."

Mio hizo un par de cuentas en su cabeza. _Ocho minutos en escena por banda… "Mi amor es una Engrapadora" usualmente nos lleva cuatro… un solo podría tomar otro minuto… lo que nos deja… nos deja… un tren parte del punto A viajando a–_ "¡AARGGH!"

Ritsu preguntó: "¿Estás bien?, ¿es otro ataque de ira?" (Jun la miró con recelo.)

"Disculpa. Estoy bien. Jun, déjame pensar lo del solo, ¿de acuerdo? Dependerá de cuál sea la canción que elijamos como segundo número."

"¡No hay problema!, ¡sólo estar nominada ya es un honor!" La chica hizo otra reverencia.

Ritsu cruzó miradas con Tsumugi y realizó una serie de movimientos rápidos: primero, juntando dos dedos, luego haciendo el remedo de sorber de un popote, y finalmente, señalando al techo. Ambas chicas reían discretamente a expensas de su propia bro–

"¡Ja ja!" habló Yui. "¡Ya entendí!"

La baterista la tomó de la manga y le espetó en un susurro: "Estaba _intentando_ ser _sutil_, y por condenada última vez ¡_no puedes ver_!"

"No hay problema. Ui está aquí."

"¡Aun así debe _decírtelo_ primero!"

Mio observó a todas en el salón con un gesto maternal. "¿Podemos concentrarnos por favor? Tenemos que escoger nuestro segundo número para que pueda decidir respecto a este solo."

"Hey, hablando de solos…" –dijo Jun– "¿Cómo les fue a todas con sus interpretaciones en vivo? Supe de las de Tsumugi y de Ritsu…"

Yui sollozó. "La mía sólo me dejó corazones rotos y desamor." Ui la envolvió en un abrazo.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Azusa?"

A su compañera de clase se le erizaron los cabellos. "Bien. Estuvo bien."

"¿Qué cantaste?, ¿Dónde fue?, ¿cuántas perso–?"

"¡Hey, suficiente!"

Jun estaba de pie, cara a cara con Azusa. "¿Suficiente dices?, ¡esas parecen las palabras de alguien que en realidad no–!"

"¿Qué hay de TI?" –Contraatacó Azusa, invadiendo esta vez el espacio personal de Jun– "¡No te he visto cantar espontáneamente durante la clase!"

Jun puso una sonrisa de orgullo. "¡_Eso_ es porque yo lo hice ayer mientras tú estabas en otro lado!, ¡Canté el repertorio entero de _Los Miserables_!, ¡Debiste ver la cara que puso la maestra Kawasumi!"

"¡Oh, que _conveniente_!, ¡justo el día que yo no estaba!, Bueno ¿pues qué crees?, ¡Yo también hice _mi_ solo ése día!, ¡intenta probar que miento!"

"¿Y qué canción era, hmmm?"

Azusa se sonrojó. "Ehm, 'Señor Sol.'"

"¡Ja!, ¡jamás he escuchado hablar de ella!"

"¡Oh _por favor_!, ¡todo el mundo la canta cuando es niño!, ¡y claro, estoy _segura_ de que te sabes el repertorio entero de _Los Miserables_!"

Tsumugi le susurró a Ritsu: "¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?"

"Nah, déjalas pelear. Esto no es lo mismo de antes, no es más que una sana discusión."

"¿Se supone que las amigas peleen entre sí?"

"Claro. Es inofensivo."

Tsumugi meditó bien por un momento, entonces se giró hacia Yui y dijo: "¡Tus broches para el cabello se ven ridículos!" La castaña no la escuchó. La rubia terminó con un rostro deprimido.

Mientras Azusa y Jun seguían en su intercambio, Mio tomó asiento. Esta discusión era improductiva, pero le daba un minuto para poder pensar. Y de todas formas, llegaba en buen momento. Ahora Jun estaba lo suficientemente distraída, así que probablemente olvidaría preguntarle a Mio lo que ella había interpretado para su "solo". No es como si la pelinegra hubiera podido mentirle, pero al menos esto le ahorraba el problema de tener que defenderse.

_Cantar en público_ –pensó Mio mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo– _típico de Sawa-chan. Le fascina ridiculizarnos y ponernos a NOSOTRAS en vergüenza, pero nunca a ella misma. Haré mí solo cuando ella haga el SUYO_.

* * *

"_Only a go-go girl with somenone who didn't care! Only twenty-one, she was a young girl just in from somewhere! ..._"

Mientras Sawako cantaba entre lloriqueos, sujetando firmemente el micrófono del karaoke, sus dos colegas la observaban sin saber exactamente qué expresión poner.

"¿Por qué está cantando música regional canadiense?", preguntó Yamasu.

"Me sorprende incluso que la tengan disponible," dijo Kawasumi.

Ambas maestras bebieron un trago.

"¿Qué es una chica a go-go?"

"Una especie de bailarina, creo," dijo Kawasumi.

Tomaron otro sorbo.

"¿Sawako de verdad tiene 21?"

"Es completamente posible que así lo piense en este momento."

Bebieron de nuevo.

Yamasu observó su copa. "Me quedé sin nada. Creo que ahora probaré esa cosa morada."

"¿Hablas de esa bebida que la chica americana de hace rato estaba repartiendo? No creo que fuera una mesera."

"Bueno, ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"En la esquina, inconsciente."

"¡Suena como mi tipo de trago!" Yamasu se puso de pie en un salto, dio dos pasos hacia donde la chica había caído y perdió el balance, impactándose en el suelo.

Mientras Kawasumi la ayudaba a levantarse, Sawako terminó de cantar. "Gracias, gracias," –hablaba a la enloquecida audiencia que existía solo en su cabeza– "Y AHORA… es hora de algo más serio. Hora de ponernos _furiosos_. ¡Tiempo de algo de METAL!, ¡Rocola, dame algo de Slayer!"

Kawasumi observaba incrédula cómo Sawako se soltaba el pelo, formando entre sus manos una guitarra de aire, y comenzaba a gritar versos en una voz apenas un poco más coherente que la de un verdadero cantante de metal.

"_RAINING BLOOOOODDDD!, FROM A LACERATED SKY!_"

Kawasumi miró a una Yamasu semiconsciente y dijo "Sólo les advierto de antemano, si alguien me pregunta, negaré conocerlas a ambas."

* * *

Mio había establecido como límite las ocho de la noche para la sesión de práctica. Ya eran las nueve. Contra toda su voluntad –que le indicaba que aún había mucho en qué mejorar como para detenerse– en realidad no le quedaba otra opción. La banda necesitaría una buena noche de descanso si querían tener una oportunidad el día de mañana.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Ritsu. La baterista sabía lo que estaba pensando y respondió con una mirada: _Seguiré hasta que tú digas alto, pero ahora probablemente sea buen momento_. Esa era toda la confirmación que Mio necesitaba. Levantando una mano para llamar la atención de las demás, dijo, "Tendremos que detenernos aquí."

"¡Aún no!" –Dijo Jun– "¡no estamos listas!, ¡debemos continuar!, ¡toda la noch–! Nah, sólo bromeaba. Apenas puedo levantar mi bajo." Todas le sonrieron.

"Mio, ¿significa que ya te decidiste con nuestra segunda canción?", preguntó Tsumugi.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro; ése problema seguía sin resolverse, incluso después de dos horas de haber repasado el repertorio entero de la banda. Mio sentía que había algo que necesitan probar en el escenario, algo que demostrar a todo el mundo, pero ninguna de sus canciones actuales lograba conjuntar ese sentimiento. ¡Si tan sólo lograra encontrar la inspiración necesaria para una nueva!

Pero eso no podía remediarse ahora. Era momento de elegir. "Intentémoslo con '_Fuwa Fuwa Time_'," –dijo– "es la que hemos tocado por más tiempo."

Ritsu asintió. "Deberíamos empezar con esa, entonces. Energizar el ambiente va mejor antes de una balada." Hubo un consenso general.

"¿Y mi solo?", preguntó Jun, que lucía como un muñeco a punto de saltar de la caja sorpresa.

"Bueno… ok, supongo que podemos hacerlo encajar. Suponiendo que –"

La caja se abrió. "¡SÍ!, ¡gracias _Senpai_!, ¡graciasgracias_gracias_!" la chica se abalanzó sobre Mio abrazándola con tal fuerza que parecía que estaba tratando de sacar el último poco de pasta de un tubo dentífrico.

"Ni lo…menciones…"

"¡Esto es increíble!, ¡nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de ejecutar un solo en vivo!, ¡y ahora podré hacerlo frente a cientos de personas!"

Mio palideció. "C-Cientos…"

"¡Cientos y _cientos_ y _cientos_!" Jun sacudió a Mio por los hombros. "¡Tal vez incluso mile–!"

Un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió. "Uups," –dijo Ritsu– "se me cayeron mis baquetas. ¿Podrías acercarte y levantarlas por mí, chiquilla presumida?"

"Pero Tsumugi y Yui están más cerca," contestó la confundida bajista.

"Sí, pero _tú_ eres la novata. Haz lo que yo digo."

Aunque algo irritada, Jun cedió y fue a recoger las baquetas. Mio se tomó un momento para calmarse. Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar como Ritsu le guiñaba un ojo.

_Así que no me lo imaginé_, pensó Mio. _Ritsu no tiró esas baquetas accidentalmente, las aventó a propósito. Se dio cuenta de inmediato lo incómoda que me estaba haciendo sentir Jun_.

Tal vez era que aún seguía en un estado altamente emocional, pero de pronto Mio sintió que la invadía una enorme sensación de gratitud. No se trataba sólo de éste incidente –Ritsu siempre estaba para ella. Podía ser de una forma muy sutil, disfrazando su apoyo debajo de una cortina de bromas y comentarios pesados…_muchos_ comentarios… pero seguía siendo la mejor amiga que Mio podría haber podido desear. Era justo como el sonido de su batería –ruidosa, molesta en ocasiones, pero constante y firme.

¿Y qué había hecho Mio por ella últimamente? Durante todo este funesto mes, ¿había existido una sola vez en la que hubiera dejado de pensar en ella misma y hecho algo amable por Ritsu?

La pelinegra dio un rápido vistazo alrededor. Las chicas aún no habían guardado sus instrumentos. Se resignó y dijo: "Tóquenla."

"¿Eh?"

"Ya saben cuál. La cosa esa… del dinosaurio. Tóquenla."

Todas se quedaron de pie un momento, parpadeando.

"¿Esto es una trampa?", preguntó Ritsu.

"No, quiero escucharla. De verdad."

Yui le susurró a las demás: "¡Eso es lo que diría si fuera una trampa!"

"¡NO lo es!" dijo Mio, dando un pisotón. "¡Realmente quiero escuchar esa estúpida canción!, ¡sólo dense prisa y tóquenla de una vez!"

Aún desconcertadas, las chicas volvieron a tomar posiciones. Éste iba a ser un ensayo bastante confuso. Pero en el rostro de Ritsu comenzaba a asomarse una amplia sonrisa. "Última oportunidad de que cambies de opinión," le dijo a Mio.

La bajista sólo negó con la cabeza. Esto era lo menos que ella podía hacer.

"Tú lo pediste." La baterista alzó sus baquetas. "_One, two, three, four_!"

La banda comenzó a tocar, con Ritsu como vocalista. Habría sido muy sencillo para cualquier observador darse cuenta que esta era una canción que habían hecho sólo por diversión. El ánimo que desprendían era algo completamente distinto a lo que habían tocado hoy. Azusa no tenía esa cara de concentración total, tan habitual en ella; Tsumugi –que usualmente tocaba a la perfección– dejaba escapar una que otra nota. Y con excepción de Ritsu, a todas se les había escapado al menos una sonrisa escuchando la letra.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Mio observaba, con un rostro cada vez más pensativo.

"_¡Nunca te escaparás del Meca-Brontosaurio!_ ¡PLAS, PLAS!" Ritsu finalmente rompió en carcajadas tras añadir de último minuto esa nota final, y la banda entera se le unió en las risas. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Mio para saber si la canción le había divertido o irritado.

La bajista no levantó la mirada. Estaba pensando, profundamente concentrada, con una mano en la barbilla.

"Tóquenla de nuevo," dijo.

* * *

En sus días de preparatoria, la maestra Kawasumi nunca había tenido que ayudar a una amiga a salir de un bar. Y no es que no lo hubiera hecho, llegado el momento, era sólo que sus amigas solían ser un poco más refinadas.

"¡Aún no quiero irme!" murmuró Yamasu.

Gruñendo, Kawasumi colgó el brazó de la maestra de Jazz sobre su hombro. "_Nos vamos_. Me trajiste para que pudiera llevarte de regreso a casa, ¿recuerdas? Un trago más y donde tendré que llevarte será al hospital. O la estación de policía, o el _sepulturero_."

"¡No, quiero quedarme hasta que cierren!, ¡Sawa-chan, ayúdame a quitármela de encima!"

"¡Por supuesto, Yama-chan!" –dijo Sawako, lanzando un triste intento de golpe hacia Kawasumi– "¡suelta a mi mejor amiga!"

Kawasumi estaba exasperada. Ambas mujeres habían sido las mejores amigas por las últimas dos horas más o menos, con un breve período a la mitad de eso en el que fueron peores enemigas. Tener que verlo había sido algo bastante vergonzoso. No tan vergonzoso como su interpretación a dueto de "_Nothing Else Matters_", pero bastante cerca. La amistad estúpida podía ser tan molesta como la más amarga de las rivalidades.

Aunque tal vez… al final, podía existir una lección en todo esto. Si Yamasu y Sawako podían hacer las paces así de rápido, tal vez cabía la esperanza de poder resolver conflictos mayores. Quizás al mundo no le caería tan mal ponerse ebrio de vez en cuan–

La mujer sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. Al parecer, ella era una ebria filosófica. ¡_Maldición_, Yamasu!

"¿Porrr dóshnde esshtá tú auto?", preguntó el bulto en su hombro.

"A la vuelta."

"Pero vamosss hascia la entrada."

"Sí, tomaremos un taxi."

Yamasu le miró escéptica. "¿Qué classhe de conductor dessignaddo eres?"

"Del tipo que está sobre-el-límite-permitido," –gruñó Kawasumi– "muchas GRACIAS por eso. Tendré que venir a recoger el auto mañana. Esta noche dejemos que alguien sobrio conduzca."

"¡Déjame a mí!" dijo Sawako, a punto de darse de frente con el marco de la puerta. Kawasumi la sujetó a tiempo.

Había unos cuantos taxis esperando afuera. Kawasumi escogió uno al azar y depositó a Yamasu en su interior, quien rodó hasta el fondo del vehículo medio dormida, e ignorando el ruido de su celular. "Muy bien", dijo Kawasumi a Sawako. "Sigues tú."

"Yo caminaré a casa," dijo la maestra de música. "Vivo bastante cerca."

Kawasumi frunció el ceño. "No creo que eso sea buena idea, Sawako. Deberías venir con nosotras."

"Es un país libre. Quiero aire fresco. Y de todos modos tengo mejor resistencia al alcohol que mary copitas en el taxi." Señaló a Yamasu, que estaba dando vueltas en el asiento del vehículo.

_No hay nadie en el mundo que soporte TANTO alcohol_, pensó Kawasumi. Intentó una técnica distinta. "Son las diez en punto de la noche. Aún si estuvieras sobria, no es seguro que–"

"¡Vivo justo allí!" Sawako señaló a un complejo departamental como a dos cuadras de distancia.

Kawasumi dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía obligar a Sawako, y _era_ una distancia bastante corta… "De acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado. Si necesitas algo, asegúrate de… eh…"

"¿Sí?"

"… Llamar a alguien." Kawasumi no pudo decidirse a hacer la oferta. Se parecía demasiado a lo que haría una amiga. Se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Sawako, pero estas personas no eran las amigas de Kawasumi, eran sus compañeras de trabajo. Y una noche de borrachera forzada no iba a cambiar eso.

Seguramente Sawako tenía sus propias amistades a quienes llamar. Kawasumi tenía la esperanza de que así lo haría. Pero no era algo que le concerniera.

"Buenas noches Sawako, nos vemos mañana." Se subió en el taxi, junto a Yamasu, que estaba murmurando algo sobre un mensaje de texto, y dándole al chofer las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa. Iba a tener que intentar sacar la dirección completa de la cabeza de Yamasu durante el camino.

Ya sola en la calle, Sawako observó al taxi alejarse por la avenida. Esperó hasta que estuviera fuera de vista, y luego un minuto más, sólo para estar segura.

Se sentía un tanto mal por tener que haberles mentido. Ambas mujeres habían interrumpido sus planes esa noche sólo para consolarla. Ni siquiera la conocían tan bien, pero le habían mostrado compasión en su momento de debilidad. Haber pasado tiempo con ellas realmente había hecho que Sawako se sintiera un poco mejor.

Ella no quería sentirse mejor.

Dándole una última mirada al complejo de departamentos que había señalado al azar, Sawako dio media vuelta y entró de vuelta al bar.

* * *

_TRANSMISIÓN DE CARÁCTER PRIORITARIO –TOP SECRET_

_Reportando: Teniente en servicio-Coronel en Jefe Jun Sakurada, O.B.E. (pendiente)_

_Lo que sigue es mi reporte final._

_El grupo objetivo parte el día de mañana. He manipulado exitosamente al comandante en funciones –el Objetivo M– para que realice un cambio radical en la estrategia. En lugar de material probado, el grupo interpretará el material amateur compuesto por ellas mismas. De igual forma he sembrado la discordia respecto a varios asuntos y tomado bajo mi responsabilidad algunos de las actos durante la presentación de mañana, esto con el objetivo de maximizar el daño que provoque mi deserción._

_Para esta hora mañana, la misión estará concluida. Su éxito no dejara lugar a dudas respecto a mis intenciones ni mi dedicación a la causa. La serie de eventos que han llevado a este punto no fueron al azar. He tenido el control a cada paso del camino._

_No soy un fracaso. No soy una mocosa. No soy una niña fanática fácil de distraer. No vine aquí sólo por diversión. No soy…_

"Oye Jun, tenemos que irnos. ¿Qué tanto escribes?"

"¡Nada!, ¡ya las alcanzo!"

_No soy ninguna de esas cosas. NO LO SOY._

_Ya lo verán_.

* * *

Al final, habían tocado "_Ahí viene el Meca-Brontosauro_" cinco veces, de principio a fin. Había sido Ritsu –no Mio– quien últimamente había marcado el alto. La baterista sentía que se le iban a caer los brazos y, siendo sincera con ella misma, con cada vez que repetía la canción, sus versos le parecían más y más vergonzosos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Mio había estado completamente enfocada en la música. No les había dicho a las chicas el por qué quería seguir escuchando la canción. Ritsu decidió mantener la esperanza (que se debiera a un repentino interés en los dinosaurios), pero prepararse para lo peor (una larga, muuuy larga sesión de burlas la próxima vez que hartara la paciencia de Mio).

Pero oigan, lo importante aquí era lo bien que les había ido en la práctica. La chica apenas podía creer que tan sólo anoche habían sido abandonadas por Sawako. Por un momento, todo parecía lucir sin esperanza alguna. ¡Pero ahora, las Regionales estaban a su alcance! El viejo dicho era correcto: Siempre está más oscuro justo antes de amanecer.

"¡Uuff!" dijo Yui, dejándose caer al suelo. Había pasado de estar en pie a estar acostada en el piso en menos de un segundo. De alguna extraña manera, Gitta había sobrevivido a todo este movimiento sin el menor golpe. (Aunque Yui sentiría después uno o dos moretones.)

"Todo mundo duerma bastante esta noche," dijo Mio. "Siento mucho haber prolongado la práctica hasta tan tarde. Necesitamos estar bien descansadas mañana, así que vayan a la cama tan pronto como lleguen a casa."

"De alguna forma, creo que ése no será un problema," dijo Ritsu, señalando a Yui. La guitarrista estaba completamente dormida.

"¡YUI!, ¡ya basta!, ¡ve a dormir a tu casa!, ¡y _tú_ deja de ayudarla!" Ésa última parte iba dirigida a Ui, que en algún lado había hallado una manta y estaba extendiéndola sobre su hermana.

Azusa frunció el entrecejo al observar el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventana. "Será mejor que no nos vayamos caminando, al menos no solas. Creo que llamaré a Papá para ver si puede venir por mí."

"Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo," dijo Mio, guardando su bajo en su estuche. (Yui le susurró a su hermana, "¿Por qué Mio habría de llamar al papá de Azu-nyan?")

"Olvídense de eso," dijo Ritsu. "¡Hey, Mugi! ¿Qué tal si llamas una limosina o un jet y nos… nos…?" La chica miró por todo el salón. Un momento después, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Tsumugi no estaba por ningún lado.

En la cabeza de Ritsu, dio inicio un efecto dominó. "Mio…"

Su amiga se le acercó. "Lo sé, Ritsu," contestó la bajista en voz baja.

"Hemos hecho tanto esfuerzo en no pensar qué clase de rareza se traía entre manos. Pero es la última noche. Si está planeando una locura, el momento es ahora."

"Lo sé."

"Sawa-chan no nos dijo cuál era su truco. Mugi tampoco lo hizo nunca."

"No es sólo que haya ganado peso," dijo Mio. "Ha ganado _mucho_ peso… y todo en su estómago. Su rostro ni siquiera lo demuestra."

"Sí."

Ambas chicas estaban muy calladas. No sabían con seguridad qué era lo que sucedía con Tsumugi, pero ya no podían pretender que se trataba de algo bueno. Y ya no quedaba tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

_Siempre está más oscuro justo antes de amanecer_, pensó Ritsu.

Sólo esperaba que esto no fuera la luz antes de las tinieblas.

* * *

"Última advertencia," anunció el bartender. Sawako miró el fondo de su vaso vacío y consideró si debía pedir una copa más. Decidió que no. ¿Cuál sería el punto?

El alcohol le había fallado, y no había sido a falta de intentarlo. Sawako había pasado las últimas horas poniéndose tan ebria como su salario se lo permitía. Su mesa estaba repleta de botellas que se acumulaban más rápido de lo que las meseras podían recogerlas. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ahogar su miseria.

Y al menos _físicamente_, había tenido éxito. Sawako estaba flotando en el espacio exterior. Sólo guardaba una vaga memoria de lo que era ver con claridad. Sus pensamientos eran un mar de desastres.

Pero cada uno de ellos era sobre Tetsuo.

"Ok, eso es todo. Es hora de cierre," dijo el encargado del bar. El sonido de su voz era distante y muy frágil. _Mejor será ir casa _–pensó Sawako. _Mi enorme, rebosante y acogedora casa. Ir a dormir por un día o dos y acabar con esto. Porque ÉSE era el plan para esta noche_.

Sawako se puso de pie. Y más o menos por cinco segundos, se mantuvo así. Después, cayó de vuelta en su silla, doblada por las náuseas y el vértigo.

Había bebido demasiado. _Realmente_, demasiado. En su miseria, había olvidado levantarse y moverse de vez en cuando, así que no había sentido el efecto real del alcohol sino hasta ahora… y era algo más allá de lo que las palabras pudieran describir.

Sawako no podía moverse. No podía hacer nada excepto sentir dolor. Su agonía era como una aguja atravesada que la mantenía completamente fija en su lugar. Habría gritado si su boca estuviera funcionando correctamente.

La voz del bartender volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte…no, más cerca. Debe haberse acercado hasta su mesa. "Hey, vamos a cerrar. Tiene que irse, señorita."

No conseguía responderle. Respirar era todo lo que podía hacer.

"¡Hey!, ¿puede oírme…? Oh, demonios, no otra vez." Una de las botellas en la mesa se desvaneció de la vista de la maestra. "¡Maldita basura morada!, cuando descubra quien sigue metiendo esto en el lugar…"

¿Morada? Hmm. Sawako tenía el vago recuerdo de haber bebido algo de ése color. Tenía un sabor igual al de cien años de ser enterrada viva.

"¿Puede levantarse? Si necesita que llame a una ambulancia, parpadee dos veces. ¿Puede hacer eso, cierto?"

Antes de que pudiera enterarse, Sawako sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Una nueva voz venía detrás de ella. "Todo está bien. La he estado buscando. Yo la llevaré a casa."

El encargado del bar dejó gruñir su garganta, un tanto desconfiado de la persona que había hablado. "¿Eres su hija?"

Hubo una risa –una ligera y colorida risa que revoloteó en los oídos de Sawako. "No, pero somos muy cercanas."

"Mira, se encuentra en muy malas condiciones. No puedo dejar que te la lleves si no me das una prueba de que te conoce."

"Claro que sí. ¿Verdad, Sawa-chan?"

La recién llegada recostó su cabeza en la mesa junto a la de Sawako. Su vista casi se había esfumado, pero pudo apenas distinguir de quién se trataba. Luchó por hacer salir el nombre de su garganta. "¿Ts… Tsumugi?"

"Correcto." –dijo ella, sonriendo. Y eso fue todo –Sawako ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos ni un segundo más. Su sentido del oído también comenzó a desvanecerse; hubo unas cuantas palabras más dichas entre Tsumugi y el empleado del bar, pero no pudo entender una sola. Sólo la náusea la mantenía consciente.

Algo cambió. Sawako tuvo la ligera sensación de ser levantada en brazos. Sintió algo que la cargaba a cada uno de sus costados. Una nueva voz masculina se unió a la de Tsumugi, pero aún no lograba entender lo que se decían. Sintió brevemente un viento fresco sobre el rostro, y de nuevo estaba sentada, percibiendo la suave vibración de un motor alrededor suyo.

Un carro. Ése otro debió ser el chofer de Tsumugi ayudándola, entonces. ¿Pero cómo era posible que su estudiante hubiera logrado saber dónde se encontraba? Trató de pensar en una respuesta, pero eso sólo hizo que la cabeza le doliera aún más.

El asiento junto a Sawako pareció hundirse. Había alguien más junto a ella. Pudo sentir como algo era puesto gentilmente dentro de su boca. Incapaz de protestar, hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer, tragárselo. ¿Alguna clase de píldora? Oh por Dios, ¿acaso la acababan de drogar? No, eso era una locura. Pero entonces, ¿de qué se trataba? El auto comenzó a moverse, lo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Por la siguiente media hora, Sawako se mantuvo sentada e inmóvil mientras el carro la conducía quién sabe dónde, consintiéndola con su suave marcha, igual que un infante. Tsumugi se mantuvo recostada a su lado todo el tiempo, susurrando cosas que ella no lograba escuchar.

De alguna manera, para cuando habían llegado a casa de Sawako, la maestra había logrado recuperar algunos de sus sentidos. El inmenso estupor en el que se había sumergido a través de la bebida comenzaba a ceder; su vista y su oído aún permanecían difusos, pero ya no inútiles. Aún se sentía más enferma que una jauría de perros, pero al menos ya no le era imposible moverse. Con la ayuda de Tsumugi, logró entrar a su apartamento y llegar hasta su cama.

"Gracias," –dijo ella. Al parecer, su garganta ya estaba funcionando otra vez.

Tsumugi le sonrió, con la misma expresión fresca y alegre de siempre. "No fue nada."

"¿Me…? ¿Me diste una especie de pastilla hace rato?"

La rubia asintió. "Es una medicina especial que ayuda a aliviar la embriaguez. Tengo algo más para ayudarte con tu resaca mañana."

A Sawako ni siquiera se le había cruzado eso por la cabeza. Había tenido resacas antes, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido esta noche, la mañana siguiente iba a ser el infierno en vida. Aunque, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Significaría que su estado físico encajaría a la perfección con su caos emocional.

Ahora que el alcohol ya no la controlaba, el _verdadero_ dolor de Sawako comenzaba a resurgir. De pronto, deseó no haber tomado esa píldora que le ofreció Tsumugi. Cualquier distracción, incluso la peor intoxicación alcohólica de su vida, era mejor que esto.

"Ustedes tenían razón," dijo muy suavemente.

"¿Oh?"

"Tetsuo… él no decía la verdad. _Sobre nada_. Él… él…" Sawako ya no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, que habían esperado salir toda la noche. Finalmente rompió en llanto.

Tsumugi se sentó en la cama junto a Sawako y la envolvió entre sus brazos. "Lo lamento."

"¡Fui una tonta!" –lloró la maestra. "¡Fui tan _estúpida_!"

"Calma, calma." La joven rubia acariciaba gentilmente su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sawako lloró por un largo, muy largo rato. Hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y no quedaron en ella más que sollozos. Sentía que su mundo entero se le había terminado. Había arriesgado todo lo que tenía, puesto todo de sí, y ahora todo se había ido al diablo. Llorar era todo lo que le había quedado.

Después de lo que bien podrían haber sido horas, Sawako finalmente se quedó callada. Durante todo se tiempo, Tsumugi no había dejado de abrazarla.

"Gracias," –dijo nuevamente la maestra– "Por todo. No lo merezco. Y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que verme de esta forma…"

"Nunca habrá día en que me arrepienta de verte," dijo Tsumugi.

"No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer…"

"Está bien. _Todo_ estará bien a partir de ahora."

De pronto, algo en la mente de Sawako comenzó a asomarse través de ese velo de tristeza y desesperanza. Algo en el tono y la forma en que Tsumugi le hablaba… y algo más que podía sentir contra su estómago. "Tsumugi, ¿por qué sigues usando–?"

"Shh. Todo será mejor ahora. Sé que duele, pero serás más feliz sin él en tu vida. Él no era más que una diversión, una distracción pasajera de lo que realmente importa."

"Ya… ya puedes soltarme, ¿sabes?"

"Nunca te dejaré ir," –dijo la rubia, atrayéndola hacia sí nuevamente y tomando el rostro de Sawako entre sus manos. "_Nunca_. Tú eres _mi_ Sawa-chan. Nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte jamás."

En el transcurso de toda vida, existen puntos en los que la decisión que tomamos define nuestro futuro.

"Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas. _Siempre_."

_'__A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo'_. Era lo que Sawako había decidido pensar, y vaya que estaba arrepentida.

"Después de todo…" –dijo Tsumugi, tomando la mano de Sawako y posándola sobre su pecho– "_yo_ llevo a tu bebé en mi vientre."

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: REGIONALES**

**N.A.: **Comencé con esta historia cuando cierto show recién había empezado su segunda temporada, y ahora acaba de comenzar con la tercera… oh bueno. La chica americana es un cameo que acabó pasando por ahí desde mi fic de _Ai Yori Aoshi_, "The Red String Blues." No beban nada que ella les dé. El siguiente capítulo es el evento principal, ¡así que no se lo pierdan!

**N. Trad.**: Comencé con esta historia cuando cierto escritor de fanfiction llamó mi atención…momento, creo que puse algo parecido arriba (-u-)'. En fin, como podrán ver, parecemos acercarnos al clímax. Las confusiones, enredos y problemas están dirigiendo al grupo a su mayor reto y ninguna parece atravesar su mejor momento. Pero la verdadera pregunta aquí parece ser ¿Qué sucederá con Tsumugi?, ¿Están list s para ver a las chicas de HTT en el escenario? Va a ser todo un evento.

(**_CZeke_**_, what I'm going to do with the next chapter and your __**awesome lirycs**__?! I'm still doubtful between putting my own spanish version of the song, or leave your verses to take the place. Mio would be proud of you, that's for sure._)

Si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia, no sean tímidos y dejen un comentario abajo. Se nos acabó el tiempo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de DSSB!, _Spidey off!_


	8. She's Not There

**_Don't Say Stop Believin'!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 8: **_She's Not There._**

Hasta hacía 25 segundos, Sawako había estado ebria. Profunda e irremediablemente ebria. La pastilla que había tomado para combatir la borrachera apenas había podido hacer algo por ella. Sus pensamientos estaban obstruidos y confusos. Sus sentidos aún más.

Ahora, Sawako estaba completamente sobria.

Miró el rostro de Tsumugi y reconoció sus errores. Las cosas que no había notado durante el último mes de pronto eran demasiado obvias. _Ahora_ podía recordar con dolorosa claridad cada señal de advertencia que había ignorado, cada indicio que no había tomado en cuenta. Aquello que había hecho y aquello en lo que había errado al no hacer.

Todo eso estaba reflejado en la mirada enamorada de Tsumugi… en sus brillantes y relucientes ojos azules.

"Mugi…" –comenzó la maestra, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar qué decir. "Lo… lo siento, pero…"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Sawa-chan. Entiendo bien el porqué de lo que pasó entre Tetsuo y tú. Parte de ti quería tener una relación más tradicional, y él era un partido bastante tentador. Pero a mí no me preocupaba. Oh, me puse un poco celosa al principio, pero después de _esto_" –dio una palmadita en su vientre– "supe que siempre regresarías a mí."

A Sawako la recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Qué le había _hecho_ a esta pobre niña?

"Ahora acércate, por favor. Por favor… lo único que quiero es al fin poder estar contigo…"

No había tiempo para más indecisiones. Sawako empujó a Tsumugi lejos de sí con ambas manos, aprovechando el elemento sorpresa para poder romper el abrazo increíblemente fuerte que la rubia tenía sobre ella. Funcionó: ella quedó liberada, cayendo hacia atrás y por poco golpeando su cabeza contra el muro.

Tsumugi la miró confundida. "¿Sawa-chan?, ¿qué sucede?"

"_¡Esto!_, ¡Esto está mal!, ¡tienes una idea equivocada!"

"¿Fue demasiado pronto? ¡Lo siento!, ¡Creí que ahora sería el momento en que necesitarías mayor consuelo!" La chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama. "Te daré tiempo para que–"

"¡No! Siéntate y escucha." A Sawako no le emocionaba lo que vendría a continuación, pero ahora que sabía cuál era el problema, no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así.

La joven rubia obedeció. "Por favor Sawa-chan, dime qué es lo que deseas de mí. Lo haré sin vacilar."

La maestra hizo una mueca de horror. Se detestaba a sí misma por haber dejado que esto se tornara en algo tan grave. Debía haberlo visto venir, por la manera en que sus estudiantes la admiraban era obvio que tarde o temprano alguna iba a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Y Tsumugi había admirado a la profesora más que a ninguna otra persona. Entre eso y su particular forma de ver el mundo, la pobre niña se había convertido en una fanática esperando el momento de transformar su cariño en acoso.

Y Sawako nunca había hecho nada al respecto. Imprudentemente, incluso la había alentado… todo por ese gusto suyo de ser adorada por otros.

"Tsumugi… déjame explicarte algo. Algunas veces, una jovencita como tú puede llegar a sentir cierta admiración por una mujer mayor. Es como ser fan de una estrella de películas o una cantante famosa, pero de forma más personal. Es algo que muchas chicas experimentan. Los chicos también, pero esto usualmente pasa antes de la pubertad, cuando es menos… confuso."

Tsumugi asintió, aparentemente siguiendo la conversación hasta ahora.

"Bueno, cuando esta clase de admiración es particularmente fuerte, puede llegar a confundirse como atracción… incluso como amor. Es lo que llaman tener 'un flechazo'."

"Quieres decir, ¿Como el que Azusa tiene con Mio?"

"No." (Bueno, de hecho, ya que lo había mencionado…) "No me refiero a ellas, Tsumugi. Hablo _de ti_. De ti y de mí."

Tsumugi finalmente entendió el punto, y su dolor fue tan evidente que Sawako se sintió peor que nunca. "Tú… ¿Tú crees que lo que hay entre nosotras no es real?"

"No hay nada 'entre nosotras', Tsumugi. Malinterpretaste tu truco. El 'bebé' sólo fue mi idea, no era algo _mío_. Eso es imposible."

"¡Todo es posible para dos personas que se aman!"

"Ehm… Creo que tal vez tus padres necesiten hablar contigo respecto a eso."

Eran las lágrimas de Tsumugi las que ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas. "¿Entonces para qué fue todo esto?, ¿qué sentido tuvo?"

"Bueno, puntos por simpatía, justo como los otros trucos. Se supone que serías la imagen de alguien que persevera valientemente a pesar de–"

"¡No hablo de eso!" Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Sawako vio furia en los ojos de su alumna. "¡Todo este tiempo creí que mi 'embarazo' tenía un significado especial para ambas!, ¡me hizo sentir tan cercana a ti! Yo… ¡_yo creía que nos amábamos_!"

Esas palabras se clavaron en Sawako como un puñal en su corazón. Ella misma las había dicho, esa misma noche. De pronto, el dolor de Tsumugi ya no era algo externo, ajeno a ella, o algo con qué lidiar. Era su propio dolor, y el saber que había infringido esa misma herida en alguien más la hizo odiarse a sí misma más que nunca antes.

Sin decir una sola palabra, volvió a sentarse en la cama y envolvió a Tsumugi en sus brazos. Su alumna comenzó a sollozar, justo de la misma forma en que Sawako lo había hecho antes. Ella la estrechó contra su pecho y acarició su espalda, decidida a hacer todo lo que pudiera con tal de aliviar el sufrimiento.

Ella no era Tetsuo. Este había sido su error, y _no iba_ a dejar que eso destruyera a alguien que ella apreciaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las lágrimas de Tsumugi comenzaran a ceder. "Yo… yo pensé…"

"Yo _sí_ te amo," –dijo Sawako. "Te amo, y mucho. Pero es el amor de una maestra por su estudiante. Y lamento mucho haberte hecho creer que había algo más que eso."

La joven rubia se retiró del contacto, aun en llanto. "¿Por qué no puede ser más?"

"_No lo es_, Tsumugi."

"¡Pero eso es lo que quiero!, ¡Lo que más deseo!"

Las súplicas de la chica eran tan lastimeras que Sawako no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Así que la maestra intentó ser lo más gentil posible; en lugar de rechazarla directamente, decidió darle argumentos, razones prácticas. "Primero que nada, soy tu maestra. Es una seria falta de ética que un profesor se involucre románticamente con su estudiante."

"¡Pero sucede todo el tiempo!"

"Y los maestros _son despedidos_ por ello todo el tiempo."

"¡Eso no importa!, ¡tú ya renunciaste!"

¿Lo había hecho? Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas 24 horas que Sawako no lograba recordar con claridad. "De una forma u otra, _nos conocimos_ mientras yo aún era tu maestra. Esa no es una buena manera de iniciar una relación. La gente hablaría–"

"¡Puedo lidiar con eso!" Tsumugi alzó uno de sus puños.

"– y tendrían _derecho_ de hacerlo. Se supone que el amor debe darse entre iguales. Eso es algo que nunca seremos. ¡Tu edad apenas es la mitad de la mía!"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con asombro. "¿Tienes 32, Sawa-chan?"

"_Más o menos_ la mitad," corrigió Sawako. Satisfizo su impulso de darle un coscorrón a Tsumugi imaginando que se lo daba a Ritsu. "Y eso no es lo único de lo que la gente hablaría."

"¿De qué más?"

Sawako la miró de cerca. "Tsumugi, sí has notado que ambas somos mujeres, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué? Oh. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué con eso?" La profesora suspiró. No sabía si envidiar o sentir lástima por la cándida ingenuidad de Tsumugi.

"Las relaciones de ése tipo son… diferentes. Muchas personas no las aprueban." Sinceramente, Sawako no tenía idea de si _ella misma_ las aprobaba. Jamás había pensado mucho en ello.

"¡Te lo dije!, ¡no me interesa lo que piense la gente!"

"¿Ah no?, ¿ni siquiera tus padres?, ¿o tus amigas?"

Tsumugi no vaciló. "Entenderé si ellos no pueden aceptarme. Esto es más importante."

_Eso dices ahora_, pensó Sawako suspirando nuevamente. Conocía bien el sentimiento –el desear algo con tanto afán como para desafiar al mundo. Tsumugi creía con todas las fuerzas de su corazón adolescente que _debía_ de tener esto, que sin ello moriría, que el amor era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Sí, ella podía entender a Tsumugi… ¿pero cómo podía hacer que Tsumugi la entendiera a ella? ¿Cómo podría una colegiala enferma de amor, sin temor a las consecuencias, imaginar un tiempo en el que de hecho le importarían? Sawako había pasado dos años en una demente banda de metal –y pasaría el _resto de su_ _vida_ escondiendo las evidencias. El mundo real sólo podía ser ignorado por un momento. Tarde o temprano, incluso el más vívido de los sueños termina… y la realidad seguiría ahí, esperando pacientemente.

Pero no podía hacer que Tsumugi entendiera eso. Algunas cosas sólo podían entenderse cuando ya era tarde.

Sawako puso sus manos en los hombros de su alumna. Sólo quedaba una manera de terminar con esto, e iba a doler.

"Escúchame," –dijo ella– "tienes razón, esas otras cosas no interesan. La razón por la cual no podemos estar juntas es porque yo _no siento nada por ti_."

Las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente en los ojos de Tsumugi. "B-Bueno… ¿Quizás cuando sea mayor…?"

"No. Nunca seremos una pareja, Tsumugi. No te veo de esa manera."

"Pero, ¿podrías _intentarlo_?"

"¡No! Mira, tú aún eres joven y estás confundida con lo que sientes. Yo no. Yo sé lo que quiero. Me atraen los _hombres_, y eso no va a cambiar."

Para sorpresa de Sawako, Tsumugi la miró con reproche. "No hace falta que me mientas."

"¿Qué? Yo no–"

"¡Sí, mientes!"

Sawako, la miró a los ojos. "Sé lo que me gusta, Tsumugi. Créeme, me _gustan_ los hombres." _Tal vez más de lo recomen_–

"¡Por FAVOR! Todas somos mujeres en el club de música ligera, ¡y tú nos acosas todo el tiempo!"

Oh. Eso.

"¡Nos pones disfraces!, ¡trajes sexys!, ¡_fetichistas_!"

"Eh, hay una explicación perfectamente válida para…"

"¡Escuchémosla!"

Sawako se ruborizó. "Bueno… ¿jamás tuviste una casita de muñecas cuando eras más joven?, ¿no era divertido vestir a tus muñecas?"

"Sí," –dijo Tsumugi, frunciendo el ceño– "pero mis muñecas no terminaban sintiéndose arruinadas para el matrimonio después del juego."

"¿Tú te siente–?"

"_Yo_ no," –aclaró de inmediato– "No necesitas _forzarme_ a mí. Es Mio la que realmente se angustia, y es con ella con quien más te ensañas."

"Bueno, ¡por supuesto que sí!, ¡_para eso_ es que existen las chicas así!, ¡es como un enorme, esponjoso y delicioso malvavisco!, ¡sus reacciones son simplemente…!" De pronto Sawako se quedó callada. "Oh. Ya veo."

Tsumugi sólo le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

"De acuerdo, tienes un punto. Tengo ciertos… hábitos. Pero eso es todo lo que son. No siento nada romántico por otras mujeres. Y tampoco estés tan segura de que _tú_ lo haces."

"¡Te amo!"

"Pero aún eres muy joven, Tsumugi. Tu corazón aún está tomando forma. No podrás entenderte realmente hasta que seas mayor… sólo entonces sabrás con seguridad lo que quieres. Y si para entonces ya has renunciado a todo por lo que querías _ahora_, ¿qué vas a hacer?" La maestra apretó suavemente los hombros de Tsumugi. "Lo siento… pero aún _si estuviera_ enamorada de ti, no te dejaría correr ese riesgo."

Los ojos de la alumna se empañaron nuevamente. "Pero yo… te amo…"

Pasando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, Sawako desató delicadamente el vientre falso que la chica vestía. "Lo siento."

"Te amo… **_Te amo_**… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué eso no puede ser suficiente?"

Los rostros en su memoria surgieron antes de que pudiera detenerlos. El amor de preparatoria al que había tratado de impresionar con su música, aquél _senpai_ perfecto de la universidad que se había casado con su compañera de cuarto… el galante "millonario" al que se le había propuesto. "Algunas veces no hay amor que sea suficiente."

"¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?, ¿A dónde iré?"

"Ve y trata dormir." Dijo Sawako en el tono más maternal que pudo. "Yo haré lo mismo. Ya permanecimos despiertas por demasiado tiempo. Tu chofer aún sigue afuera, ¿verdad?"

Tsumugi asintió en silencio.

"En ese caso es hora de que vayas a casa, a tu propia cama. Deja que todo… se vaya por sí solo." La mujer terminó de remover la prenda falsa. "Ambas nos sentiremos mejor en la mañana."

Tsumugi permanecía con la cabeza baja. "Sawa-chan…"

Ella acarició el cabello de su alumna. "Creo que es momento de que dejes de llamarme así, Tsumugi."

La chica levantó la vista y le sonrió –fue una sonrisa tan delgada y vacía que casi rompe el corazón de Sawako. "Será como tú quieras," dijo ella.

La joven se inclinó, besó a Sawako en la mejilla, y se levantó para irse.

"Pero tú _siempre _podrás llamarme Mugi," añadió, apenas conteniendo la voz. Después se fue.

* * *

**Regionales**

"¡Wow! ¡Miren eso!, ¡Y _eso!_"

El centro de convenciones era grande y estaba a reventar. En el lugar había más bandas escolares de las que Houkago Tea Time hubiera podido imaginar que existían en su región. Jun estaba extasiada, Yui apenas podía contener su emoción (quizás mayor de lo que una persona ciega debiera mostrar). Incluso Mio y Azusa, que habían visto las competencias de años anteriores en televisión, estaban completamente atónitas de presenciarlo en persona.

Ritsu sonreía presidencialmente mientras observaba a su emocionado club. En esta gran ocasión, sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza: _Bueno, estamos acabadas_.

Sawako no estaba aquí. Habían intentado reemplazarla ayer, fallado, y olvidado el problema por completo en el ajetreo de la práctica. Claro que Tsumugi habría tenido un plan de respaldo listo para una ocasión así… pero ella tampoco estaba aquí. Y aún estaba ese pequeño problema de que no se encontraban registradas, para lo cual Ritsu también había contado con Tsumugi para resolverlo.

No quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad. Ya había usado y gastado cada una de las mentiras en las que pudiera pensar.

"Hey, Mio," –dijo ella– "rodaré hacia allá y me encargaré de inscribirnos. Vigila a las niñas."

La bajista despertó inmediatamente de su embeleso. "¿Estas segura Ritsu, no deberíamos de esperar a Mugi?"

"Estaremos bien. La dejarán entrar cuando llegue."

"¿Y qué pasa si no?"

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién va a notar si la parte del _teclado_ no aparece? Relájate, seguramente le dio un severo caso de flojera o algo. Tocaremos sin ella y luego iremos a encontrar su cuerpo."

"¡Eso no es divertido!, ¡tenemos todas las razones para estar preocupadas!"

"Sí, lo sé." La baterista bajó la mirada, tratando de que no fuera obvio lo preocupada que se encontraba. "Mira… lo que sea que esté pasando con ella, no podemos dejar que nos arrastre de último minuto. Tenemos que entrar ahí y prepararnos."

Mio suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón. Vayamos a hablar con–"

"¡NO!, déjame esto. Tú cuida el fuerte aquí."

Antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar, Ritsu comenzó a mover sus ruedas dirigiéndose a la mesa de registros. ¿Qué caso había en discutir cuando todo estaba por volverse un punto muerto? Estarían en la calle por tres distintas razones en cuestión de minutos. Entonces aceptaría sus chichones… a menos, claro, que su plan de emergencia de último segundo fuera exitoso.

Conforme se acercaba, Ritsu pudo distinguir claramente a la voluntaria encargada de la mesa de registro –y casi se suelta a carcajadas. Parecía ser de la edad de Sawa-chan, pero tenía el cabello arreglado en un par de coletas justo iguales a las de Azusa. ¡Qué clase broma era ésta!, ¿acaso creía que eso la hacía verse más joven? Porque de ser así, Ritsu le tenía muy malas noti–

"¿Nombre?" preguntó la voluntaria.

Ritsu se congeló. _Oh, rayos. ¿Cómo demonios iba mi fabuloso plan de último minuto?_

La muchacha aclaro su garganta. "¿Nombre, por favor?"

"R…Ritsu Tainaka."

"Me refiero al nombre de tu escuela."

"Ah. Saku– ¡Oh claro!, ¡ahora lo recuerdo!"

La mujer se la quedó viendo. "¿Recordar qué?"

"Nada. Escuela Preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Somos las número uno en el lado oeste."

Alzando una ceja, la voluntaria observó su lista de escuelas participantes. "No veo a ninguna Sakuragaoka aquí."

"¿Qué? Déjeme ver eso." Ritsu tomó la lista y la escaneó con la mirada tan rápido como pudo. No sirve, no sirve… _¡esa!, ¡Perfecto!_

"_Discúlpeme._" La mujer tomó la lista de las manos de Ritsu.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita. Eso fue grosero de mi parte. Pero, ¿podría revisar nuevamente por favor? Como dije, es Colegio Sasunori."

"¿No había dicho–?"

"Nop. Sasunori. Somos las número uno en el lado oeste."

La voluntaria le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo a Ritsu, pero puso una marca de revisado junto al nombre de la escuela en cuestión y consultó otro formulario. "Muy bien. ¿Son cuatro personas?"

"Y una ayudante, sí." _Lo siento Mugi_, pensó Ritsu. _No pude ver una con miembros suficientes a tiempo._

"Sólo necesitaré ver a su supervisor antes de registrarlas."

_Este es el momento. Ve por el Oscar_. "La está viendo. Mucho gusto."

"No, su supervisor. La persona a cargo de su club."

"¡Esa soy yo!, ¿Qué, sólo porque soy un poco joven piensa que no puedo enseñar?, ¿o se trata de un prejuicio contra los discapacitados?, ¿acaso mi silla te asusta?, ¿soy demasiado _móvil _para ti?"

Éste era el momento de la verdad. La ayudante tenía que retractarse ahora para evitar ser ofensiva. Vamos… vamos…

"No, demasiado móvil no," –dijo ella, con una expresión impasible. "Pero sí quizás demasiado femenina. _Señor Urashima_."

Rayos.

"Ok, déjeme explicarle. Eh… había una vez, en una noche lluviosa –"

"Le pido por favor que deje de hacerme perder el tiempo. No son la única banda que perdió la fecha límite de registro. Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo año como los demás."

"Pero – ¡no! Vamos, ¡no puede hacernos esto!, ¡todo esto es mi culpa!, ¡no deje a mis amigas sufrir por eso!"

"Pero qué _noble_."

"¡Al diablo la nobleza!, ¡me patearán el trasero!, ¿Ve a la alta de cabello negro?, ¡Pega como un maldito BOINA VERDE!, ¡piense en mí hermoso rostro!"

La voluntaria guardó los formularios. "Puede retirarse ahora o puedo llamar a seguridad."

"¡No, por favor!, ¡escuche!" El pánico se hizo presente en los dorados ojos de Ritsu. Su mente finalmente había entendido que esto realmente estaba pasando. "¡D-Dinero, puedo darle dinero!"

La mujer dio un vistazo a las ropas de Ritsu. "No podrías comprarme."

"¡Entonces servicios!, ¡Soy baterista!, ¡puedo tocar para usted!"

Lo único que _ésa_ oferta le ganó fue una mueca.

"¡Vamos!, ¡por favor!, ¡no me importa lo que haga conmigo, sólo deje a mis amigas entrar!, ¡todo esto es mi estúpida culpa!, ¡Es…!"

El final de esa oración fue demasiado suave como para que la mujer la escuchara. "¿Perdón?"

"¡**_Siempre_** es mi culpa!" gritó Ritsu. La mujer voluntaria se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica. "¡Siempre!, ¡cada problema que tenemos, cada cosa que sale mal!, ¡me olvido de firmar papeles, saco a Mio de sus casillas, hago apuestas estúpidas con Yui cuando el director esta justo del otro lado de la puerta!, ¡En todo este mes soy la única idiota que echó a perder su fachada!"

"¿Tu qué?"

Ritsu no escuchó, estaba limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Todo es por mí… ya estarían en el Budokan si yo no estuviera aquí…"

La voluntaria no tenía idea de cómo manejar esto. "Ehm… lo siento, pero sin un profesor…"

"¡Incluso eso debe ser mi culpa!" –se quejó la baterista. "¡Fui yo quien la chantajeó para que se volviera nuestra supervisora! Nunca imaginé cuanto resentimiento nos guardaba…"

Sin ser notada, alguien colocó su mano gentilmente en el hombro de Ritsu.

"Tal vez si hubiéramos seguido buscando, habríamos podido encontrar un supervisor _real_ que no se hubiera acobardado con–"

Finalmente Ritsu se había percatado de la mano –que apretaba dolorosamente su hombro derecho– "¡Auh!, ¡hey! ¿Qué ra– ¿¡_Sawa-chan_!?"

Su maestra le mostró una cálida sonrisa. "¿Ése es el sobrenombre de hoy, Kinu? Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote que me llames Profesora Inori. Siento llegar tarde."

"Ki– ¿qué? Yo–" Los ojos de Sawako callaron a Ritsu.

La maestra se volvió hacia la voluntaria del evento. "Hola señorita. Debo pedirle disculpas por la conducta de mi estudiante… puede ser un poco problemática. Supongo que le dijo cosas un tanto extrañas acerca de nuestro club."

"Ehm…sí. ¿Usted es su maestra?"

"Así es. Es un amor, ¿no lo cree?"

La empleada se la quedó viendo. "Pero…"

"Es su pasatiempo favorito, se inventa historias y las actúa delante del primer extraño que se encuentra. Estoy segura de que le habrá contado algo bastante dramático. Le pido disculpas por la confusión que esto haya causado."

"Ehm. ¿Está… bien?"

"Gracias. Ahora, ¿aquí es donde nos registramos?"

Ritsu prácticamente saltó de su silla. "¡Espera!, tú no–"

Sawako presionó firmemente los hombros de Ritsu. "Tranquilízate, querida," –contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

El mensaje era claro. Acababan de salvarla. Ritsu se permitió relajarse un poco. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién podría haber…? Oh. La baterista se dio la vuelta. _Por supuesto_, Tsumugi estaba ahí, saludando a las demás integrantes de la banda.

"Ve con ellas, Kinu," –dijo Sawako. "Yo me encargaré de registrarnos."

Aún desconcertada, la baterista asintió y comenzó a rodar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas. Conforme se alejaba, escuchó a la voluntaria decir: "Muy bien… ¿de qué escuela son _en realidad_?"

"Academia Ryuumei," dijo Sawako animadamente. "Somos las número uno del lado oeste."

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Sawako regresó con un sobre entre las manos. "Tocarán en el Escenario C a las tres," le dijo a la banda. "Aquí tengo sus–"

La oración fue cortada de tajo por Yui, quien extinguió el aire de sus pulmones en un abrazo. "¡Sawa-chan!" –Lloró la castaña– "¡Gracias!, ¡muchísimas gracias por regresar!"

Ritsu rodó sus ojos exasperada. "Ten un poquito de dignidad, ¿podrías?"

"Esta es la misma Sawa-chan que nos insultó y renunció al club," agregó Mio.

Yui negó con la cabeza (tanto como se lo permitía el estar en el pecho de Sawako). "¡Todo está perdonado!, ¡regresó cuando más la necesitábamos!"

Ui puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana. "Este…"

"¡No puedes escribir Hirasawa sin _Sawa_!" prosiguió Yui, en carrera.

"¿_Oneechan_?"

"¿Sí?"

"Se está poniendo azul."

"Uups." La castaña la soltó. Sawako dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ritsu le murmuró a Tsumugi, "¿A ti también te hizo lo mismo?"

"Sí" –contestó la rubia, con una leve expresión de desconsuelo. "pero no tenía un juego de palabras con mi nombre."

Sawako había recuperado el color en su rostro. "Escuchen chicas… les debo una disculpa. Yo estaba equivocada. Me perdí persiguiendo una loca esperanza, pero ahora sé que éste es el lugar a donde pertenezco. Les prometo que de ahora en adelante no me alejaré de ustedes."

"Si no ganamos el día de hoy, no tendrás esa oportunidad," dijo Azusa, cruzada de brazos.

La profesora alzó una ceja, sorprendida al ver de quién provenía esa crítica. "Hola, Azusa. Lindo bronceado."

"¿Acaso piensas que las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes así como así?, ¿Como si nunca las hubieras hecho?"

"Eso…esperaba," admitió Sawako.

"¿Y por qué no mejor regresas con ése tipo rico del que tanto hablabas? ¡Tal vez nosotras no te queremos de vuelta!"

Mio se acercó rápidamente a Azusa y le susurró al oído. "Sí queremos. _De verdad_ queremos. ¡Enójate después!"

"¡Está loca!" agregó Ritsu, señalando a la guitarrista de coletas.

Pero no era necesario; Sawako no iría a ningún lugar. "No te culpo por estar molesta, Azusa. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¿por qué no regreso con Tetsuo? Porque estaba mintiéndome, usándome. Ni siquiera era rico en realidad."

Azusa abrió los ojos, sorprendida. "¿Habla en serio?"

"Por completo."

"Lo… es decir, eso no arregla las cosas entre nosotras pero… ¡eso es horrible, maestra!, ¡simplemente horrible!"

"_Te lo dije,_ que los hombres eran así," le comentó Mio a Ritsu.

"¡Los espías son de lo peor!" dijo Yui, con la frente fruncida.

Jun trató de no reaccionar ante ése comentario. "¿Y cómo fue que lo descubrió, maestra?"

Sawako les explicó acerca de la etiqueta en el traje de Tetsuo. Ritsu dejó escapar un silbido. "Buen ojo, Sawa-chan."

"No lo suficientemente bueno," –contestó ella tristemente. "Su comportamiento siempre fue sospechoso. Si tan sólo me hubiera permitido notarlo… alejarme de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…"

"¡No es demasiado tarde!" –dijo Mio. "¡Aún eres joven!" (Ritsu contuvo la risa.)

"No, me refería a que… pude haberme ahorrado la humillación de ser rechazada."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Él _estaba _saliendo contigo… momento." Mio recordó de pronto la forma exacta en la que Sawako había estado hablando cuando salió del club. "Estabas completamente obsesionada con la idea del matrimonio. Maestra… ¿usted no….?"

"¿Le _propuso matrimonio_?" dijo Ui, completamente sorprendida.

Sawako bajó la mirada y murmuró, "Técnicamente, le propuse _proponerse…_"

Su respuesta permaneció en el lugar unos momentos. Azusa preguntó vacilante, "¿La primera vez que lo vimos con usted no fue hace apenas un mes?, ¿por cuánto tiempo antes de eso…?"

"No mucho. Esa era nuestra segunda cita, creo."

Hubo un silencio total.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Sawako mirando a su alrededor.

El rostro de Ritsu lucía como una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas.

"¿Hay algún problema con–?"

La baterista no pudo contenerlo más. Explotó. "¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Tú– JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

La risa de Ritsu acabó con la compostura de las demás. Pronto todas ellas (con excepción de Tsumugi) habían perdido la expresión de seriedad en sus rostros, y varias estaban riéndose también. Sawako se las quedó viendo con molestia, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "¡_Disculpen_!, ¿exactamente _qué_ les parece tan gracioso del peor momento de mi vida?"

Mio tenía problemas para responderle a la maestra. "Es… _mmhp_… Sawa-chan. ¿De verdad…?"

"¿Le propuso _matrimonio_ después de _un mes_?" dijo Azusa, riendo incontrolablemente.

"¡Sí!, ¿y qué con eso?"

Yui sonrió. "¡Que atrevida eres, Sawa-chan!"

"¡JAJAJA!, ¡estás chiflada!, ¡deschabetada!, ¡_Sin un tornillo_!" Esa era Ritsu, por supuesto.

Para este punto Sawako estaba más roja que un tomate. "¡Suficiente!, ¿Qué pasa con esta reacción?"

"Discúlpenos, Sawako-sensei," –dijo Ui (sonriendo, pero con la perfecta compostura de siempre). "Es sólo que resulta bastante inusual que alguien proponga matrimonio tan rápido, especialmente si lo hace una mujer."

"¡Hey, hay personas que se comprometen incluso antes de conocerse!"

"Pero ustedes estaban _saliendo_," –dijo Mio. "Eso es algo completamente diferente. Lo que usted hizo fue como…como tratar de subir una escalera en un solo brinco."

"¡DESDE LUEGO que lo espantaste!" –dijo Ritsu, aun descosiéndose de la risa. "¡Cualquier hombre en el mundo hubiera salido corriendo!, ¡lo que hiciste te hizo parecer más loca que un saco de gatos!"

Sawako sólo soltó un quejido, profundamente avergonzada –tanto por sus acciones como por notar de qué persona provenía la aclaración. Las chicas notaron esto y controlaron su diversión.

Con excepción de Ritsu, desde luego. "¡Jajaja!, ¡apuesto a que ahora mismo se encuentra comprando órdenes de restricción!"

"Ritsu…" le advirtió Mio a medias.

"¡Y cercas eléctricas!, ¡y un _perro_!"

Mio dio un paso atrás._ Te lo ganaste. Intenté advertirte_.

"¡Y un mazo, y una pistola taser!, ¡Y–!"

25 segundos después, Ritsu estaba básicamente muerta.

"Aauuuuuuh," –se quejó. "¿Qué acá no tienen seguridad?"

"Sólo adentro," dijo Azusa, que como las demás, estaba un tanto impresionada por la respuesta increíblemente desproporcionada que había dado Sawako, pero no se atrevía a expresarlo.

"Y es por eso que una no se burla de una mujer que sufre," declaró la maestra.

Ritsu gruñó. "_Yo soy_ una mujer que sufre…dolor."

"Oh, ¿duele tanto que no puedes caminar? Tal vez deberíamos conseguirte una silla de ruedas."

"Ja ja. _Ja_."

Mientras Ritsu se recuperaba, Sawako volvió su atención al problema en turno y comenzó a distribuir los pases de entrada entre las chicas, mismos que también servían como credenciales con su nombre. "No pierdan estos." –Dijo ella– "hay un cargo por extravío."

Yui miró su pase con extrañeza. "¿Por qué dice aquí que mi nombre es Noriko Nishizaki?"

"Error de los organizadores," dijo la maestra. "Eso era lo que Ritsu estaba intentando demostrar cuando llegué aquí. Resulta que accidentalmente mezclaron nuestra solicitud de registro con una solicitud vieja de la Academia Ryuumei. Así que nosotras no aparecemos pero esa escuela sí."

"¿Y vamos a usar el nombre de otras personas?" dijo Azusa un tanto escéptica.

"Sí. Es lo mejor que podían hacer llegados a este punto. En el programa también aparecemos con el nombre de ésa escuela. Es molesto, pero tendremos que vivir con ello." La mujer dudó; iba a ser difícil convencer a las chicas de lo siguiente. "De hecho, sería más sencillo si todas ustedes se limitan a responder por el nombre que aparece en sus pases."

La banda se la quedó viendo. Fue Jun quien habló: "Eso es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"No. La gente esperará escuchar esos nombres. Simplemente usémoslos."

Mio y Azusa estaban profundamente molestas, pero antes de que pudieran decidir si valía la pena pelear por esto, Yui se les adelantó. "Eso no es justo, Sawa-chan."

"Lo sé, pero la vida no siempre es justa."

"Esto es _demasiado _injusto." Yui fruncía el entrecejo intensamente. "¡Es nuestra gran oportunidad!, ¡estamos aquí para mostrarle al mundo lo sensacionales que podemos ser!, ¿qué caso tiene si no podemos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres?"

Sawako le dio un vistazo a Tsumugi, que asintió firmemente.

"Oh, de acuerdo," –dijo la maestra. "Pero _no_ voy a ser _yo_ la que tenga que explicarlo cada vez. A ustedes les toca esa parte."

Hubo una sensación de alivio general. Azusa en particular estaba impresionada. _Senpai… realmente te importan estas cosas. Lamento haber dudado de ti tan a menudo_.

Yui se inclinó al oído de Azusa y le susurró: "¡Eso estuvo cerca!, ¡por poco y tengo que inventarle un nuevo nombre a _Giita_!"

La joven de coletas reprimió sus impulsos por golpearse la frente. _Esa no fue la única razón que tuvo Yui. No lo fue. Me seguiré repitiendo eso a mí misma hasta creerlo_.

"Dijo a las tres de la tarde, ¿cierto?" le preguntó Jun a Sawako.

"Sí. Tendrán un salón como espacio de calentamiento para ustedes a las 2, así que nos veremos ahí. Hasta entonces, están libres."

"¿Libres?"

"¡Para ver los alrededores! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Vayan a divertirse y échenle un ojo a la competencia. Pueden quedarse juntas si lo desean o–"

"No, ya entiendo," dijo Jun, sobándose la barbilla. "Podremos cubrir mayor terreno si nos dividimos."

Sawako parpadeó. "¿Cubrir… qué?"

"¡Yo empiezo!, ¡vamos Azusa, persigamos ese rastro!"

"¿De qué estás –? ¡hey!" Azusa fue arrastrada con ella. Ambas desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Yui le hizo una exagerada reverencia a Ui. "¿Deberíamos partir, _madame_?"

"¡Por favor!" dijo Ui, con igual gesto galante.

Ritsu tomó a Yui de la manga. "Una sola cosa antes de que partas."

"¿Sí?"

"Estás ciega. Estás ciega. Estás ciega, estás ciega, estás ciega. Ciega ciega _cieguísima_ cegada de ciega. ¿Entendiste?"

"Es grosero burlarse de los ciegos, Ricchan."

"Mientras nos hayamos entendido. Váyanse hora." Eso hicieron.

Sawako miró su teléfono. "Aún tengo algunas cosas de las cuales encargarme," –dijo ella– "las alcanzaré después, chicas. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Seguro" –dijo Ritsu. "Y gracias, Sawa-chan." La maestra sonrió de un modo en el que sólo un halago de sus alumnas podía lograr que lo hiciera.

"Buena suerte" dijo Mio. "**_Pero_**."

"¿Pero qué?", preguntó Sawako, notando de pronto que la bajista se había colocado sus lentes.

"Pero si vuelves a desaparecer de nuestras narices, nunca, NUNCA te perdonaremos. JAMÁS." Mientras hablaba, Mio sacó su celular en un movimiento muy sutil, y lo volteó para que Sawako pudiera ver en su protector de pantalla una fotografía… de su antiguo 'yo' adolescente, ataviada por completo en su imagen de Death Devil.

La maestra se puso ligeramente verde. "P-Por supuesto que no. Estoy con ustedes."

"Es bueno escucharlo. ¡Nos vemos!" dijo la pelinegra, despidiéndose con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

Sawako se alejó de ahí, temblando. Por primera vez, se preguntó a sí misma si había sido un error el forzar incluso el más mínimo truco en Mio.

* * *

_Esa fue la última vez que tendré que saber algo de ellos_, pensó Mio, ya con los lentes de nuevo en su bolsillo. La pelinegra se volteó para mirar a Ritsu. _Ya ha llegado el momento, ¿no es así?_

Ritsu asintió solemnemente. _Sep. Es hora de lidiar con el elefante en la habitación._

Juntas, las dos chicas voltearon para ver a Tsumugi.

"Yo también daré una vuelta por mi cuenta por el momento," dijo la rubia.

"Escucha, Mugi… ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Mio.

"¡Por supuesto!"

La bajista colocó con gentileza una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga. "Esta vez sólo se trata de nosotras, Mugi. No hay nadie más de quien tengas que esconder esto en secreto. Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti… _por favor_, háblanos."

Por un momento, Tsumugi se quedó en completo silencio, su rostro con una expresión indescifrable. Unos segundos después su sonrisa estaba de regreso. "Muchas gracias, pero me encuentro bien."

Ritsu no parecía estar convencida. "Bueno, ¿Y por qué te nos desapareciste anoche?"

"Recibí un mensaje urgente de parte de la maestra Sawako. Estaba muy desconcertada tras el incidente con el señor Tsukamoto y necesitaba ayuda para poder llegar a casa. También la ayudé a llegar esta mañana, razón por la cual llegué tarde. No hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse."

La baterista dio un golpecito a vientre de Tsumugi con una de sus baquetas. "¿Y se supone que _esto_ tampoco es nada de qué preocuparnos?"

"Sólo estoy un poco fuera de for–"

"Embarazada," dijo Mio. "Estás fingiendo un embarazo. Pretendimos ignorarlo tanto como nos fue posible, pero es el único 'truco' que concuerda."

Ritsu contó la evidencia usando sus dedos. "A, tenía que ser algo tan horrible que Sawa-chan no podría decírnoslo. B, de cualquier manera no podía resistirse a hacerlo, así que debía ser un buen truco; y C, gorda no es buen truco. Seamos realistas, a nadie le agrada alguien pasado de peso. Pero una cosita linda como tú, con una criatura en camino ¿y aun así haciendo su mejor esfuerzo? Es el premio al mejor drama del año."

"Aún no puedo creer que te haya hecho hacerlo," dijo Mio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos percatado antes…"

"La maestra Sawako no me obligó." Dijo Tsumugi. "Ella me _preguntó _si quería."

"Bueno, una solicitud proveniente de un maestro en realidad no es más que –"

"Esto no fue así. Me dio muchas oportunidades para cambiar de opinión. Llevo puesto esto bajo mi propia elección."

"¿_Por qué_?, ¿por qué iba a valer la pena?"

Ritsu suspiró. "Vamos Mugi, no nos estás contando toda la historia."

Una vez más, sólo por una fracción de segundo, Tsumugi se vio a punto de abrir su corazón… pero el momento pasó. Sonrió con la misma sonrisa de siempre. "Por favor, no necesitan preocuparse tanto por mí. Todo está bien."

Mio volteó la cara frustrada. "Bien. Supongo que te veremos después entonces."

La rubia asintió. "¡Diviértanse!" Mostrando su pase de entrada, Tsumugi se desvaneció entre la multitud.

_Mentirosa_, pensó Mio tristemente. Los labios de Tsumugi habían dicho que estaba bien, pero sus ojos le habían dicho que estaba muriendo por dentro.

Ritsu le dio una palmadita a su amiga en el brazo. "No podemos hacer nada si ella no nos deja. Sólo no dejemos que nos afecte mucho."

"¿Cómo podemos ignorar esto? Ritsu… ¿Qué es lo que le _está pasando_?, ¿por qué no nos dice nada?"

"No tengo idea." (De hecho, la baterista tenía un par de ideas al respecto, pero decidió callárselas.) "Mira, estamos hablando de Mugi. La niña está hecha de hule y teflón. En menos de lo que piensas será la misma de siempre, desconcertándonos de la misma forma que siempre lo hace, en lugar de esta nueva, extraña y desquiciante forma. Hasta entonces…"

"¿Y bien?, hasta entonces ¿qué?"

Ritsu bajó la mirada. "Soportaremos esto. Si Mugi es lo suficientemente hombre para lidiar con esto sola, nosotras debemos ser lo suficientemente hombres para permitírselo."

Ambas permanecieron calladas por un minuto.

"Duele, ¿no es así?" preguntó Mio. "Saber que alguien está sufriendo, pero que no piensa abrirse de capa contigo."

"Claro. Si quieres ser tan melodramática al respecto." Ritsu comenzó a rodar hasta la entrada.

"¿Y desde hace cuánto que te sientes responsable por todos nuestros problemas?"

La chica dejó de rodar. "Tú… ¿escuchaste eso?"

"Sí. No te preocupes, las demás no lo oyeron."

Hubo una larga pausa, tras la cual Ritsu sacó una risa forzada. "Solo estaba dando un buen show. Reforzando un poco la imagen para mi 'truco', ¿sabes?"

"Ajá." Mio la alcanzó. "Sé cuándo me mientes, Ritsu. No eres buena en eso."

"Si mejor que _tú_."

La bajista le dio un leve golpecito en la muñeca. "Ahora sabes lo que sucede cuando te guardas las cosas. La próxima vez habla conmigo, ¿está bien?"

Ritsu le devolvió el golpecito. "¿Tienes que hacer tanto alboroto por algo así? Sólo me sentí un tanto culpable de la nada. No estoy en una espiral de depresión ni nada por el estilo."

"Ok."

"Pero… gracias."

"Cuando quieras."

Casi estaban dentro cuando Ritsu finalmente se percató. "Un momento, si escuchaste _eso_, ¿Qué tanto más escuch–?"

"Pelearemos después," contestó Mio.

* * *

Incapaz de ser notado entre la multitud, el director Yamada observaba a los subgrupos en los que el Club de Música Ligera se había dividido, viéndolas pasar por entre las puertas del lugar. _Ya era hora_, pensó. Para ser sinceros, las chicas no estaban programadas para tocar sino hasta dentro de algunas horas, pero él pensaba que cualquier banda que se respete habría hecho el esfuerzo de llegar lo más temprano posible.

El grupo de su hija tampoco estaría en el escenario sino hasta la tarde. ¿Qué hacer mientras tanto?

Bueno, siempre podía ver qué clase de maestros de música tenían en las otras escuelas.

Después de todo, basándose en los ensayos que el mismo Director Yamada había podido oír, era probable que mañana estuviera buscando uno nuevo.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Hora Cero.**

[**N.A.: **¡Sólo dos capítulos más! Es la última vez que cambio la cuenta, lo prometo. No se olviden de estar aquí la próxima para el gran performance. No, no van a interpretar nada de Journey… tampoco es que sepa de algún show que haya hecho eso, desde luego.]

**N. Trad.**: ¡De vuelta a la carga, terminando el capítulo más rápido de lo que impugnan las elecciones! (ok, chiste local). Estamos acercándonos vertiginosamente al clímax de nuestra historia. Las chicas están a punto de enfrentar su más grande reto y Sawako…bueno Sawako tendrá el alma en un hilo, seguramente. ¿Qué pasará con Tsumugi, dicen? Vuelvan aquí la próxima vez y van a enterarse. ¡Habrá música, emoción y mucho, pero mucho HTT!

Como siempre, agradezco todas las opiniones o sugerencias y comentarios hechos. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de DSSB!, _Spidey off!_


	9. Chapter 9: Never Going Back Again

**_Don't Say Stop Believin'!_**

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 9: **_Never Going Back Again._**

Sawako salió del lugar, se recargó contra la pared del edificio, y tomó un largo y profundo respiro. Se había encargado de los asuntos urgentes: meter a la banda a las Regionales y recuperar su lugar como supervisora. Ahora tenía tiempo para pensar. Y había algo muy importante en lo cual pensar.

De acuerdo con Tsumugi, ella había renunciado a su trabajo en Sakuragaoka el día de ayer. ¿_Lo había hecho_?

Sawako se forzó a recordar el día anterior con el mayor detalle que fuera posible. Se había levantado tarde porque la noche anterior la emoción la había mantenido despierta todo el tiempo. Había salido volando de su casa sin desayunar, ansiosa de liberarse de sus responsabilidades de una vez por todas. Había ido derechito a la oficina del director. Y después… ¿qué?

¡Oh, el letrero!, había encontrado un letrero con la leyenda "No Molestar" colgado en la puerta del director. Había decidido volver después.

La memoria de Sawako comenzaba a aclararse. Toda la mañana había estado visitando la oficina del Director buscando una oportunidad, pero ese cartel había permanecido ahí. Para el medio día se había rendido –necesitaba la mañana para prepararse, y además, se moría de hambre. Su espectacular renuncia tendría que esperar. En cuanto a sus clases (que ése día sólo habían sido vespertinas), había hablado con la secretaria al respecto, excusándose con alguna clase de emergencia, y obtenido un reemplazo para cubrirla.

Eso lo solucionaba. No había renunciado. Así que ahora la pregunta que restaba era… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Con la avalancha de emociones en que se encontraba en ese instante, ¿Qué la había detenido de irrumpir en la oficina del director Yamada y _gritarle_ sus intenciones?

Sawako recordaba el haber estado decidida a ver "la mirada que tendría en su rostro". Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué podía tener eso de importante? Ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien. Renunciar había sido su único y más importante objetivo esa mañana. ¿Qué podría haber tenido mayor relevancia?

Bueno, eso tendría que averiguarlo después. Lo más importante era que no había renunciado a su trabajo, lo que significaba que no tendría que suplicar desesperadamente para recuperarlo. Una pequeña bendición.

Revisó su reloj. _Cuatro horas hasta la reunión. Debería ser tiempo suficiente_.

Ya fuera de peligro inmediato, Sawako podía enfocarse en la misión. Todo seguía dependiendo por completo de las Regionales. Y no tenía la menor intención de fallar. Sus chicas iban a _ganar_ esto –y no sólo para salvar su trabajo, sino también porque se lo merecían.

Sawako había ideado los trucos para cada una, y había ayudado en todo lo que le había sido posible con lo que a música refería, pero aún le quedaba un talento por poner en juego.

Tal y como lo había pedido, el chofer de Tsumugi le esperaba a la vuelta. Sawako se subió al carro. "De vuelta a donde nos recogió," dijo ella. "Tengo trabajo que hacer."

* * *

"De acuerdo, escucha," dijo Azusa. "Me he escondido bajo las mesas de los restaurantes, he visto a través de ventanas, he creado distracciones, he escuchado a través de las puertas con la ayuda de una taza de té. Me he puesto disfraces de animales de cuerpo comple–"

Jun la interrumpió, "¿Y exactamente cuál es tú punto con todo eso?"

"El punto es, que me he visto involucrada en intentos bastante fallidos de espionaje. Y sé de qué te hablo cuando digo que este es el peor. Y _por mucho_."

"Objeción escuchada. ¡Ahora en marcha!"

Con un profundo suspiro, Azusa se deslizó por debajo de la caja de cartón que Jun había encontrado. Su amiga se metió junto con ella y dejó caer la caja sobre ambas.

"¡Auch!"

"¡Shh!"

"¡Es demasiado angosto!"

"¡Deja de empujar!"

Después de más o menos un minuto, las ocupantes lograron ponerse tan cómodas como les fue posible (lo cual no era mucho) y la caja dejó de moverse. Jun asomó un ojo por el hoyo que previamente había preparado. "Ok, ahora sólo recuerda, ¡_despacio_!"

La caja comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

En la puerta de al lado, en uno de los espacios designados para el calentamiento de las bandas, una chica de cabello corto regañaba a las integrantes de su agrupación. "¡Eso estuvo espantoso!, ¡tendremos que hacerlo mejor si planeamos ganar esto!, ¡De nuevo, desde el inicio!"

"¿Otra vez?" se quejó la baterista.

"Miren, ¡esta es nuestra oportunidad!, ¡no somos una simple banda de garage, somos_ Gang of Girlz_!, ¡y si queremos mostrarle al mundo de qué estamos hechas todo comienza aquí! _¡Desde! ¡El! ¡Inicio!_"

Con un suspiro colectivo, las demás integrantes tomaron posiciones. A la señal de la guitarrista, comenzaron a interpretar una ruidosa canción que hablaba acerca de la golpiza con tubo que un novio inepto se merecía.

Mientras tocaban, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una vez que la apertura fue lo suficientemente amplia, una caja de cartón comenzó a introducirse al salón. Centímetro a centímetro, silenciosa cual ninja, se escabullía sigilosamente, indetectable para cualquier–

"Ehm, ¿Akira?"

La guitarrista prácticamente azotó su instrumento contra el suelo. "¡Más te vale que tengas una maldita razón bastante _válida _para detenernos, Sachi!"

"Bueno, eso sólo que…" La joven apuntó a la puerta.

Akira –que había estado dando la espalda a la puerta, se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se volvió fría cuando se percató de la escena ante ella: La puerta que ella misma recordaba haber cerrado estaba misteriosamente a medio abrir, y una caja de cartón boca abajo casi terminaba de entrar al lugar.

La baterista se rascó la cabeza. "Parece que ha estado… intentando pasar."

Akira observó más de cerca. La caja se estaba riendo.

"¡OH!, ¡Oh, lo _sabía_!" gritó ella, arrojando su uñeta a través del salón. "¡Sabía que Yokohama intentaría robarse nuestra música!, ¡**_ATRÁPENLOS_**!"

"¡Aborten, aborten!" dijo Jun. La caja salió volando por los aires mientras que ella y Azusa corrían por sus vidas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caos, las chicas se escondían tras una esquina, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Cre… Creo que… las perdimos," dijo Azusa.

"Sí," dijo Jun, dando un vistazo. "Parece que le están gritando a otra banda. Es probable que se trate de Yokohama."

"¿Puedes darme la razón ahora, por favor?"

Jun suspiró. "Tenías razón. Investigar a la competencia no es lo suficientemente importante como para recurrir a estrategias de caricatura."

"Esperaba algo un poco más sustancial. Algo como 'Azusa tiene mejor juicio que yo'."

"Ok, te dejaré escoger los disfraces."

* * *

De ida y de vuelta, de ida y de vuelta. Los ojos de Yui registraban el lugar mientras caminaba. Movía su bastón con la misma frecuencia, lo que de manera totalmente accidental causaba una ilusión de que tenía un propósito. Ui la seguía unos pasos atrás.

"Estúpidos lentes oscuros," masculló Yui.

Su hermana contuvo un sollozo. ¡Pobrecita!

¿Por qué la gente ciega se molesta en ponerse estas cosas?, ¡Tal vez para _ellos_ no haga diferencia, pero para mí sí que la hay!

"Los ojos de una persona ciega no siempre lucen igual a los de los demás," –explicó Ui. "Se ponen los lentes para la comodidad de otros."

Yui sólo gruñó. "Bueno, ¡pues no funciona!, ¡yo no me siento nada cómoda!"

La más joven de las Hirasawa estaba partida en dos. Nada la mortificaba más que el ver a Yui molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, su hermana estaba comprometida con su "truco"; y Ui no le haría ningún favor si le permitía renunciar a él ahora. No le quedaba más que ser fuerte.

Una lágrima escapó por uno de sus ojos. _Oh, Oneechan… que no se haga mi voluntad, sino la tuya_…

Yui comenzó a emitir un ligero ronroneo. "Rrrrrrr."

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Rrrrrrrr."

Ui se la quedó viendo. Había ocasiones en que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

"Rrrrrrr. Vamos." Yui bajó la cabeza como quien se sumerge en concentración absoluta. "RRRRRRRR."

"_Oneechan,_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Ecolocación! Bajo el agua está demasiado oscuro para poder ver, ¿cierto? ¡Así que las ballenas y los submarinos usan un sonar para encontrar lo que buscan!"

Ui estaba bastante segura de que no se podía usar _cualquier_ sonido para hacer ecolocación, pero no consideró necesario el decirlo. "¿Estás buscando algo?"

"A **_alguien_**. Rrrrrrrrrr."

Ah, por supuesto. "Aquél chico que conociste."

"¡Es mi gran oportunidad, Ui!" las cejas de Yui tomaron esa característica pose de determinación que su hermana conocía demasiado bien. "Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos en este lugar, ¡no será capaz de negar el lazo cósmico que nos une!, ¡me aseguraré de liberarlo de los brazos de ésa otra chica y nunca lo dejaré ir!, ¡Nunca de los nuncas!"

"Ok. Yo te ayudo. ¿Cómo luce?"

Yui rodó sus ojos con ironía. "Estaba _ciega_ cuando lo conocí, Ui."

"Por… supuesto." Ui no se molestó en recordarle que había visto la foto del chico antes de que su truco apareciera, lo que había permitido que lo reconociera en primer lugar. O que Mio podría habérselo descrito. O que con todo y su ronroneo, era obvia la manera en que estaba _mirando_ para todas partes.

Mientas Yui continuaba con su búsqueda, recalcó: "¡Voy a intentar cantarle nuevamente!, ¡hay una canción de los Beatles acerca del jardín de un pulpo!, ¡realmente me identifiqué con ella!"

"¿Cómo así?"

Dando media vuelta, la chica levantó una ceja. "¡Adivina!"

"Ehm… porque… ¿porque los pulpos tienen muchos brazos con qué abrazar?"

"¡Exacto! ¿Ves?, ¡tú sí me entiendes Ui! ¡A veces creo que eres la única que lo hace!"

Ui se sonrojó. "Siempre cuentas conmigo, _Oneechan_."

"¡Es como con este asunto entre él y yo!, ¡todas las demás piensan que es extraño el haberme enamorado!"

"Bueno, sólo lo has visto una vez…"

"No, no es por eso. ¡Se les hace extraño que me enamore _de alguien_! Mio se la pasaba preguntándome '¿Quizás has visto demasiado _Sensei y Ninomiya-kun_ últimamente?', Deja de hacerte la interesante y ponte a practicar. Bla bla bla, waah waah waah."

Ui no pudo evitar reírse. Para ser sincera esa había sido una muy buena imitación de Mio.

"¡Pero no tú, Ui!, ¡tú lo entiendes!"

"Bueno, yo tengo una ventaja. Te conozco de toda mi vida. Tus otras amigas no saben lo mucho que te gustaba jugar a la casita y leer cuentos de hadas que hablaran de apuestos príncipes."

"¿Pero por qué les sorprende tanto? A mí no me parecería extraño si _ellas_ tuvieran novio…"

Ui lo meditó un momento. Conocía la respuesta a eso, desde luego –podría haber escrito una tesis entera sobre el perfil psicológico de Yui–, pero el verdadero reto era encontrar la manera correcta de explicárselo. "La cosa es, _Oneechan_, que a veces puedes ser bastante… intensa."

"¿Cómo cuerdas de poder?, ¿eso intentas decir?"

_¿Qué?_ "No, hablo de tu personalidad. Cuando te interesas en algo, ése algo se vuelve lo único en lo que puedes pensar. ¿Recuerdas cuando acababas de conseguir tu guitara?"

Yui miró con cariño el estuche en su mano izquierda. "Mi encuentro destinado con _Giita_…"

"Exacto. Apenas y dejabas de tocar, y eso incluyendo las comidas. Y después, cuando tuviste que presentar esos exámenes tan importantes, te enfocaste tanto en eso que obtuviste el 100% de calificación –y olvidaste por completo cómo tocar."

"Sï. Eso sí me dio vergüenza."

"Entonces entiendes lo que digo, ¿cierto? Tu mente está acostumbrada a trabajar con una cosa a la vez. Cuando estás con tus amigas en el club lo más usual para ti sería: música, tareas escolares, té…"

"¡y gatitas!"

"¿Hmm?" _Oh, cierto. Azusa_. "Sí, esas cosas. Son los temas de los que hablan, así que no hay otras cosas que entren a tu mente. Tus amigas están acostumbradas a eso. Pero ahora tienes un nuevo interés."

"¡Mi prometido!"

Ui resistió el impulso de sobarse la frente; al parecer se había perdido la proposición de matrimonio. "Así es, ése chico. Si lo ves desde la perspectiva de las amigas de tu club, has pasado de _nunca_ antes hablar de chicos a no poder hablar de _otra cosa_. Eso es lo que las hace pensar que algo extraño te pasa."

"Wow," dijo Yui mientras procesaba la información. "¡Eres muy lista, Ui!"

"Lo heredé de ti," contesto la chica, sonrojándose.

"Había olvidado lo mucho que solíamos jugar a la casita ¡Era muy divertido!"

Ui no lo había olvidado, y en realidad dudaba que algún día pudiera. Cuando las hermanas Hirasawa juagaban a la casita, _realmente_ jugaban. En ocasiones los juegos duraban días. Yui siempre la hacía de esposo; ella llegaba a casa del trabajo (que usualmente involucraba ser presidente de una compañía, o a veces piloto de _mecha_, y en una ocasión especialmente nacida de una confusión, Papa) y Ui siempre tendría lista la comida. Imaginaria, desde luego. Ambas hermanas realmente se perdían en el juego, y lo prolongaban hasta que la atención de Yui tomara otro rumbo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Realmente habían dejado de jugar desde la última vez?

"Pero aun así no es justo," dijo Yui. "No tendría por qué haber… ¡ENCONTRADO!"

"¿Qué?"

Yui ya estaba a medio camino en dirección al otro lado del lugar. Ui recogió el bastón que su hermana había dejado tirado y salió en su persecución. Al parecer, los juegos acababan de dar inicio.

* * *

"Y casi del tamaño de tu –"

Mio levantó una mano. "Ya escuché esa historia. Busca una mentira distinta."

"Oh. Entonces… se trataba de este conejo, ¿sabes?"

Un par de chicas provenientes de otra escuela se les acercó a ambas. "¡Hola!, ¿van a participar en el evento de hoy?"

"¿A ustedes les incumbe?" preguntó Ritsu, logrando avergonzar a su amiga.

"Somos miembros del club de periodismo. Nuestra escuela queda por aquí cerca, pero como no contamos con ninguna banda esperábamos poder escribir algunas impresiones acerca de alguna de las otras agrupaciones participantes. ¿Les interesaría?"

A Ritsu se le iluminó el rostro. _¡Publicidad!_ "Han llegado al lugar indicado, señoritas. ¿Verdad, Mio?"

"Ehm, claro… pero este no es un buen momento…"

La baterista le clavó los ojos encima. "Es el momento **_perfec_**–"

"Quieren hablar con todas los integrantes, ¿cierto? Nuestro grupo está disperso en estos momentos, pero tal vez podrían venir a buscarnos más tarde cuando nos reunamos."

"¡Buena idea!" dijo la otra estudiante. "¿A qué hora sería eso?"

Ritsu soltó un suspiro. "Dos en punto, salón de ensayos número 3. Preséntense o piérdanse."

La castaña comenzó a rodar, alejándose del lugar. Mio se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y la siguió. "¿Cuál es tu problema, Ritsu?"

"¡Más bien cuál es tú avería!, ¡pudimos habernos quedado con esa entrevista para nosotras!, ¡estrellato!, ¡fama!"

Mio la miró fijamente. "¿Por qué eres así? No importa en qué situación estés, ¡tú primer instinto siempre es intentar torcer las cosas a tu propia conveniencia!"

"¡Así son todas las personas! Llegar a la cima no es algo que simplemente suceda. Tienes que pelear por un lugar."

"¿Sabes qué Ritsu?, suenas igual que _Sawa-chan_."

La baterista no tomó muy bien ese comentario. "Bueno… ¿y qué? No es como si se equivocara en todo."

"No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente no tiene escrúpulos, se la pasa saboteando a la gente y es deshonesta…"

"¿Y debo supones que tú eres perfecta?"

"¡No, pero _quiero_ serlo!" Mio dejó caer sus dos manos con fuerza sobre los brazos de la silla de ruedas de Ritsu. "¡Quiero tener éxito y aun poder conciliar el sueño por las noches! Pero a ti no te interesa eso último, ¿o sí? Lo que está bien o mal, ¡para ti no son más que cosas sin importancia!"

El rostro de Ritsu se endureció. "Vamos, Mio…"

"¡No!, ¡debí darme cuenta cuando te vi tan alterada hace rato! No es que te sintieras arrepentida porque las cosas que hiciste estuvieran _mal_, ¡fue sólo porque no te _saliste con la tuya!_"

"No es as–"

"¡Yo creo que sí! Por Dios, Ritsu, ¿para qué soy tu amiga?, ¿por qué sigo dejando que me arrastres a tu nivel?"

Los ojos de la baterista se encendieron. "¡Oh, eso sí que es gracioso!, ¡_muy_ gracioso!, ¿Por qué querrías ser _tú_ amiga _mía_?, más bien, ¿por qué iba _yo_ a ser amiga de una mojigata como t_ú_?, ¿qué gano con aguantar a una figurita de porcelana que sólo sabe llorar y criticar a los demás, cuyas únicas cualidades le quedan a la altura del busto?"

"¡Tan elegante como siempre!"

"¡Sabes que es cierto!, ¿exactamente qué aportas a esta amistad, eh? ¡no sabes divertirte a menos de que alguien te fuerce a hacerlo!, ¡y cuando no estás siendo un estorbo, estás teniendo una bendita crisis! ¿Mi problemita allá atrás? Ha sido la única ocasión en que te he molestado con mis problemas, ¡y ni siquiera creí que estuvieras escuchando! ¡Pero _tú_, tus crisis tienen crisis!, ¡tengo que escuchar cada cosa que provoca que a tu arbolito mental se le caiga una hoja!"

Mio sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado. "¡E-Esto no se trata de mí!"

"¿Y por qué no?, ¡todo lo demás se trata de ti!"

"¡Sólo estás tratando de no encarar lo que te dije! ¡No te importa ser una buena persona, Ritsu!, ¡siempre haces el mínimo esfuerzo posible, y mientes cuando la verdad te hace quedar mal!"

"¡_No_ lo hago!"

"Ser tu amiga significa siempre tener que bajar mis expectativas. Me pones en situaciones en las que tengo que ser como tú, ¡y estoy _harta_ de eso! Aquí estoy, en mi primer gran competencia musical, ¡y estoy usando el nombre de otra persona por tú culpa!"

"¡No estarías aquí para empezar si no fuera por mí!"

"¡Sí, es cierto! Estaría en el club de literatura, llevando a cabo actividades propias de un club ¡por las que yo_ sí habría firmado_!"

Ritsu rodó sus ojos. "No debí detenerte. Suena como tu paraíso personal. Nada más que libros aburridos y labores tediosas. Debí ahorrarme la diversión para la gente realmente divertida."

"Y yo debí ahorrarme mi amistad para alguien que la mereciera."

La baterista soltó una carcajada. "Oh, ¿así que ser amigas fue **_tú_** idea?, ¿así es como lo recuerdas?, ¿Quieres saber la verdad, Mio?, ¿quieres saber la _verdadera_ razón por la que somos amigas?"

"¿Cuál es?"

Los labios de Ritsu se arquearon en una sonrisa cruel. "No eras más que una triste y callada nenita. A nadie le interesaba tu llorón y neurótico trasero. Somos amigas porque**_ me diste lástima_**."

Mio le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ritsu.

"¿Y… y sabes qué?" agregó la castaña. "¡Aún me la das!"

Mio dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la multitud mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ritsu dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta y se alejó rodando en dirección contraria.

* * *

La parte que Sawako mas adoraba del servicio de renta de disfraces en _West End_ era la sección de descuentos. Cuando un traje estaba demasiado deteriorado para rentarse, lo vendían como mercancía para reparaciones y remiendos. Alguien con las habilidades de Sawako no tenía problemas para reparar y rescatar un juego entero.

Cuando la maestra vio lo que tenían hoy en el almacén, prácticamente dejó salir un grito de alegría. Seguramente alguna compañía de teatro local debió haber terminado sus funciones. Había estado preguntándose cuál sería el mejor tema para los atuendos de Houkago Tea-Time, pero esto resultaba perfecto. Algunas cosas siempre estaban de moda, especialmente cuando se trata de jovencitas.

Sawako tomó un traje para cada integrante y algunos otros para usarlos como piezas de repuesto, después los llevó al mostrador. El gerente –un hombre de mediana edad– dejó salir un silbido. "¿Grandes planes para hoy, Sawako?"

Ella sonrió. "Los más grandes."

El gerente hizo la cuenta, pero agregó un número más hasta abajo del total. "Diez por ciento de descuento," dijo. "Por ser siempre muy buen cliente."

Sawako hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Es muy amable."

Era lo suficientemente avisada para saber que la tienda no le iba a otorgar a alguien un descuento fuera de caja, a menos que el precio estuviera por encima de los costos desde el principio, pero de todas formas se sentía halagada.

Mientras el gerente empacaba las prendas, Sawako no pudo evitar notar el lote de trajes en la parte posterior. "¿Podría pedirle un pequeño favor?" dijo la mujer.

"Desde luego."

"Hay un hombre llamado Tetsuo Tsukamoto que renta sus trajes en este lugar. Yo… preferiría no entrar en detalles, pero no es alguien que le convenga. ¿Podría dejar de darle el servicio?"

El hombre le miró meditabundo. "¿Eso sería legal, Sawako?"

"Oh." Su expresión se ensombreció. "No, supongo que no. Lo siento."

"No hay problema. Aquí tiene sus compras, ¡buena suerte!"

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió su camino. El gerente golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos. Aunque no le había mentido no podía evitar sentirse un tanto deshonesto. Simplemente le había permitido a la mujer sacar sus propias conclusiones.

_West End _se reservaba el derecho de negarle el servicio a cualquier persona. Cualquier negocio con cierta sensibilidad lo haría. Pero Tsukamoto –al igual que Sawako– era un buen cliente.

Bueno… quizás no le ofrecería un descuento al joven la próxima vez.

* * *

Tras una mañana agotadora llena de espiar a otras bandas y esfumarse de vista cada que "_Gang of Girlz_" estaba cerca, Azusa y Jun tomaban el almuerzo en el área de comidas.

"Los bizcochos de acá no están mal," dijo Azusa.

"He probado mejores," recalcó Jun, aun masticando. "Existe una leyenda que habla de – ¡Oh, un momento!"

La bajista sacó su teléfono y se lo quedó viendo. Su emoción de desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido. Lo volvió a guardar.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Nada. Creí haberlo sentido vibrar."

Ambas continuaron comiendo. Tras unos cuantos minutos, Jun volvió a sacar su teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesa, lanzándole miradas a cada segundo de la misma forma que un conductor mirando su espejo retrovisor.

"¿Acaso estás esperando una llamada, Jun?" le preguntó su amiga.

"T-Tal vez. Es decir, estaré bien sin ella. Sólo pensé que sería mejor si sucediera."

"¿De quién esperas oír noticias?"

Jun hizo una larga pausa. "Mi médico," contestó.

"¿Eh?"

"Puede que tenga cáncer de bajo."

"Ya veo."

"Es fatal en el 93% de los casos."

"Wow."

"Quizás no lo tenga. Pero todos los bajistas deben hacerse pruebas cada cierto tiempo, Sólo para estar seguros."

"¿Y cuáles son los síntomas?"

"La voz se te hace grave, la mayoría de las veces."

Azusa asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tomándose un momento para pensar que más podía preguntarle. Estaba segura de que Jun podía seguir con esta charada tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero igual quería hacerla continuar, sólo porque le daban ganas.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó. (La tonada le pareció vagamente familiar a Azusa, parecida al tema musical de un anime… "Puri…" ¿algo así?) Más veloz que un rayo, Jun abrió su teléfono y cuando miró el mensaje en su pantalla sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Con un rápido "¡Ahora regreso!" hacia Azusa, salió volando de ahí.

Azusa se quedó viendo por un momento en dirección a donde su amiga había ido, confundida. Entonces fue que sus ojos notaron el celular de Jun. Al salir tan a prisa había terminado por olvidarlo en la mesa, y no existía forma de que Azusa pudiera alcanzarla para devolvérselo.

Por un momento que para Azusa se sintió mucho más largo de lo que realmente fue, la guitarrista se debatía con su consciencia.

Levantó el teléfono. _Sólo voy a ver a dónde pudo haber ido Jun_ –se justificó a sí misma._ Podría ser importante, es decir, tal vez realmente tiene cáncer de bajo. Tal vez sea mejor si me entero ahora para poder apoyarla como se debe, ¿cierto? _

El mensaje en su bandeja de entrada parecía provenir de alguien que Jun había nombrado como "Almirante de Flota Mega Yamato." El texto leía: _Tenemos que hablar. Estoy en la entrada_.

Bajo el texto se encontraba el último mensaje que Jun le había mandado a ése contacto. Azusa no pudo evitar seguir leyendo.

Y mientras leía el mensaje, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar… formando una imagen que la guitarrista deseó jamás haber visto.

* * *

"¡Hey!, ¡**_hey_**!"

El guitarrista de la Academia del Suroeste de Tokio se dio media vuelta. Esa voz le parecía familiar. Pero no era posible que se tratara de–

"¡Mi amor!, ¡finalmente hemos vuelto a encontrarnos!"

_Lo_ _era_. "¡Eres la chica de la tienda!"

"¡Y de tus _sueños_!, tú también los has tenido ¿verdad? ¡Aquél sueño con el oso me dio miedo!"

"Yo… ¿qué?"

"¡Ahora finalmente podemos estar juntos! Pero primero…" Yui bajó el volumen de su voz en actitud conspiratoria, "¿esa chica anda por acá?, ¡tendremos que deshacernos de ella!"

"¿Qué? No, ella–"

"Oh, bien. ¡Piensa rápido!"

"¿Pie.. qué? Aaack!" Yui había intentado saltar a los brazos del chico. El resultado fue dos guitarristas hechos bola en el suelo.

"¡Esperé por tanto tiempo!" dijo Yui, apretujándolo por medio cuerpo. "¡Ha sido mucho peor que cuando espero el autobús!"

"M-Me, gu-gusta–"

"¡A mí también!"

"¡…gusta–ría que te quitaras de encima!" El objeto del afecto de Yui finalmente pudo incorporarse. Comenzó a tratar de quitarse a la castaña de encima. "¡Tienes que escucharme!"

"Deberías dejarlo hablar," susurró Ui al oído de su hermana.

"¡Puede hablar mientras lo abrazo!", contestó Yui con los ojos cerrados, completamente perdida en su propia dicha.

"No creo que sea buena idea que asumas que él–"

"¡No estoy asumiendo nada!, ¡él es mi novio!, así que conozco lo que piens– ¡AAAUHC!" Yui dio un salto atrás, sobresaltada. Su mejilla estaba roja.

El chico observó sus dedos con culpa. "Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a eso," dijo él.

"¡Tú me _pellizcaste_!"

"No estabas escuchándome. Mira, me siento muy halagado por tu interés en mí. Pareces una chica bastante…" _Maniática. Lunática. Acosadora_. "…linda."

"¡Y tú también eres un lindo chico!, ¿Lo ves?, ¡es perfecto!"

"¡Pero no tengo idea de quién eres!, ¡saliste completamente de la nada!, ¡y dos veces!"

"¡Fue amor a primera vista!, ¿Tú no crees en el amor a primera vista?"

"Eh… ¿tal vez? Pero, yo no siento…"

Yui arrugó la frente. "Bueno, _yo_ puedo sentirlo por _ti_. ¡Hazte responsable!"

"Ok, es suficiente," dijo él, alzando una mano para detenerla. "Yo NO SOY tu novio."

La joven guitarrista se quedó callada por varios segundos; de pronto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando. "¡Reagrúpense!" –dijo llamando a su hermana. "¡necesitamos un plan de batalla!"

"Espera un momento, _Oneechan_," contestó ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el guitarrista de la Academia del Suroeste de Tokio. "Un placer conocerle. Quisiera presentarle formalmente a Yui Hirasawa de la Escuela Preparatoria Sakuragaoka." Hizo un ademán en dirección a Yui. "Yo soy su hermana menor, Ui ¿Podría preguntar cuál es su nombre?"

"Eh, Matsuo Otoko," contestó él, respondiendo con igual gesto.

"Gracias. Ha sido un poco extraño platicar acerca de ti sin saber eso." Se dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermana.

* * *

En sus días de preparatoria, la maestra Kawasumi jamás habría puesto sus manos cerca de un cigarrillo. No había empezado a fumar sino hasta un tiempo después de haber entrado al Colegio. Sus primeros años de vida adulta habían sido una época de desilusiones, y había adquirido unos cuantos malos hábitos intentando lidiar con ellas. En la actualidad, se la vivía en un estado de ánimo perpetuamente amargo. Tratando a medias de renunciar, y tendiendo a pasar sus días llena de estrés y cansancio.

Eso sin mencionar las resacas. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo, Yamasu!

Salió por la puerta trasera del centro de convenciones, ya que fumar, desde luego, era una actividad que no se permitía en el interior del lugar. Había unos cuantos adultos dando vueltas por ahí; de forma instintiva, Kawasumi buscó por un lugar aislado donde poder estar. Mientras echaba un vistazo de aquí para allá, algo llamó su atención. A un lado del edificio, tan lejos que casi no alcanzaba a observarse, había una estudiante –no estaba fumando, sólo estaba sentada en un rincón luciendo completamente miserable.

Una estudiante rubia. De hecho… ¿no era ésa _su_ alumna?

"Disculpe," dijo ella a otra de los que fumaban. "¿Sabe si esa niña se encuentra bien?"

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro. "Tal vez no, pero no le responde a nadie."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?"

"No lo sé, pero cada vez que he salido a este lugar, ella seguía ahí. Está registrada en el evento, así que tiene permitido estar ahí. Sólo desearía que alguien de su banda llegara por ella."

"Es probable que piensen que se encuentra bien," murmuró Kawasumi.

"¿Qué?"

"Conozco a esa alumna. No suele hablar de sus problemas. Lo que sea que esté mal, apuesto a que se los ocultó hasta que pudiera estar sola."

_Y este es el lugar perfecto_, reflexionó Kawasumi. _Ni sus amigas ni Sawako fuman. Y no podía saber que yo iba a estar aquí_.

_Quizás no debería saberlo todavía_.

No había una razón en el mundo por la cual Kawasumi tuviera que involucrarse en esto. Tsumugi había buscado un tiempo a solas. Lo que sea que estuviera mal, contaba con su familia y con sus amigas, gente mucho mejor preparada para ayudarla que una simple maestra. Y aún si se tratara de algo de lo que ella no pudiera hablarles… bueno, ¿Qué más daba?, ¿exactamente cómo era que Kawasumi esperaba poder ayudarle? Ella no era ninguna psiquiatra, ni consejera escolar.

Sólo tenía que esfumarse antes de que Tsumugi la notara. Esto no era de su incumbencia. Con un demonio, ni siquiera debía de haber estado aquí de no ser porque Yamasu necesitaba quien la trajera al lugar.

Pero…

Tal vez era por el contraste que esa imagen tenía con la usual actitud de Tsumugi. Pero en casi diez años de dedicarse a la enseñanza, Kawasumi estaba segura de jamás haber visto antes una estudiante en tal estado de absoluta desesperanza. Si se alejaba ahora, y nadie más venía para ayudarla…

_Maldición._

Kawasumi dio un muy lento primer paso hacia su alumna. Debía tener cuidado si no quería asustarla. De pronto, la mujer con la que había estado hablando la sujetó del brazo. "¡Hey!, será mejor que primero termine con ese cigarrillo."

"¿Por qué?"

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mirada en dirección a Tsumugi y susurró: "¡El_ bebé_!"

Tirando su cigarrillo y siguiendo adelante con sus pasos, Kawasumi hizo una nota mental de que odiaba a todos y a todo.

* * *

"¡Jefe!" dijo Jun, corriendo a la entrada principal donde la maestra Yamasu le esperaba. "¡Recibí su mensaje!"

"Y yo recibí el tuyo," contestó la maestra. "Tenemos que hablar."

"¡Fabuloso!, ¡WUU! Deje que le explique mi –"

Jun se detuvo. De pronto la maestra Yamasu se había puesto en cuclillas en el suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Auuh," dijo ella. "Sin gritos ni porras, Jun. Es muy, muy importante."

"¿Cómo así?"

La maestra hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. "Anoche… De- Desarrollé una severa alergia a los ruidos fuertes."

Jun arqueó una ceja.

"Pregúntamelo de nuevo cuando seas mayor y te contestaré algo distinto. Ahora escúchame, ¿el club logró registrarse al evento?"

"¡Sip!, ¡el Objetivo Primario regresó!, ¡nos dejó completamente listas!" La joven bajista sostuvo el tarjetón con su nombre entre sus dedos.

"Eh, allí dice 'Otome Kurogane'."

"¡Sí!, ¡los alias son la mejor parte!"

"Claro." Yamasu se rascó la cabeza. "¿Y a qué horas es que van a tocar?"

"¡Tres en punto! Anoche decidimos nuestra lista de canciones. No creo que el Objetivo Primario se haya enterado aún de que volvimos a las canciones del Objetivo M, pero tal vez lo dejaría pasar. Ha estado disculpándose por todo."

"¿Qué canciones van a tocar?"

"Eh, '_Fuwa Fuwa Time_' y '_Mi Amor es una Engrapadora_'. Los versos son un tanto raros, pero la melodía me gusta. En la primera hay este puente musical en que el ritmo cambia por completo de estilo. Oh, ¡y Yui ha estado probando estas nuevas cuerdas de poder!, y todo suena como YIIIAAAA YAN YAN YIIAA – oh, lo siento." De nueva cuenta Yamasu estaba tirada en el suelo a media agonía.

"Un…Un minuto," dijo la maestra, poniéndose de pie nuevamente con la ayuda de un buzón de correo cercano. Cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo completamente quieta hasta que las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza parecieron ceder. "Ok. Jun, quiero que te repitas eso a ti misma en tu cabeza. Escúchate, escucha cómo suenas, Lo _entusiasmada_ que suenas."

"¿A-Así me oigo?"

"Y mucho. ¿Entiendes mi punto ahora? Te la estás pasando en grande en este club. Realmente no quieres hacerles una trastada que pueda lastimarlas."

Jun se la quedó viendo. "¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡es la única razón por la que me uní!"

"Porque este club y el nuestro son rivales, ¿cierto? Jun, anoche pase un buen rato con Sawako. Ella ni siquiera había escuchado de esta rivalidad. Yo tampoco hasta que tú me lo dijiste."

"¿Q-Qué?, ¡Siempre hemos sido rivales!"

"No es algo que yo haya escuchado antes, y este es el octavo año que estoy al frente del club de Jazz. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Creo que sólo te gusta tener como rival a esa amiga tuya… Azusa, ¿verdad?"

"¡Shhh!, ¡es el Objetivo Zero!"

Yamasu hizo una mueca de dolor. Los nombres clave jamás habían fallado en proporcionarle jaqueca, algo que realmente no necesitaba en este momento. "El punto es que son amigas, estudian en el mismo grado, ambas se dedican a la música… y se unieron a clubes distintos. _Para ti_, eso convierte a esos clubes en rivales. Pero soy yo quien te lo dice ahora, eso sólo aplica _para ustedes dos_. No existe ninguna guerra entre clubes en Sakuragaoka."

"Pero… entonces…"

"…no existe una razón para sabotearlas," concluyó Yamasu. "Así que _no lo hagas_."

Los ojos de Jun se encendieron. "¡Debo hacerlo!, ¡todo lo hice para este día!"

"Sí, y ahora me doy cuenta. No te detuve antes porque pensé que sólo estabas jugando. Imaginé que en algún punto les jugarías alguna broma y ahí se terminaría el asunto. Pero ahora estás hablando de sabotear _un concierto_ –su primer gran concierto. No puedes hacer eso."

"¡Sólo míreme!" La bajista se dio media vuelta.

"¡Jun, métetelo en la cabeza!, ¡_nadie quiere que hagas esto_!"

"¿Ah sí?" Jun se giró. "Métase usted _esto_ en la cabeza…"

Se inclinó hasta quedar justo junto al oído de Yamasu, y gritó: "¡YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE!"

Por los siguientes 25 minutos más o menos, para la maestra no existió otra cosa más que un mundo de dolor. No fue ninguna sorpresa que para cuando recuperó el sentido, Jun se había esfumado.

No muy convencida, la maestra Yamasu sacó su celular. _Le di a la chiquilla una oportunidad_, pensó. _Es lo menos que le debía por no tomarla en serio. Pero lo que pase de aquí en más será su responsabilidad_.

* * *

Matsuo estaba frente a uno de los puestos de venta examinando algunas cuerdas para guitarra, cuando escuchó una voz –ahora familiar– justo detrás de él.

"_I´d like to be… under the sea… in an octopus garden in the shade…_"

Se dio la vuelta. "Dije que no."

Pero Yui no lo estaba escuchando. Dejó de tocar y se giró hacia Ui. "¿Cómo podría haber sombra bajo el agua?"

"Bueno,_ Oneechan_…"

Matsuo aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse. Lo único que lamentaba era que no podría escuchar la explicación. Esa duda lo iba a molestar un buen rato.

* * *

Mio estaba sentada en una de las mesas en el área de comedores. Completamente sola, tomando algo de café y de vez en cuando recordando dar una mordida sin apetito a su comida. Había decidido que no tenía caso intentar distraerse con las actividades que las Regionales ofrecían por el momento. Nada le funcionaba, no había nada que sacara de su cabeza las palabras que Ritsu le había dicho.

Bueno, sólo tenía que intentar algo distinto después de terminar su almuerzo. Dentro de un par de horas Ritsu y ella tendrían que tocar juntas, y eso significaba que iba a tener que calmarse lo suficiente para–

"Hey," una chica de cabello negro arreglado en una coleta se dirigió a Mio, sentándose en el asiento frente a ella. "Empieza a hablarme y actúa natural."

Mio parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Qué? ¿Pero quién e–?"

"¡_Actúa natural_!"

"Ehm…" De pronto Mio deseó haber leído aquel manga de espías que Ritsu había tratado de prestarle alguna vez. "E-Entonces, ¿cómo estás? Yo, eh, no te había visto desde que la hija de Yuuki se casó. Debe ser lindo ser tan joven, ¿no? "

La chica rodó sus ojos. "Natural como _nosotras_, no como un par de señoras. Ok, tú puedes ver la puerta. ¿Ves que alguien me haya seguido?"

"N-No."

"Uuf. No deben haberme visto después de todo." La chica deshizo la cola de caballo y dejó caer su cabello. Mientras volvía a acomodárselo, un par de detalles por fin hicieron sentido en Mio. Una voz familiar, cierto tono de piel…

…y un par de coletas que finalmente tomaban forma. "¿Azusa?"

"¿No me reconociste?, ¿_de nuevo_?, ¿Por qué mi rostro resulta tan difícil de recordar?"

"Yo, eh…" Mio no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. "¿Por qué te escondes?"

"Hay una pandilla tras de mí. Es una larga historia." La pequeña _kouhai_ terminó de poner en orden su peinado usual.

"Creí que estabas con Jun."

"Ella está… atendiendo una llamada," contestó Azusa con una mirada extraña que Mio no supo cómo entender. "Creí que estarías con Ritsu."

La bajista dejó salir una risa burlona. "Ella está bien por sí sola. No necesito su lástima de todas formas."

"… ¿Lástima?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Esa es la única razón por la que se volvió mi amiga."

"Ah… ¿se pelearon?"

Mio comenzó a explicarle las cosas, y pronto sus palabras comenzaron a fluir. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Últimamente Nodoka se había convertido en su única confidente cuando estaba enojada con Ritsu, y como se veían en clases todo el tiempo, realmente nunca necesitaba esperar mucho para desahogarse. Mio había llegado a depender de esa catarsis.

Escuchando todo atentamente, Azusa asintió. "Lo siento mucho, _Senpai_."

"¿Quién se cree Ritsu que es? Después de la manera en que se ha comportado, ¿_ella_ me juzga a _mí_?"

Azusa se veía algo incómoda; y Mio pronto se percató del por qué. "¡Perdón!, no debería pedirte que elijas a quien apoyar en esta discusión. Es sólo que me siento tan frustrada con esto…"

"Te entiendo," dijo la pequeña _kouhai_. "Yo también me molesto con Ritsu. Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?

"Bueno, no quiero sonar prepotente…

"Está bien. Creo…creo que me vendría bien escuchar tu consejo."

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Azusa. "Primero que nada, sí entiendes que Ritsu no hablaba en serio con lo de sentir lástima por ti, ¿cierto?"

"¿Eso piensas? A mí me sonó que hablaba muy en serio…"

"Bueno, tal vez sólo al inicio. Tú nos contaste que se conocieron cuando aún eras demasiado tímida como para hablarle a alguien más. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. En la actualidad, si acaso, es _ella_ la que depende de que _tú_ le tengas piedad. Tú me entiendes, con tareas y esas cosas."

La bajista apenas podía creer que eso no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. "Sí…_así es_, ¿verdad que sí?"

"Y puede que Ritsu sea más extrovertida, pero no es como si tú no tuvieras a tus propias amigas. Conociste a Nodoka y formaste una amistad con ella sin ayuda de nadie más. Y oye, ¡además tienes un club de fans! _Ritsu _no tiene un– ¿_Senpai_?"

Mio había volteado el rostro. Lucía como si le hubieran recordado la ocasión en que se había tragado una cucaracha viva.

"Lo siento," dijo Azusa. "Mal ejemplo. El punto es que Ritsu ya no tiene razones para sentir lástima por ti. Estoy segura que sólo lo dijo porque estaba enojada."

A Mio se le empezó a ocurrir que tal vez –sólo tal vez– ella también había dicho algunas cosas en esa discusión que no habría dicho nunca antes. "Lo… lo pensaré."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Jamás podría decirte lo que debes hacer, _Senpai_, pero sería un verdadero problema si tú y Ritsu ya no pudieran tocar juntas."

"Bueno, creó que estaré bien ahora… pero, ¿Qué hay de Ritsu?, ¿crees que ella pueda perdonarme?"

"¿Ritsu? Yo, eh… la verdad no puedo ni imaginarla como alguien capaz de guardar resentimientos, _Senpai_."

Mio trató de imaginárselo también. Entonces sonrió, dándose cuenta por sí misma. Azusa era demasiado respetuosa como para haberlo dicho en voz alta: su amiga no tenía la retentiva para eso. A Ritsu le dolía la cabeza cada que pensaba en tocar algo más difícil que la batería. Las emociones complejas no le resultarían algo más sencillo.

"Gracias por esto, Azusa," dijo Mio. Contra todo pronóstico, realmente comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

"¡M-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda!" Sonrojándose de nuevo, Azusa bajó su cabeza a la altura de su pecho…

…justo a donde los ojos de Mio de inmediato observaron su credencial. El papel que decía "Sunao Konoe."

Mio pudo sentir el peso de su propia credencial. La misma que declaraba al mundo entero que su nombre era Yashi Nagomi. Era una mentira. Al usarla, ella consentía esa mentira. Y no tenía otra opción más que esa… por causa de su mejor amiga.

La amiga que le había presionado a unirse al Club de Música Ligera y forzado a la maestra Sawako a supervisarlas. La misma que alegremente había estado de acuerdo en fingir una discapacidad por un mes entero. La misma que –obviamente– jamás había entregado su solicitud de registro a la competencia, teniendo que recurrir una sucia triquiñuela.

La amiga que había intentado sobornar al Comité Estudiantil. La que se burlaba de todas sus letras. La que de niñas intentó engañarla para hacerla decir "–_yo_" al final de todas sus oraciones. La misma que a escondidas había estado espiándolas a Nodoka y a ella. La que nunca aprendía a hacer su propia tarea.

Y que encima se atrevía –SE ATREVÍA– a decir sentir lástima por Mio.

Los ojos de la bajista eran fríos. "No," dijo ella. "No voy a dejárselo pasar. No de nuevo."

"¿Eh?"

"Lo lamento, Azusa. Tocaré junto a Ritsu por esta ocasión, pero no puedo prometerte nada más que eso. Ha ido demasiado lejos."

"Pero ella es tu mejor amiga."

"Bueno, ¡eso claramente fue un error!, ¡debí haber escogido mejor!, ¿Y por qué la sigues defendiendo?"

Mio se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. Había sido _ella_ quien le había _pedido_ a Azusa que compartiera su opinión. Pero la pequeña ni siquiera insistió. Con la cabeza baja, sólo dijo, "no quise molestarte."

"¡Espera, yo–!"

"No, tienes razón. Ritsu-_senpai_ ha hecho cosas que nunca podría defender. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, voy a apoyarte. Sólo… sólo creo que hay algo muy importante que no deberías olvidar."

"De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?"

Cuando comenzó a hablar, los ojos de Azusa tenían de nuevo esa extraña mirada. "Yo misma he estado meditando acerca de la amistad últimamente. Y recordé una frase que mi papá me dijo una vez: 'el carácter es la clase de persona que eres cuando nadie más te observa'. _Senpai_, puedo garantizarte que cuando nadie la observa, Ritsu es exactamente la misma persona que es con nosotras.

"Sí, algunas veces dice mentiras. Pero usualmente es por el bien del club –y además, es _muy mala_ mintiendo. No sabe ser nadie más que ella misma. Sus emociones siempre están al descubierto."

"Pero yo te lo conté, la escuché culpándose a sí misma por todo. Ella nunca me dijo –"

"Tal vez ella también se sorprendió con eso. Algunas veces las cosas se acumulan en nuestra cabeza y no nos damos cuenta. Pero sé que entiendes lo que quiero decir, _Senpai_. Cuando el resto de nosotras se molesta, en ocasiones nos contenemos para evitar ser descorteses. Ritsu no hace eso. Cuando ella _está _molesta, nosotras nos enteramos."

Mio arrugó ligeramente la frente. "Supongo. Pero ser franca no la hace una mejor persona."

"No," –Azusa estaba de acuerdo. "Eso sólo significa que confía en nosotras. En todo el mundo, de hecho, pero mucho más en nosotras. Para lo cínica que puede llegar a sonar, Ritsu no siente la necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Sabe que estaremos de su lado de la misma forma que ella está del nuestro."

"¿Y qué si yo ya no la quiero a mi lado?"

"Todo lo que intento decir es… no la sientas como algo seguro. Este club aún tiene mucho que demostrar y un largo camino por recorrer. No tenemos mucha gente con nosotras, y tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder a una."

Mio dejó salir un suspiro. "No lo sé, Azusa. Seguiré pensándolo."

La pequeña estudiante se puso de pie para retirarse. "Buena suerte, realmente espero que puedas solucionar esto. Sería algo triste ver que un par de amigas tan cercanas como Ritsu y tú tengan que separarse."

"La amistad está sobrevaluada," contestó Mio, en tono depresivo.

Mientras se alejaba, Azusa susurró para sí misma: "Ya desearía saber yo las respuestas."

* * *

Matsuo alcanzó a ver a Yui con el rabillo del ojo y de inmediato dio media vuelta. Con algo de suerte, ella aún no habría alcanzado a notarlo. Se movió rápidamente tratando de doblar tantas esquinas como le era posible, y viendo sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que no era seguido.

Tras un par de minutos, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Ahora estaba confiado de haber despistado a Yui. Terminó apoyado detrás de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas. El haber cubierto tanto terreno lo había dejado exhausto; así que decidió conseguir algo frío para beber.

Mientras revisaba que productos ofrecía la máquina…

"¡Eso es!" dijo Yui. "¡Ahora sé qué es lo que debo hacer!"

Matsuo se volteó para encontrarla frente a él. "¡Gah!, ¿Cómo pudiste saber a dónde me dirigía?"

"¡El amor verdadero es como un GPS!, ¡_Biip biip_!"

(A las espaldas de la guitarrista, Ui movió sus labios formando la respuesta: 'Le dio sed.' Matsuo asintió.)

Yui volvió a sacar su guitarra. "No creo haberlos presentado formalmente aún. ¡_Giita_, éste es Matsuo!, ¡Matsuo, _Giita_! Pronto serán familia política, así que es importante que aprendan a llevarse bien."

¿Familia política? No, aún más importante… "¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya sabes qué hacer?"

"Te vi tratando de escoger una bebida. ¡Debería de dejarte escoger la canción!, ¡dime cuál es tu favorita y yo te la tocaré a la perfección para probarte mi amor!"

Matsuo se vio tentado a aceptar. No quería alentar los impulsos de Yui, pero la chica _era_ definitivamente talentosa… "Ok. ¿Puedes tocar '_Bohemian Rhapsody_'?"

"¿Que sí puedo?, ¿_Que sí puedo_?" La chica hizo una pausa. "No. Esa no la conozco."

"Claro que sí, _Oneechan_," intervino Ui. "Es la que empieza con _'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_' "

"¡Oh, sí!" Yui acomodó su Giita –ejem, su guitarra para tocar. "¡Aquí va, Matsuo!, ¡prepárate para ser aplastado por las enormes olas de mí amor!"

Comenzó a tocar. Y fue algo realmente _asombroso_.

O al menos así fue, por los primeros dos versos. Entonces se detuvo; en lugar de seguir parecía estar concentrándose profundamente en algo. Después de un par de segundos, Ui dijo: "Después sigue: '_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_.'"

"¡Oh, claro!" Yui interpretó esas dos líneas siguientes. Y fue _increíble_. Luego volvió a detenerse.

"'_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see._'"

"Creí que se suponía que no debía de ver."

"No, ése es el siguiente verso."

"¡Oh!", Yui lo interpretó. Y fue _increíble_.

Matsuo suspiró. "Miren, esto es ridículo. Tengo la letra en mi mochila. Espérenme aquí y se las traeré."

"¡Fabuloso!, ¡gracias!"

El chico se alejó caminando, pero su consciencia lo acusaba. Decidió esconderse tras una esquina y asegurarse de que Yui no se quedaría ahí esperando por –

"No creo que vaya a regresar," dijo Ui.

"Desde luego que no," concedió Yui. "Pero, ¿no lo notaste? En lugar de simplemente irse, se inventó una excusa. ¡Lo estoy debilitando!"

Aliviado tras oír eso, Matsuo completó su escape.

* * *

Ritsu había tenido una mañana bastante productiva jugando con sus baquetas, mirando los stands, y volviendo a jugar con sus baquetas. Se moría de ganas por seguir con eso después del almuerzo.

"¡Hey, Ritsu!" La baterista se volteó para ver que Jun le llamaba.

"Es _Senpai_ para ti, chiquilla," masculló la castaña. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Has visto a Azusa?"

"No si yo la veo primero."

Jun se la quedó viendo.

"Eh, no es decir, si… si ella te ve… olvídalo. Trabajaré en esa. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estaba con ella hasta hace poco, pero tuve que… ir a hacer algo. Ahora no logro encontrarla por ningún lado."

"Tal vez se está escondiendo."

Jun se llevó una palma a la frente. "¡Por supuesto!, ¡_las dos_ nos estamos escondiendo!, ¡con razón no puedo encontrarla!"

"¿Y escondiéndose de qué?"

"De nada. De nadie. Y definitivamente no es por causa de espionaje industrial."

Ritsu parpadeó. "¿Trabajas en una industria?"

"Como sea, si encuentras a Azusa, ¿podrías decirle que la estoy buscando? Creo que ella tiene mi teléfono."

"¡Ja!" –la baterista la señaló acusadoramente. "¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser?"

"¿Tonta?"

"¡Tiene tu teléfono!, ¡sólo _llámala_!"

"¿Y con qué?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa en su intercambio.

"¿Hay algún teléfono de monedas por acá?" preguntó Ritsu.

"¿Acaso hay alguno todavía en este país?"

Otra pausa. "Te ofrecería el mío, pero no voy a hacerlo."

"Entiendo. Equipo clasificado."

"Bueno… olvídalo. Ya la encontrarás tarde o temprano."

"Sí, supongo." Jun dio un vistazo alrededor. "Hey, ¿no estabas con Mio?"

La baterista bajó la mirada. "Un rato. Después recordé que ella apestaba cuando se trata de no apestar."

"¿De verdad?, ¿Mio?, nunca creí que ella –"

"Bueno, pues ASÍ ES. Apesta en serio. Es una pequeña espina en el trasero a la que le importa más el nombre en una estúpida credencial que las personas. ¿Mencioné que apesta? Porque así se pasa el, no sé, como el 94 por ciento de su tiempo."

Jun escuchó atentamente, pero negaba con la cabeza. "Por favor, Ri– _Senpai_. Sólo dices todo eso porque estás molesta."

"No, estoy molesta porque tengo que decir eso," contrarrestó Ritsu. "¿Dónde me equivoco, eh?"

"Primero que nada, Mio no es pequeña."

"Oh, bueno…"

"Es enorme."

"Ok."

"Sólo decía."

"Ya puedes pararle…"

"Sobre todo en ÉSTAS."

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

Jun sonrió. "Y tampoco apesta. ¡Es mi ídolo!, daría lo que fuera por tener su habilidad, su belleza, su personalidad…"

"¿Su _personalidad_?"

"¡Sí!, tú sabes. Yo debo forzarme a practicar –cuando la verdad preferiría perder el tiempo. Pero Mio no es así. Ella estudia, trabaja y practica porque _quiere_ hacerlo. Debe ser mucho más fácil de esa forma."

Ritsu arrugó la frente. Se sentía tentada a decirle la verdad a Jun –el lado de Mio que sólo su mejor amiga había llegado a conocer. La verdad era, que para Mio no resultaba algo _tan_ fácil. Y le gustaba relajarse tanto como a cualquier otra persona.

Lo que resultaba natural en ella no era el trabajo duro, sino la disciplina y el autocontrol. Quizás había nacido con eso, quizás sus padres se lo habían enseñado. Como fuera, el sentido de responsabilidad en Mio estaba forjado en hierro. Si se le daba la opción, siempre escogería el trabajo antes que la diversión, pero no significaba que eso fuera lo que ella _quería_. Muy adentro de la Mio Aburrida, la Mio Divertida siempre gritaba por poder salir.

Ritsu prefería a la Mio divertida. Y procuraba librarla de su encierro siempre que tenía la ocasión. Pero habiendo dicho eso… la Mio aburrida era prácticamente la única razón por la que Ritsu llegaba a terminar de hacer las cosas, ¿oh no?

La baterista alejó la mirada. "Dime algo, mocosa. ¿Alguna vez te has enojado realmente con Azusa?"

"Oh claro, desde luego."

"Me refiero a enojarte _de verdad_. Molesta tipo, **_quiero-amarrarla-con-sus-estúpidas-coletas, meterla-en-un-buzón-y-mandarla-hasta-Zimbabwe-en-tercera-clase_**. De ese nivel."

Jun lo pensó. "No sé si somos _tan_ cercanas. Apenas nos conocimos este año."

"¿Crees que pelearían más si fueran_ más_ cercanas?"

"Bueno, sí. Tienes que ser cercano a alguien para usar armas de corto alcance."

Ritsu se instruyó a sí misma que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía considerar tal cosa como una observación sabia. Se trataba de _Jun_, por amor de Dios.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, un nuevo ánimo inundó la voz de la joven bajista. "¡Hey!, ¿Acaso acabas de pedirme consejo?"

"¿Qué? Por favor. ¿Qué clase de perdedora le pediría consejos a su _kouhai_?"

"¡Tú lo harías!, ¡es justo lo que estabas haciendo!, ¡hey!, ¿interesada en más perlas de sabiduría?, ¿Mmm?"

Antes de que Ritsu pudiera reaccionar, un grito provino del otro lado del lugar. "¡Ahí!" gritó alguien, señalando a Jun. "¡Es ella!"

La bajista pasó saliva. Sin esperar a Ritsu, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, gritó: "¡_Nunca me viste_!" y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

"Claro que no," dijo la baterista soltando una risita. "Yo te vi primero."

* * *

Yui estaba de pie en una de las mesas a mitad del área de comedores. Con ambas manos (y claramente haciendo un enorme esfuerzo), alzó una bocina que consiguió prestada. Los altavoces resonaban fuertemente con una canción vagamente familiar.

_In your eyes… Oh, I want to be that complete… I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes…_

Yui le guiñó un ojo.

"No," dijo Matsuo.

* * *

Kawasumi llegó hasta el rincón donde su estudiante estaba sentada. "Hola," dijo ella. "Tú, eh… no te ves muy bien."

Tsumugi volteó a verla, y la maestra contuvo el aliento. La joven se veía mucho peor de lo que podía considerarse 'no muy bien'. Era evidente que había estado llorando por horas; sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello estaba desarreglado. Parecía como si el sol se hubiera esfumado de su propio cielo.

Kawasumi pasó saliva. Tal vez esto era más de lo que ella podía manejar. Nunca antes había visto a una estudiante –mucho menos a _ésta_ estudiante– en tal estado. Pero ya se había comprometido a esto… sólo le quedaba intentarlo.

"Maestra Kawasumi," dijo Tsumugi. Sin levantarse, la chica hizo un gesto que sólo podía ser visto como el triste intento de una reverencia. "¿Vino para ver nuestra presentación?"

_Oh, no lo quiera Dios._ "No exactamente. Escucha… ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede?"

La rubia bajó la cabeza. "Agradezco la oferta, pero tendré que rechazarla. Esto no es algo sobre lo que pueda hablar."

"¿Estás segura? Prometo que esto quedará solamente entre nosotras dos."

"No. Yo… no puedo."

_Plan B._ "Entonces, déjame llevarte con alguien con quien sí puedas hablar. No te hará bien quedarte aquí sola, sentada."

"No puedo irme, nuestra presentación empieza en –"

"Vamos, Kotobuki. No estás en condiciones de tocar en estos momentos. Tus amigas lo entenderán." _Además_ –pensó Kawasumi–, _¿Quién va a notar si la parte del teclado no aparece?_

"Ellas me entenderían…" –dijo Tsumugi– "pero sólo si les doy una razón. No quiero mentirles. Y esto…"

"Bueno, puedes pensar en algo después, pero en este momento lo que necesitas es ayuda. ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a casa?"

De Tsumugi salió una breve y muy amarga risa. "Allí no estaré mejor que acá."

"Claro que sí. Tus padres –"

"_Usted no lo comprende_. Por favor déjeme sola."

Kawasumi se detuvo un momento, tratando de pensar en algo para convencer a la joven. Para su sorpresa, fue la propia Tsumugi quien rompió el silencio.

"Claro que quiero hablar con alguien," dijo ella suavemente. "Más que otra cosa en el mundo. Hay alguien a quien normalmente le confío estas cosas… pero ella me trata con admiración, me mira como a un ejemplo. No puedo decirle esto."

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Se escandalizarían. Mi padre seguramente reaccionaría de forma impredecible – no sé de _qué _sería capaz. Y mi madre… jamás volvería a verme de la misma manera."

La experiencia que Kawasumi tenía en cuanto a padres le hacía dudar de esas palabras… pero, tratándose de gente adinerada, ¿Quién podría saberlo? "¿Qué tal si–?"

La rubia sacudió su cabeza. "No hay nadie a quien pueda decírselo. Ni a Sumire, ni a mis padres, no a mis amigas. Y ciertamente no a una maestra. Esto… es demasiado…"

La rubia se hundió aún más en su caparazón. Kawasumi apenas pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras:

"Me… me siento tan _avergonzada_… "

Un tanto dubitativa, Kawasumi puso una mano el hombro de Tsumugi. "¿Avergonzada por qué?"

Habló con una voz muy callada. "Me dejé perder en una fantasía. Intenté desafiarlo todo… mi rol en la familia, los deseos de mis padres, mi vida entera como había sido hasta ahora. Y todo para nada. Ella no me a–… Yo estaba equivocada."

"…Ya veo." Sólo había unas cuantas formas en las que esa frase pudo haber terminado, pero Kawasumi se juró en ése instante que jamás se lo preguntaría. Si Tsumugi quería guardarse los detalles para ella misma, eso estaba perfectamente bien. De hecho, era lo ideal.

Pero en ése caso… ¿y ahora qué? La maestra bajó la mirada desconsolada. ¡Maldición, este ni siquiera era su trabajo! Hacía más de diez años que había dejado de ser una adolescente. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder entender a una…?

Un momento.

"Kotobuki," dijo la maestra, "si sabías que lo que estabas haciendo era algo tan descabellado, ¿por qué lo hiciste de todas formas?"

"Tenía que hacerlo. Era todo lo que deseaba."

"Pero sabías que tal vez no resultaría…"

La joven volvió a sacudir su cabeza. "Lo _sabía_. Pero no quería _creerlo_. Estaba completamente segura de que esto era algo que debía ser, _tenía_ que ser. Podía ver incluso la forma en que sería mi propio futuro… y todo… todo se ha esfumado ahora…" Muy suavemente, la joven rubia comenzó a sollozar.

_Me equivoqué_, pensó la maestra. _Ésta es una estudiante con la que PUEDO identificarme. Ya sea que me guste o no_.

Chika Kawasumi era una mujer solitaria, independiente. Nunca se involucraba con otros más allá de lo que su trabajo se lo requería. No había nadie en quien _ella_ confiara, porque ella nunca lo necesitaba. Esta era la vida que ella había escogido –la vida que ella había preferido.

Pero en sus días de preparatoria…

"De acuerdo," dijo ella, sentándose junto a Tsumugi. "Escúchame. Hay una historia que debo contarte."

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Abriendo las puertas de una patada. **

[**N.A.: **Ok, dije que no volvería a cambiar la cuenta. Pero descubrí dos cosas con el capítulo nueve… primero, he trabajo en él de manera intermitente por casi un año, y segundo, eso se debió a que es casi el doble de largo que cualquier otro capítulo. Demasiadas cosas suceden en esta parte. Así que partiré las Regionales una última vez; la buena noticia es que prácticamente he terminado la otra mitad. ¡Permanezcan en contacto! (Y revisen la encuesta para one-shot que publiqué, si se la perdieron.) Ah sí, Glee, jamás he oído de eso, ya saben cómo va esto.]

**N. Trad.**: ¡Regresé! Pueden dar gracias a las vacaciones y a mi insomnio por haber tenido el siguiente capítulo tan rápido. Ok ¿A quién quiero engañar? La verdad es que me moría de ganas por poder avanzar con la historia. ¿Pueden adivinar a qué parte del cuerpo de Mio se refería Jun?, ¿cómo ven las habilidades de acoso de Yui? Ja ja ja, sin importar las veces que la lea, siempre logra entretenerme de la misma forma. Les reitero mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para darle un vistazo a este pequeño proyecto, y un doble gracias (con todo y fanfarrias) a quienes dejan sus comentarios. No saben cómo me motivan a seguir.

¡Sólo faltan dos capítulos más para terminar la historia! El problema es que dichos capítulos son simplemente MONUMENTALES (tanto en tamaño como en impacto) así que…no se desanimen, terminaré el proyecto, pero no los esperen demasiaaaaaado pronto.

Recuerden que todas las opiniones o sugerencias son bienvenidas. También tienen una invitación abierta a darle una ojeada a mis otros proyectos. Muy pronto les tendré una sorpresita para el fandom yuri…. –ríe malévolamente–, y no, no será de K-ON!, por si pensaban que sólo me dedicaré a esta serie, je je je. Sólo será algo para que se entretengan en lo que llega la continuación de esta historia. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación!, _Spidey off!_


End file.
